Erotes
by Bicky Monster
Summary: Harry wakes up very confused, in the Hogwarts entrance hall; what confuses him most are the wings on his back and that Draco Malfoy is in his lap. Harry/Draco. Severus/Lucius. Warnings: CreatureFic, MPreg, Slash
1. Erotes

**AN: This is a plot that was just going around and around in my head, I have been considering writing a creature fic for a while, but hadn't found the inspiration, until now. I have no idea if this is any good, or something that people would want more of, but I am just throwing it out here.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes. You have been warned, if you don't like, don't read.**

**This is unbeta-ed so please do let me know if you find mistakes.**

* * *

Harry Potter awoke with the feeling of cold against his back and beneath his nearly numb arse, which was strange compared to the warmth from the person curled up against his chest, sleeping if the slow breathing was an indication, and the feeling of soft feathers against his arms and legs. More than anything though, he was confused; it was certainly not normal for him to wake up with someone asleep on his lap and it felt as though neither of them were wearing much more than a shirt.

"Harry?" A gentle voice asked.

Harry groaned slightly, not really wanting to wake up and deal with whatever was going on; leaning his cheek against the soft hair of the head resting on his shoulder, he breathed in deeply, enjoying the comforting sent of whoever it was.

"Harry?" The voice asked again and Harry's main instinct was to curse Ron and his need to wake others up, but then that didn't really sound like Ron's voice and asking nicely wasn't really his best friend's style.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes to meet the twinkling blue ones of the Headmaster; the older man was crouched next to him watching him cautiously. Blinking a couple of times slowly, he tried to form rational thoughts; he noticed the head on his shoulder was covered in very long blonde hair and the pair of them seemed to be wrapped in a weird deep green feathery blanket, they also appeared to be in a corner of the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled.

"All will become clear in due time, my boy, but for now just take your time to wake up and we will move you both to the medical wing." Dumbledore told him with a small smile.

If he hadn't been still feeling so drained Harry would have be able to express his annoyance at the lack of information he was being given, as it was he couldn't find the energy to do so. He was also becoming more aware of the pain radiating up his spine from sitting on the hard stone, for who knew how long, and so stretching slightly, he shuffled to become more comfortable.

He had been trying to be careful not to wake the small form on his lap, but couldn't hold in the startled yelp when the green blanket around them appeared to move with him; the noise startled his companion enough to make them whine softly, turn their head towards him and snuggle against his neck. Acting on instinct Harry willed the feathers to wrap more tightly around them both which was about the point that he realised that it wasn't a blanket but a huge pair of wings; a huge pair of wings which were attached to him.

"Harry, take deep breathes, it is going to be okay." Dumbledore tried to placate him when he saw that the young man was starting to panic.

"Wings, why the fuck do I have wings?" Harry was definitely struggling not to panic though his voice was still quiet as he didn't want to wake the person asleep against him; one problem at a time and all that.

"Language, Harry, and you have wings because you became your true self last night, but that will take more explaining than I would care to do in our current location."

Harry was about to demand they find a different location then, when he felt the soft breaths against his neck stop and the body curled up against him tense.

"Please try not to panic, Mr Malfoy."

Dumbledore's words, while apparently directed at the person who had just awoken, only caused Harry to start to panic more.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed as Draco tipped his head back and stared at him with pale grey eyes, wide with shock.

"Potter?" Draco's voice was tense and confused, but the death grip his hands had on the front of Harry's shirt didn't loosen.

They both seemed so overwhelmed that they just stayed frozen for several minutes, staring at each other, until something seemed to click for Draco.

"Oh Merlin, No... No, no, no, no, no." Draco was definitely panicking now; his hands flush against Harry's chest as he tried to push himself away, despite the large green wings which held him firmly in place.

"No," Draco wailed, he seemed only moments away from actually bursting into tears as he started beating on a very confused Harry's chest with his fists. "No-one was supposed to hear, no-one, especially not you. Let me get up you bastard. I can't believe you did this to me."

Dumbledore was saying something but the two boys were only focused on each other; it took a great deal of will power to unfurl his wings and release Draco, every fibre of his being screaming not to, despite his own disgust at that very desire to keep hold of the young blond.

Draco's face was wet from tears as he scrabbled off Harry's lap. He had been correct in thinking neither of them had many clothes. Harry only had a moment to admire Draco's well toned legs, his beautiful, but much smaller, purple wings and give thanks that the shirts, they were wearing, were at least long enough to cover their more private parts, before Draco was clutching at his stomach and whining in pain.

Harry was next to him in a blink of an eye and caught him with both his arms and wings as the pale blond collapsed, though with the resumed body contact the pain seemed to subside.

"Draco." Harry held him tight against his own body, willing whatever just happened to not happen again, tears now on his own face.

"I can't believe you actually did this to me." Draco mumbled quietly, apparently conscious again.

"Harry, we need to get you both to the medical wing, you will need to maintain body contact, so suggest you carry Mr Malfoy."

Harry frowned at Dumbledore but nodded his consent; it took some assistance from the Headmaster to manage to get to his feet whilst holding Draco. The blonde was softly crying, but wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around his waist, Harry's own arms under Draco's bum holding him, the large wings keeping the blonde securely against his chest.

Now he knew Draco's wings were there, he could feel them fluttering gently against his own, as they walked through the castle; it must have still been early morning because the sun was still low in the sky, leaving most of the corridors in dim light and there were no students walking around. Harry found himself glad for this, as he was now very aware of just how little clothing he was wearing and while Draco's modesty was safely protected by Harry's wings, a strong gust of wind would likely show off more than Harry wanted to.

They walked in silence and by the time they reached the large doors to the medical wing, Harry was quite sure that Draco was asleep in his arms again. It was a strange feeling, he felt at war with himself; he was still feeling very confused and having his long time rival asleep, almost naked, in his arms should have been repulsive but his mind seemed to be almost purring at him in contentment.

Indicating a bed at the far end, Dumbledore pulled up a chair. Harry, using his wings for additional support, managed to unwind Draco's legs from around him and lay down on the bed, Draco asleep on his chest, straddling him; Harry's arse was too sore for him to sit up any longer, even if it was on a mattress.

"Why do we have to keep body contact? What is happening to us? Draco clearly has some idea what is going on at least, it is only fair you catch me up here." Harry asked after a few moments.

Dumbledore watched them both calculatingly for a few moments before he spoke. "You need to maintain body contact to allow both your magic to stabilise the child, that was the pain Mr Malfoy felt, the strain of his body attempting to do so without the assistance of your magic."

"Child?" Harry swallowed forcefully with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Both Mr Malfoy and yourself are what is referred to as Erotes. You are very rare as the gene almost always lays dormant; particularly in a dominant Erote, which is what you are. Mr Malfoy is a submissive Erote and has presumably been so since the age of sixteen when he would have come into his inheritance; however he has remarkably managed to keep this a secret." Dumbledore explained.

It all seemed a bit confusing to Harry but at least the old man was giving him answers now, even if they weren't to the questions he was asking. Biting his tongue and deciding to allow Dumbledore a chance to get to the point, he gave a small nod to indicate he was managing to keep up so far.

"Once a month, approximately, an unmated submissive Erote will literally call for a dominant; I believe it is likely that previously Mr Malfoy has managed to ensure he was far from the castle on these nights, however it seems last night he was not far enough, as you heard. It is only the call from a compatible submissive that will awaken a dominant Erote, which is why you terrified your dorm mates when you suddenly grew huge green wings and jumped out of the tower window in the middle of the night."

"I did what?" Harry's eyes were wide with shock.

"Mr Weasley came and told me as soon as you had flown out the window and he did seem really quite shaken. At this point I was able to locate both yourself and Mr Malfoy out in the grounds not far from the forest and so assuring your friend that I would ensure your safety I insisted he return to the tower; though this was many hours ago now as it took you both some time to return to the castle."

Dumbledore gave him a slightly amused and knowing look before continuing his explanation. "So Draco's call for a mate was answered by you and so, acting completely on instinct, the pair of you consummated your bond."

"Wait... what?" Harry exclaimed even though he had suspected this was where the Headmaster's explanation was heading; the lack of clothing, the mention of a child and talk of dominant and submissive were too big of clues for even Harry to manage to ignore.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to handle, but you must understand that Erotes are creatures of love and affection, they want a family, to love and be loved, Draco's call was as much about his creature's want for a child as for a mate."

"Draco's pregnant?" Harry was glad he was lying down, otherwise he was sure he would have fainted.

Dumbledore nodded, "All successful Erote matings produce a child when consummated, failure to do so would cause the mating to fail, which has clearly not happened. I suspect this is largely the reason Mr Malfoy has been so very determined to keep us all in the dark about his true nature."

Harry nodded, he had to concede that in Draco's place he would have been petrified; the blonde's cries of 'I can't believe you did this to me' suddenly made a lot more sense, as did his panic. Oddly Harry felt he should also be freaking out a lot more than he currently was and wondered whether he was still in some kind of shock.

"Oh, Draco, I am sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you." Harry whispered against Draco's soft hair.

"I know, Harry." Came a soft reply, making Harry jump.

"Holy Merlin, Draco, I didn't know you were awake, you scared the crap out of me."

Draco just chuckled slightly.

"I shall leave you two to talk, I shall attempt to awaken our school nurse, so she can assure us all of your continued good health." And with that Dumbledore promptly left.

The tension was somehow much more palatable when it was just the two of them alone and both of them seemed to be using all their concentration to remember to breathe properly.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"Erm... are you okay?" Harry asked, at which the blonde on his chest managed to push himself up enough to be able to glare at him. "Yeah, okay stupid question."

"You think?" Draco sneered sarcastically, resting his head back on Harry's shoulder.

"You seem fairly calm right now." Harry pointed out.

"I think I am in shock."

"Me too."

A heavy silence fell over them both again for several minutes, the strangeness that was the complete lack of animosity between them was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I am really scared, I have known for a while this could happen to me, but I always thought I would manage to be far enough away, this wasn't supposed to happen, I had a plan, I always left the school, I..."

"I know, Draco, sorry I ruined your plan." Harry sighed, his wings twitching and wrapping tighter around them both subconsciously.

"Actually it was Blaise and Pansy who ruined it, they wouldn't let me leave, I should have just ran and dealt with their wrath later but..." Draco sighed, "and now I have gone and messed up both our lives."

"Hey, stop it." Harry snapped, before softening his voice to continue. "Granted, this definitely... erm... complicates and well... changes things a bit, but I always wanted a family; never pictured having one with you and I am not sure if it is the Erote in me or whatever, but I find I am not objecting to this... erm... intimacy."

"That was, despite your lack of eloquence, almost sweet, though perhaps slightly delusional. Do I need to remind you of the last six years of our lives?" Draco sounded slightly defeated.

"Fate sure does have a funny sense of humour." Harry bit his lip in thought. "Draco, I am prepared to work on this, whatever it is we have now, but if you want me to stay away from you..."

"It doesn't exactly work like that Harry; I literally can't live without you at the moment and nor can our child."

"What do you mean?" Harry frown at the blonde.

"I need your magic to help keep the pregnancy stable, otherwise it could very well kill me. We will have to spend at least some time every day in close physical contact."

"Okay, well I guess at least that will give us time to work through our issues." Harry piped up happily.

Draco groaned, 'stupid Gryffindor optimism' he thought to himself. "Pregnant." He spoke almost to himself, "Well fuck, I'm actually, no, we're actually going to have a baby." The reality apparently dawning on him.

"Yeah, I think that just about sums it up." Harry agreed.

"Oh bloody hell, pregnant, getting huge, baby growing inside me, nausea, mood swings, pregnant." Draco's breathing was becoming more rapid and panicked. "Oh hell, Harry, I don't think I can do this."

"Draco, just breathe deeply and try to calm down." Harry told him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Draco had sat up on Harry's thighs and was glaring at him for all he was worth. "That is all very well for you to say, but you didn't just have your school rival shove his cock up your arse and bugger you senseless till you were carrying his child."

"Draco..."

"No, don't you 'Draco' me, I am pregnant, Harry and..."

"And scared out of your bloody mind, I know," Harry reached up and placed a hand gently on his cheek, "but you need to calm down."

Draco immediately felt his breathing return to normal and the tension, that had been in all his muscles, ease slightly and he was unable to stop himself from gently leaning into Harry's hand.

"What the hell did you just do?" The blonde asked.

"I..." Harry started to try to explain that he hadn't meant to do anything.

"You gave Draco your wish for him to be calm." Dumbledore said from where he had just returned, Madam Pomfrey in toe. "Allow me to try to clarify," He added as they made their way along the medical wing to the young couple."When I said before that Erotes are creatures of love and affection I may have simplified somewhat; you both have some control over some emotions. Harry is able to exhibit some degree of control over you Draco, to help him ensure your safety. I believe he simply helped placate the panic and fear you were feeling Draco."

"Does that go both ways?" Draco asked curiously, he had read much on the Erotes once he had found out what he was, but had never given much time or thought to how they would interact with their mate as he believed he would never have one.

"I believe so; it is likely that if Harry went into a protective rage you would be the only one able to calm him. Your wings will also allow you to have similar, though somewhat opposite, effects on others outside your mateship too; whereas the only emotions you _cannot_ influence in each other are love and lust, these are the only emotions you _can_ influence in others. The dominant Erotes are able to make those who are in contact with their feathers lust after someone, however the submissive wings are far more dangerous, for they can make someone feel love, true affection for another. I urge you both to be extremely cautious and to use these abilities wisely."

The two of them nodded their understanding.

"Well, now this is all very interesting, but I would really like to check the health of both Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy now." Madam Pomfrey insisted and went to fetch a curtain to go around their bed from the other side of the wing.

"Of course, I will allow you some privacy; if you would both be so kind as to join me in my office later, we have several things we will need to figure out."

"Okay boys, first of all, I would like to check your wings, if you could sit up."

With some difficulty, given that Draco was still straddling him, Harry managed to sit up with Draco still against his chest and once Harry had unwrapped his wings from around the smaller boy, the nurse helped them both out of their shirts. Now completely naked, pressed up against each other with just the bed sheets wrapped around their lower halves, the two young men found themselves both very flushed and unable look at each other.

Madam Pomfrey, whilst wearing gloves, carefully checked his back where his wings had sprouted, before checking along the structure of the wings themselves. Harry took the time to really look at them for the first time as he spread them to their full length. His original assessment of them being huge was about right and he estimated they were about six to seven foot long, giving him a wing span of about thirteen to fourteen feet; the feathers were varying shades of deep green, from almost black to a green which made Harry think of Christmas.

She then repeated the process on Draco; his wings were maybe two foot long, giving him a wingspan of less than five feet, but they made up for their small size in their sheer beauty; the overall effect was a royal purple but there were so many different shades that Harry couldn't even start to pick his favourite, and with the way they shone in the light which was now coming through the large windows, combined with his shoulder length blonde hair which apparently grew to that length when his wings were out, made him look angelic.

The nurse confirmed that their wings were as expected but looked slightly apprehensive about whatever she had to do or say next.

"I understand that you will have been intimate whilst in under the influence of your Erotes forms and given that you're both male, that form of intimacy can be... problematic."

All three were clearly embarrassed by such a discussion and the two boys were deeply wishing she would just stop right there, however the nurse apparently had no intention of doing so.

"Even with proper experience and clarity of mind, anal sex can result in injury for the submissive party, given your more animalistic states, Draco, I need to check..."

"NO." Draco looked horrified and seemed to cling even more tightly to Harry. "I am fine, completely fine, No...please..."

"Draco..." Harry's voice was soft, "If there is any chance I hurt you, we should know about it..."

"No, honestly, I am completely fine..."

Frowning slightly Harry moved his hand down Draco's back and pressed lightly against the bottom of his spine. The effect was instantaneous, Draco yelped and tried to shift away from the pressure, small tears filling his eyes.

Harry tipped Draco's head up to look at him, "Don't lie to me, Draco."

"Please, Harry..."

"I know you don't want her to do this Draco, but it is important. Draco, you know she has to do this right?" to which Draco nodded sadly. Harry wrapped his arms and wings tightly around the young blonde, knowing that he would probably try to lash out at the nurse as soon as she tried to touch him and nodded to Madam Pomfrey.

Draco buried his head in Harry's neck, his arms pinned between them, as Harry used both arms and wings to hold him securely. He let out a small whimper as the nurse pulled back the sheets leaving him very exposed.

"Shh, it's okay Draco, I've got you." Harry tried to comfort him but Draco still yelped and tried to pull away as she checked him.

"Okay, as I suspected Draco, your inner walls have some damage, so I am just going to put some of this healing paste on them. This will also help with the pain." The nurse explained to the now sobbing boy.

It was quickly done and Draco moved himself so he was sideways on Harry's lap, the dark haired boy pulling the covers and his wings tight around them both. They were glad when Madam Pomfrey knew to give them some space and left.

"I am sorry we had to do that Draco but please tell me you aren't in any more pain, and no lying this time."

"It doesn't hurt now, feels weird, but not painful. It is just... anyone else touching me feels wrong." Draco tried to explain. "When she... it was the kind of pain you feel when you feel a really strong emotion."

"Well I hope no-one else ever will." Harry kissed the top of the blonde's head and laying them both down, suggested they get a little sleep before they had to go speak with the Headmaster.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**I am looking for inspiration or ideas for this story. If you have an idea for a direction this story can go in please do let me know. All suggestions will be seriously considered. I do have a second chapter about half written, which focuses on Harry and Draco trying to explain to their friends, and while I have enough ideas to maybe work out a third chapter from there I am not sure where this will go, without a little assistance, this story will likely get stuck in the mud pretty quickly.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Explanations

**AN: Okay, First of all I am COMPLETELY overwhelmed by the exclusively positive and helpful feedback I have had, you guys are all amazing and I can never thank you enough. Secondly, you will be glad to know I am slowly but surely finding some direction for this story, which I hope you will all like. It is going to stay light and fluffy, I am going to try and keep it humourous where I can. I cannot however make any promises of regular updates, my focus is still on keeping my other story "For the sake of a name" updating every Sunday, that said I will write and post as I go with "Erotes" which sometimes will mean frequent updates whilst other times the wait will be much longer.**

**So is what you have all been begging me for, Chapter 2.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This is unbeta-ed so please do let me know if you find mistakes.**

* * *

They actually managed to sleep for nearly six hours and Draco joked that Harry had really given it his all the night before and worn himself out, to which Harry had asked Draco what his excuse was.

It seemed the pregnancy had settled enough to allow them to no longer remain touching and they timidly separated from each other to eat their lunch sitting in different beds. Madam Pomfrey had made them both given them new clothes, though they had to use magic to get their shirts on over their wings, and had hurried them out the door to go see the Headmaster.

"Professor, why can't I put my wings away anymore?" Draco asked as he accepted a cup of tea from the Headmaster and returned to his seat next to Harry.

"You will be unable to retract your wings for the duration of the pregnancy, Draco, your wings are a great source of strength for all Erotes, strength which your growing child will need."

"Can I retract mine?" Harry asked, "I mean, Draco's are sort of manageable, mine are a bit less so, I am fairly sure I would have trouble getting into some of the classrooms at the moment. I had enough trouble getting from the medical wing to here."

Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so, though never having had wings to retract myself I am not familiar with the process."

"You sort of have to will them away, though given yours are nearly three times the size of mine I am not sure how difficult it will be." Draco tried to explain. "Have you ever done wandless magic?"

Harry nodded.

"It is a lot like that; fold them up against your back as small as you can and then focus on taking them back inside you." Draco watched as Harry scrunched up his nose in effort, the sight was incredibly adorable and when the large green feathers seemed to sink into his skin Draco grinned with delight.

"Wow, that is a really weird feeling." Harry told them as he grinned back at Draco.

"Okay, down to business, I will be calling a staff meeting this evening, as I feel it is important we have all the staff informed about what you both are and about your current condition, Draco. I will leave it at your discretion as to what you which to tell your friends and classmates. Though this is not something that will be able to remain a secret for long."

Draco and Harry looked thoughtful; they had been told that the pregnancy would likely be visible within five months, and it was likely that people would figure out what Draco was before then, now that his wings would be on show, and join the dots.

"For the most part, I believe you should be able to maintain your studies, though there may be some situations where you will not be permitted to partake, these cases can be addressed on an individual basis with the professor of the relevant class. Your living situations however we are going to have to make some allowances for. I believe the best way to ensure you get the contact you require with each other is for you to move into shared quarters, if that is agreeable with you both?"

The pair shared an awkward look which became shy smiles, before they each nodded their agreement to Dumbledore.

"Excellent, I will have rooms sorted for you and have doorways added to allow you to access them from within the Gryffindor and Slytherin Common rooms. Now, unless there is anything else you wish to discuss I am sure your friends are all terribly concerned for your well being, and you should spend some time with them before dinner."

Draco and Harry took that to be a dismissal, so finishing off their cups of tea they returned to the halls of Hogwarts.

Standing outside of the Headmasters office, it was once again slightly awkward between the two of them, in the privacy they had had in the office and in the medical wing, it had been easier to forget how things used to be between them.

"I think we should tell our friends at the same time, Harry." Draco suggested

"Huh?"

"Well, I figure that they will be more inclined to believe everything if we are both there and I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to explain this twice."

Harry nodded, "Okay, I see your point, we agree to tell them nothing and then we all meet after dinner?"

"Where? It isn't like we can use one of our common rooms, and I might be okay will telling our friends about this but it better be in a very private place; I am not ready for everyone to know I got knocked up by Gryffindor's golden boy."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly at this, but gave an apologetic look when the blonde glared at him. "Seventh floor corridor, the room of requirement, where you caught the DA practicing."

Draco raised his eyebrow at that but trusted Harry enough at this point to nod his consent. "Okay, I will be there with Blaise and Pansy at half eight."

Harry gave him a warm smile and before either of them could think about it, he leaned down and gave the blonde a chaste kiss. Harry wasn't exactly tall at about five foot nine, but he was still growing and already at least four inches taller than Draco.

"You really are a short arse, Draco." Harry said, earning himself another glare.

"I shrunk when I came into my inheritance," Draco really did look quite bitter about this, "only by a few inches, but I haven't grown at all since then."

"Well does make you easier to cuddle, so I am okay with it." Harry gave him a wink over his shoulder and Draco was left frowning at his stupidly cute bum as the Gryffindor walked away.

-#-

"Harry, where the hell have you been?" Hermione nagged as soon as he appeared in the common room.

"Yeah, bloody hell mate, you scared us something stupid last night." Ron told him, as he made space for Harry on the sofa next to him.

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that, was kind of out of my control." Harry tried to placate the two of them who were eyeing him with concern.

"So are you going to tell us what happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, leaning forward as if they were about to discuss some great conspiracy.

"I am fine, mostly, confused and in shock, but okay and I will tell you everything, I just can't just yet." When it looked like they were both about to kick up a stink about him keeping secrets he felt he should clarify. "I will tell you after dinner, we are meeting someone in the room of requirements, okay?"

At their appeased smiles, Harry was able to relax slightly. "Now, which of you wants to help me with this potions essay which is due in first thing tomorrow morning?"

-#-

"He has wings."

"Where has he been all day?"

"Since when does Malfoy have wings?"

"Ooh, they are so pretty."

"I am sure his hair wasn't that long yesterday."

Mutterings followed Draco across the common room as he walked over to the chairs where Pansy and Blaise were talking in hushed voices.

"Draco, there you are. What the fuck happened to you?"

"Eloquent as always, Blaise, and I am fine thank you for asking."

"Draco, you do know you have wings, right?" Pansy whispered

Blaise rolled his eyes and Draco actually laughed.

"Yes, Pansy, I am aware I have wings."

"Erm, Draco?"

"Yes, Pansy."

"Why do you have wings? Or long hair for that matter?"

"It is a long story," And he ploughed on before either of them could interrupt him, "One I will tell you after dinner, when we are somewhere a LOT more private."

Pansy huffed slightly, making sure Draco was well aware of her annoyance at being told to wait, but didn't comment further and Blaise quickly distracted them both with discussions about his newly completed Potions essay.

-#-

Harry was finding it very difficult not to watch Draco during dinner that evening and it was somewhat fortunate that a lot of other people were having the same problem. After all the purple wings were hard to miss and attracting a lot of attention and questions.

"Harry, does your explanation for why you sprouted wings, jumped out a window and disappeared for half a day, have anything to do with a certain blonde who you can't stop staring at and just happens to have suddenly sprouted wings." Hermione questioned under her breathe.

Forcing his eyes off Draco, who was looking distinctly annoyed with what seemed to be a constant barrage of questions, he turned to glare at his friend.

"Fine, I know you would explain everything later, but it just seems a bit too much of a co-incidence." Hermione insisted, but folded when he looked even more annoyed. "Okay, okay, I will drop it, but this explanation of yours better be good."

Harry helped himself to another slice of steak and kidney pie before returning to Draco watching, just in time to see Pansy running her hands over one of his wings. Harry had to actually fight to hold in a growl as a spike of possessiveness made his blood boil and his back itch. 'Back itch?' Oh that wasn't good.

-#-

"Pansy, don't touch my wings, especially at the dinner table, nor without my permission." Draco droned as he took her by the wrist and removed her hand from his person.

"Oh but it is so soft, Draco." She cooed.

"Oh, she is right." Blaise said from his other side, now touching his other wing.

Draco growled in annoyance and looked up to see Harry looking very intensely at where Blaise's hand was stroking his feathers. Oh that was not good, not good at all, day one and Harry looked about ready to fly across the hall and snatch Draco away from them.

"Blaise, you _REALLY_ need to stop touching me right _now_." Draco informed him in a deathly tone.

"Oh come on, relax." Blaise patted Draco on the head lightly and ran his hand over the wing again. "Draco, I don't think that..."

They didn't get to find out what he didn't think however because at that moment there was a loud roaring sound from the Gryffindor table and the whole hall had turned to see Harry Potter, looking enraged, standing at his table, wings out in their full nearly fourteen foot glory.

"Oh crap." Draco squeaked.

Harry flapped his wings once and used the magical currents of the room to fly the width of the hall landing on the table in front of the three Slytherins. He crouched down and put his hand loosing around Blaise's neck, just enough to make a point.

"I would seriously suggest keeping your hands off of Draco's wings in future, if you want to keep them." Harry's voice was deeper than usual and dangerous.

'Just great' Draco thought to himself, 'day one and already he is flying into a possessive rage, great self control Harry, why don't you just announce to the whole hall that we are together.'

As if reading his thoughts and completely missing the sarcasm, Harry growled "Mine." as he turned to Draco.

Pansy was still staring wide-eye between Harry and Draco alternately, as Draco got to his feet putting his hands on Harry's cheeks to make sure he was looking at him.

"Harry, your turn to calm down now, okay? You are making a bit of a scene."

This seemed to work and Harry blinked rapidly a couple of times before he spoke. "Oh shit."

"Yes, dear; Oh shit." Draco told him in an exasperated tone.

"You're a..." Pansy tried to say as she pointed at Harry, who was still crouched on the Slytherin table, focusing on retracting his wings. "...but that means..." she turned to Draco. "Oh Salazar that means you're..."

Realising that something had clicked for Pansy and was about to say something they definitely didn't want announced to the great hall, Draco quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, for the love of Merlin and Morgana, I am begging you to shut up." Draco told her firm commanding tone. "and Harry, please can you get off of the dinner table now that you are done embarrassing us both."

Flushing red, Harry nodded and carefully climbed down such that he was standing behind Draco. "Maybe we should go do that explanation now, Draco." Harry suggested.

"Yes, Draco, maybe you should." Pansy agreed with a glare than threatened a great deal of pain if she didn't start getting answers in the very near future.

Draco hung his head defeated, "Okay, fine, let's go."

Harry looked over to the Gryffindor table and was suddenly aware of every eye in the hall on him and couldn't help but wonder exactly how Draco was going to kill him for this. Catching Hermione's eye he moved his head slightly to indicate he was leaving and they should follow; apparently getting the message she grabbed Ron by the arm and the pair of them followed Harry and the three Slytherin's from the hall.

"Harry, what the hell is going on, mate?" Ron called after him when they were all on the grand staircase.

"Be patient, Ron, we will get our answers soon and honestly I think we are going to want to be sitting down for this one." Hermione chastised.

Harry shot Hermione a grateful smile and tried to ignore the panicked butterflies in his stomach, reminding himself that Hermione and Ron knew this had something to do with Draco and were still prepared to at least hear them out.

"Oi, Potter, are you going to show us how this magical room of yours works?" Blaise called out from down the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah, Zabini, just a moment." Harry said with a small smile at Draco as he started to walk back and forward in front of the currently blank wall.

"Okay that is pretty awesome." Pansy conceded as the door appeared.

"Should give us a room where we can talk privately but comfortably." Harry told them as Draco opened the door hesitantly.

"Come on, Malfoy, what you so scared of?" Ron taunted as he walked past the blonde and into the room, closely followed by Hermione.

Draco followed them, Blaise and Pansy, close behind; by the time Harry entered the room a few moments later they were taking their seats on the sofas in front of a crackling fire. Ron and Hermione were on one, Blaise and Pansy on another; chuckling to himself, Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, making him yelp with surprise, and sat him on his lap on the third sofa.

"Okay, quit being cute and start explaining." Pansy demanded.

Both Harry and Draco spluttered at being called cute.

"Oh yeah, they are just adorable." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Harry, why... what... why is Malfoy sitting on your lap? What the hell is going on with wings and stuff?" Ron looked like he was watching his whole world crumble in front of his eyes.

"You guys are Erotes, right?" Hermione asked.

"The two different sizes of wings clue you in too, Granger?" Pansy smirked at the other witch.

"Yeah, I thought they were just a myth though, so I don't really know anything about them." Hermione confessed.

"I was obsessed with them when I was a little girl, I mean real life Cupids, every little girls dream." Pansy giggled. "Though I am surprised you aren't freaking out, Draco."

"Cupids?" Ron and Blaise exclaimed at the same time.

Harry and Draco exchanged amused looks, apparently their friends were not so different after all and this would be easier than they thought.

"We aren't really cupids, like Granger said, we are Erotes; the cupid story was probably just based on Erotes that lived a long time ago." Draco clarified.

"Why should Draco be freaking out any more than Potter?" Blaise asked with a slightly baffled expression.

"Oh, he did plenty of freaking out earlier, don't worry." Harry smirked and Draco punched him lightly, making the girls laugh at them.

"Will you guys stop talking in riddles and tell us what the hell is actually going on, so you are Erotes, what does that actually mean?" Ron was exasperated with being just made even more confused.

"It means, Weasley, that when Draco, a submissive Erote, called for a mate last night, Harry's dormant dominant Erote answered; at which point, Potter here, screwed Draco into the ground, getting him pregnant in the process and sealing their mating."

By the end of Pansy's speech both Harry and Draco were staring open mouthed at her, their faces flushed with embarrassment, Ron was looking slightly ill, whilst both Hermione and Blaise seemed to be just simply lost for words.

"Well thank you for that most delicately put explanation, Pansy; though perhaps it was worth it to see that expression of Weasley's face. I do hope you haven't permanently traumatised him, I am not sure Harry would forgive that." Draco smirked.

"I honestly don't know what you are smirking about, Malfoy, you're the one the boy who got knocked up by Harry Potter."

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco's face fell into a expression of defeat.

Harry held Draco against him as his wings, for the second time in an hour, burst out of his back. "You do NOT want to piss me off, Ron, and trust me, upsetting Draco at the moment is going to _really_ piss me off."

Blaise and Pansy were smirking slightly at Draco, who gave them a small weak smile in return.

"Well at least we know Draco is safe with him." Blaise mumbled to Pansy, who nodded her agreement and approval of this.

"Sorry, mate, just a bit of a shock and all." Ron did at least have the good sense to look guilty.

"I know, tell me about it." Harry looked down at the boy in his arms and wrapped his wings around him protectively.

"You really want this?" Hermione asked and when Harry nodded, she simply smiled and said 'okay'.

"Wait, so let me get this right, Draco basically pleaded with Harry Potter to grow wings and knock him up?" Blaise asked with a smirk; Ron was apparently amused by this too because he was trying to restrain his laughter, likely because he was already on thin ice

"Hmm," Harry thought for moment, "Now that you mention it, pretty much all I do remember is kind of a sad cry, like it was begging for me to come and make everything better."

Apparently this was too much for Ron, Blaise and even Pansy, because all three started laughing and Draco frowned as he punched Harry lightly on the chest.

"You really had to tell them that?" He asked to which Harry flushed slightly and mumbled an apology.

"I was joking," Blaise managed to say through his laughter, "but you really did beg for it, oh that is completely priceless."

It took a few moments for Blaise to regain his calm before he was able to ask, "So does being an Erote come with any cool powers?"

Draco grinned, "Sure, we can show you; Blaise, Pansy, come here." Sharing a nervous look they complied.

Harry held out one of his wings slightly, Draco still tucked into the other. "One of you touch my wing." He instructed them; Pansy did and Harry focused on making her want Blaise, not really sure what he was doing having never tried this before, he tried to just follow his instincts.

Apparently whatever he was doing was working because Pansy suddenly threw herself at Blaise, pushing her lips against his, knocking them both to the floor. Draco was laughing hysterically, griping onto the edge of Harry's wing as he watched Blaise's limbs flail wilding in an attempt to escape.

After a few seconds Pansy seemed to come back to her senses and suddenly pushed herself off of Blaise till they were both sitting staring at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked a still laughing Draco and a smirking Harry.

"That was lust compulsion." Pansy mumbled, somewhere between annoyed and impressed.

"That was too good," Draco declared as he wiped a tear from his eye, "thank you, Harry." and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek."

"Did you just make him do that?" Ron asked, eyeing where Draco's hand was still on Harry's wing.

Harry and Draco both glared at him.

"I will take that as a no." Ron held his hands up in surrender, "I was just asking."

"We can't influence love or lust in each other." Harry informed him.

"You can make people love others?" Hermione sounded fascinated.

"Well, Draco can; from what we understand I can influence people's lust but he can influence love."

"Aww, so Draco really is a Cupid, with his cute little pink wings; that is adorable" Blaise mocked.

"They are _PURPLE! _Blaise" Draco tried to throw himself off the sofa at his friend, but was caught by Harry, who held onto him as Blaise scrambled away to hide behind Pansy. "And if they are so cute, why don't you come over here so I can make you fall in love with Millicent." Draco sneered.

Blaise looked genuinely horrified while Ron, Hermione and Pansy laughed, Harry rolled his eyes and Draco looked very pleased with himself.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**I am looking for inspiration or ideas for this story. If you have an idea for a direction this story can go in please do let me know. All suggestions will be seriously considered. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	3. Energies

**AN: ****Wow guys, I have never seen such enthusiasm for something I have written before and I have found it inspiring, so in an unprecedented (for me) burst of speed writing I have already got part 3 for you all. I hope you guys don't get too used to this, because I am sure I will not be able to keep writing a chapter every day for long. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This is unbeta-ed so please do let me know if you find mistakes.**

* * *

"Harry, you coming or you going to finish your essay first?" Ron asked as he got up from the sofa to go to bed.

"Oh," Harry looked up nervously, "erm, well I do need to finish this essay but then... erm... well I... I have a room with Draco, he kind of needs me at the moment." his voice was quiet; they hadn't really explained how it was their magic sustaining the pregnancy and he didn't really fancy starting that conversation now; not when he still had the conclusion of his Potions essay to write before he could even try to sleep.

"Oh... right, of course." Ron looked a bit put out and Harry supposed he was likely wondering just how much Draco was going to come in the way of their friendship.

"Ron, this thing with Draco doesn't change that you and Hermione are my best friends. You know that, right?" Harry gave him a disarming and somewhat pleading smile, the last thing he needed on top of everything was a moody Ron.

Ron nodded sadly, "Yeah, I know, I just also know he has to be your priority, with you know..." Ron kind of gestured at his stomach, "...everything."

Harry shook his head in amusement, "I suppose that is true, see you at breakfast; tell Neville to wake you otherwise there is no way you will get yourself to Potions on time, let alone breakfast."

Watching his friend disappear up the steps, Harry resumed his attempt to finish his essay, but since his conversation with Ron he was finding the image of Draco waiting for him in bed rather distracting, much to his own chagrin.

How in the space of one day did he go from finding the blonde an annoying thorn in his side to someone he would want to crawl into bed with. Though, he guessed had he ever actually taken the time to consider the idea of crawling into bed with Draco before, he might not have been completely against the idea, even before everything changed and those wings were damned sexy.

Frowning at the oddness of such a though he made quick work of scribbling a last couple of sentences, which he was sure Snape would find several problems with; Harry folded the essay away into his bag and went to stand in front of the portrait which Dumbledore had informed him was a doorway.

"Erm... _Eros_." Harry told the password to the figure of a dozing, portly gentleman in the picture.

The man opened one eye, to inspect the young man in front of him, "You are the other gentleman who will be residing in these rooms?"

Harry nodded, "I am."

"I am Sir Selwyn, you may enter." And with a sweeping gesture the portrait swung open.

The room was dark when Harry entered and not knowing the space, he pulled out his wand and cast lumos as the doorway closed behind him. There was a sofa, a couple of chairs, a table and a fireplace, which made the place look comfortable and homely, and Harry found himself glad that if they chose to, he and Draco would have space to relax together.

There were five doorways from the room, including the one he had just come through, and Harry thought it was a safe assumption that the one next to it was likely the one that would lead to the Slytherin Common room.

Noting that there was already a small pile of books on the small table between the sofa and the fire, Harry made his way across the small room to the first of the other doors and pushed it open, it was a small room with a single bed and a desk but other than that appeared to be completely empty.

The next door along was a simple bathroom so Harry pushed open the final door; raising his wand slightly he was able to make out where Draco was curled up in the large double bed.

"Harry?" the sleepy voice drifted across the room and suddenly he felt incredibly guilty for waking him.

"It's just me, Draco, go back to sleep." Harry called out softly and went to close the door.

"Harry?" Draco called out again, slightly clearer than before, "Where are you going?"

"Erm, I was going to go to bed." Harry told him slowly, not sure where else Draco would have thought he might be going at this time of night.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter. Come and get into bed, I need your magic remember." Draco however sounded more amused than truly annoyed.

"Oh, right, of course, I just thought..." Harry trailed off as he came into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"That other bedroom is so when you really piss me off I have somewhere to kick you out of bed to." Harry didn't need the light of his lumos spell to tell Draco was smirking when he spoke.

"Well I am sure that will happen soon enough." Harry conceded, as he found his trunk at the end of their bed and changed into Pyjamas.

"No need to try, Harry, so if you could hurry up and actually get into bed so I can go back to sleep." Draco grumbled and rolled over to grin cheekily at him.

Harry found himself momentarily stunned by the sight of Draco, with his hair splayed on the pillow, his wings curled up behind him. Apparently Draco saw this, because he was looking decidedly smug. Shaking his head in amusement Harry climbed into bed and pulled Draco against his side.

Draco actually sighed in contentment and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "I had no idea how much of my magic the baby was using, I feel so much better. I thought that given I spent an hour or so sitting on your lap earlier it wouldn't be that bad."

"This is going to be a problem, if you are getting this tired after only a few hours." Harry told him.

Draco nodded his agreement, "Tomorrow's problem, Harry." and within only a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

-#-

It was no great surprise, given Harry's actions at dinner the previous evening, that they were the talk of the school the next day, what was a surprise however was what people were saying; they had both been expecting a great deal of hostility but mostly people seemed to just be curious. Apparently several of the professors had forbidden the students from discussing the pair of them in classrooms as the gossiping was getting out of hand.

Over lunch Harry smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked over to the Slytherin table and Blaise caught his eye, making a show of keeping his hands off Draco.

"Stupid, irresponsible, talkative..." Hermione was mumbling under her breathe as she took a seat next to Harry.

Swallowing his mouth full of sandwich, he turned to face his friend. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was trying to read, in the Library, like I do all the time, but it was full of giggling girls trying to work out what you and Draco are."

Harry nearly choked on the drink he had just taken a swig of but still managed to turn an indignant look at his friend whilst spluttering.

"Oh, Harry, they are going to figure it out, not much you can do about that. I mean it will likely take them longer than me and Pansy, but those Ravenclaws are smart, it might take them a couple of days at the most."

"Great." Harry sighed and turned back to his food, looking annoyed.

"If it makes you feel any better, the general opinion around school is that the two of you were always destined to be mates of some kind and that it is incredibly adorable." Hermione gave him a hopeful smile. "At least they aren't condemning either of you."

"It is probably for the best, Draco kind of needs regular physical contact to ensure the stability of the..." Harry checked around to make sure no-one would overhear, "...the pregnancy; which would be a lot easier if the whole school knew we were together."

"Really? How fascinating."

"Yeah, fascinating, also somewhat impractical; he is getting tired after only a few hours away from me." Harry nodded in the direction of the Slytherin table where Draco was yawning.

"I wonder if I can find any information about different types of contact or lengths of time for contact and how it effects how long he can be apart from you, I will see you later Harry, this requires research."

Harry rolled his eyes as she disappeared out the door, sandwich in hand, with a new mission. He glanced over at Draco who was definitely looking less than on top form, Blaise and Pansy seemed to be trying to talk him into eating with very little success and the blonde had actually gone as far as to rest his forehead on the table.

Pushing his plate away from him, Harry got to his feet and made his way over to the Slytherin table. Pansy and Blaise smiled up at Harry as he reached the three of them, and Pansy moved over to give him a space which he quickly sat in.

Harry slid one arm around Draco's back and another under his knees, shifting him onto his lap. "Draco, you are going to have to learn to come to me when you are getting this drained." The blonde whimpered slightly, leaning into Harry and ruffling his wings slightly; revelling in the relief the contact brought.

After five minutes Draco was practically asleep in his arms and Harry was well and truly sick of the numerous eyes watching them and the whispered conversations going on around the hall.

"I am going to take him back to bed, it isn't like either of us would be able to concentrate in Transfiguration with him like this anyway." Harry told Draco's friends who nodded their understanding and promised to explain to Professor McGonagall.

Harry got to his feet and pulled out his wings to protect Draco in his arms from prying eyes; heading to their rooms for an afternoon nap. It was going to be a long nine months if this was day two. Maybe Hermione would turn something up in her research that would make things easier, he could only hope.

-#-

Harry was lying in bed watching Draco sleep, it perhaps should have been creepy but given that Draco needed contact to have access to his magic there wasn't a lot he could really do about it; so he was using the time to think.

It wasn't like he had a shortage of things to think about and most of them revolved around Draco and being an Erote. In the just over five years he had spent in the wizarding world he had learnt to not only expect the unexpected, but to also just go with it to some extent.

He was trying to find the words so he could explain to others why his feelings for Draco were suddenly so different, which was proving a lot more difficult because he didn't really feel like they had changed at all, it was more like his perspective had; it was almost as if the bond had drained the negativity from their relationship.

He still knew that Draco was arrogant and smug, spent far too much time worrying about his hair and had a mean streak a mile wide when someone pissed him off; but he also didn't begrudge him these things anymore which allowed him, in the absence of their animosity, to see other things he had never noticed before. Draco apparently liked to have a plan and hated not being in control, he loved to prank his friends and would laugh freely when he did so, but what had surprised Harry most was how much Draco seemed to want to be protected.

He stroked the blonde hair gently away from his face again; the silkiness of his hair made it fall forward no matter how many times he brushed it back behind his ear. Harry smiled as Draco whined, in the cute way he was coming to know so well, and tried to move impossibly closer to Harry's warmth, so Harry just pulled the covers up closer to Draco's chin and returned to thinking.

Harry allowed himself to mull over people's reactions so far, which on the whole had been far more positive than he had originally anticipated. Draco's friends seemed to think it was somewhere between brilliant and hilarious, and Harry found that it had been a lot easier being friendly with them than he had believed it would be; even Ron and Hermione seemed to have found it easy talking to them.

Hermione had not said a great deal and seemed to be taking the 'well it just is what it is' attitude and was concentrating her efforts on making sure she was as well informed as possible; Harry found this oddly comforting and supposed this was because Hermione was still being her normal self in that respect.

Ron however was a bit more of a mystery; he had definitely been slightly repulsed by something, though whether it was Harry and Draco as a couple, Harry and Draco as Erotes, or the mental image of Harry and Draco having sex was anyone's guess at this point. He had, however, managed to laugh along plenty in the room of requirement and generally had treated Harry no differently from normal in the common room; so Harry was going to take that as acceptance of the situation until he heard otherwise.

"You look like you are thinking too hard."

At the words Harry looked down to see Draco's grey eyes watching him, no evidence that the teen had been asleep only a moment ago.

"And you look like you are feeling a lot better for that nap." Harry retorted.

Draco finally looked around, taking in their room, "When did we get here, what time is it? Last thing I remember was lunch."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, well you let your magic levels get rather too low and nearly passed out at the Slytherin table. And it is about three, not much point bothering to go to the lessons now."

Draco sighed, "We are going to need a better plan if this pregnancy is going to drain my energy this quickly, I mean we don't seem to be able to be apart from more than a few hours."

"Hermione is working on it, she ran off to the library talking about types of contact and such."

"Great," Draco groaned "let's just hope she doesn't recruit Pansy, last thing we need is the two of them dictating our contact with each other."

Harry's eyes widened with slight fear at the idea, "Yeah, that would probably not end well for us."

"Sorry I made you miss class." Draco said after a few minutes.

"Don't worry about it, I guess we are kind of in this together, whether we like it or not." Harry shrugged before lying down next to Draco, such that they were both watching the very boring ceiling. "Just for the record, I don't not like it."

"Why Harry, it almost sounded like you actually like spending time with me." Draco was definitely smirking, even if Harry didn't turn to see and if Draco had taken the time to look he would have seen the beautiful flush that coloured Harry's cheeks.

"Does it bother you, Draco, that we can't... you know... remember that night?" Harry asked nervously, turning his head to watch the other boy's reaction.

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at Harry, hands seemingly automatically going to his completely flat stomach. The blonde was apparently giving the question serious thought as he worried his lower lip slightly.

"I don't know really; I am sure it would have been too much, for both of us if we had woken up able to remember it all and maybe this is the bonds way of easing us into everything. That said I do kind of wish that I could remember the conception of our child but then I remember... well... the... erm... damage; do we really want to remember if it was... I don't know..." Draco seemed to not know how to explain any further, fortunately Harry seemed to understand.

"You are worried that it might have been violent or you might have tried to stop me?" Harry asked him with a sad expression.

"Harry, we are going to be joined forever, by this child at the very least, I don't want to spend our whole lives with you feeling guilty for hurting me that night, so maybe it is for the best..."

"I am already feeling guilty enough and in some ways I wish I could just know for sure; I know that is selfish and I definitely don't want you to have any memories of me hurting you..." Harry sighed.

"Can we not talk about this, not right now, Harry. We are just learning to be comfortable with each other so at the moment it is for the best that we are allowed to work up to that level of intimacy in our own time. Who knows, maybe we will start to remember eventually."

Harry nodded and mumbled "Maybe." as he turned back to watch the ceiling; the silence between them surprisingly comfortable.

-#-

Draco was sitting in their living room a couple of hours later, working on homework, when there was a tapping on the small window and he looked up from his book to see Harry's owl pecking on the glass.

"Harry, your owl is at the window." He called out as he got up to allow it entry.

It was a few moments later when Harry emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a large towel, using another to roughly scrub his hair dry; Draco cringed at the damage he was probably doing to it.

"What did you say?" he enquired.

Draco pointed at the back of the sofa where the owl was sitting patiently.

"Hedwig." Harry actually grinned and Draco rolled his eyes, he had never seen someone so enamoured with their owl. "What you got for me, girl?"

He removed and opened the note, earning an affectionate nip from the snowy owl. Apologising for not having any food for her he took her back to the window and watched as she flew out of sight.

"Hermione says she has something for us. Are you okay with me letting her in here?" Harry asked Draco, who already had his head back in his book.

"Hmm?" Looking up again Draco gave Harry a fairly blank look, "Sorry what did you say?"

Harry gave him a weary smile and repeated his question. Draco didn't see any reason why not, it would be likely that in time they would both have reason to bring their various friends to the room and they might as well get used to it now.

"I suppose." Draco agreed sounding reluctant; well there was no reason to let Harry know that he was actually completely okay with it, better to have him grateful for now in case he needed a favour later.

"Thanks." Harry got dressed quickly before he practically ran to the door to the Gryffindor common room and pulled it open; he didn't walk through it however, instead leaning through it and calling out. A few moments later he stepped back, wide eyed, to allow what appeared to be a fairly large pile of books on legs walk into the room.

When said books were deposited on their living room table, a bushy head appeared from behind them grinning.

"A bit of light reading, Granger?" Draco asked, eye brows raised and with a very amused expression on his face.

"These, Draco, are all the books in the library which have any real information about Erotes. And you are welcome." Hermione was sounding particularly pleased with herself.

"Erm... thanks..." Harry said hesitantly, taking a seat next to Draco on the sofa and helping himself to a book from the top of the pile; 'Wing management and care' looked like a very detailed and likely boring book about every type of wing possible, from taking care of a common sparrow wings right through to creature inheritances , like Erotes, or even magical creatures such as Hippogriffs.

"I figured with everyone trying to snoop and figure out what you are, it would be best if they had as little material to work with as possible, so I got Dumbledore's permission to remove all these texts and bring them to you." Hermione was still looking distinctly smug, waiting for the pair to catch on. "They are more likely to be helpful to the pair of you than anyone else anyway."

"That is brilliant, my hero." Harry jumped up from his seat, dropping the book unceremoniously onto the table and pulled her into a unnecessarily tight hug.

Draco discarded the book he had been reading for Charms and instead picked the next book off of the pile. "Magical Inheritances and Mythology." He read from the cover.

"While that is a fascinating read, it doesn't really have a lot of information that will be helpful to the pair of you; however we definitely don't want some Ravenclaw coming across it, there would be enough clues in there for them to figure out far too much." Hermione told him, once Harry released her from his grip.

She began looking down the spines of the books, apparently looking for one in particular. "Ah ha." She declared as she selected one from about three quarters of the way down out of the pile. "This one however; it probably wouldn't be of much use to someone who didn't already know what you are but has some information that I think could be helpful."

"Okay, would you care to share this information or are you going to wait for me to actually read it?" Harry asked; really hoping she would be excited enough about whatever it was, that she would be unable to wait for his slow reading speed.

"Yes, yes, Harry, I am not going to wait the age it would take you to read all of this only to still remain clueless." She gave him a mocking smile that definitely took the harsh edge off her words; she flicked the book open looking for a particular chapter as she continued to speak. "This book is about magic energies and there is a whole section on transfers of magical energies through physical contact."

She had both Harry and Draco's full attention now, who were watching her hopefully as she continued to flick through.

"Okay, yes here, it mostly just talk about situations where this occurs and about how it is only possible between two bonded people; which of course explains how you are managing it. Harry didn't really tell me much, just that you seem to need physical contact for the pregnancy, which is actually one of the examples it talks about in some detail in here.

"Apparently male pregnancies are only possible between bonded couples due to the requirement of magical energy to act in place of the womb which would hold the foetus in female pregnancies and it is simply not possible for the magic of one person alone to be able to take such a strain."

"That sure is the truth; a few hours away from Harry and I feel like I have been awake for two days straight." Draco sighed, leaning over slightly to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Well, that is where this book has some answers; like I mentioned to you at lunch, Harry, I suspected that there might be differences between types of contact and possibly ways of extending how long you can be apart." Hermione grinned again at the sight of their hopeful expressions, sure that they wouldn't be quite so pleased once she finished explaining.

"Well..." Harry prompted and Hermione realised she had been sitting grinning for too long.

"Yes, sorry; read these paragraphs." She instructed, handing the book over and tapping the section of text she meant.

**_'In the case of physical contact magical energy transfers, for the purposes of maintaining a pregnancy, the type of contact has a strong correlation with the quality of the magical energy transferred. Simple contact such as a casual touch will provide only minimal relief, whilst full sexual intercourse will potentially leave the carrying partner able to maintain the child independently for as long as one, or even two, full days._**

**_'This is because the more emotional the physical connection the greater the strength of the magical energy being provided. This means that generally actions such as kissing will be more effective than just holding hands, however there do not seem to be concrete rules which can be applied to the effectiveness; this is likely because the intent and expressed emotions play a large part and these are not quantifiable.'_**

"Will you stop looking so very smug, Granger." Draco managed to droll, a mask of calm firmly in place, while Harry was sitting, still staring at the book wide eyed.

"Well, it isn't like you haven't already... you know." Hermione flushed as Draco glared at her.

"Well, we don't exactly remember it." Harry mumbled, still staring at the book as if waiting for it to tell him what the hell he was supposed to do or say next.

"You... oh..." Hermione looked kind of nervous now. "Well maybe you could just try kissing or..."

"Yes, Hermione, thank you." Harry interrupted before she could embarrass them all anymore.

"Right, well, I will just leave these with you," Hermione got to her feet and waved in the general direction of the pile of books, "yes... erm..." Hermione looked around, desperately not looking at the two boys who were sitting very close to each other on the sofa. "See you at dinner." Without waiting for them to confirm that they would be there she disappeared out the door.

"Well... erm... I have to ... err... homework." Harry mumbled, quickly getting off the sofa and disappeared into their bedroom.

"Well, shit." Draco sighed.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**I am looking for inspiration or ideas for this story. If you have an idea for a direction this story can go in please do let me know. All suggestions will be seriously considered.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	4. Emotions

**AN: ****Okay, Sorry for making you guys wait, but now I have a beta to work with chapters are going to take a few days longer; it will be worth it though hopefully, so I hope you will all bear with me. Here is the much requested chapter 4 for you all. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Thanks to my lovely Beta Reader Vicky for all her hard work on this.**

* * *

Harry was pacing in their bedroom, cursing Hermione and her 'solution'; he and Draco were making so much progress, enough progress that Harry very seriously wanted very much to do many of the things that the book implied would help. Those thoughts, however, were exactly the kind of thoughts which he was trying to avoid; Draco had said only a few hours ago that he liked how they were able to work up to more intimate situations at their own pace.

He stopped long enough to glare at the door which led to their living area, where Draco was likely still sitting. It would be so easy to just walk back through, pin the blonde to the nearest surface and... No, bad thoughts; the next time they were intimate in anyway, apart from the obviously required cuddling, it would be Draco's decision; Harry wasn't going to push him into something he didn't want to do.

All he had to do was distract himself until dinner, and then he could glare at Hermione for complicating his life again, even if she had been just trying to help. Perhaps she had helped them because at least they had the information to work with now, despite the pressure they would now feel to move their relationship along somewhat more quickly than they might have otherwise.

"I don't know what to do, this is just so frustrating; should I just go and ask him about it, outright?" Harry whispered to himself.

He had to wonder if Draco even wanted their relationship to go that way, as it was difficult to know what he needed for the pregnancy, or if he was ready to take it that far? Harry resumed pacing, as he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted without actually asking Draco and he definitely wasn't ready to do that just yet.

-#-

Stupid Harry bloody Potter. Draco's thoughts were full of anger and frustration; he had actually let himself think that he meant something to the Gryffindor golden boy. Of course not, he was probably keeping him around so he could ease his guilt, that or he really wanted a family and was therefore sticking around for the child he was getting out of this.

Draco groaned and slammed shut the book he had been failing to read; he hadn't even managed to work out what it was about having just taken one at random from the large pile in hope of a distraction.

"None of these books are helping." He groaned quietly.

Was the idea of even kissing him so terrible; they had already shared a chaste kiss, they shared a bed, cuddled a lot in the last couple of days and hell they had even had sex, even if they didn't actually remember it. All he was hoping for was a real kiss, they were supposed to be mates after all, surely that wasn't too much to ask.

Draco was proud, in some ways it was the most Malfoy thing about him. He would not go begging Harry for anything, certainly not kisses and most definitely not sex; no matter how appealing both of those things sounded at the moment. Draco growled at his body's betrayal, as the mental images, those thoughts created, flashed through his mind; leaving him flushed, uncomfortably hard and even more frustrated.

"Uh, stupid hormones." he complained.

With a somewhat defeated sigh the blonde headed into the bathroom with the intention of dealing with the problem currently tenting his trousers and deciding that even if that failed to make him feel better, he might as well be clean while he sulked.

-#-

Draco was nowhere to be seen when Harry left their bedroom to head down for dinner and he wasn't quite sure whether to be grateful or disappointed about that as he made his way down to the great hall alone. It saddened him slightly that the blonde hadn't waited but on the other hand he couldn't blame him, he had left him alone for quite some time; at least this way they didn't have to talk about their feelings and everything just yet.

His eyes automatically scanned the Slytherin table as he came through the doors, quickly finding his bonded seated safely between his two friends; Draco seemed to have his Malfoy mask fully in place and it was only with practiced skill, from years of observation, that Harry was able to see how tired the other boy actually was.

It was therefore with a guilty feeling, for having denied Draco the contact he needed, that Harry sat down next to Ron, across from Hermione and Neville; had Hermione and Ron deliberately left him a seat on the side which allowed him to watch Draco?

"Harry, about earlier... I am really sorry..." Hermione did look about as guilt ridden as he himself was currently feeling and so he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, I know you were trying to help." Harry comforted as he started helping himself to what looked to be a beef stew; this was definitely not a conversation he wanted to have over dinner.

"Why, what happened?" Ron asked, scrunching up his face as if trying to decode hidden meanings from Harry and Hermione's small conversation.

Harry had to stop himself from audibly sighing; couldn't they at least get through dinner without discussing his increasingly complicated personal life.

"Nothing, Ron, don't worry about it. I am sure Hermione will tell you later if you really want to know." Harry said, and actually managed to smirk when Hermione paled slightly.

Revenge was sweet; now at least he knew she would be just as embarrassed, having to retell the story to the red-head. It also seemed that Ron, much to Harry's relief, had accepted his platitudes as his focus was once again on his food.

Harry returned his gaze to the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco laugh maliciously at some small Slytherin girl; she couldn't be more than a second year and it seemed as though Crabbe was rather forcefully removing her from her seat, just so that the sixth years would have more space to spread out.

Damn it if that didn't make Harry's blood boil, he had gotten so used to the funny and affectionate Draco the last few days he had forgotten just how much of a bully the boy could be when he wanted to. He felt his whole body tense as he mentally debated whether or not to intervene.

Hermione apparently had seen it too. "He is just in a bad mood, Harry, he is acting out."

"I am sure he is; but am I supposed to just let him 'act out' every time things aren't easy for him? That would potentially be a lot of bullying in the next few months." Harry gave her a pointed look, ignoring the confused but interested expression on Neville's face.

"Okay, point taken but what can you do about it?" Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

Harry appeared to come to a decision and got to his feet. "I will help him understand." Harry declared; turning to make his way quickly over to where Draco was sitting.

It was not completely clear to Harry whether Draco actually hadn't seen him heading over, or if the blonde was deliberately making a point to ignore him; it made very little difference to Harry as he stood behind Draco and placed a hand on his cheek, directing his mind to thoughts of regret and remorse for how much they had upset the young girl with seemingly no motivation.

Draco gasped as he felt emotions suddenly hit him as if from nowhere. He had been feeling vindictive and out of control, he just wanted to feel powerful again for a short while; bossing Crabbe around and tormenting a mini-Slytherin had been most satisfying but with Harry manipulating his feelings he wished he could take it back.

By the time Harry pulled his hand away a few seconds later Draco had to blink away small tears that had begun to form and now he was really pissed off. Getting up from his seat, so that he stood facing Harry, Draco was suddenly very aware of the extra inches the other boy had on him.

He was, however, not in the mood to bend to anyone else's will and, ignoring his submissive instincts, he gave him a small shove; though apparently not enough to move Harry at all.

"How dare you." Draco's voice was dangerously quiet, and his wings were stretched wide, "You just come over here and manipulate my feelings, like you get to decide for me." He pushed him harder with both hands and this time Harry had to take half a step back.

Harry brought out his wings and towered over Draco in a show of dominance that should have made his submissive back off. This of course didn't take into account that his submissive was Draco Malfoy.

"I won't tolerate you being a bully, Draco."

"No, it is only you who gets to be a bully right? Even if you save it all for me." Draco scowled and without thought reached up, and somewhat aggressively, put a hand on Harry's cheek.

He tried to focus, tried to make Harry feel guilt for how he was treating Draco but all he could think about was how mad he was at the boy standing in front of him. Harry's eyes started to widen as his mind seemed to fill with additional emotions, ones he knew were not his own.

They stared at each other as Draco showed Harry exactly how he was feeling; his anger at Harry's reaction to what Hermione told them, his fear of the pregnancy, his desperation at feeling like he had no control and his frustrations of actually lusting after Harry.

Harry was struggling to catch his breath; it was overwhelming and made everything make so much more sense now he could literally feel what Draco felt. Hope flared in him and in a split second decision he put his hand on Draco's cheek and focused on showing his emotions to him.

It seemed to work because Draco's eyes widened and his pupils dilated, Harry felt as the anger began to leave as their mutual understanding began to strip away all emotions except for their growing lust. They were both painfully hard and gasping when Harry moved his free hand to behind Draco's head and pushed their lips together.

To Draco it was like an explosion; he could feel both his and Harry's pleasure kind of bouncing back and forth between the pair of them, he could feel Harry's magical energy practically filling him up making every nerve in his body seem to hum gently. In a desperate need for more Draco gripped the front of Harry's shirt and pulled till they were pressed firmly against one another.

Harry opened his mouth as Draco did the same, tongues hastily wanting to taste each other; the kiss was clumsy and completely lacking in grace but made up for it with passion and enthusiasm. They seemed to synchronously decide they needed more free hands and removed their hands from each other's cheeks; Draco used his to wrap them around Harry's neck as the taller boy picked the blonde up off his feet. Legs wrapped around Harry's slim waist while they remained attached at the lips, how they had yet to run out of air was a mystery to both of them, it felt like they had been kissing forever and yet for no time at all.

As Harry leaned him backwards Draco used his wings to sweep plates of food and goblets of juice from the table. Neither of them noticed or heard as those around them scrabbled to get out of the way. With the table against Draco's back it made it easier for Harry to push their bodies together and the gasp Draco let go into his mouth sent joyful shivers down his spine.

It was a rather annoyed cough near their heads that eventually broke the moment as effectively as if they had been doused in cold water. Both boys flushed as they slowly looked up to meet the disapproving sneer of Professor Snape; Professor McGonagall just to his side looking no less impressed.

"If you are done indulging your teenage hormones perhaps you would allow the other students to have their table back so they can conclude their dinner."

Standing back up and helping Draco to do the same, Harry suddenly realised that every eye in the room was on them and they had, in effect, just VERY publically announced that they were indeed together.

"We really do need to stop making such scenes in the Great hall." Draco was trying not to laugh as he whisper to Harry; the professors were likely not in the mood for such jokes.

"Well on the plus side, at least we managed to get passed our nerves about making out." Harry retorted with a small smile.

Harry chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table, where he could see Ron staring wide eyed and slightly green looking, and Hermione grinning brilliantly; he couldn't help but somewhat dread the now pending conversation he would have to have with them later.

"Potter!" Snape snapped at the same time as Draco elbowed his ribs, both trying to get his attention.

'Damn' he cursed to himself, had he been accidentally ignoring the Potions Master? "Sorry sir."

"Headmaster's office. NOW! Both of you." He demanded, glaring at them dangerously as he waiting for them to comply.

Pansy and Blaise gave them looks of sympathy as the young couple were herded out of the hall by their heads of house; they kept their heads down not only to appear appropriately ashamed of their actions but also to hide the amused smiles that kept slipping into place.

-#-

Harry and Draco were sat in chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, their respective heads of house at their shoulders, when Dumbledore entered the room. He didn't seem particularly annoyed and the sight of the usual twinkle in his eyes set Harry's mind somewhat at ease.

"Now then boys, I am assuming that display was not exactly planned." Harry could almost hear the laughter in the words as the Headmaster eyed them both closely, seemingly pleased when they both blushed furiously.

"Not exactly, Sir. No." Harry agreed.

"While we do understand that the pair of you have some rather... extenuating circumstances, we would rather appreciate an explanation." Professor McGonagall was doing her best 'I am not actually mad at you, but need you to understand the seriousness of your actions' voice.

"I will try, however I am not entirely certain myself. I wanted Draco to feel regret for picking on some Slytherin girl, which worked but then when Draco got really mad at me and tried to do it back... Well it was different; it was like he showed me exactly what he was feeling, like he projected his emotions straight into my head."

"I didn't mean to." Draco grumbled, "Couldn't focus, I was too pissed off."

"Mr Malfoy, watch your language." Snape reprimanded promptly.

"Sorry, sir; too much time spent with Gryffindors I think." Draco mumbled under his breath, earning an amused glare from Harry.

"Most curious, I am sure Miss Granger would be most excited to help you look into this phenomenon." Dumbledore suggested, carrying on apparently oblivious to Snape and Draco's remarks.

Harry snorted; Hermione would think Christmas had come early with a research project such as this. "Anyway, Sir, when I realised what Draco was doing, I wanted to respond, sort of. Once I could feel and understand what he was feeling, I wanted to explain my feelings; so I did the same thing and showed him my emotions."

"I see, please continue." The headmaster prompted.

"It was..." Harry paused to think of the word.

"...Intense." Draco finished, getting a nod from Harry.

"We got side tracked, I guess." Harry ran his hands through his hair nervously.

Snape actually failed to hold in his amusement at this point and snorted, earning wide eyed surprised stares from the three Gryffindors and eye roll from Draco.

"You two getting sidetracked disrupted dinner for the whole school." The professor had regained his stoic persona quickly.

"Sorry, Sir." Draco apologised quickly, hanging his head partly in shame and partly embarrassment.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled reluctantly.

"All is forgiven, however I must insist you do not allow such a thing to happen again." Dumbledore looked momentarily stern before he flashed them an amused smile. "Now, I suggest you go find your friends, they will likely want you to recount this tale for their benefit too and I would so hate for you to not have enough time to do so before curfew."

-#-

The two boys walked in an awkward silence all the way to the bottom of the great staircase, not really sure what to say to each other after the rollercoaster of a day they had just had.

"I will see you in our rooms?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, "Assuming we can both survive the journeys through our common rooms to get there. Do you think Dumbledore would give us a doorway that didn't require going through a common room?"

"Somehow I think he would tell us that he doesn't want to separate us from our houses or something, but honestly I just think he wants to watch us squirm in situations like this." Harry furrowed his brow in only half mock annoyance of the Headmaster's devious ways.

"Sadly you are probably right, Pansy and Blaise are not going to let it rest till I give them something of an explanation."

"Same with Ron and Hermione; just bring them into our rooms, might as well tell them everything at once, given that worked well last time." Harry suggested

Nodding his agreement Draco headed off towards the dungeons and, once the blonde was out of sight, Harry began to long climb to the Gryffindor tower.

-#-

If the complete silence when Draco stepped through the entrance to the Slytherin common room was unnerving, it was nothing compared to the rows and rows of eyes that were fixed intently on him.

Unable to move under the intensity of the watching students, Draco was very grateful when Pansy appeared at his side and dragged him across the room towards the portrait entrance to his and Harry's private quarters. He assumed that she was shooting dagger like glares at the other students as he became aware of them hurriedly trying to busy themselves as they pretended they hadn't been staring at him.

"Password?" The Portrait asked rather pompously, clearly annoyed that she had been made to wait for even a moment.

"Oh, right, _Eros_." Draco promptly told her.

He stepped inside, Pansy behind him and wasn't even slightly surprised when Blaise followed them, closing the door behind them. It seemed Harry wasn't there yet and Draco cast a charm to increase the light levels in the room without much conscious thought.

"So just how bad was Snape? He looked very annoyed at you but that was nothing on the murderous glares Potter was getting." Blaise threw himself into one of the comfortable chairs. "And nice rooms, Draco; apparently getting knocked up by boy heroes has its perks."

Draco glared at him, snatching up one of the many books still on their table, threw one at the boy. Blaise managed to dodge it easily with a small laugh.

"Snape was fine, more amused than anything. I think he was just struggling to keep his 'I'm evil' mask in place and over compensated." Draco explained taking his own seat on the sofa, knowing Harry would likely want a seat with him when he eventually arrived. "They pretty much told us not to let it happen again."

"Wait, so you practically have sex with Harry Potter on the Slytherin table, in the middle of dinner and you DON'T get in trouble?" She asked incredulously as she sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Draco.

"We did NOT practically have sex." Draco snarled indignantly.

"Potter pinned you to the table and ground himself against you, with his tongue down your throat; you basically were having sex with your clothes on, Draco." Blaise told him with a grin, holding back a laugh at the sight of the redness rising in his friend's face.

"It was pretty hot and sexy, Draco. I was just about to start placing bets with Blaise about whether he would take your shirt or your trousers off first." Pansy grinned.

It was at that moment that the door from the Gryffindor common room was flung open and sound poured into the room; it seemed that the Gryffindor reaction had been as loud, as the Slytherin one had been quiet. Harry and Ron seemed to be almost thrown into the room, both of them stumbling backward as they entered.

"Harry was NOT going to take my clothes off in the middle of the Great Hall and we were NOT having sex!" Draco yelled.

Ron and Harry both turned to look at a now fiercely blushing Draco.

"Do we want to know what conversation we just interrupted." Ron asked.

Hermione however was still in the doorway, wand out and shouting. "You come one step closer Seamus Finnegan and you will have more to worry about than the body bind I put on Ginny." And with that she stepped backwards through the portrait and slammed it shut.

"Well that was certainly quite an entrance." Blaise informed them, when it seemed that Hermione was still unaware of the others in the room.

Apparently he was right in his assessment because she jumped and clutched at her heart. "ZABINI! You scared me half to death." she chastised, as she fought to normalise her breathing and heart rate.

"As you did to us with the sound levels from your common room. Do Gryffindors have any sense of decorum at all?" Pansy sneered.

"They were rather... enthusiastic with their questions." Harry conceded, with an annoyed frown at the door they had just come through.

"Talking of questions, you going to tell us what the hell happened, mate?" Ron sat in the free chair and watched Harry as he went to sit somewhat awkwardly between Pansy and Draco.

"I would rather like to know that too; I mean, I am happy for you both and at least Draco's magic levels will be better now." Hermione told them happily, sitting on the table next to her books as all the seats were currently occupied.

"HERMIONE!" Harry gave her a disbelieving look; he wasn't sure he was ready for everyone else in the room to know but if they had caught her words they were going to have to explain what she meant by that to the others. 'I really hope they are less quick on the up take than I think they are' he thought to himself.

'Sorry.' Hermione mouthed silently at the rather annoyed looking couple.

"Okay, now you really have some explaining to do." Pansy declared.

"Hermione found a book that seems to say that the more... intimate they are the longer Malfoy can go without needing physical contact with Harry." Ron explained quickly, "Hermione caught me up while we were waiting for you."

Harry gave Ron a 'thanks for that' look, but supposed it was probably better than a dragged out explanation which would likely be far more embarrassing.

"So now that they practically humped each other, Draco will be okay away from Potter for longer?" Blaise sounded sceptical.

Hermione screwed up her nose in apparent distaste of his crude language but attempted to clarify. "Maybe, we don't really have any idea how long that energy with last and the text I read seemed to imply that even with sexual intercourse that it would still only allow for a day without contact, two at most."

"Honestly I don't understand why you two aren't screwing like bunnies then, particularly if that will make your lives so much easier; you already did once." Blaise told them bluntly.

"BLAISE!" Draco snapped and pointed a finger angrily at his friend, "I'll have you know we don't even remember that night, so yes, we might have technically already had sex but it sure doesn't feel like it."

Looks of comprehension dawned on Pansy and Blaise's faces and Ron's seemingly unsurprised expression made it obvious Hermione had filled him in that detail earlier too.

"Well now this is awkward." Pansy said when they had sat in a tense silence for several minutes. "We should leave, let Potter get back to exploring the back of Draco's throat."

It was fortunate that she was quick on her feet and was through the doorway to the Slytherin common room before Harry and Draco could recover enough from her words to react.

Laughing Blaise bid them all good night and followed Pansy, at the doorway he stopped and turned back to Harry with a smirk, "Do be gentle with him, Potter."

With that the portrait snapped shut behind him, leaving an even more annoyed Draco and a very red Harry to bid good night to Ron and Hermione.

"Our friends definitely seem to be enjoying this, a bit too much for my liking." Draco growled.

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean."

"About earlier..." Draco started.

"... We should do more of that." Harry did a worryingly good impression of Draco usual smirk.

Draco laughed loudly, "Not what I was going to say, but I think that is a better way to end that sentence anyway. When were you thinking?"

"Well I don't have any specific plans right now so I can probably work something out for about 30 seconds from now."

"Too long." Draco declared and plastering himself against Harry's front, he joined their mouths for their second real kiss; both of them were in complete agreement at that moment, that Harry was right, they really should do this more often.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**I am looking for inspiration or ideas for this story. If you have an idea for a direction this story can go in please do let me know. All suggestions will be seriously considered. I am struggling to decide on a couple of couplings and maybe you guys can help me. I am leaning towards Severus/Lucius, but I am not sure who to pair Narcissa with if I do that. The other options I have come up with are to put all three of them together, put Severus with Narcissa and have Lucius thrown in Azkaban. I am also looking for someone (male or female) to pair Pansy with (not, Ron, Hermione, Blaise or Ginny). If there are any other pairings that you would really like to see, let me know and I will consider them. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	5. Enticement

**AN: Okay, Sorry for making you guys wait... again, but my beta was extremely busy and so we had a few delays.**

**As it happens she is actually too busy to beta anymore, so if anyone else is interested in the job let me know. :) Otherwise we will be back to un-beta-ed chapters after this one.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Thanks to Vicky for all her hard work on this.**

* * *

A few days later, the two boys reluctantly admitted that Hermione's research had been correct and Draco was noticeably less tired since they had turned snogging into one of their regular activities. Neither of them had wanted to discuss taking their relationship any further and becoming sexually active and so by silent agreement they were going to give themselves time.

By the next week, Harry had already become rather taken with surprising Draco; pulling him into various hidden corners around to school and kissing him senseless, with the excuse that it was for Draco's health.

There was no indication that the other students had managed to work out that they were Erotes; if anyone had, they were keeping it to themselves, therefore the school gossip seemed to be focused on the fact that the two of Hogwart's most desired boys were gay, and a couple.

"Eeeep!" Draco squeaked as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him thorough a tapestry.

"See you later, Draco; have fun Potter." Blaise called out without even stopping or looking; continuing on his way to the great hall for lunch as if his best friend hadn't just been snatched from his side.

"You made me jump." Draco gave Harry a mock glare of annoyance.

"Oh, I _am_ sorry, sweetheart." Harry's voice was sickly sweet and heavy with sarcasm and teasing. "I guess I will just have to make it up to you."

Draco only had a second to catch a glimpse of Harry's salacious grin before warm lips pressed against his own. He shivered delightfully with the slight buzz of the magical energy transfer and couldn't help but think that he would miss that sensation when the pregnancy was over; his mind helpfully pointed out he could always get pregnant again if he missed it too much.

He froze. Stupid Erote brain; he was only just over a week pregnant, what the hell was he doing even thinking about the end of this pregnancy, let alone having another one.

"Err... Draco?" Harry had stopped kissing him and was looking at him worriedly.

"What? Oh, yes, sorry; just had a thought that caught me off guard. Can we just go to lunch?" Draco was clearly shaken and so Harry, giving him a calculating glance, nodding his consent.

"We can talk about it if you want." Harry offered, "I won't push you to if you don't want to but just don't hide from me; okay?" He leaned into and gave the blonde a strong but chaste kiss.

"My Erote brain was just helpfully supplying solutions to problems that aren't problems in the first place." Draco told him somewhat cryptically.

Harry just nodded slightly when he realised that he was unlikely to get anything more from him at the moment. Offering Draco his hand, they left their hiding place and hand in hand they headed to the great hall to go join their friends for dinner.

-#-

The three Slytherin friends were spending the evening in Harry and Draco's rooms as Harry was busy with Quidditch practice.

Draco had been standing scowling at the doorway to the Gryffindor common room for the last fifteen minutes; Pansy and Blaise had silently argued for several of those minutes over who should talk to him.

"Draco, are you going to tell us what is bothering you, this evening?" Pansy asked softly when she finally accepted there was no way Blaise was going to speak up...

"I am not just going to spend my life spreading my legs and popping out children for Harry Potter." Draco started pacing. "I am a Malfoy for fuck sake; I am brilliant and if nothing else I wouldn't want to deprive the world of my talents." He ranted, not specifically at his friends but more at the world in general.

"Err... who said that you had to? Surely Harry didn't..." Pansy shared a nervous glance with Blaise.

"What? Oh, no, of course he didn't." Draco looked at them sternly as if them even doubting Harry's honour was the height of stupidity. "My Erote brain just made me think some rather unnerving thoughts earlier..."

"Draco, you might not have had a say in the child you are carrying now but that doesn't mean that this has to define your life." Pansy moved him to the sofa and sat next to him. "Your instincts won't make you have more children will they? Not like this time?"

Draco shook his head, "No, not like this time; apparently we will feel a strong desire to have more children but our Erote instincts won't take over like that again... thankfully."

"So then it is your choice, your life can still be what you want it to be." Blaise told him, not really understanding what had Draco so out of sorts.

"That's just it, it is my choice." Draco sighed knowing he was going to explain. "When he kisses me I can feel the magic transfer, it is all tingly and actually feels... amazing." Draco mentally cursed the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks. "Well I had a thought earlier that I would miss it when I wasn't pregnant."

"Okay." Pansy said slowly, waving a hand to show he should continue with his explanation.

"I am not even sure where it came from but my mind automatically jumped to 'well I can just get pregnant again'. I am just over a week pregnant, which is weird enough. I don't want to be thinking about being pregnant again." Draco leaned back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

With Draco's gaze elsewhere, Pansy and Blaise were able to share a look of concern. Draco was important to them and it was clear he needed them; they would do what they could to keep him safe, even when that was from his own mind. He had always been an expert at over thinking things and so it was no surprise to them that he was already getting anxious about his future.

They were trying to be as supportive as they could be despite knowing their families, particularly the Parkinsons, would likely not wish to associate themselves with such creatures. Accepting Draco as an Erote was easy, it was actually pretty amazing in some ways, and the disturbing mental images that came with knowing he was pregnant with Potter's child were far more troubling to them than the actual pregnancy.

It was possible that when the truth about Harry and Draco came to the surface their friend could be left with very little and possibly in a dangerous position. Lucius was a scary man at the best of times but when angry his unpredictable nature made him a force to be reckoned with and it seemed unlikely he would take his son growing wings and becoming pregnant very well. As Draco had worked so hard to keep his inheritance from his own parents it seemed that he was all too aware of this.

"Draco, you need to not worry about this so much." Pansy's demanding tone made him look away from the ceiling to glare at her. "Look, you still had enough control of your mind to actually panic over the thought; doesn't it seem likely that you will always be able to do that. Besides from what I understand your Erote brain is going to be more or less obsessed with making that child feel loved, so that will keep it distracted for a fair while I would imagine."

Draco looked unconvinced.

"Whether you believe that or not, Draco, you still don't have to worry about that for at least another nine months; in the mean time you have a very obsessively devoted Potter at your beck and call, why exactly are you not using this to your advantage?" Blaise was grinning widely and was delighted when Draco managed a smirk.

"You make an excellent point, it would be practically criminal to let such an opportunity pass us by." Draco was definitely looking a lot more like his usual self all of a sudden and Pansy was slightly surprised she couldn't actually hear his brain forming plans.

"What do you have in mind, Draco?"

"I was thinking a trip to the quidditch pitch might be in order."

-#-

The weather was surprisingly warm for November, something for which the Gryffindor Quidditch team were particularly grateful as they went into their second hour of practice. Harry had been told he was allowed to retain his place as the team captain and seeker provided he kept his wings retracted at all times, otherwise it could be considered an unfair advantage and therefore the team could be forced to forfeit a match.

Having already caught the snitch twice, he was now hovering above the other players watching them play; Ginny seemed to have finally got her head in the game, having been caught just watching Harry flying several times earlier. Jimmy and Ritchie also seemed to really starting to be able to work as a team and were managing to keep the bludgers clear of the others the majority of the time.

"Hey, Harry." Ginny's called out from a short way across the pitch, once he was looking her way she pointed toward the Slytherin seating area. "We have spies; unless you want your boyfriend reporting everything back to his team I suggest you ask them to leave."

Harry sighed. While Ron and Hermione had seemingly accepted that Draco was part of his life now, Ginny seemed to be doing everything she could to complain, insult and moan about the blonde's presence; he hoped this wasn't about that obsession she had had with him, he thought she had gotten over that years ago and made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later. Maybe he should explain everything to her but he wasn't ready to start telling other people; he didn't feel like he should have to do so before he was ready simply because of Ginny was unable to control her Weasley temper.

Harry flew over to her, "Ginny, he isn't even on the team anymore, they are just watching."

"Just because he isn't on the team doesn't mean he won't talk to those who are. He is a _Malfoy_, Harry, they can't be trusted."

Harry actually growled at her words. "You really need to get over your issues with Draco, Ginny." He snarled before flying over to the Slytherin stands.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you out here." Harry landed, got off this broom and took a seat next to Draco. "Are you sure you're warm enough? Should you really be out here with all the bludgers and such flying around, what if they come near..."

They both missed the amused expressions Pansy and Blaise were wearing; apparently Blaise's 'obsessively devoted' description was spot on.

"Harry! Stop; I just wanted to watch you fly." He took Harry's hand and gave him a chaste kiss. "I am plenty warm enough and honestly your beaters seem to have those bludgers completely under control," Draco scrunched up his nose and added, "as reluctant as I am to compliment your team."

"Well as long as you are here to see me and not spy for the Slytherin team, then you may stay." Harry chuckled.

Draco however made a point of looking outraged, "Spy? Who the hell do you think you are? I come here and try to be supportive of your place on the quidditch team, despite the fact that I cannot even play anymore, and in thanks you accuse me of spying?"

If Harry had been able to tear his eyes from Draco's hurt expression he would have seen the other two Slytherins having to hide their face's in their scarves to stop from laughing. Draco however managed to hold his serious expression.

"Oh... I was joking... I know you wouldn't... Draco... I didn't mean..." Harry was stumbling over his words and grabbing Draco's hands in his own he pleaded forgiveness. "I am sorry, Draco."

"Humph." Draco pulled his hands away looking annoyed. "I thought we were passed not trusting each other."

"We are; I mean, I do trust you. How do I make this right?" Harry really did look like he was beating himself up and it was the realisation that he was offering to do whatever it took to fix his 'mistake' that made Draco's facade finally crack.

He broke out into a smirk which quickly became an amused smile.

"You sod." Harry shoved his shoulder playfully, "You weren't mad at all? You were just playing me?"

"You are so owned, Potter." Blaise was grinning slightly madly.

"Are you coming back to training, Harry?" Ron called out.

"Yeah, just a minute, Ron." Harry turned back to the Slytherins, "I have to go, before someone actually gets mad at me." With a quick kiss on Draco's cheek he jumped back on his broom and rejoined him team mates.

"You want to go back to the castle, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Are you kidding? And miss watching Harry's arse in that Quidditch uniform, Draco would rather freeze." Blaise told her with mock seriousness.

"Shut up." Draco snapped before turning his gaze back to Harry.

Harry had his back to them and was now giving instructions to his team mates; Blaise had a point, Draco thought to himself, that uniform did do wonderful things to Harry's arse.

-#-

"I don't understand." Ginny was saying to Demelza as they walked back to the castle after practice. "I mean... Malfoy? What does he see in him?"

Apparently she was oblivious to Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Pansy a few meters behind them, the wind easily blowing her words to their ears.

"Don't you think it is kind of cute?" Demelza asked her, "He seems happy."

"Happy?" Ginny snarled, "It has to be some kind of potion or spell; he was just starting to notice me when Malfoy sweeps in and... "

"GINNY!" Ron called out to her; making her spin around, finally noticing the group behind them.

Harry had Draco pinned to his side protectively, his arm over his shoulder. Harry looked mostly surprised and disappointed while Draco looked plain pissed; Pansy and Blaise had their eyes narrowed in anger at the female Weasley. Ron was already half way to his sister clearly ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"I'll... erm... talk to you later." Demelza gave the others a shy smile before hurrying off in the direction of the castle.

"What is your problem, Ginny?" Ron was shouting in Ginny's face. "Your obsession with Harry has to stop; I don't even remotely like Malfoy yet I am still happy for them. Are you so selfish you can't even manage that? And they say I am the oblivious one."

"Ginny..." Harry looked so sad for her. "It was never like that with us..."

"Oh, don't get all patronisingly sympathetic for the little girl with a crush," Ginny practically yelled. "And definitely don't coming running back when Malfoy fucks everything up." She had tears in her eyes as she turned and ran.

"Wow, she has some issues;" Pansy said as they all watched her reach the castle doors, "no offence Weasley."

"None taken, she is... crazy." Ron shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"Aren't you curious which potions or spells I used to seduce you, Harry?" Draco asked in an attempt to break the tension.

"Oh, insanely, but I thought it would make such good pillow talk later, I didn't want to waste it." Harry actually winked at him before he jogged the few meters to join Ron and headed towards the castle.

"Well this was absolutely worth the trip out here tonight just to see Potter and Weasley dismiss Weaslette like that." Blaise told them. "She is quite a sight when she is all riled up."

That had both Pansy and Draco looking at him like he had just grown a second head.

"What...?" He asked.

"Please tell me you do _not _have a crush of the littlest Weasley." Draco pleaded hopefully.

"What? Err... well..." Blaise actually blushed; something that was completely out of character.

"Oh Merlin, he _DOES_ have a crush on her." Pansy laughed, "This is just priceless."

"I so can't wait to tell Harry about this." Draco told them as he started to follow the Gryffindors.

"No, Draco; please no. You cannot tell Potter; Potter will tell Weasley, who will either laugh at me or kill me... neither of which I am a fan of." Blaise begged as he caught up with the blonde.

"Oh don't worry so much Blaise, I thought we already proved tonight, that Harry will go to great lengths to keep me happy. He won't let anything happen to my friends because that would upset me and he is perfectly capable of keeping Weasley on a short leash when he needs to." Draco was looking far too pleased with himself.

"You're really going to tell him?" Pansy asked with amusement, as she came up on Draco's other side.

"Of course, how else would I get him to use his wings to get the Weaslette to make out with Blaise." Draco leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially to Pansy, who looked shocked and impressed.

"Is this about getting Blaise laid or about side tracking the red-headed bint away from your man?" She whispered back; really not wanting Blaise to overhear.

"Cannot I not do both at the same time?" Draco gave her a devious grin.

"Whatever you two are muttering about is going to end badly for me, isn't it?" Blaise sighed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Blaise." Pansy said with obviously fake innocence, linking her and Draco's arms, picking up the pace towards the castle.

-#-

"There you are. What happened, Ginny came running through here in floods of tears?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron came into the common room.

They shared a nervous look before indicating they should go up to the boy's dormitory; Dean and Seamus were in the common room and hopefully Neville was busy too, so they could talk privately. Harry took a moment to notice how weird the room looked now it was missing his former bed, as he and Ron both took a seat on Ron's bed.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked as she sat on Seamus bed, opposite Ron's.

"Ginny was bitching to Demelza about Malfoy; she pretty much implied that he had stolen Harry from her using some kind of spell of something." Ron explained.

"Yeah and then Ron called her selfish and oblivious." Harry gave him a huge grin, "he was BRILLIANT Hermione; he told her that she needed to get over herself and be happy for me like he is."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled under his breath, "I also said I still don't like Malfoy, so don't go thinking that has changed."

"That's just it Ron, don't you see; you don't even like my boyfriend and you still completely have my back." Harry threw his arms around his best friend. "Thank you."

"I am sorry about Ginny, Harry. I was really hoping she had moved on." Hermione told him sadly.

"Yeah, me too, Hermione." Harry nodded, "I just hope she got the message because if she starts trying to win me over or something, Draco will not take that lying down."

"Are you going to tell Draco about what happened?"

"He already knows, he came down to the pitch to watch Harry play..."

"Actually, I think he came to have some fun making me squirm in front of his friends..." Harry interrupted

"Anyway, the point is that he was walking with us when we overheard Ginny." Ron concluded.

"How did he take it?" Hermione asked looking nervous.

"Surprisingly well; I guess that both me and Ron telling her that she was delusional helped his concerns, either that or he is every bit as arrogant and self assured as we believed and knows she is no threat to him." Harry paused for thought, "I would actually put my money on the latter."

Hermione and Ron both laughed.

"Well I guess he knows I am not going anywhere. Even if we weren't bonded, if I didn't like him as much as I do, then there is still no way I would walk away from my kid."

"Do you have to look so much like a love sick puppy when you talk about him." Ron asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"Oh grow up, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear, Harry said I am allowed to not like him."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as Harry started laughing.

-#-

When Harry crawled into bed, there was already a half asleep Draco waiting for him. Gently he moved him so that the blonde was curled up against his chest, his arms around him securely.

"Blaise has a crush on Weasley." Draco mumbled.

"WHAT?" Harry looked quite alarmed. "Please tell me that is a joke."

"Not Ron, you dolt;" Draco chuckled but stopped at the mental image of their two best friends making out. "Oh great, that has given me horrible mental images now. I meant girl Weasley."

"Really? Well I didn't see that one coming." Harry admitted. "He confessed this?"

"Not deliberately no, he was also quite against me telling you." Draco gave him a coy smile.

"You have a plan, don't you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking we could set them up." Draco did an almost convincing impression of an innocent person.

"Are you trying to find her someone other than me to focus on?" Harry kissed the top of his head. "And here was me thinking that you were smart enough to know better than to think she was a threat."

"I do know that Harry, like anyone would choose to leave me; I am incredible." Draco told him seriously.

"Yes, you are incredible," Harry laughed, " also very modest." he amended sarcastically, before giving Draco a serious look, "You know I am not going anywhere, right?"

"Yes, I know that, Harry. Does that mean you won't help me set them up?" Draco was apparently surprisingly good at the kicked puppy expression.

"Now, I didn't say that did I?" Harry smirked. "If you think we can pull it off, you can count me in; though when Ron gets pissed about it I am telling him it was your idea."

"So much for being my great protector; throwing me to the wolves... well the weasels anyway." Draco chuckled.

"Absolutely; unless you are telling me you think you aren't a match for Ron?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

Draco spluttered and looked indignant for a moment; a slow smile crept back onto his face. "Fine, just hope you don't plan on getting laid any time soon." He stretched up and gave Harry a small teasing kiss. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry was too stunned to speak but as he closed his eyes to sleep, he thought with a small smile, 'Well played, my precious Slytherin, very well played'.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Thank you for all your suggestions you have sent me, they have helped endlessly with making several plot decisions, I will let you know when I am getting stuck again. Though of course if a great idea or a concept for a scene happens to pop into your head, don't hesitate to send it my way and I will see what I can do. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	6. Entrust

**AN: Well this chapter came together pretty quickly, so here you go guys, chapter 6**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my new beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Draco was sitting in their spare bedroom in the hopes that Harry wouldn't think to look for him there. He had his back up against the headboard of the little bed, knees bent up to his chest and his head in his hands, looking the very height of self-pity; not normally something he would permit himself to feel, let alone show.

At his feet was a piece of parchment full of his father's annoyingly elegant scrawl; he had become so good at pretending that his father hadn't requested all horrible things of him this summer; that his father hadn't received such orders from his insane master. Draco had told him there was no way he would do those things and left Lucius to figure out what excuses to tell the Dark Lord.

They had fought over it; both of their Malfoy masks had crumbled as they yelled and screamed along corridors in the Manor. His mother had wisely not commented on it to either of them; though whether that was because she was not interested or had been pre-occupied elsewhere at the time was unclear to Draco.

Draco had not really wished to defy his father, it was not how he had been raised and more than that he simply loved his family despite their many faults and bad choices; however it was not possible to do the things his father had asked of him, his Erote brain would simply not allow him.

If Draco had thought bowing to his father's, and Lord Voldemort's, wishes had been impossible before it was nothing compared to now, given his bonding with Harry; and yet here was a letter demanding a response and an update, as if he had agreed with his father's requests and been putting plans into action.

_**'Draco,**_

_**It has been too long since you last took the time to correspond with me; I hope that this finds you in good health. I am going to choose to ignore your insolent behaviour towards me during the holiday in the hope that you have done as commanded and have begun your attempts. **_

_**Failure to do so could very well lead to a far more difficult situation for not only you but also your mother and myself. I am quite sure you wish no harm to come to your mother and therefore will heed this warning; I expect a confirmation of your actions to date by return owl.**_

_**You have one week; failure to respond will leave me no choice but to come and speak with you in person; I would hate to have to bring you home.**_

_**Do NOT disappoint me.**_

_**Lucius.'**_

'Do not disappoint me'? Draco sighed to himself, well it seemed like it was too late for that; it seemed less than likely that Lucius would consider his son getting knocked up by Harry Potter something to be proud of; even if Draco secretly kind of was.

That was the other problem; he and Harry had been doing such a great job of completely avoiding the topic of the Dark Lord and the war, knowing it was going to be complicated; he just hoped that Harry knew him enough in the recent weeks that he didn't believe he would side with his father.

This letter, however, gave him a deadline and it seemed that they were finally going to have to talk about the war and their places in it; Draco only hoped that Harry was able to keep them both safe though the storm that was fast approaching.

-#-

"Oh, there you are." Harry smiled as he noticed Draco coming out of the small bedroom. "You left breakfast in such a hurry. We were worried about you; didn't know where you'd gone..."

"Harry, we should talk." Draco sounded nervous.

Looking up, Harry spotted his red, puffy eyes; suddenly worried he jumped up and quickly went to Draco. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed in contentment as the taller boy wrapped him up securely in his arms, a small kiss to the top of his hair.

"I got a letter." Draco raised the hand which was holding the parchment to show it to Harry, who just looked confused. "It is from my father."

Harry tensed. "Oh... I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not. Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Harry took Draco by the hand and led him the few feet to their sofa; pulling him against his side when they sat.

"Can I read it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco didn't even need to think before he handed over the letter and Harry couldn't help but smile at his display of complete trust. Harry braced himself and read quickly; Draco watching as his brow became more and more creased in what looked like annoyance.

"What has he asked you to do, Draco?" He asked when he had read it through a couple of times.

"He... You-know-who ordered him to get me to... " Draco bit his lip and took a deep breath, "He told me to kill Dumbledore." At the look of complete horror on Harry's face he hurried on, "But I told him I couldn't, that I wouldn't. He was so angry and I hid from him... but..."

"Your Erote would never let you kill; he doesn't know what you are, does he?" Harry realised.

Draco shook his head, "I don't think me telling him would have ended well for me."

"And so he still believes you will try to kill Dumbledore."

Draco nodded, "Honestly Harry, if I wasn't an Erote or bonded with you..."

"You would have done it?" Harry asked looking slightly sick.

"I wouldn't have wanted to." Draco looked at him with wide apologetic eyes, "I mean they are my parents; my father might have brought this upon himself, but my mother was never given a choice." Draco was starting to look hysterical again. "Who knows what he will do to them."

"Hey, hey... calm down, we'll figure it out." Harry told him firmly as his eyes scanned the letter again, "In the mean time we wait; Lucius Malfoy can think what he wants but he will not be taking you anywhere."

"What about my mother?" Draco gave a pleading look.

"I don't know, Draco, but we should probably talk to Dumbledore; we need to get her somewhere safe before your father shows up here and you have to show that your loyalties are not with him." Harry gave him a small smile.

"This is dangerous, Harry; if it is known, even within the school, that I am loyal to you..."

"Draco, dear, do you not think it was slightly obvious, to everyone, that you were loyal to me when you started sticking your tongue down my throat on a regular basis?" Harry was looking smug.

Draco tried to look annoyed, but the amusement in his eyes made him fall short, "Well I suppose you have a point; but there is a difference between being seen with you and refusing my father. I am sure at least some are assuming that I am manipulating you, or vice versa." Draco said, nervously biting his lip.

"Stop that," Harry kissed him softly in an attempt to save the lip from further abuse. "It will be okay, trust me. I wouldn't let anything happen to my family." He placed a hand gently on Draco's stomach.

"I trust you." Draco told him seriously, placing his own hand over Harry's. "I put our lives in your hands."

-#-

"Professor!" Harry called out after Dumbledore, as he saw the headmaster leaving the great hall at breakfast the next day. "Professor Dumbledore!"

The old man turned around and smiled at the dark haired teen jogging to catch up with him. "Harry, is there something I can do for you, my boy?"

"Yes, Sir; though it might be better if we talked somewhere a bit more... private."

"Very well, is this something you would like to discuss now, before classes begin, or would a longer conversation this evening be preferable?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I am not sure, Sir; maybe this evening would be better. Draco may wish to join us if you don't mind, Sir."

"Not at all, my boy; this is, as they say, your party." the Headmaster gave him another smile.

"Thank you, Sir." Harry felt a bit awkward just standing there, in the doorway to the great hall with the old man, neither of them speaking. "I am just going to go finish my breakfast now." He indicated towards the Gryffindor table rather stupidly, as if the man didn't know where he meant.

"As you wish, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, gave him a small nod and left the hall.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he headed back to the table, Dumbledore might be a genius but really he was also very strange. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look as he sat back down in his seat next to her.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Just arranging to meet him this evening, have something I need to ask him about." Harry told them with a shrug; this was really Draco's business and at least until they had a plan it would be best to keep it that way. "Not now, okay?" Harry added when neither of his best friends dropped their curious expressions.

Finally appeased it seemed, at least for a short while, Hermione returned to the book she was reading and Ron returned to his food. Harry almost chuckled with amusement; sometimes the pair of them were just too predictable.

-#-

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Draco whispered to Harry, as he joined him at their desk in potions.

"I have a meeting with him at the end of the day," Harry informed him, "I told him you might be joining us. Are you?"

"I would like to." Draco agreed, giving him a small smile.

"Good." Harry smiled back. "You left early this morning." Harry made a point of pretending to listen to whatever Snape was saying. "Missed our morning kisses."

Draco kicked him gently in the shin under the table. "I went to show Pansy and Blaise the letter."

"Are you okay?" Harry looked worried.

"Yes," Draco rolled his eyes. "I am sure I can manage till lunch without your magic, Harry."

"I meant about the letter and everything, but that too." Harry nudged him with his knee, "Just let me know if you are feeling tired, okay?"

Draco rolled his eyes affectionately but then gave Harry a small nod.

"So what is the next step we must take..., Mr Potter?" Snape asked, knowing full well that Harry and Draco had been far too busy talking to each other to pay the slightest bit of attention to anything he had said so far.

"I don't know, Sorry, Sir." Harry had to force himself to keep a straight face, as he could see Draco smirking slightly beside him.

"Indeed, perhaps you should spend a little more time listening to your professors and less time corrupting your Slytherin classmates." Snape sneered at Draco, who blushed furiously. "That way when you do attempt to brew this potion you might stand some chance of _not_ blowing us all up."

Luckily for Harry this was just the theory lesson and he would have time before the practical to catch up on the bits that he had missed; hopefully Draco would consent to help him with that. They had mostly stuck to doing homework in their own common rooms, with their friends, but Draco really was particularly good at potions and Harry could definitely use some more expert guidance.

About an hour into the lesson, Harry nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt the bare toes of one of Draco's feet, creeping up the bottom of one of his trouser legs, to rub against his leg. Not daring to speak in the silent classroom, Harry settled for giving him a questioning look but the second he looked over at Draco he could see the exhaustion written all over his face; so much for being okay without his magic till lunch.

Harry kicked off his own shoe and sock; teasingly he ran his toes over Draco's earning himself a pleased sigh from the boy. It was surprisingly difficult to keep making notes about the reactions between different ingredients when Draco was so good at finding surprisingly sensual ways to play footsie; at one point Harry had to actually bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy..." Snape was suddenly right behind them, leaning forward to practically whisper in their ears, making both sit up very straight and still; Harry almost laughed when Draco's toes grip his in a show of support.

"I sincerely hope you are not playing inappropriate games under the table during my lesson."

"No, Sir; Well,... yes, Sir... but..." Harry tried and failed to explain.

"I have very little patience for your ramblings today, Mr Potter."

"I needed Harry's magic energy, Sir; I was so drained I was about to fall asleep." Draco told him calmly, "Honestly I thought you would find this to be the lesser of two evils; the alternative being pinning me to the nearest surface sticking his tongue down my throat."

Harry had no idea how Draco had managed to say that with a straight face, when he was practically choking on the air he was attempting to breathe just from having heard him say it. The Potions master didn't seem to coping any better and was currently staring at Draco's smiling face in disbelief.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy..." Snape sighed and seemed to need to brace himself for what he was about to say. "You are excused for five minutes; I suggest you make _very_ good use of them and ensure that when you return there is no evidence of any activities which would require me to remove house points... from either of you."

Nodding quickly both Harry and Draco got up from their seats, each grabbing their removed shoe and sock. The pair of them got some rather confused looks as they walked out of the class room together, both with one shoe off and one shoe on.

Only Hermione and Pansy seemed to have worked out what had happened, whispering to Ron and Blaise respectively. Ron made a kind of 'eep' noise before nearly falling off his chair and Blaise howled with laughter for a second before clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, Sir." Blaise said quickly, before the potions master could reprimand him.

"I believe you all have work to be doing; anyone who does not work to my satisfaction today will be considered to have volunteered as a test subject for the practical lesson."

This was a very effective threat and it was almost miraculous how focused the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherins suddenly were.

-#-

Draco had barely finished closing the door to the potions room when Harry's lips were on his, in a desperate and powerful kiss. The blonde sighed as Harry's tongue gently moved over his own, pushing all conscious thought from his head and making him weak at the knees; both of them dropping their removed shoes and socks to the floor, forgotten.

Draco's knees were never given a chance to fail him, however, because Harry quickly had his hands on the backs of Draco's thighs and, picking him up easily, he pinned him against the door using his body.

"Harry." Draco struggled to say against his lips; when the other boy eased up on the kiss he tried speaking again. "Harry, we shouldn't be doing this against the door to the potions lab; that is just asking for trouble."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, until Draco's words seemed to sink in and he realised exactly what they were both leaning against. "Oh..."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck for support and gave him his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Well are you going to find an alternative surface to molest me against?" Draco asked with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes but never the less moved them a few meters down the corridor. Wasting no time, he went back to trying to make sure Draco was incapable of speech. Draco, however, was giving as good as he was getting and soon Harry was unable to keep himself from pressing the hardening bulge in his trousers against Draco's hip.

Draco broke their kiss with a quiet groan, tipping his head back against the wall, as he felt his own trousers tightening in response. "Harry..."

Harry took advantage of Draco's now exposed neck and nibbled there gently; alternating between that and kisses.

"Harry... we have to stop..." If was the least convincing request Harry had ever heard him make but at least a small part of his brain knew he was right and so he reluctantly tried to calm himself. "I am sure we have already been gone at least a few minutes and if we keep going..." Draco was slightly out of breath but definitely smiling, "... well I just don't want the first time we remember doing this to be in the potions corridor."

Harry rested his head on the wall over Draco's shoulder. "Yeah, I know."

"Harry."

"Yes, Draco."

"You can put me down now."

"What?" Harry mumbled. "Oh... OH! Right, sorry."

Draco chuckled as Harry carefully lowered him to the floor, making sure he was stable on his feet before stepping back. Both boys straightened their clothing as best they could, including putting their missing shoes back on; Draco straightened his own hair and then noticing the mess Harry's was in, made a quick attempt to tidy it; giving up in almost record time.

"We best get back." Harry said, though the way he was looking at Draco made it obvious he would much rather be doing several other suggestions his brain was supplying.

"Yeah, let me just find an image horrible enough to get rid of this." Draco indicated his obviously tented trousers.

"Erm... McGonagall naked?" Harry suggested, as the image popped into his mind and definitely reducing his own problem.

"Yeah, that will probably do it, thanks..." Draco didn't sound particularly sincere with his gratitude. "Well at least it worked. Though did you have to go for quite that bad?"

"Could have suggested naked Dumbledore instead." Harry told him with a shrug. "Is that better or worse?"

Draco shuddered, "I am not really sure, but at least we don't have to sit through a meeting with McGonagall this evening."

"That's a good point." Harry laughed and gave him a very chaste kiss as they headed back to class.

Making their way back to their desk, Snape pointedly ignored them; Harry and Draco followed his lead as they in turn deliberately didn't look at any of their friends. Hermione however took a second to look over her shoulder and share a knowing smirk with Pansy; they were going to have so much fun teasing them about this.

-#-

As expected Hermione and Pansy had both taken great joy in spending all day teasing both boys about the mornings potions lesson and so it was with some relief that they were each able to excuse themselves after dinner to go speak with the headmaster.

"Harry, Draco." Dumbledore greeted them fondly as they entered his office. "How are you both getting along?"

"We are getting better, it is less weird than it used to be, Sir." Harry told him and Draco nodded his agreement.

"But there is a matter you wished to discuss with me?" The old man asked, leaning forward slightly to watch them curiously.

"It's about my mother." Draco explained, "We need to get her somewhere safe and we were really hoping you could help."

"Really?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as if trying to figure out what they were up to. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Draco?"

Draco shifted nervously in his chair and looked town to avoid the twinkling eyes he was sure were fixed on him at that moment. "My father asked me to do some things, terrible things I refused to do."

"I see." The headmaster nodded. "I am assuming these things were not originally your father's idea."

Draco looked up and gave Dumbledore a shy smile.

"Well, I am very glad to hear you are not blindly following your father, Draco; though I suspect that your refusal is the reason you believe your mother may be in need of our assistance."

Draco nodded and reached over to grip Harry's hand.

"I will speak with our potions master, I am sure he will be able to get a message to Narcissa without drawing too much attention."

"Snape?" Harry scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Sir, are you sure..."

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke very sternly, "I trust _Professor _Snape and I ask that you do the same. I am not asking you to like him."

Harry snorted, the 'that's good because that will never happen.' was left unsaid.

"Draco, I am very proud of the decision you have made; I am aware how difficult it must have been for you, we will do all we can to keep you and your family safe." Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you, Sir; and it might have been a difficult decision before but now... everything is different; my parents aren't the only family I have to consider." Draco gave Harry a slightly sad smile.

Dumbledore didn't say anything more but just nodded his head slightly in acceptance of his words.

"Do you really think they will be able to get my mother to somewhere safe?" Draco asked Harry as they exited the office.

"I think between Dumbledore and Snape they will do everything they can to get her to a safe location." Harry leaned down to kiss Draco chastely. "It'll be okay, you'll see."

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	7. Empowered

**AN: Chapter 7, am flying through this story, I honestly thought by this point you guys would be lucky if you got an update every other week. Let's just hope I can keep this pace.**

**I am about to start uploading another story (a fem!Harry) but this story is already complete and only 6 chapters long, so it will not affect how quickly I am working on Erotes.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my new beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Draco was not having the best of starts to his week; nothing had really gone wrong but he was unable to stop himself from worrying that his father was about to barge into the school and drag him home to meet you-know-who.

He was so nervous that he had barely left Harry's side; that in itself wasn't so much a problem, given how much he loved being around Harry now, but people were noticing; and his reputation had already taken a serious blow since the start of his relationship with Harry.

"What's with you this week, Draco?" Blaise asked over dinner that Wednesday.

"I know..." Draco sighed into his hands.

"You are clinging to Harry like some girly Hufflepuff." Blaise told him with concern.

"I... know..." Draco snarled slightly through clenched teeth.

"Is this all nerves over what your father said in that letter?" Pansy gave Blaise a glare that told him to behave and placed a hand gently on Draco's back, carefully avoiding his wings.

Draco sighed again and nodded, "That and not knowing if my mother is safe; I guess Harry became my safe place." Draco pulled a face at that thought, "Damn, you're right, I am acting like some Hufflepuff."

"Dumbledore did say that he and Professor Snape would make sure your mother was okay, right?" Blaise queried.

"Actually he said he would speak to Professor Snape about getting a message to my mother, but I suppose the implication was that he would make sure she was safe." Draco clarified.

"And do you honestly think that Harry, the professors, me or Blaise would let your father take you anywhere?" Pansy asked in a patronising tone.

"Yes, I know that I'm being stupid; I just can't help it." Draco admitted.

"Well I guess it is only natural for you to look for support from Potter." Blaise told him, somewhat mockingly, "Given that you're in love with him."

"What...? I am not..." Draco stared at his friend in shock; 'surely I'm not' he thought to himself "It has been less than a month..." He tried to argue but images of Harry kissing him, of Harry smiling at him; Harry words the day he had gotten the letter from his father _'It will be okay, trust me'_.

Draco had, and did, trust him implicitly, it hadn't occurred to him not to. He let his eyes scan the table across the room, quickly finding Harry sitting with his back toward him, facing best friends. He cared about Harry, he was definitely happy with him, but love him? It had to be too soon for that. "Of course I'm not... don't be daft." Draco concluded, hoping he sounded more sure than he felt.

"Okay, Draco. If you say so." Blaise smirked, "That might have been more convincing if you weren't staring longingly at him across the room."

Draco turned to Blaise with a grin, "Just because my boyfriend happens to have the hottest arse in the school, doesn't mean I am in Love."

"Whatever you say Draco." Blaise muttered back, mockingly, as he rolled his eyes and returned to his meal, "Whatever you say."

-#-

"Draco."

Pansy, Blaise and Draco turned to face Gregory Goyle, who had Vincent Crabbe at his side.

"What do you want, Greg, Vince?" Draco asked, making it sound like even talking to them was a chore.

"Is there a reason you have been avoiding us?" Crabbe sneered, "Or is it just that you are too busy bending over for Gryffindor's golden boy."

"Aww, Vince, are you jealous?" Draco smirked and he heard Blaise chuckling behind him.

"You might want to consider playing nice, Draco; I am guessing the only reason your parents are safe is because word has somehow yet to get out about your change of heart." Goyle explained, narrowing his eyes at the three Slytherins.

"And it would be a _shame_ to make us feel the need to explain our _friend's_ new priorities." Crabbe smirked.

"Smug doesn't suit you Vince, besides, if you really wanted to cause trouble for Draco, why are you taking the time to warn us in advance?" Pansy walked past Draco and approached Crabbe and Goyle. "You are allowed to say that you just missed your friend."

Crabbe frowned at the Slytherin girl as she walked towards them and Goyle was watching her slightly apprehensively.

"Don't worry so much, boys." Pansy patted Goyle on the cheek, "Sure we can spare some time for you." She turned to grin at Draco and Blaise.

She turned back to Crabbe and Goyle she dropped a voice to a whisper so that Blaise and Draco wouldn't be able to hear. "If you even think about causing trouble for Draco or Harry, there will be hell to pay."

Crabbe and Goyle nodded almost imperceptibly at her.

"Is that really what this is about?" Draco asked wide eyed with surprise. "You missed spending time with us?"

Goyle shrugged and it was Crabbe who answered. "Yeah, homework takes us ten times longer without your assistance." He admitted.

Blaise laughed and Draco shook his head in amusement, "You two are such idiots; you still could have asked for my help. I know I have been busier but you haven't tried to speak with me all those times I was sitting in the common room doing my homework."

"So we can join you?" Goyle asked as if waiting for Draco to retract his offer.

"Yes, Greg, you can join us. We are actually on our way to the library now to study. Are you coming?" Draco asked with a smirk.

-#-

Harry looked up as he heard Draco's voice from across the Library and spotted his boyfriend walking in, with what looked to be a full Slytherin entourage. Apparently whatever had been keeping Draco's former bodyguard like friends away had been resolved.

"Hi." Draco greeted as he came over to where Harry was sat with Ron and Hermione; leaning in to kiss him.

"Do you have to do that?" Ron asked without looking up from the parchment he was writing on.

"You aren't even looking at us." Harry pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"I can still hear it though." Ron sighed as if his own ears had betrayed him by letting such a thing happen.

Harry laughed and pulled Draco onto his lap. "I see you have gained a couple more Slytherins since dinner." He whispered into his ear as all four other Slytherins took seats around them.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder and whispered back. "Apparently they missed me."

Harry laughed. "I can understand that, I missed you too."

"You were snogging me senseless a couple of hours ago, prat." Draco shoved his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, so I was." Harry conceded but looked smug about it.

"Mr Potter! Mr Malfoy! This library is for studying not for your amorous encounters." Madam Pince snapped at them, making everyone in the room turn to look at them.

"Sorry!" They apologised quickly and shared a very amused look as Draco got off his lap and sat down next to him.

On Draco's other side was Crabbe, who also looked quite amused but generally very pleased to have his friend back; across from them was Goyle who was actually smiling at him.

'Okay, so I might have missed them too.' Draco thought to himself.

-#-

It seemed that having four other students following you around did pretty good things for your standing in the school and Draco hadn't really realised that most of the students seemed to see his relationship with Harry as a status symbol.

Crabbe and Goyle has told him that even the other Slytherins were slightly wary of him, not wanting to face the wrath of Gryffindor's most famous three students.

"You seem happier since Crabbe and Goyle started hanging around; I was worried about you at the beginning of the week, you didn't seem like yourself." Harry pointed out to Draco as they sat curled up on their sofa that Friday evening.

"I guess it was all just getting a bit much and I was feeling anxious about everything; I spoke with Professor Snape, apparently he got a message to my mother, she is going to visit Paris for a while or something"

"That's good." Harry kissed his temple.

"Plus my reputation as top Slytherin is intact, according to Crabbe and Blaise." Draco smiled happily. "Apparently bending over for Gryffindor's golden boy, as they put it, just means the other Slytherins are too nervous about you to give me any trouble."

"And all that without having to torture any first years, I am so proud of you." Harry teased.

"Though, why is it everyone is assuming that you are fucking me?" Draco crossed his arms and pouted "Quite an assumption, maybe it is you who is giving it up. How would they know?"

Harry laughed loudly, "I am guessing it is because I have been acting more dominant in public but you are quite right, they shouldn't assume such things; besides I assume I don't need to remind you but at the moment neither of us is having sex with the other."

Draco snorted slightly in amusement.

"And I am sure when we are ready for that, you will be quite capable of giving as good as you're getting." Harry told him with a wink.

Draco stared at him in shock, he had not been expecting that reaction. "You mean that?"

"Of course, did you really think I was going to expect you lie back and take it, so to speak; you might be the one who will carry our children but that doesn't we can't be flexible about these things." Harry explained with a soft smile.

Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck, "Thank you, just thank you."

Getting over the shock of the blonde's enthusiastic gratitude, Harry hugged him back.

-#-

Draco spent Saturday morning working on homework in the Slytherin common room and around lunch time, left Crabbe and Goyle finishing off their transfiguration work, because Draco's stomach wouldn't stop rumbling loudly in demand of food.

He was almost at the door into the great hall when Pansy's hand gripped his arm tightly and she pointed out the tall and intimidating figure of Lucius Malfoy walking through the large school doors.

"Blaise, get Harry; now!" Pansy instructed under her breath; not needing to be told twice, he ran off up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Draco appeared to be frozen to the spot as his father approached them and he found himself cursing the absence of Crabbe and Goyle at his side at that moment; he made a conscious effort to fold his wings as small as possible behind his back, such that they were almost completely hidden.

"Draco, we are going to walk in the grounds." The older Malfoy instructed when he stopped a few meters from his son, glaring at a few students around them into leaving.

"No, Father, we are not." Draco took a deep breath, trying to remain calm despite how much he was shaking; Pansy's presence at his side bringing him some comfort. "I am going to breakfast and you are leaving."

Lucius already seemed to be having trouble controlling his temper; he was not used to Draco defying him, "I am your Father! You WILL do as you are told."

"No! I will not. I cannot do what you have asked of me, so I suggest you leave." Draco told him firmly and, wanting to get away from the man and the scene he was causing, he turned to go into the great hall for breakfast.

Draco had forgotten that this would give his father a very clear view of the folded purple wings on his back and didn't realise this till he heard his father's sudden gasp. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath.

"What, in the name of Merlin, have you done to yourself?" Lucius demanded; his voice was right up close to Draco's ear, having closed the distance between them in a shockingly short amount of time. Lucius reached around his son and took a firm grip on his neck and chin; pulling Draco back against his chest. "What _are_ you?" A mixture of curiosity and disgust in his voice

"Get... off... me..." Draco managed to snarl, despite his Father's grip on his jaw; Draco was scratching and pulling at his father's hand and his wings were pushing against the taller man.

"You are _REALLY_..." Harry landed a few feet away from the Malfoy's, wings and wand out, having jumped from at least three floors up the stairwell, "...going to want to let him go right NOW!" The green of his wings making his green eyes seem to flash even more dangerously.

Lucius spun quickly, his son still held against his chest, to face Harry.

"I see my son is not the one to have undergone some... changes, as of late." The elder Malfoy sneered. "This is, however, none of your concern Mr Potter; I will take my son and leave."

"You will not and this is most definitely my concern." Harry's wings shifted slightly with each deep breath and his eyes were narrowed as he stalked forwards.

"Harry..." Draco managed to breath out the small plea.

"STOP!" Lucius called out, making Harry freeze in his tracks, "... I see... so things have changed between you two." He ran a finger over Draco's cheek in mock affection, making the blonde boy flinch at the action. "How can you shame your family like this, Draco; lying with another man and Harry Potter at that." He shook his head and tutted in disappointment.

On the surface, Lucius seemed to have regained his calm; Harry, however, could still see the currents of anger were flowing fiercely behind his eyes. "Are you sure you want to come any closer while my hand is around his neck, Mr Potter."

By this point a growing crowd of students had gathered and Harry noticed that part way up the stairs Dumbledore and Snape were making their way through the crowds. Harry threw the Headmaster the quickest of looks, hoping he would get the message to stay out of this.

Lucius however seemed to notice the glance and followed it with his own eyes, growling slightly at the sight of the two Professors. Draco however took advantage of his distraction and tried to force his wings open, it failed to dislodge his Father but only because Lucius had used one hand to take a firm grip on the top of a wing.

Harry only had a tiny moment to take in the victorious but determined expression on Draco's face before Lucius released his grip and fell to his knees with a gasp, as if he had been holding his breath for several minutes. Draco was almost falling over himself to throw himself into Harry's arms.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as he held Draco tightly against his chest; eyes and wand still on the blonde man kneeling on the floor.

Draco actually chuckled as he whispered to his boyfriend what he had done; Harry however was not so subtle and burst out into raucous laughter.

Dumbledore and Snape quickly appeared at Harry's side, watching Lucius cautiously.

Lucius looked up and held out his hand "Severus... please."

Snape just stared at him in confusion, before turning to the chuckling teens next to him. "What did you do?" He demanded of Draco.

"I might have made him fall in love." Draco mumbled against Harry's chest.

"Severus..." Lucius was actually crawling across the floor towards the potions master.

"With me..? Are you completely demented, child?" Snape ran a hand over his face in exasperation.

Dumbledore was now chuckling too, "He really does seem quite taken with you, Severus."

"Please tell me this is at least temporary..." Snape was actively not looking at the man who was quietly pleading for his attention.

"Honestly, I am not completely sure..." Draco told him honestly, "I have never actually done that before and I was angry and scared; he was having a go at me for being gay and with Harry, and I remembered the way you used to look at him sometimes and I just willed it to happen..." Draco paused to give him an apologetic look. "I might have been a bit too forceful though..."

"And what exactly do you think your mother will think of all this...?" Snape ask him.

"Honestly, Sir, I imagine she will be delighted that she won't have anyone keeping her from spending time with Adrien, in Paris." Draco answered with a grin.

"Cheeky brat." Snape sneered.

"I can't help but notice you don't seem terribly upset by this turn of events, Sir." Harry told him with a smirk.

"You would be wise to be silent on such matters, Mr Potter." Snape told him with the best glare he could manage.

"Yes, Sir; as you wish, Sir." Harry was smiling as he nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Severus, perhaps it would be best if we moved Mr Malfoy elsewhere just in case Draco's influence is to wear off; your rooms perhaps." Dumbledore suggested with a playful smile.

Snape sighed with defeat. "Very well, Headmaster." He helped Lucius to his feet and with the older blonde clinging tightly to his side, Snape headed towards the dungeons with Dumbledore in toe.

"Is it really wise to rely on his new found love of Snape to keep your father in the castle and in line?" Harry frowned slightly.

"I think that Snape and Dumbledore have probably been doing this long enough, to work out for themselves, that it would likely be best to bind Lucius to the castle to prevent him leaving." Draco pointed out. "Lunch?"

Harry nodded, "But you are sitting with me, I am not quite ready to let you be on the other side of a room just yet."

"Possessive bastard." Draco chuckled.

"Absolutely; have you seen yourself?" he asked, letting his gaze pointedly trail over Draco, "Anyone might want to steal you from me." Harry winked

-#-

"So what the hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Hermione and Ron were all sitting around in the living area of Harry and Draco's rooms; looking at the young couple, waiting expectantly for answers. It was rather cramped with them all in the small room and Harry smiled at the thought that if they were all going to spend time here together they would at least have to acquire more seating.

"Well, to put it simply, my father is not happy that I am refusing to follow the orders You-Know-Who has told him to give me. This was his last ditch attempt to bring me into line, I suppose." Draco shrugged.

"What did he want you to do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's not really important, what matters is that Lucius isn't a threat anymore." Harry told them as he pulled Draco closer to his side.

"Yeah, what exactly did you do, Draco?" Blaise had watched the scene unfold from part way up the stairs after he had returned with Harry.

Harry and Draco shared an amused expression. "I made him fall in love with Professor Snape."

"WHAT?!" The other occupants of the room all exclaimed.

Crabbe and Goyle had been filled in on all the details about Erotes, their abilities and even Draco's pregnancy. Thankfully they had been too nervous about pissing off the blonde to make any of the comments that had come to mind.

Draco had made them take an oath to keep their secret until such a time at which they would be given permission to speak of it. He was glad to have them as friends again and was happy to have others who knew his secret but he wasn't ready to trust them just yet; he hoped that the threat of the terrible boils would be enough to keep them as loyal as Hufflepuffs.

"Well I am pretty sure Professor Snape always had a thing about my father and I can't help but think that my father always protested about homosexual relationships just a little bit too much." Draco shrugged, "It probably is only a temporary thing anyway, but it was the first thing that came to mind."

"That is brilliant." Ron declared, "Though I don't know why you look quite so amused, Harry; Draco might have just made Snape into your future father-in-law."

Harry blanched, "I didn't think of that." he admitted and even Crabbe and Goyle couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expression he was wearing.

"So your father is too busy fawning after Snape to worry about anything else?" Hermione looked sceptical.

"Well, at the moment at least." Draco nodded "pretty sure that Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore are putting him in a secure location. At least this way he can't go back to You-Know-Who and can't hurt anyone else."

"Isn't your ability to effect emotions supposed to last a few moments, like when Harry made me kiss Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"Wait... what?" Crabbe and Goyle looked to be sorry to have missed such a thing.

"Draco tricked Pansy into touching Harry's wing and Harry used his influence to make her lust after me." Blaise drawled.

"It wore off within a few seconds of me letting go of his wing though." Pansy told them.

"I think I might have been a little forceful about it." Draco explained with a shrug. "I am sure it will wear off, it will just take a bit longer..."

"We don't really know for sure though, this was the first time Draco had tried to do that to anyone." Harry pointed out. "Maybe his ability is longer lasting than mine, and surely love would be longer lasting than lust anyway."

"And if you're right about Professor Snape and your father already having feelings for each other, who knows what effect that might have." Hermione pointed out.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Blaise smiled, "Maybe if Professor Snape actually gets laid he will be in a better mood."

Draco flung his hands over his ears and the others all looked a mixture of disgusted and amused. "That is my father you are talking about, Blaise, please don't ever say anything like that again."

Blaise however just shrugged, "You kind of brought this upon yourself."

"Bringing them together and you talking about them doing... _that_..._"_ Draco shook his head and looked slightly ill, "... are two different matters altogether."

"And that is why I don't like you two getting all lovey-dovey around me." Ron told them smugly.

-#-

"Professor Snape." Draco called out.

The potions master turned to watch as the younger Malfoy jogged down the corridor towards him.

"I just wanted to ask how my father was."

"He is fine, we have provided him with a room in my quarters which he is unable to leave; though he seems to have little inclination to do so, other than to follow me around." Snape seemed to be trying his very best not to be amused by this.

"So it hasn't worn off yet?" Draco did looked slightly bashful about this.

"No, it has not; your father seems every bit as infatuated with me as he was yesterday." At this there was no hiding the smirk that crept onto the professor's face.

"Guess I was a little too forceful about it." Draco laughed nervously.

"So it would seem, but it has still been less than twenty four hours, so it may yet pass. I have, however, sent word to your mother; I think it would be best if she was at least involved in the discussion about what we are to do with him."

Draco winced, despite his easy words about her likely ambivalence to losing her husband, he couldn't help but be slightly worried that in reality she would be less than impressed.

"I have not given her any details, as I did not wish to risk such information being intercepted, but she has agreed to come to Hogwarts to discuss an important matter, at her earliest convenience."

"Mother is coming here?" Draco grinned widely.

"It would seem so; I am sure she will be very pleased to see you. I also imagine she will want some explanations from you. She is not a stupid woman, Draco, I have no doubt that she is aware that something has changed with you."

Draco chuckled, "I imagine you are right; how do you think she will react to Harry?"

"As reluctant as I am to ever compliment Mr Potter, you do seem happy; I am sure that your mother will place a high value on that."

"Thank you, Sir. I will let you get back to your... guest." Draco smirked at him.

The potions master snorted in amusement before walking away and Draco was sure he heard him mumbled something about 'trouble making children'.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	8. Elucidation

**AN: Chapter 8; this story is still progressing nicely, and chapter 9 is not far off complete. Though I will warn you now; me and chapter 10 are having a bit of a disagreement but I am hoping we will be able to work out our differences before I have posted chapter 9 (which will likely be the end of this week or maybe over the weekend).**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my new beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Draco blinked his eyes open and tried to work out what it was that had woken him; Harry was quietly snoring next to him and their room was still in darkness. He was uncomfortably warm, so he slid out from under the arm Harry had flung over his waist and their heavy winter covers.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Draco scrabbled around till his hand came across his wand on the bedside table. A quick tempus charm told him that it was just after four in the morning; with a quiet groan of frustration Draco put his wand back on the bedside table and lay down, on his side, on top of their bed covers.

His head was slightly fuzzy and he felt on the edge of returning to sleep, but the strange heat made him uncomfortable and he let out a small whine when he had to wipe the slight sheen off his forehead with the sleeve of his pyjamas; he really wanted to lie on his back but that wasn't particularly comfortable with his wings.

"Draco, you okay?" Harry sleep voice broke the quiet of the room.

'Damn, didn't mean to wake him.' Draco thought to himself. "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" The stubborn Gryffindor asked.

"A little after five." Draco told him.

"And you expect me to believe you are lying awake, fidgeting enough to wake me, at five in the morning because you are fine?" Harry mumbled a soft lumos spell and a dim light fell across the room.

"Damn it, Harry." Draco flinched and used a hand to hide from even the small amount of light as it hit his eyes, bright in comparison to the former darkness. "A little warning..."

"Sorry," Harry ran a hand over Draco's hair, "You're warm and sweaty." Harry frowned in concern and noticed that his boyfriend was lying on top of their bed covers. "Draco, it is November, aren't you cold?"

Draco sighed, "No, I think that's what woke me up. I can't get comfortable, I am too warm."

"Well, why did you tell me you are fine?" Harry tutted, affectionately, as he summoned a small towel and cast aquamenti on it. "How am I supposed to help you, if you don't tell me when something is wrong?"

Draco sighed with relief as Harry gently pressed the damped towel to his forehead. After a few minutes, Harry refolded the towel and pressed a different section of it to Draco's neck; making the blonde tilt his head forward as he moaned with relief.

"Do you think you will be able to sleep anymore tonight?" Harry asked softly after about another five minutes.

There was no response and when he gently brushed Draco's hair away from his face, he could clearly see that he had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled softly "I will take that as a yes." he whispered.

Dropping the towel down beside the bed, Harry carefully checked Draco's forehead with the back of his hand and was relieved to find it a much more normal temperature. "Sleep well, Draco." Harry carefully pulled manoeuvred the covers from under his boyfriend, tucking him in lovingly. "Like it or not, we are taking you to Madam Pomfrey in the morning." Harry told the sleeping boy quietly.

-#-

"Honestly, Harry, I feel completely fine now, we don't have to..."

"We ARE going to see Madam Pomfrey," Harry told him firmly, as he shook his head with amusement; he was leaning against the wall of their room, trying to discreetly watch Draco, who had his back to him, get dressed.

Draco turned glare at him over his shoulder as he was fastening his trousers and noticed Harry's eyes were watching his arse; he couldn't help but smirk. "See something you like, Harry?"

Harry looked up the beautiful body in front of him to see a very amused, but pleased expression on Draco's face; his green eyes widened and his face flushed at the sudden realisation that he had most definitely been caught ogling.

Draco picked up his shirt and moved over to Harry, when he put said shirt on but left it open Harry looked like he was actually about to swoon right there in their bedroom. They had gotten used to seeing each other getting changed and Harry was well passed the denial point with how attracted he was to Draco's body.

"Damn you for getting dressed so quickly." Draco teased as he ran his hands over the Harry fully clothed chest.

Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to Draco's pouting lips. "Perhaps it is best, for us actually leaving this room at some point today, that we are BOTH clothed." Harry told him as he started fastening the buttons of Draco's shirt, before the sight could made him any harder than he already was.

Harry gave him a quick chaste kiss and told him that he needed to use the bathroom real quick, then they would go see Madam Pomfrey before getting breakfast. Draco chuckled happily; fairly sure that Harry's need for the bathroom had less to do with his bladder and far more to do with his appreciation of Draco's body.

-#-

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy; I must say that I am surprised it has taken you this long to come and see me." Madam Pomfrey told them as they made their way, hand in hand, into the medical wing.

The two boys shared a confused look but followed the school nurse into her office and took the seats she offered, while the nurse sat the other side of her desk.

"How are you getting on, Mr Malfoy?" She asked kindly.

"I'm doing okay." He answered slowly, but when Harry threw him a dirty look he spoke again. "Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and felt like I was burning up; but I feel completely fine now."

The nurse chuckled, "That, Mr Malfoy, was a hot flash; it is nothing to worry about and completely normal for a pregnant person, given all the hormone changes your body is going through."

"See, I told you I was fine." Draco told Harry with a pout.

Harry rolled his eyes, "But don't you feel better knowing what it was and that it is nothing to worry about?"

"Actually, I feel like sulking because this means it will probably happen again." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Ignoring the sulking blonde, the nurse placed a thin book on the desk. "There are quite a few symptoms that you are likely to experience in the coming months."

"Great." Draco rolled his eyes and spoke to his stomach. "Thanks for this baby, you better be worth all this trouble."

Harry chuckled but stopped abruptly when Draco glared at him.

"Don't know what you think you're laughing at, this is your fault; you're the one who buggered me." Draco smirked slightly, "Both metaphorically and literally." He added, delighting in the embarrassment that flushed Harry's face red.

"Shall we _try_ to stay on topic, boys?" Madam Pomfrey suggested quickly; not giving them a chance to object she tapped the book on her desk. "This is a book is about male pregnancies, it doesn't specifically refer to Erote pregnancies but they don't differ greatly from wizard ones. I went to great effort to get this for you so I would like you _BOTH_ to read it." Her eyes narrowed at Harry as she spoke.

"Okay, I promise." Harry agreed and when Madam Pomfrey slid the book towards him, he promptly slipped it into his robe pocket.

"I expected you back here sooner, because I thought that you would have had difficult managing Draco's magical energy levels; you seem to have sussed that out for yourselves, however." She explained with a kind smile.

The two boys nodded quickly, hoping she wasn't about to start quizzing them on this further; it was bad enough knowing that a lot of people, including maybe of the professors, knew what they were doing in various corners of the school, but neither of them wanted to sit and have a discussion about it, especially with the nurse.

"Okay, well let's talk through some of the other symptoms you might experience, then you can go get some breakfast." She told them happily. "Sadly because your body is used to male hormone levels it is likely you may experience more severe symptoms, but as everyone is different we just won't know until it happens."

Draco groaned quietly, that didn't sound good.

"It is possible at some point in upcoming months you will feel, in addition to the hot flashes we mentioned, some nausea or maybe even sickness, an increase or decrease in appetite, cravings for different foods, dramatic or unexpected changes in mood, a frequent need to pee, an increased sense of taste or smell, changes in your sex drive or exhaustion." She told them.

"This really is going to be a fun few months, isn't it?" Draco sighed sarcastically.

"Probably, but don't worry; I will be right here with you so I can help when I can, and so you can yell at me when I can't." Harry promised, squeezing Draco's arm gently in support.

"Oooh, I'm allowed to yell at you." Draco gave him a playful grin, "I didn't think of that. Thanks, dear, I do feel a bit better now?"

Harry groaned, Draco was right; this really was going to be a 'fun' few months.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey said to get their attention back on her, "Have either of you worked out when this baby is actually due?"

Both boys shook their heads and had expressions that said they were surprised they hadn't thought to do that.

"Okay, so given the conception was in the second week of November, this baby is due..." Madam Pomfrey tapped her wand on a piece of parchment, seemingly making some quick calculations, " ...around the very end of July or the beginning of August."

"Well on the plus side at least we will still be able to finish sixth year before the baby is born." Harry pointed out.

"And at least this isn't our NEWT year; I think I would have killed you if I had had to sit my NEWTs whilst eight months pregnant." Draco told him.

"What _ARE_ we going to do next year, Draco? We'll have a one month old baby when term starts, how are we going to manage?" Harry asked him worriedly.

"That is a conversation I would suggest you both need to have with Professor Dumbledore, but for now, you should go have breakfast." The nurse told them, getting out of her seat to encourage them out of office.

"What are we going to do about next year, Harry?" Draco asked nervously, taking Harry's hand as they walked out of the medical wing.

"Don't forget to read the book I gave you." The nurse called after them.

"I don't know, Draco, but we will work something out, if we have to one of us will just have to put off studying for a year. We will talk to Dumbledore about it later, okay?" Harry told him.

"Sure." Draco agreed as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"But right now, I think we need to get you some breakfast." Harry laughed.

-#-

Snape frowned as his breakfast was interrupted by an owl dropping a note in front of him; he quickly recognised the headmasters handwriting and opened it. Showing no sign of a reaction to what he had read, he got up from his seat and headed down the length of the Slytherin table.

"Mr Malfoy," Snape spoke close to his ear so that he would not be overheard, "Your mother is currently in the Headmaster's office; come with me."

Draco downed the rest of his goblet of juice and got up from his seat; he looked to the Gryffindor table where Hermione caught his eye and nudged Harry. Green eyes looked up to see Draco following Snape from the hall, the blonde waved a hand to indicate he should follow.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he jogged to catch up with Draco and Snape.

"My mother is in Dumbledore's office." Draco explained quietly as they followed the potions master up the stairs.

"That's great." Harry told him with a smile which faltered as he realised they were about to have to explain a whole lot to her. "Should I be nervous?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure; but I know I am." Draco confessed, walking a bit closer to Harry than before.

"What have you got to be nervous about? You're her son." Harry frowned at him lightly.

"I am also Lucius' son, and you saw how well he reacted to just my wings." Draco said quietly, so that Harry was barely able to hear his words.

Harry flinched slight, "Okay, that is a fair point," he conceded, "but she isn't your father and no matter what, I'm not going anywhere." Harry kissed the top of his head. "Besides Snape will be there to sneer at her if she gets too bad." Harry said just loud enough for the professor to hear them.

Snape narrowed his eyes at them over his shoulder.

"See, look, he's practicing already." Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco laughed and gave Harry a small shove, as the potions master rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring the two boys following him.

"Acid Pops" Snape told the Gargoyle, causing the wall to reveal the staircase to the headmaster's office.

"Severus... what is...?" Narcissa started to ask, but stopped when she caught sight of the two boys entering behind him.

"Mother." Draco greeted happily, but nervously not moving from his spot next to Harry near the door.

"Draco, oh thank goodness." Narcissa held her arms out towards him, embracing him in her arms when he moved to her. "Draco, dear, why do you have wings?" She asked in a tense but calm voice.

"That, is sort of the central point of why I asked you to come here and speak with us, Narcissa." Snape told her.

"Perhaps we should all have a seat." Dumbledore offered as he summoned four chairs in front of his desk.

Severus and Harry quickly sat themselves in the chairs on each end, Draco taking the one next to Harry and Narcissa sat herself between her son and the potions master.

"Draco, what is going on?"Narcissa asked when nobody started explaining.

"Have you ever heard of Erotes?" He asked her, whilst staring at the floor in front of him.

Narcissa was watching her son closely when she spoke. "Of course, but they're a myth; what does...?" Her eyes moved over her son, taking in his long hair and wings. "Not a myth?" She managed to ask after a few moments.

"Not a myth." Snape confirmed.

"And you... " Narcissa pointed at Harry, "... are here because you're..."

"Bonded to Draco, yes." Harry finished for her; grasping gently onto Draco's hand and making a point of looking her in the eye in his determination to be supportive to Draco.

"I don't understand?" Narcissa sounded slightly faint.

"It seems that on his sixteenth birthday Draco came into his inheritance as an Erote. Now I don't know how much you know but...?" Dumbledore tried to explain.

"I thought it was said Erotes only come into their inheritance when a submissive calls to them." Narcissa told them with her confusion plain on her face.

"That is true, all dominant Erotes come into their inheritance when called..." Dumbledore tried again.

"And Draco is a submissive..." Narcissa realised; it was obvious when she looked between them and not just because of the size difference between them but also in how Harry was obviously so protective of her son.

Draco looked up at her and the fear in his eyes almost broke her heart; the room heavy with the tension of waiting for her to speak.

"Does your father know?" She asked.

"That is a somewhat... complicated issue, Narcissa, which I will explain but there is something else you should probably understand about Harry and Draco's bond before we move on." Snape told her, turning all their attention back to the two boys.

"Draco?" Narcissa prompted.

"Well, with Erote bondings, like you said, a submissive calls for a dominant; when a dominant finds the submissive... well..." Draco trailed off, praying he wouldn't have to say anything more.

"Well..." Narcissa continued to look at him expectedly, but when her eyes flickered to Harry and noticed the blush on his face something clicked into place. "Oh." She said wide eyed. "I am unclear why such information needed to be shared with me, though."

"I'm pregnant." Draco blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa was staring at her son in disbelief; surely she had misheard him.

"All successful Erote bondings result in a pregnancy." Draco explained. "Something about creating an unbreakable bond."

Narcissa didn't miss the fond smiles he and Harry shared at those words. She felt conflicted; they were living in dangerous times and her son was now bound to a boy who was in the centre of it all, about to bring their own child into the world, a child whose other parent had a muggle born mother. Yet the way Draco looked at Harry Potter, he was happy and more than anything in this world Narcissa Malfoy wanted her son to be safe and happy.

She was not sure how long she sat there staring at her sixteen year old son, whilst he watched her apprehensively but when he started to look away sadly she spoke up.

"It will be okay, Draco." She reached out and took his hand in hers; the smile he gave her then was priceless to her. "Are you happy?"

Draco's eyes again flicked to Harry, "More than I thought I could be." His smile turning into a smirk. "Especially considering I got stuck with the epitome of Gryffindors."

"Cheeky sod." Harry remarked affectionately.

"Well then you have my support, Draco; I just want you safe and happy." Narcissa informed him.

Draco practically threw himself at his mother, tears in his eyes, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. The other occupants of the room stayed silent, allowing them their moment and a few minutes later he sat back down, somewhat embarrassed.

"Can we just put that down to unstable pregnancy hormones?" he requested.

"Of course." Harry told him, glaring at the others as if daring them to contradict him.

"How far along are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Only about a month." Draco told her, hand resting on his still flat belly.

"So that means..." Narcissa did a quick calculation in her head, "... late July?"

Draco nodded, "Or maybe the very start of August."

"Well, don't worry; I will be there to help, if possible." Narcissa promised. "After all, I want to meet my grandchild. But what about your studies next year; how are you going to complete your NEWT year with a small baby to take care of?"

"Well admittedly we haven't worked out all the details yet." Harry confessed, "We were saying just yesterday we needed to speak with Professor Dumbledore about that."

"Of course, boys, we will find some time soon to formulate a plan of sorts." Dumbledore told them with his usual twinkle in his eye. "Do not let this worry you, we will figure something out."

"And what of your father, Draco?" Narcissa asked sadly, "You know you will not be able to return home now, you know the danger that waits there. He will not take this news well; which I assume why you never told us of your inheritance, why you so adamantly refused everything he asked of you?"

Draco nodded, "You are right, he didn't take it well."

Narcissa's eyes widened, "He knows?"

"He was still hoping I would change my mind, I guess explaining that he couldn't get his own son to act for the cause wasn't an option. He warned me he was going to come and fetch me from school, that was why we warned you to get away; whatever was going to happen when he arrived was going to leave you in a dangerous position."

"Thank you for that." Narcissa told him fondly.

"He turned up a few days ago; he was angry, of course, and that only got worse when he saw my wings. He doesn't even know about the baby and he already hates me." Draco shook his head sadly as he told her this. "He figured out pretty quickly that me and Harry are together, when Harry practically dropped out of the sky, wings and wand out, every bit the pissed off dominant." Draco chuckled at the memory, Harry really had looked like a force to be reckoned with.

"What did you do to my husband?" Narcissa asked, narrowing her eyes at Harry.

"Actually Narcissa, Potter didn't actually do anything to Lucius." Snape told her with a scowl; as if Harry's lack of involvement was deliberately done, just to deny him the joy of watching Narcissa's fury.

"I'm sorry mother; he was saying terrible things about me being with another guy, about me being with Harry, he wouldn't let go of me..." Draco rambled.

"What did you do?" Narcissa asked, unused to seeing her son quite so nervous.

"I might have made him fall in love with Professor Snape." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Narcissa actually almost howled with laughter at this, her head thrown back and genuine amusement in her eyes.

"Glad this amuses you so." Snape sneered.

"Severus, I imagine you are quite delighted; it was always something of an open secret that you envied my place at his side." She winked at the potions master before turning her attention back to her son, "Though how did you manage such a thing?"

"It is an Erote thing. My wings, I can make anyone who touches them fall in love, I am fairly sure it is supposed to be temporary but I might have been a bit to forceful, given the effect has yet to wear off and father does seem rather obsessed." Draco gave an apologetic shrug.

"It's okay, Draco; you know I care a great deal for your father but I am sure that it will be no surprise to you, when I say our marriage has been far from right for either of us, for some time. I assume you have Lucius somewhere secure?"

"I have been taking care of him in the dungeons." Snape informed her. "NOT in that way, thank you Narcissa." He added at her raised eyebrows.

"Well don't hold back for my sake, Severus; I was going to suggest that whilst Lucius is in such a cooperative state that now might be an opportune time to finally put an end to our marriage." Narcissa watched Draco closely for a reaction as she spoke.

"If it is what you want, mother, that is fine with me." Draco told her with a genuine smile, "I believe Adrien will also be in favour of that."

"You know...?" Narcissa asked, shock in her voice.

"Yes, of course, you are not so good at sneaking around and for what it is worth, I believe father has, at least, suspected for some time." Draco informed her.

"Well I suppose this is for the best for everyone then." Narcissa sighed.

"You do not have to do this, Narcissa." Snape reminded her.

"I want to, Severus; I am sad for the ending of an era of my life, not for the end of my marriage." She smiled softly at him. "Professor Dumbledore, would you be so kind as to assist with my divorce?"

"Of course, Narcissa; Shall we head to the dungeons?" Dumbledore stood, the others following suit.

"Draco, I really am very glad to see you so well and happy." Narcissa told him, embracing her son in her arms. "However I do not wish you to be witness to me and your father getting divorced..."

"It's okay, mother, Harry and I should probably go to class; I believe we are already late." Draco gave her another smile. "You are going to go back to Paris and stay safe right?" He asked.

Narcissa gave him a small nod, "Don't worry about me, Draco, I will stay safe, I promise."

"It really was lovely to meet you, Mrs Malfoy." Harry said politely.

"Well given that I will soon no longer be Mrs Malfoy and that we are now family, Harry, I would rather you call me Narcissa." She told him sternly.

"Of course; thank you, Narcissa." Harry agreed.

Draco threaded his fingers with Harry's as they headed for the door.

"Take care of him, Harry." Narcissa requested quickly.

Harry turned and smiled. "Always."

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	9. Extrication

**AN: Chapter 9; I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter, I had to do a bit of a re-think of some of it, when I finally worked out what was going to happen in chapter 10, which then meant my beta had to redo chapter 9 edits for me. So delays all round. It will NOT be long till chapter 10 I promise.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my new beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Narcissa followed Severus, with the Headmaster walking aimlessly behind them, along the corridors of Hogwarts school; it was strange, as she had not really spent any time in the castle since she had completed her NEWTs over two decades ago. Of course the place had not really changed at all and the walk from the headmaster's office towards the dungeons still felt oddly familiar.

It had been less than a week since she had last seen her husband, yet it felt much longer; Draco had accidentally forced her hand but she found that she was not sorry for the direction her life was about to take.

Her son had been right when he had speculated that Adrien would not be disappointed with this turn of events, having suggested she leave Lucius on multiple occasions. She had always feared losing Draco though; always feared that she would simply be thrown from the Malfoy family and left with no money and no place in society.

So she had always stayed in her marriage, which had long since lost what little love there had once been; but now she had a chance. This was her opportunity and she was not going to let it pass her by.

Severus mumbled a password too quietly for her to hear. Narcissa chuckled to herself; Severus was such a Slytherin, he would never take the chance of anyone other than himself being able to enter his private quarters.

The portrait swung open and Severus politely waved Narcissa and Dumbledore inside. The rooms were dark and windowless, and only became visible when the potions master lit the various torches, around the walls, with a simple wordless flick of his wand.

"Severus?" A whimpering voice called out softly.

The three of them turned towards the door where the voice had come from. Severus moved forward and pulled the door open revealing the tall blond form of Lucius Malfoy, pressing himself against the bars in the doorway which prevented his leaving.

"Yes, Lucius?"Severus looked slightly sad at the sight of the formally proud stubborn man pleading like a kicked puppy.

Lucius' eyes flickered from Severus' face to the two people behind him. "Narcissa?" He asked as if struggling to remember something important.

Severus informed him wearily. "Indeed; I have brought some guests with me, they have business they would like to discuss with you."

Lucius' eyes were once again focused on the dark haired man he was in love with as the words were spoken, nodding obediently.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked hesitantly as she stepped forward. "You remember me right?"

He nodded, "Of course, we are married, we have a son together; those are not things one simply forgets." He told her as though she was stupid to doubt such things.

"But you wish it wasn't so?" Narcissa persisted, reminding herself that she soon would be free from his grasp and would no longer have to tolerate his rudeness. "You do not love me but rather fancy yourself in love with another."

Lucius frowned slightly as he nodded, "I love our son but we should not be married. I wish to be with Severus and no other."

Severus was unable to hold back his flinch at the words; so long, so very long he had prayed to hear the man say these things and now that he was, it was all marred by his being under Draco's Erote influence. Somehow that was even more painful than if he had never said them at all.

"I will grant you this, Lucius; I will agree to the divorce you want." Narcissa told him, "But I will be given enough money and property to keep myself well kept for the rest of my life."

Lucius nodded curtly, it would barely dent his coffers to meet such a demand.

"You will not speak badly of me in regards to our separation; I will not have you telling people that this was my fault or that I was a bad wife, it they ask you left me due to your own desires to lie with men." Narcissa told him with a smirk, slightly surprised when Lucius didn't hesitate to nod in agreement.

Behind them Dumbledore could be heard to be creating the divorce documents they would require, adding the conditions that were being discussed.

"And one final thing." Narcissa stiffened, this was the thing that concerned her most. "You will never keep me from Draco, or any of Draco's family, he will remain legally my son and his children, legally my grandchildren."

Lucius did hesitate this time, Draco was his heir; sure the boy was deformed with this strange addition of his wing that had yet to be explained to him, but that was his families legacy and he would not have some ex-wife destroy or even damage that simply because the boy was grown in her womb.

"I will agree as long as Draco retains the Malfoy name." Lucius snarled after a few minutes, realising this was a make or break point for the woman before him.

"I will not change him from a Malfoy, though I will not have a clause that prevents him changing it of his own will." She informed him.

Lucius furrowed his brow, "Why would Draco choose to change his name? I will not have you turn my son and heir against me, woman."

"I will do no such thing," Narcissa reassured him, holding back the smirk she felt at knowing more about her son's present relationship than her soon to be ex-husband. "I simply meant that should he choose to marry another and take their name; I will not have anything in our divorce papers which prevents him from making that choice for himself."

"Potter." Lucius snarled.

'So he's not completely in the dark about everything then.' Narcissa thought to herself.

"I will not see my son married to that half-blooded brat." Lucius looked livid.

"You will have no say in the matter; our son got his determination to get whatever he wants from both sides of the family. I am sure he will come and explain the... situation... to you at some point soon."

At this Lucius' eyes flickered to the other two occupants. "You know what is going on, you know what has happened to Draco? Severus, please; I have to know."

"In time, Lucius; as Narcissa said, Draco will tell you when he is ready." Severus' voice was calm and collected, the coil of tension he felt at the man he loved almost being legally available kept carefully hidden behind his usual facade.

"Very well, I agree to your terms." Lucius told Narcissa after a few minutes more.

She smiled, "Thank you, you might not believe me but I do not regret marrying you; even if only for you giving me our Draco."

"If you will just sign here." Dumbledore requested holding out a quill which she promptly took, signing when told; watching on as Dumbledore asked the same of Lucius.

It was done, she was Narcissa Black once more; a free woman to be with whoever she so chose. She smiled at Severus who had confusion in his eyes even though his face showed nothing.

She pulled him into a hug and felt him stiffen at the sudden embrace. "Do not miss your chance; Lucius is a stubborn man and will never confess to feelings he has always been taught were forbidden." She pulled away and smiled at him again, "Be brave, Severus, do not deny yourself what you want when it is quite literally asking to be taken."

Severus was lost for words and with a wink, Narcissa Black turned and quickly left the room. 'Be brave' he scoffed to himself, he was not some reckless Gryffindor; but the temptation was right there and he couldn't help but sigh as he glanced at the imprisoned blond man he had wanted for far too long.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, Severus, but for what it is worth; I believe Narcissa has a point, it will not do to only dream when we have the option to truly live." Dumbledore told him with annoyingly knowing and twinkly eyes.

Severus nodded curtly, bidding the older man a curt goodnight and once again he was left alone with Lucius Malfoy. He looked back towards the barred room and watched as those grey eyes begged him silently for attention.

'I am so doomed.' Severus thought to himself as he closed his eyes and simultaneously praised and cursed the fates that lead to having that man locked in his rooms.

-#-

"Harry, do you mind if I have a few hours in our rooms alone?" Draco asked as they were leaving their last class of the day, "I just need some time to think."

"Of course, if you're sure." Harry agreed but frowned in concern, "I mean you will tell me if there is anything I can do to help right?"

"I will, it's just with everything with my father earlier this week and then with my mother this morning... I just need some space." Draco leaned up and kisses Harry chastely.

"I'll ask one of the house elves to bring you some dinner in our rooms, if you'd like." Harry suggested "I'll spend the evening with the guys in Gryffindor tower; I should probably spend some time with them anyway."

Draco smiled and Harry was glad to see it reached his eyes. "Thank you, I will see you later; don't tell anyone but I am probably going to need a hug."

Harry chuckled. "Sure thing, any time. You should know I come with an unlimited supply of hugs."

"I just might hold you to that one day." Draco smirked as he headed off towards the Slytherin common room.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked as she stepped up next to Harry.

"He will be, just had a long week." Harry told her, watching Draco until he disappeared around the corner before turning to smile at his friend.

"We waiting for someone?" Ron asked as he, Dean, Seamus and Neville reached them.

"Nope." Harry told them happily, as they all started up the grand staircase, towards Gryffindor tower. "You guys fancy an exploding snap tournament this evening?"

"You sure your Slytherin doesn't need you?" Seamus asked with a wink.

"Not this evening; it's been way too long since I spent time with you guys." Harry grinned.

"Great, 'cause you're so much better at spotting when Ron cheats than the rest of us; there is no way he has legitimately won the last two times." Dean told him.

"Not my fault if you guys can't handle my skills." Ron told them smugly, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Cheating isn't really a skill, Ron." Neville tried to argue.

"It is if you don't get caught." He bit back jokingly, making the others all laugh.

-#-

A pop of apparition made Draco jump; he had dropped himself onto the sofa and gotten lost in his thoughts.

"I is be bring you dinner like Mr Harry Potter be telling me to." The house elf told him.

"Dobby?" Draco asked, surprised at seeing a house elf he was sure had once belonged to his father.

"Master Draco." The house elf gave a small bow in greeting.

"You work here at the school?" Draco asked, inspecting the large plate of food the elf had placed on the table in front of him.

"Yes, Master Draco, headmaster Dumbledore is being a good boss." Dobby told him happily.

Draco nodded, "I am glad," he told him, but was thinking 'weird elf' to himself. "Thank you for dinner."

"Of course, sir." And with that Dobby disappeared.

Draco sighed, it did, at least, seem that Harry was being sincere when he had raised no objection to him having some space alone for a few hours; he honestly just needed some time to think, everything was changing, more than Draco had ever anticipated even after he had come into his inheritance.

He helped himself to a few bites of pie and made quick work of the vegetables, following it by downing most of his goblet of juice. It had really been a rollercoaster of a few days; of a month really if he was honest about it but the events of the last few days were the ones that plagued him most.

It had been no surprise his father had reacted so badly to Draco's wings, that man was never a fan of anything which would make his family seem as though they were anything other than perfect pure-blooded wizards. Draco didn't share his father's insecurities about the Malfoy family heritage but he could understand the desperation to preserve the family's magical power, which was largely the crux of such views.

At least Lucius was able to be kept away from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters now and for the time being would loyally obey Professor Snape. That counted for something and maybe it would be wise to use such an opportunity to explain the situation with Harry and himself rationally and calmly. To be fair he had little to lose by trying; worst case scenario, his father still would consider him to have betrayed and disappointed the family. That would be painful but truly leave him no worse off than he already was.

Besides, now he knew he had his mother's support, which was something he had believed was no sure thing. She just wanted him safe and happy, or so she had said; granted Harry definitely made him happy but the 'safe' remark felt a bit like a back-handed comment.

How safe was he really? He had been likely to have ended up caught up in the Death Eater activities before his Erote inheritance but that had never been an option from then onwards, and Draco still couldn't decide if that was more or less dangerous; though he was definitely leaning towards less.

Now he was bonded to, and pregnant with the child of, one of the people central to the war; sure Harry would protect him and the baby, Draco didn't doubt that for a second, but it did put him in the firing line. If, or more likely when, Voldemort and his followers found out about his current situation, it would make him a primary target; surely they would try to get to him, to get to Harry.

Draco pulled out the ribbon holding back his hair and ran his hand through his long blonde strands; he had tried cutting it a few days after he had been told he would be stuck in his Erote form for the duration of the pregnancy. It had been for nothing though as it had magically grown back within the hour and since then he had just taken to using a small ribbon to keep it away from his face.

Draco was surprised to realise that the fears he felt for Harry's life bothered him every bit as much as his fears for his own. He logically knew that Harry would be involved in the war but he had never really allowed the thought about what that could cost him to come to mind and selfishly he wasn't willing to risk _his_ Harry for the cause.

The idea of a life without Harry was too painful to think about; and it wasn't the fears that he probably wouldn't survive the pregnancy without him, nor that he would be left to raise their child alone. Sure these were scary but that he might have to spend the rest of his life without Harry terrified him and made him sick to his stomach; he needed to be able to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him that he loved him.

'I Love him?' Draco asked himself, the thought suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks. 'Surely not' he told himself, doubts about it being too soon and it just being his fears talking flitted through his mind but he also knew he was trying to talk himself out of the corner he felt he had thought himself into.

He knew that was the direction they were heading in, that they would likely end up in love with each other but it had been a month and Draco could picture Harry's amused and patronising expression if he was to tell him just how hard and fast he had fallen for him.

Draco tipped his head backwards, resting it on the back of the sofa, looking at the ceiling as if asking for Devine guidance.

'Safe and happy'; his mother's words making him realised that surprisingly that was all he really wanted as well, for himself, for Harry, for his father, for his mother and most surely, for his child as well. The only way that was going to happen though, was with Voldemort's defeat.

No doubt that crazy old coot of a headmaster had a plan, or at least some ideas; he had defeated Grindlewald after all. Was Dumbledore planning on fighting Voldemort himself and would it even do any good if he could kill him? The mad man had managed to defy death once already.

Draco sighed again and decided to head to bed early, not that he thought he would sleep but if he was going to spend the evening torturing his own mind he might as well be comfortable while he did so.

He left the room in almost complete darkness as he entered their bedroom; stripping down he carefully folded his clothes as he removed them; he would never understand how Harry could just drop them where ever he was standing at the moment. He pulled on a pair of comfortable, warm, black pyjama trousers before sliding under the covers.

He simply didn't have enough information about Voldemort, or the plans to fight him to be able to form any true opinions on what should be done nor how to ensure his family's safety. That was something he would have to make a point of talking to Harry about, sooner rather than later; he really liked to have a good plan, helped him stay in control of a situation, something he was definitely in favour of.

Draco rolled onto his side; even after a month it felt too odd to lie on his back with his wings trapped beneath him; it wasn't painful, just not comfortable, and it had become normal for him to sleep on his side; more often than not, curled against Harry's side or leaning on his chest. If that bothered Harry then he hadn't said so and Draco was fairly sure he had seen him grin happily a few times when he had moved to lie that close.

Draco let his mind wander to what he boyfriend was likely doing and realised he had no idea what the sixth year Gryffindor boys did for fun. Maybe they were just taking the chance to have a conversation and catch up; Draco found himself curious of how much of the truth Harry could choose to share with his other friends.

-#-

"Ooh, nice try, Ron." Dean mocked, "Did you forget that harry was here and therefore your _tactics.._." he emphasised the word with air quotes, "...won't work."

"My tactics are just fine." Ron insisted but was pouting none the less.

"Says the guy who just forfeit his place in this round." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Ron conceded; Harry really was too good at spotting what he was trying to do.

"Another round?" Neville asked.

"We should play truth or dare." Seamus suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, but with only truths." Neville added.

"And where Harry is the only one playing." Dean laughed.

"Very funny, guys." Harry rolled his eyes, "You could just ask me what it is you want to know."

"Okay, so what the hell is going on with you and Malfoy?" Seamus asked, leaning forward so not to miss a word of whatever it was Harry was going to tell them.

"Subtle, Seamus." Ron commented.

"Criticised on subtlety by a Weasley. Ouch." Dean teased.

"I am not really sure what you are asking, but he is my boyfriend, if that is what you mean." Harry explained with a shrug.

"Really, Harry? We would never have figured that out on our own, from the fact that you can't keep your hands off each other." Neville told him sarcastically.

Harry huffed at the very amused expressions on his friend's faces.

"What we really want to know is why." Dean tried to clarify.

"We didn't even know you were gay." Seamus added. "Not that we mind of anything but you could have told us."

"No, I couldn't, because I didn't even know myself." Harry told them, "As for why; he is gorgeous, wickedly funny and has the best damned arse I have ever seen."

"HARRY!" Ron exclaimed, looking at his best friend as though he had just confessed some dark and dangerous secret.

"Okay, fair enough." Dean laughed, ignoring Ron's outburst. "But how did you two manage to stop hexing each other long enough to realise this?"

"We are all pretty sure that the two of you didn't just decide to sit down over tea and crumpets and have a civil discussion about whether you should start fucking each other." Seamus told Harry with a wink.

Harry rolled his eyes again, "And who said we are having sex?"

"You're not?" Seamus asked wide-eyed.

Harry flushed read, "Not exactly." but Seamus, Dean and Neville continued to stare at him expectantly. "It's complicated." He tried to explain.

"Does this have anything to do with the wings Malfoy suddenly sprouted the day you got together, your own crazy huge wings which you sometimes have when you get strangely possessive of Malfoy and that you are no longer sleeping in our dorms?" Neville asked.

Harry gave Ron a pleading look.

"You're on your own on this one, Mate." Ron told him, "Your choice."

"You don't have to tell us but we would like to know; and you know we will keep your secret." Neville promised with a smile, Seamus and Dean nodding their agreement.

"Okay, fine." Harry consented, "but you seriously have to tell no-one. This could be very dangerous if word got out to the wrong people."

Again the boys nodded.

"Draco and I are what are called Erotes; winged creatures, if you hadn't already figured that out." Harry told them, hoping Draco wouldn't mind; they had already told Crabbe and Goyle after all and this wasn't really so different.

None of the boys had shown any recognition at the mention of Erotes so Harry began explaining as best he could; everything he had found out and almost everything that had happened to them since that night he had bonded to Draco.

"So will you always have to maintain regular contact with him?" Dean asked with a confused frown.

"Erm... no." Harry confessed nervously. "Okay, so I need you to promise me that you will never use what I am about to tell you to tease, mock or otherwise upset Draco."

"Okay, we promise." Dean agreed.

"Draco's pregnant." Harry told them.

"WHAT?!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Guys..." Harry tried to speak.

"I thought you said you weren't having sex." Neville queried with a confused expression.

"... guys..." Harry again.

"But he is a guy, how is that even possible." Dean looked as confused as Neville.

"... GUYS!" Harry interrupted, throwing a giggling Ron a very dirty look. "Draco is a _submissive_ Erote, Dean, which means that he naturally had the ability to get pregnant, but you should probably know that with the use of potions and spells, most wizards can get pregnant."

"Really?" Dean looked mildly thoughtful at that. "I never knew that."

"And I did say it was complicated, Neville." Harry pointed out and Neville gestured for him to explain. "Okay, so we have once, the night we bonded and neither of us exactly remembers it. Apparently all Erote bondings produce a child first try, tying us to each other. We don't remember that night though, so before you ask how it was, I have literally no idea."

"Wow." Seamus nodded.

"That's pretty intense, Harry." Dean told him, "Not so sure, that in your place I would be so calm."

Harry laughed, "I say the same thing about Draco; though I sometimes forget he has been aware this could happen to him since his sixteenth birthday."

"We are still your friends though, Harry; now we know everything can you stop keeping us out of everything." Neville asked.

"Sure next time we are all spending time in mine and Draco's room, I will invite you along." Harry chuckled.

"It will mean spending time with Slytherins." Ron pointed out.

"We know; he is your bonded Harry, it is about time we got to know him and him, us." Neville explained.

"If you guys have managed to put up with his friends for a month already with no serious injuries or deaths, then they can't be all that bad." Seamus shrugged.

Harry chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Okay, okay; I will make a point of not leaving you guys out."

"Well at least this means we outnumber those Slytherins again now; six to five." Ron announced happily.

"It isn't a competition, Ron." Harry sighed.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**(I was hoping to post this yesterday because it was my birthday and ask for birthday reviews, but I guess belated happy birthday reviews, would make me just as happy ;) )**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	10. Enamoured

**AN: Chapter 10; I wanted to post this chapter today for a couple of reasons; **

**Firstly because it is Valentine's day and it seems fitting as this chapter is about our two 'sort of Cupids' getting all fluffy and smutty.**

**Secondly, because this story is a month old today. Thank you all, it has been an amazing month and this story now has over 40000 views and 299 reviews. I cannot thank you all enough for your feedback and support.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

** This chapter has been edited******** d****ue to the restrictions on this site the chapter has been edited to remove explicit material. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

It was quite late when Harry finally left the Gryffindor dormitory and when he entered his and Draco's bedroom he could seen his bonded lying on the near side of the bed, wings towards him. He made his way around to the far side of it, losing his clothes, as he went, until he was wearing just his boxers as he slid under the covers; lying on his side, face to face with Draco, who smiled.

"Hi." the blonde greeted.

"Hey you." Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Draco's, "You feeling any better?"

Draco nodded.

"I told Neville, Dean and Seamus everything tonight; they will keep our secret, don't worry. They just want a chance to get to know you."

Draco chuckled, "I keep waiting for someone, other than my father, to react badly."

"I know what you mean; everyone just seems happy for us." Harry agreed.

"I am happy for us too, you know." Draco told him.

Harry blinked a couple of times and then smiled. "Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You _know_ how I feel about you right?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I think so." Draco told him.

"Maybe,..." Harry paused for a moment to find his courage, last time they had done this they had ended up in a very intimate position on the great hall, "... maybe I can _show_ you how I feel about you?" He finished hesitantly.

Draco smiled and nodded slowly. Harry's hand gently reached out and rested on his cheek, his thumb moving softly against the strands of hair just above his ear; knowing what they were aiming for this time, Harry was gently able to slip his feelings easily into Draco's own mind. It was profoundly intimate and now that this time they weren't reeling from the shock of it, it was clear how they had become so caught up in it before.

Draco could feel affection and lust; Harry wanted him, really and truly wanted him. There was possessiveness of both him and their unborn child; they belonged to him and he would rain fire down on anyone who dared challenge that claim. Then there was Love; real, honest, couldn't ever live without Draco ever again, Love.

Draco wasn't even aware when he raised his hand to Harry's own cheek and began to share his own emotions. His fears, that he could face knowing that Harry would be his protector; his confusion about their safety which he could deal with because he knew Harry would help him find answers; his Love for Harry, which he could confess because Harry returned the feeling.

It was like being doused in hot air and cold water all at once, senses blurring and becoming confused; their minds spun as memories freed themselves and they remembered.

-#-

_Draco was running, 'shit... no... shit...". The evening was surprisingly warm for late Autumn and Draco was glad it had not rained all week when his knees gave way. He had only made it half way to the forbidden forest, it would not be far enough._

_He let out a wild screech as his wings forced themselves painfully from his back; he knew he shouldn't have resisted them, it always made it so much worse. He could feel his hair growing longer and as it fell around his face he had to admire the way the wind and moonlight worked together to make it shimmer in waves._

_His rational mind was slipping and a need was taking its place; a mate, he wanted his dominant to come and take him, give him a child and protect him from the world. The pitiful whine that escaped his throat was familiar to him now; five times already he had called since his inheritance and yet still no one answered._

-#-

_Harry awoke suddenly as if someone had been screaming in his ear, every inch of his skin was tingling and his back ached. He tried to think but it was like wading through treacle. There it was again; a sound of pain and want, loud and silent all at once as if it was coming from inside his own mind._

_He wasn't able to hold in the yell of pain when his back felt like it was ripped open and something large and unknown emerged there. He was aware on the edge of his mind that his friends were around him and trying to communicate but there was the begging again, his submissive wanted... no needed... him._

_He raised up his wings feeling them destroy something as they stretched wide and he hissed at the others to back off but they were between him and the door. Never mind; his submissive was outside anyway._

_He was vaguely aware of several panicked voices as he threw himself through the window, using instinct to fold his wings away small to fit through the frame, only to open them wide as the winds rushed passed him. _

_He flew; he had to travel part way around the castle before he reached the grounds where he knew his submissive would be waiting. He could hear him and let out a rumbling growl from deep in his throat and the response the submissive gave felt like a relieved sigh._

-#-

_He was lying on his side on the ground, his small wings fluttering behind him; the ground was cold but felt nice against the burning need in his skin. He had called, wondering why he was not good enough for a dominant to want him; there were tears on his face when he felt more than heard the seductive growl._

_'Mate' his brain supplied and the responding happy sigh of approval escaped him without his consent. There was a sort of thump as a large, intimating shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a man surrounded by huge wings, that were maybe green, if the moonlight was not misleading._

_"It is okay little one." He spoke, kneeling down next to the trembling submissive. "I will give you what you need."_

_He squeaked slightly as the larger body of the man leaned down over him, and swept him up into strong arms. Finger threaded through his long hair, using the grip to force their lips together._

-#-

_The submissive was lying on the ground and looked so nervous; he was beautiful, small purple wings and long white blonde hair, gentle yet strong features. He would take this creature and make it his own, 'Mine' he thought._

_"It is okay little one." He promised, moving towards the ground in the hopes of calming the scared submissive. "I will give you what you need."_

_He pulled the smaller man into his arms, threading a hand into his hair to initiate a dominating kiss that would leave no questions as to who's submissive he was._

_When he pulled back the blonde was eyeing him hungrily but was almost relaxed in his arms, 'Good Submissive', his brain told him. He lay him carefully on the grass again, as though scared to break him and made quick work of removing most of the clothing that was hiding what was now his; leaving only the shirt tangled around the little wings._

_A pleased growl escaped the dominant's throat at the sight of his beautiful submissive spread naked on the ground just for him and he make quick work of removing his own clothing, wanting to lay claim the other man now and letting out a small frustrated sound as he gave up on his own shirt._

-#-

_The ground felt even colder against his back and wings, when he had next to no clothes to protect him but the sight of his mostly naked dominant leaning over him was more than enough of a distraction to chase away his cares._

_He would be safe now, he would be claimed and before the night was out his dominant would give him a child. His family had come for him, he would be loved. _

**_*Edited for Explicit Content*_**

_The dominant could feel his own instinct to mate easing off in his mind and became aware his bonded was shivering and so quickly picked up the now sleeping submissive both dressed only in their shirts and, ignoring the other clothing, headed for the warmth of the nearby castle._

-#-

It had likely been no more than a few minutes that it had taken their brains to remember the events of that night but the intensity of it had them both panting with exhaustion.

"Wow." Harry managed to say.

They had not moved and still lay facing each other, hands on each other's cheeks, though the connection had severed between them at some point; which was likely fortunate as any more sensations might have been more than either of them could handle.

"I'll say." Draco agreed, dropping his hand from Harry's face.

"That was..." Harry gently ran the hand that was on Draco's cheek, through his hair, "... possibly the most amazing thing ever."

"Indeed, I would like to amend my hypothesis on why we didn't remember." Draco told him with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I am starting to think that the bond wanted us to learn to connect with each other, allow our connection to grow on its own; something which wouldn't have happened if we just started having sex right away, and I don't know about you but after remembering that, we are definitely having sex again..." Draco smirked, "... and soon."

Harry laughed, "You might actually be right."

"Might?" Draco scoffed. "Insolent Gryffindor, of course I am damned well right."

"Why did we remember now though?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"We told each other we loved each other in a way; alright we didn't say it, but we showed each other through the connection." Draco smiled happily. "The bond knew we loved each other enough to make this work even before we have an sexual relationship so it felt comfortable enough to give us a shove towards having that too."

"I hurt you though, didn't I?" Harry looked concerned.

"Yes, but it was also incredible and powered by your instincts." Draco kissed him quickly, "Though if you would take a little more care with how you manhandle me next time I would be grateful."

"Sure thing, Love." Harry reached forward and pulled Draco towards him, so that the lengths of their bodies were pressed together.

"I hope you don't think you are getting sex right now." Draco told him firmly, "I am bloody knackered."

Harry laughed happily, "No, I just want to kiss you before you fall asleep in my arms. Is that allowed?"

"Hmm..." Draco tapped his chin in mock thought, "...Okay, permission granted."

Harry leaned forward and pressed their lips together, kissing him for several minutes before he became desperate enough for air.

"I love you, Draco."

"I know." Draco stated.

Harry just rolled his eyes, pulling Draco gently against his side to sleep.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco said sleepily a few minutes later.

"I know, Love; I know."

-#-

"Draco loves me." Harry whispered smugly into Hermione's ear as he took a seat next to her at breakfast.

"We know, Harry." Hermione told him, not even looking up from the paper she was reading.

"No, I mean he is in love with me." He tried again, feeling rather disappointed in the lack of response.

"We know, Harry." She said again with a small smile, "And we are very happy for you." She adding hoping to appease him.

Harry huffed, at what felt a lot like a dismissal of what was clearly a big deal and looked hopefully at Ron, who had been obviously listening.

"Did he actually_ say_ it?" Ron asked, "I mean, it was obvious from the way he looks at you, but I didn't think he would be able to admit it to himself yet, let alone to you."

"Well, no; but you remember that sort of emotion sharing thing we did before...?" Harry started to explain.

Ron scoffed, earning himself a scowl from Harry. "Well it would be kind of difficult thing to forget with the scene you two made." Ron told him with a shrug.

"_ANYWAY_..." Harry went on, "We kind of showed each other how we felt."

That apparently was enough to get Hermione's attention. "Really? You actually got to _feel_ that he loves you."

"Ah crap." Ron groaned, lightly glaring at Harry, "You're really in love with him too, aren't you, Harry? And here was me happily living in denial."

Harry laughed and gave Ron a shove before turning to Hermione, nodding with a grin on his face. "Yep; and it gets better."

"Better... Woo." Ron droned quietly, his voice heavy with obvious sarcasm, "Better than you and Malfoy head over heels in love with each other, how could such a thing even be possible?"

"Very funny, Ron." Harry sighed.

"Ignore him, Harry; what happened?" Hermione asked.

"We remembered." He told her, a smirk creeping onto his face at the memories he now had.

"Wait... you remember? As in... you remember _THAT_ night?" Hermione asked leaning forward.

Harry nodded but when Ron still looked completely lost, Harry rolled his eyes and explained in a whisper. "The night we bonded, the night we..."

"Oh... OH!" Ron exclaimed as he suddenly realised what his friend was telling him. "Can this not be a breakfast topic, please?"

Hermione frowned at him, "Don't be such a prude, Ron."

"No, it's okay, I understand." Harry shrugged, "All I want to say is that it was amazing AND Draco agrees." he told his two best friends, still unable to stop smiling.

"Okay..." Ron dropped his spoon back into his cereal, "Apparently that was enough for mental images and my appetite is completely gone."

Harry laughed again and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am happy for you, Harry, that's really great news."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said, helping himself to a bowl of fruit salad and some toast.

-#-

"Harry looks like he is in a good mood," Pansy commented to Draco, who was sitting eating his breakfast next to her. "... So do you actually." She noted as she looked carefully at her friend. "Care to share?"

Draco looked up to glare at her, "Do you really think that is any of your business, Pansy?"

"Oh come on, Draco." She tutted, "I'm your friend, I just want to know what is going on with you and given that, for once, it looks like it might be a good thing..."

"Yes, okay, okay... I get it." Draco snapped slight, looking around at the others at their table. "Where's Blaise?"

Pansy shrugged, "Guess he is having a lie in or something."

"Well, he will kill me if I tell you this and not him, plus..." Draco made a small gesture to indicate the numerous other Slytherins within ear shot.

"Fine, but we are having lunch in Blaise's dorm and you're going to spill." Pansy told him, using a finger to jab him in the shoulder to make her point.

Draco chuckled, she was such a gossip; good job she was a gossip loyal to him. His mood dipped slightly though, when he thought about the questions his friends would undoubtedly ask once he told them about remembering.

Thinking about the day before, he glanced up at the head table, frowning when there was no sight of Professor Snape.

'Maybe he is actually spending time with my father now he knows my mother has no objections' Draco pondered to himself; but found that the mental images that came with thoughts of his father and Professor Snape 'spending time together' were far too disturbing and decided to focus his attention on eating his fill before he would have to rush off to class.

-#-

"Harry... erm, what are you doing?" Ron asked slowly as his best friend ducked into an alcove and pulled out his invisibility cloak, after they had finished their last class before lunch.

"Pansy was dragging Blaise and Draco off somewhere, I was going to follow and steal back my boyfriend." Harry explained, as it should have been obvious. "Save him from potentially hours of Pansy's gossiping."

"Harry." Ron whined, "Can't we just go have lunch?"

"You should go have lunch with Hermione, I will see you next lesson." Harry told him and didn't wait for a response before covering himself with the cloak and disappearing from sight.

He had to hurry to catch up with the three Slytherins and only just made it through the entrance to their common room before the doorway closed behind him. 'Too close.' he thought to himself and looking around at the large room, which he hadn't seen since he had broken in during his second year under the influence of polyjuice potion.

Pansy, Blaise and Draco were making their way towards what looked to be the dorms and Harry was starting to think that the idea of following Draco might have not been so smart after all. He had thought it would be a laugh but perhaps Pansy wanted to talk to them about something private.

Harry momentarily thought about going back, of just going and joining his friends in the great hall for lunch; but he had come this far and was simply too curious to back out now.

Picking up the pace Harry managed to sneak into the room behind them, slightly ironically whilst Draco was checking that they weren't followed.

-#-

"So are you ready to tell me why we are hiding out in my dorm, rather than going to eat lunch?..." Blaise demanded of Pansy as she pushed him through the doorway. Draco followed them in and, after looking around carefully, he pulled the door shut; throwing up silencing spells for good measure.

"...I missed breakfast you know, this means I will have to wait until dinner to eat and..." Blaise continued to rant as Pansy pushed on his shoulders, getting him to sit down on his bed; Draco and Pansy taking a seat on the next bed over.

"Draco and Harry were both suspiciously happy at breakfast this morning..." Pansy told him.

"Wait, I am missing lunch because Draco and Potter happened to be in a good mood on the same day?" Blaise was glaring daggers now.

"No, you are missing lunch so that Draco can tell us exactly what put them in such a good mood." Pansy clarified with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine." Blaise crossed his arms and looked at Draco expectantly.

"We remembered." Draco stated simply.

Harry couldn't help but smile from where he was stood, thankfully invisible; he felt guilty for spying on Draco and his friends but there wasn't a lot he could do now he was there so just stayed quiet.

"Oh, wow. How did that happen?" Pansy asked quickly and Draco rolled his eyes at her slight mad grin.

'Such a gossip whore.' He thought affectionately.

"You remembered?" Blaise narrowed his eyes until they suddenly went wide a moment later. "Oooooh..., you _remembered_. Do you remember... well... everything?"

Draco nodded, "Everything and we think it happened because we admitted we love each other."

"Knew it." Blaise declared proudly.

"Who said it first.?" Pansy asked, though she seemed barely able to sit down, let alone hold her questions.

"Erm, not sure, but Harry showed me first; we used our ability to share emotions."

"Aww, that is so sweet." Pansy cooed.

"Sometimes, Pansy, you are such a girl." Blaise told her with a roll of his eyes.

"You do know I AM a girl, right, Blaise?" Pansy pointed out with a smile. "But anyway, we are talking about Draco and his newly recovered memories. Was it...?" Pansy tried to ask but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"It was amazing; he was amazing." Draco said with a slightly glazed over look.

Harry couldn't help but feel insanely smug at the words. It was one thing to hear Draco tell him that it was amazing to his face, but for him to say it to his friends, when there was no pressure to compliment him.

"It didn't hurt?" Blaise asked, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, yeah, it hurt; but it was still worth it." Draco told them with a sinful smile.

Pansy laughed and Blaise rolled his eyes in amusement; Harry smiled, happy to see Draco's two best friends so pleased for him.

"It is good to see you like this, Draco; to see you happy." Pansy told him.

"Yeah, I am." Draco agreed but the sigh which followed it told a different story.

"Something's bothering you." Blaise stated, the question about what left implied.

"I love Harry, but there is a war going on, no matter how much I would rather ignore it. Am I just supposed to pretend that I feel safe, that I am oblivious to how hunted me and my baby will be if the wrong people find out." Draco folded his arms over his still flat stomach, his own wings curling around his sides slightly as if to shield himself from the world.

Harry was frozen to the spot, hearing his boyfriends fears; watching as anxiety and concern marred his beautiful pale features, the long blond hair falling around his face when he tilted his head forward in a failed attempt to hide the tears he was crying.

Pansy and Blaise shared a look, this was not really something they could help their friend on; it was true that his relationship with Harry was potentially dangerous and whether any of them liked it or not, the young family were going to be dragged into the war.

"And even if I stay safe, hidden away, Harry can't. I can't lose him, I just can't." Draco told them sadly and Harry honestly thought his heart was going to break in that moment; it taking all his will power not to throw the cloak from his body and embrace his bonded in his arms.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Thank you for reading, happy Valentine's day.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	11. Enlightened

**AN: Chapter 11; apologies for this having taken so long to update (though it has only actually been 10 days it feels a lot longer) you will all be glad to know I am sure that chapters 12 and 13 are actually more or less completed too, so there will be another update before long.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This chapter has been edited******** d****ue to the restrictions on this site the chapter has been edited to remove explicit material. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Draco was pacing in the corridor outside the potion master's quarters, putting off going inside; his wings flicking in agitation with each step, ruffling his long hair that was pulled into a braid down his back.

"You don't have to do this." Harry told his boyfriend, which made Draco just turn and glare at him.

"Okay, well you don't have to do this right _now_." Harry amended.

"Harry, this is my... _OUR_ best shot at actually getting my father to listen." Draco told him as he stopped pacing and moved to stand in front of the brunette. "We have no idea when he might return to normal and I can't miss this chance."

"I know, Draco. I just don't like seeing you this... distressed. It can't be good for the baby." He added.

Draco growled, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "It's always about the baby, isn't it, Harry?"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, genuinely confused about the turn in the conversation.

Draco gave him a small shove, "That's all I am to you, isn't it? Just a means to an end." Draco's eyes glinted as tears formed but he refused to let them fall.

"Draco, this is crazy; I love you." Harry insisted as he reached out.

"Great, now I am crazy too?" Draco snarled.

"Right now, Love, yes; you are acting crazy." Harry half yelled with a frown, reaching out again and getting a firm grip on Draco's arms, "I love you and you know that, so what is this really about?"

"Let go." Draco yelled, trying to pull away, but Harry held on as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt him, "Please." Draco begged, as his tears started to fall. "Let me go." He asked again, sounding a lot less determined.

Harry however just pulled the blonde against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Never, Draco. I will never let you go." He promised, and Draco cried, as he leaned against him, slim arms clinging around Harry's waist.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed, "It's just..."

"All a bit much?" Harry suggested and he felt Draco nod against him.

"Your whole life was completely flipped upside down, Draco and this is the first time, in a month, that you have had any kind of panic." Harry pointed out. "That is even with all those crazy pregnancy hormones."

Draco chuckled, "I didn't scare you away with my crazy outburst?" he asked nervously.

"You will have to do better than that, Malfoy." Harry teased.

"But what if he hates me?" Draco asked.

"Your father?"

Draco nodded, "What if we go in there, we tell him everything and then he hates me?"

"Then you will know where you stand with him. You'll still have your friends, your mother, me and our baby." Harry promised. "He can't take us from you, Draco."

Draco sobbed a little, against his chest again. "But he is still my father..."

"I know, Love; hopefully once he understands everything and he realises that he can't separate us, then he can start to accept that this is how things are now." Harry held Draco by his arms and pulled him from his body to look him in the eye, "Like you said, he is your father; surely when all is said and done he, like your mother, wants you to be kept safe and happy."

Draco took a deep breath, "I hope you're right."

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"As I will ever be."

-#-

Draco was sat on a wooden chair, his Malfoy mask firmly in place, as he faced the bars which were holding his father captive; Harry was standing a short way behind him, next to Professor Snape. They had been this way for several minutes and it didn't seem as though either of the Malfoy men were ready to speak.

"Bars, Sir?" Harry asked quietly, "Seems a bit... primitive... and muggle."

The professor snorted slightly, "It was the most effective way to ensure he doesn't leave. The Dark Lord already believes that Dumbledore is keeping him captive in a location that I am not privy to and he also knows too much about you and young Mr Malfoy. If he was to be given a chance to relay the information he knows..."

"Yeah, I get it." Harry interrupted. "I just wasn't expecting him to be behind bars."

"They are magically enhanced bars, if that makes you feel any better, Mr Potter." Snape told him with a derogatory sneer.

"Loads." Harry responded sarcastically under his breath.

"Are you going to tell me what you are?" Lucius asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I am considering it." Draco told him calmly. "I want to know if you are worth my time; do you even care for me at all?"

Lucius looked horrified, "Of course I do; you are my heir, you are my _SON_."

"And yet you attacked me as soon as you saw my wings." Draco snapped back, struggling to keep his mask of relaxed confidence in place.

"I just wanted answers, I was shocked and then _HE_ showed up." Lucius said, throwing a glare in Harry's direction.

"Blaming your reaction on Harry will not earn you any points with me." Draco warned.

Lucius scoffed. "You choose him, over your own parents?"

"Mother accepts him!" Draco yelled. "She gave me a chance to explain before she condemned me and the man I love."

Lucius looked like he had been physically struck by the words, "Accepts him?" He asked, as if the idea was beyond comprehension.

Draco nodded. "So I ask you again. Do you even care for me at all?"

The older Malfoy narrowed his eyes but nodded curtly.

"Will you put my needs above your loyalties to You-know-who?" Draco asked.

"It is not that simple..." Lucius tried to argue.

"It is that simple." Draco snapped, leaning forward slightly. "I am with Harry and _STAYING_ with Harry; keeping me safe and working with _HIM_ are not compatible, you have to choose."

"It isn't like I have a choice anyway." Lucius said, waving his hands at the bars in front of him.

"If you could, would you return to him, knowing it would put me in danger? That is would put professor Snape in danger?" Draco demanded.

Lucius eyes got a slightly glazed over quality as he looked longingly at the potions master. "I do not want any harm to befall either of you."

Draco sighed, he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere but Harry's gentle hand on his wing feathers was comforting and gave him strength. "You really want to know what I... what WE are?" Draco asked, indicating Harry as well as himself.

Lucius nodded.

"Fine." Draco agreed harshly. "We are Erotes..."

"I thought that they were..." his father mumbled with a shocked expression, at least the man had heard of them; that would save having to do too much explaining.

"... Just legends?" Draco scoffed, "Yeah, apparently most people seem to be of that opinion, but that is what we are. Harry and I bonded about a month ago, I am currently pregnant with our child and it was the ability that I can channel through my wings which has made you fall in love with the Professor here." Draco told him, his finger pointing over his shoulder at the potions master.

Lucius was apparently lost for words as he just stared, open mouthed and wide eyed at his son.

"You see, I will never leave Harry; so you have a choice; you can learn to accept this and keep your son," Draco steeled himself to finish the ultimatum, "...or you will lose me."

Harry could see that Draco was shaking, betraying his nerves despite the cool facade he kept on his face. Draco suddenly stood up and turned to Harry and Snape.

"I am done here; I have said all I have to say. It is up to him now." Draco told them, leaning up to kiss Harry.

Lucius' shocked gasp behind him made Draco smile against his boyfriend's lips. Maybe his father would finally get it, that he and Harry were the real deal.

Snape showed them out of his rooms, leaving a rather stunned Lucius to his thoughts.

"He seems more like himself." Draco told the professor once they were in the corridor.

Snape nodded, "I agree, whatever you did to him seems to be slowly wearing off... slowly."

"You seem pleased about that." Draco frowned.

"I am; he has been my friend for a long time, Draco." Snape explained, "I do not want him... forced into a way of thinking. I would have him choose for himself."

Draco nodded him understanding, "Just... don't wait till he disappears back behind his masks."

Snape sneered but gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Good night, Sir." Draco said with a smile as he slid his hand into Harry's.

Harry looked back as they headed down the corridor; Snape was leaning against the door to his room, lost in thought. Harry smiled to himself, maybe, just maybe, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape could work it out between them.

-#-

Harry was smiling as Draco practically jumped into bed with a grin on his face.

"That went so much better than I ever thought it would." Draco told him with a happy sigh as he curled into Harry's side.

Harry chuckled, "You did great. I love you, I am so proud of you."

Draco pushed himself up and pressed their lips together, pulling Harry down so that he was leaning over him. "Prove it." He challenged quietly.

Harry smirked at him and shifted them so that Draco was lying beneath him, their fronts pressed together.

***Edited for Explicit Content***

His heart felt like it was beating so fast that Harry should have been able to hear it and although he had wanted to be with Harry from the moment that he remembered the night they conceived their child, he was nervous as hell.

Draco broke their kiss, "Harry...?" he said breathlessly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concern in his eyes.

"Can we not, you know..." Draco blushed and tried to look away but Harry's hand was on his cheek maintaining their eye contact.

"Draco, Love, we will go exactly as far as you want and no further." Harry promised with a smile, "That will always be true, not just for tonight."

Desperate to brake the tension and sappiness of the embarrassing moment Draco threaded a hand into Harry's hair and pulled him back down into another kiss.

***Edited for Explicit Content***

"I need a shower." Draco stated.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"I'll go first." Draco insisted as he slid out of bed, pulling up his trousers and grabbing clean pyjamas from his trunk, he headed out of the room.

"I really hope this gets less awkward." Harry said quietly to the room, sliding out of bed to gather some clean pyjamas from himself to change into after a shower.

-#-

The weather was continuing to get colder as they went into the last week of term and strong winds that chilled the residents of Hogwarts to the bone, howled outside. They had not heard anything from Lucius but Draco didn't seem to be surprised or worried and their increasing confidence with each other in the bedroom seemed to be doing wonders for restoring Draco's faith in himself.

Harry however was feeling guilty, increasingly so as Draco showed just how much he cared and trusted him. The guilt at having spied on Draco was eating at him and his concerns about how worried his bonded had seemed, that day with his friends, was putting him on edge.

He so desperately wanted to offer reassurances and promise Draco that everything would be okay, that there was no way he was getting involved in anything related to fighting Voldemort at least until after their child was born. That, however, would take some explaining as Draco had yet to openly admit to him he had any such concerns.

He sighed as he watched his boyfriend across the great hall, loving how he tilted his head back as he laughed at whatever Blaise had just said.

"Something's bothering you, Harry. Are you going to talk to me about it or would you rather sulk for a few more days?" Hermione asked, sounding quite exasperated.

"I did something stupid..." He confessed, glad that Ron was busy trying to finish off a charms essay that was due in the next morning.

"Oh really...?" She didn't actually sound surprised at this and was rolling her eyes at him.

Harry glared at her, "I was just going to surprise Draco, maybe make him jump, so I followed him, Pansy and Blaise; they went to Blaise's dorm..."

"Harry, what were you thinking...?" Hermione scolded quietly.

"I wasn't apparently, because before I really thought it through I was stuck eavesdropping, with no way out without revealing myself." Harry told her, "Most of it wasn't stuff I didn't already know but then he got so upset; he actually cried, Hermione, _CRIED_, real tears and everything." Harry shook his head.

"Oh, Harry." She said sadly. "Look, come on; let's find somewhere more private to talk."

She grabbed his sleeve and Harry was only just able to grab the remainder of his treacle tart before she started to drag him from the hall. Harry went to start talking again but Hermione shushed him.

"It is about minus ten degrees out." Harry complained, tucking his hands under his armpits in a hope of preserving his fingers, as they left the castle and walked out into the snow covered grounds.

"Well then other people will be less likely to be out here eavesdropping." Hermione told him sharply, pulling her scarf tightly around her neck and casting a warming charm, enough to stop them freezing. "So, what had Draco so upset that he cried?" She asked as they reached the edge of the lake.

"He is genuinely scared about what the war means for us," Harry told her, "I understand that he is worried that people will come after him, to get to me; but what he really sounded most upset about was the idea of something happening to me." Harry tried to explain.

"That surprises you, Harry?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes, "He loves you, you idiot. Of course he is terrified of losing you. How do you feel when you think about losing Draco."

Harry looked sick at even the thought, "It scares me more than anything else ever has." He told her honestly, as the realisation hit. Did Draco feel that same fear about him, the idea of someone else needing him to be alive... it was so alien to him.

"I have never wanted to die or anything but it never seemed important for me to survive this war..." He tried to explain.

Hermione looked horrified that he would think that way, "But what about Draco and..."

"Exactly Hermione," Harry told her, "it was never important to me before but now that I have Draco and we're to be parents; I will do everything to make sure I can be there for them. And I _SO_ want to tell Draco that but..."

"Then he will want to know what made you tell him." Hermione finished. "And then you will have to explain how you completely betrayed his trust and..."

"Yeah..." Harry sighed sadly. "After Sirius... died, I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't worth caring about anyone because they would just die anyway, I was all ready never get close to anyone ever again..."

"And then you kind of had Draco forced into your life?" Hermione prompted.

Harry nodded, "And he needed me, literally and the idea of our child... well that scared me more than anything; if I couldn't keep the adults around me alive, how would I protect a small defenceless child."

Hermione nodded in understanding, waiting silently for him to go on.

"But then I fell for him; he is charming and bloody gorgeous, not to mention at least as nervous about everything as I am which just makes him all the more endearing." Harry ranted softly, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I have to keep them safe, Hermione; they are everything I am living for, they are my family."

Hermione smiled at him proudly. "You will, Harry; you said it yourself, you will do everything you can."

"What if it isn't enough?" He asked, his eyes desperately pleading with her to guarantee their safety.

"Harry," Hermione took his hands in hers, "No one can say for certain what will happen, but we will figure it out. Okay?"

Harry nodded, taking deep calming breaths.

"It sounds like you need to work out where you stand in this war." Hermione told him, "Have you even told Draco about the prophecy?"

Harry shook his head, "I am still not sure how I feel about that anyway and I don't feel like I have any answers about how I am supposed to go about killing Voldemort, he came back from the dead once already for Merlin's sake."

"Has Dumbledore not said anything about it since he told you about the prophecy?" Hermione asked, shocked that the old man could drop something like that on her friend and then not offer him any further guidance.

"He mentioned, near the start of term, that he was working on something and that he would like to share with me later, but..." Harry shrugged, indicating he knew no more than she did.

"You need to talk to him, find out what he knows." Hermione instructed, "If this prophecy is for real then it is your family's lives that are on the line and you need to know as much as possible."

"Yeah, you're right. I need some answers and Dumbledore is probably the only one who can really give them to me." Harry agreed.

"As for Draco; he will talk to you about his concerns when he is ready." Hermione told him, "Until then just be supportive and try not to do anything too reckless."

Harry chuckled, "I'll do my best."

-#-

Harry was pacing nervously along the corridor near the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office, he knew he should talk to him about the prophecy and about the war but the whole thing made him nervous and in many ways he was much happier pretending none of it was happening.

Denial however would do nothing to keep Draco and their son or daughter safe and so he took a deep calming breath before reeling off a list of various magical and muggle sweets, until cockroach clusters allowed him entrance.

"Harry, I am glad to see that you have conquered whatever was making you so nervous and decided to join me. Tea?" Dumbledore offered.

Harry felt slightly flustered by the old man's knowing that he had been so hesitant and quickly declined the offer of tea as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"So, what brings you here today, Harry?"

"Well, Sir." Harry braced himself and looked up to meet the headmaster's eyes, "I want to know what you have planned, to take down Voldemort. I was happy before to just trust you and go with it, but now..."

"Harry..." Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him, "I understand, it has taken me slightly longer than I had hoped to find the information I have been looking for however I believe I am getting close to the answers we need."

Harry nodded slowly, frowning slightly as it still sounded a lot like he was being asked to carry on waiting.

"I believe I understand how Voldemort survived that night that he killed your parents and tried to kill you. I however would like to explain to you by showing you several important memories, ones that will help you understand the path Tom Riddle took." Dumbledore told him. "I would like to test my theories first, however, which I believe I will be able to do in the coming weeks and so I suggest we plan to meet in the new year."

Harry was pissed, he was being fobbed off again, to be left with little to no information and promises of future explanations, but yelling at the headmaster would not get him to what he needed to know any quicker so he consciously held his tongue.

"I understand your concerns for yours and Draco's safety; therefore I have asked that Tonks be permitted to come and stay in the castle, to act as protection for you both, should you need it."

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Great' he thought to himself, 'If people didn't already know that Draco might makes a good target, having an Auror following him around will really help to clue them in.'

"That really isn't necessary, Sir." Harry tried to tell him, feeling frustrated with Dumbledore attempts to help the situation.

"Nonsense, Harry. Besides, she will be teaching Defence whilst she is here, rather than the various Aurors we have had so far this term." The headmaster happily informed him, "It is best for everyone and hopefully it will be for nothing as I am sure Draco is perfectly safe whilst he remains in the castle."

Harry nodded, knowing it was a done deal and nothing he said was going to make the blindest bit of difference now. At least he liked Tonks; it might even be fun having her around.

"Harry, one last thing before you go. Have you had any visions since you bonded with Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry's eye went wide, it hadn't even occurred to him with everything else in his life becoming so complicated but the Dumbledore made an excellent point, he hadn't had a single vision since coming into his inheritance.

"No, Sir. Is that an Erote thing?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe so, though given the unique nature of the connection between you and Voldemort, I cannot be certain. It is possible that it is merely ... diluting the connection and in the most extreme of circumstance you will still have visions, or it could be that Voldemort has been deliberately closing his mind. I cannot be certain."

Harry nodded again. "Can I go now, Sir?"

The headmaster bowed his head in consent. "I will not allow any harm to befall your new young family, Harry." He said as Harry got up from his seat, "Even if you have your doubts about everything else, please do trust me on that."

Harry actually managed to smile at that, "I know, thank you, Sir."

Harry took his leave of the office and headed towards Gryffindor tower; he had not missed the headmaster's careful choice of words, the promises of Draco and their child's safety with no mention of the same for himself. Harry would allow Dumbledore to tell him what he knew come the new year but he was not going to throw himself on the fire as he might have before Draco; he had something to live for now and he damned well intended to do so for as long as he could.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	12. Exigency

**AN: Chapter 12; I am not sure when I will update next, as I will not have much time at all for writing anything the next few weeks as I am going into the last few weeks of university and I have a LOT of deadlines (7 seperate pieces of work over the next 3 weeks). Chapter 13 is more or less ready to go, so I will try to update that one for you next week. Please bare with me if you don't hear anything for the next few weeks, I will be back, Promise. :D**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Severus Snape was pacing in his bedroom, where he had gone to escape the pleas for affection from Lucius, and felt on the verge of tearing his own hair out. His resolve was wearing thin; they had put the man in his care, put his life-long wet dream in front of him, like the most tempting of offers and yet no one was telling him he couldn't just help himself.

Everyone else seemed to be encouraging the idea. Draco, Narcissa and Dumbledore had practically given their blessings and even the boy who lived to be the world's moral compass, Harry Potter, had raised no objections; though he had stayed thankfully quiet on the matter.

But no; he knew what would happen next. Lucius was regaining his mind, that he was sure of now. Each day he was less able to placate the beautiful blond man and his normal snobbish, entitled temperament was returning; this, however, Severus just found maddeningly attractive and was making his ability to resist weaken further .

He would never be allowed to keep him, Lucius wouldn't want to stay and Severus would never want, or be able, to force himself on the other man. He didn't understand why the others thought this was a good idea and he had been avoiding many meals just so he didn't have to look at the annoying smile the headmaster kept giving him as encouragement.

He sighed to himself and moved back out towards the small kitchen in his living quarters, he was in need of tea to calm his nerves.

"Severus." Lucius practically whispered as the potions master moved into his sight, stopping him in his tracks.

"Damn it." Severus mumbled under his breath and dropped his head to his chest. Steeling himself he carried on into the kitchenette and set about boiling water for tea, deliberately ignoring the gaze that was watching him.

"Am I permitted a cup as well?" Lucius asked, the expectant tone so different to the pitiful one used just moments before, that it made Severus look up.

He didn't respond but boiled more water and removed two mugs from the cupboard.

"Why do you not want me?" Lucius asked sadly; the constant switches in his personality were confusing to follow.

"Are you kidding me?" Severus snapped at him suddenly, eyes flashing in annoyance. "Of course I want you, I have been in love with you for over twenty YEARS!"

"Then why are you denying yourself when I am right here?" Lucius asked with a small frown.

"Because you aren't you." He said sadly, "Whatever your brat of a son did to you has messed with your head."

"I can think for myself, Severus; my head is becoming clearer everyday and I know what I want. I still want you." Lucius told him, the surety in his voice making Severus weak at the knees.

"Fine. FINE!" Severus slammed his hands on the table in the kitchen, "I give up, I fold, you all win." He declared loudly, storming into the living area towards Lucius' room.

Lucius smiled and leaned against the bars on his doorway as the potions master approached him.

"When you get your mind back and hate me for this, I hope you remember this was your damned idea."

"I won't hate you, Severus." he promised.

"You damned well better be right about that." Severus growled and he reached through the bars to get a firm grip on the front of the blond man's robes. "Last chance." he warned.

"Coward." Lucius taunted with a smirk but still gasped as he was pulled forward, his front pushed against the bars and harsh, demanding lips were pressed against his.

Both men were desperate for the contact it was like suddenly being told they were allowed to breath; there was no hesitation as their tongues fought for dominance, though Severus quickly allowing Lucius all the control he could want, delighting in the kiss he had waited two decades to receive.

Lucius' had an almost spicy taste to him and Severus was vaguely aware that it made him feel tingles all over; their arms were through the bars grasping to hold onto each other, fingers pulling at clothing and hair.

"No... stop..." Severus managed to gasp, pushing himself away from the other man. "You have no idea how much I want this but ..." he looked heartbroken as though the words he was about to speak were tearing him apart at his very foundation. "... _YOU_ don't really want this, this isn't really you."

Severus felt the tears burn in his eyes as they built and it was with great determination he managed to walk away towards his own room. He grabbed his wand and managed to cast a silencing spell before he fell to his knees, tears falling down his face and a pained scream tearing from his throat.

"Why...?" He sobbed to himself.

It was so glorious, everything he wanted it to be, powerful, hot and full of forbidden lust; he knew he could never give that up that he would spend his whole life wanting to feel that kiss and more all over again. For the first time he was seriously considering asking Draco to use his abilities to allow him to keep Lucius but even as the idea came to him he knew he would never be satisfied with the imprisoned version of the man.

'I should have been stronger' he thought to himself, 'I should have resisted.' And though he knew he never could have; he knew now that there was no way he would be able to lose Lucius now, he would do everything he had to be able to keep him.

He fell sideways, not even feeling the pain as his shoulder landed on the hard wood of his bedroom floor. Severus Snape cried, not able to find the motivation or energy to move from his spot near the door, completely sure that he would remember this night for as long as he lived as the night his spirit broke and hope died.

-#-

"There you are." Draco breathed out in relief as Harry came through the door to their room. "I was getting worried about you; when you didn't show up at dinner."

"I just needed to walk; I had a meeting with Dumbledore and I had to think things over." Harry told him in a monotone that had Draco nervous.

"Harry, love, what's going on?" Draco asked, getting up from his seat on their sofas and moving over to his boyfriend who was still stood just inside the door.

"I..." Harry bowed his head. "I have to confess to something." he braced himself, knowing this could ruin everything they had worked so hard for but better that than letting it come out further down the line. "It was stupid and I regret it but it was sort of an accident and I never want to lie to you or keep secrets." he rambled to the floor.

"Okay." Draco agreed patently, though in truth he was feeling definitely nervous.

"I followed you, under my invisibility cloak... I just wanted to surprise you." Harry told him sadly. "I am sorry... SO sorry."

"When?" Draco demanded, confusion written all over his face.

Harry sighed, "The day you had lunch in Blaise's dorm." He mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Draco snarled, stepping back from him with a look of betrayal. "How... how could you do that? I trusted you."

"I know, Draco. Please, I am so sorry, I regretted it as soon as I followed you into the room." Harry pleaded, "I love you, I hate that I did this."

"Just stay away from me." Draco snapped, tears in his eyes, blurring his vision as he stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"DRACO." Harry cried out, as he ran to the door that separated them, and knelt in front of it; hands and face pressed against the door as he cried. "I am so sorry, Love. Please forgive me." He begged softly.

-#-

Draco cursed himself for having trusted him, he should have known better; but this was Harry Potter, who could have foreseen such a betrayal. Draco cursed himself again when he realised his face was wet with tears, he didn't want to cry over this, he was still a Malfoy for fuck sake.

It must have been the pregnancy hormones he decided stubbornly, sighing as he sat down with his back to the bedroom door.

"I am so sorry, Love. Please forgive me." He heard Harry whisper and he wanted to, he really wanted to but he couldn't just let this one go.

He must have fallen asleep where he was sitting because the next thing he knew, he was suddenly awake but felt drained and tired, his arse numb from having been sat on the hard surface for so long.

He had forgotten about the magical transfers in his anger; it had become so natural for them to share those intimate physical connections all the time that he hadn't need to think about it at all in days. He and the baby needed Harry; Draco managed to move to his knees , his head spinning and his mind foggy, panic flooding his mind as the world seemed to shift, his balance failing as he fell onto his side.

-#-

Harry jerked awake Draco's panic flooding his mind, the high pitched cry of fear that his submissive was letting out was causing his body to fill itself with adrenaline.

"Draco." Harry whispered to himself; he scrabbled desperately to his knees and quickly pushed open the door.

He howled in despair at the sight of the beautiful blond curled up on the floor, pale and clutching at his stomach but he managed to focus himself enough to pull Draco into his arms; clutching to him desperately, placing kissing on his temple and forehead.

"Please be okay." He begged, "I love you, Draco; I love our baby. Please be okay." Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and began to cry in relief as the other boy returned the pressure.

"Harry..." Draco mumbled, his half open eyes rolling around unfocused, "I... I..."

"Shush, Love. It's okay." Harry told him, as he rocked them both. "Just let me hold you till you get your strength back."

Draco relaxed in his arms, his eyes falling shut again, "I love you, Harry." He whispered as he fell unconscious.

Harry continued to rock them gently, not loosening his grip on his bonded for a moment, a hand gently resting on Draco's flat belly as he prayed he had gotten to them in time; he would never forgive himself if their argument hurt or cost them their baby.

It was about an hour before Draco's breathing evened out and the colour fully returned to his cheeks. They would visit Madam Pomfrey in the morning to be sure everything was okay with both Draco and the child he was carrying but first they would rest and let the magic flowing between them do its work.

Harry very carefully and slowly got to his feet with Draco in his arms; he moved them to the bed and lay both Draco and himself down, pulling the covers over them and curling around his boyfriend protectively. Draco mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and shifted as if trying to get closer to Harry, making him smile softly and close his eyes until he was soon joining Draco in sleep.

-#-

As Draco's eye's flickered open he realised he was curled up against Harry's chest, arms protectively wrapped around him; he could feel his residual anger at his boyfriend but he was ready and calm enough to talk about it with him now.

Harry however was asleep, if his slow steady breathing was any indication. What had made Harry decide to confess then? It had been a week since that day in the dorms when he had broken down and cried out his fears to his friends.

But Harry had told him, he hadn't wanted to lie to him, even knowing how hurt Draco would be; that thought made him smile slightly. He supposed he should be glad that Harry felt it was important to be honest with him; it wouldn't have been difficult to just never mention the incident and Draco would have never known.

He let out a small breath he hadn't realised he was holding; he could forgive Harry, he was already starting to. He did have questions however and would not be happy until they were answered, starting with what the meeting with Dumbledore, Harry had mentioned, had been about. He suspected it was related to Harry's sudden confession and likely also with what he had overheard in the Slytherin dormitory the week before.

It was dark in their room and Draco wondered what hour it was; even if it was morning the late rising sun of winter would not yet have brought light to their room. He ran a hand in a gentle circle over his belly before he froze; memories of his magical energy levels dropping too low and of the pain coming back to him.

Harry must has busted in the door to get to him and Draco was profoundly relived that he hadn't been angry enough to throw up wards to keep him out. He felt okay now though but it was difficult to tell if Harry had gotten to him in time. Was their child still safe and healthy inside him? He had to know and there was no way to tell without help.

"Harry." Draco whispered, shaking his shoulders to try to wake him. "Harry, wake up."

"Time's it?" Harry mumbled half asleep.

"No idea, early I think. Can we go see Madam Pomfrey?"

That got Harry's attention. "Are you okay?" He asked in a panic, sitting up quickly and scrabbling for his wand. "Is the baby okay?"

"I am fine!" Draco snapped slightly, flinching away from the light of Harry's lumos spell. "And I believe the baby is fine; everything _feels_ fine. I just would rather we went and checked given how low my energy levels got last night."

Harry nodded and gave Draco a quick kiss before sliding out of bed; he hesitated for a moment before turning to face the blond.

"I really am sorry, Draco." Harry said sadly, his eyes looking as forlorn as his words sounded.

"Harry." Draco said sternly as he got off the bed to stand in front of the other teen. "I know; I forgive you and I _AM_ glad you told me the truth. That said, we ARE going to talk about this later as I believe you still have some explaining to do."

Harry nodded quickly, "I will tell you everything, I promise, but first..." he pulled Draco into his arms, "... let's make sure you are both okay."

-#-

Turned out it was a little after six in the morning; the school nurse was quickly and easily able to confirm that the child still seemed to be as healthy as expected, but took her time to chastise them about not being careful enough and taking unnecessary risks.

The two teens had left the medical wing hand in hand but feeling well and truly shamed about half an hour later. They knew they were going to have arguments and get upset or angry with each other at times but they had to start thinking about the baby first and themselves second; it was a rude awakening and they were disappointed in themselves that it had taken Madam Pomfrey to make them realise it.

"You ready to tell me whatever it was Dumbledore told you yesterday, Harry?" Draco asked, as they made themselves comfortable on their sofa. "Whatever it was that gave you the push to confess?"

"Nothing." Harry told him.

"But..." Draco started to say with a annoyed frown, he was not going to take Harry keeping things from him again.

"No, you miss understand; he wouldn't tell me anything. There were excuses and avoidances but no real information; not yet anyway." Harry explained. "I went to ask him about Voldemort and his plans and..." he paused before turning to look at Draco. "I need to tell you something, that people have guessed at and speculated over, but very few know the truth about."

"Okay." Draco said slowly, he didn't like the nervous look Harry was wearing at all.

"There is a prophecy, about me and Voldemort, it seems to say that one of us will kill the other." Harry told him, watching carefully for a reaction.

"What does it say... I mean, what exactly? Do you know the actual wording of it?" Draco asked, seemly far more calm that Harry had anticipated.

Harry nodded, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." he quoted fluently, he couldn't count how many times he had run over and over the words himself since he had first heard them.

Draco was silent, apparently thinking hard and Harry allowed him the time to process the words and meaning of the prophecy, just as he himself had done when Dumbledore had let him hear it for the first time.

"Dumbledore expects you to kill him?" He asked after a few minutes, "And he still isn't telling you anything?"

Harry nodded, "He has promised to explain what he can in the new year and he promised he would keep you and the baby safe; but it isn't enough. I won't gamble with the lives of my family, my own included."

Draco smiled at him and leaned into his side, "I am glad to hear that."

"Which is why I want you to come with me to my meetings with Dumbledore in the new year." Harry told him, "Any plans that involve me, now involve you and I want your opinion on everything he has to say. I want us to work this out together, make a plan together and I want that to be very clear to Dumbledore."

"Of course, I have been planning to ask what you knew about the war and your part in it, for a while anyway." Draco relaxed in Harry's arms, "I think that was why I got so upset when talking with Blaise and Pansy; I don't like not knowing what is going on and I felt so powerless, like the world was about to snatch you away from me at any moment."

"I am not going anywhere, I promise I will not even leave the castle without you while you are pregnant and even after I am going to do _EVERYTHING_ in my power to stick around." Harry leaned down and kissed Draco firmly on the lips, "I love you, I can't live without you either you know."

-#-

Snape hurried to the headmaster's office at his summons; he had actually sounded worried and when something worried Dumbledore it never lead to good things.

"What have you done?" Snape exclaimed as he came into the room and took in the only half conscious form of the headmaster, in the chair behind the desk.

He moved forward making mental notes of the ring and sword which were just in front of Dumbledore and started casting all the spells he could think of that might halt the blackness which was already past the old Man's wrist.

"I was foolish, Severus; I dared to hope that I could change the unchangeable. To fix what has long been beyond repair." Dumbledore told him sadly.

He barely noticed as the potions master continued mumbling incantations, including a summoning charm for a potion which arrived quickly and was pressed against worryingly grey looking lips.

"And now you have done something else that cannot be fixed." Snape told him snappishly, not really knowing what the old man was rambling about. "I have containing the curse to this hand as best I can, but it is extraordinarily powerful and...

"How long do I have?" Dumbledore asked calmly; inspecting his blackened, dead looking hand.

"A year... maybe, I cannot be certain." Snape snarled, "You should not have tried this alone, you should have called me sooner, we might have..."

"Severus," Dumbledore held up his good hand to stop him, "You have done all I can ask of you, I consider myself lucky to have you around. You have bought me a very valuable year of life."

"Surely you must have known it was cursed."

"Like I said, Severus, I was a fool." Dumbledore told him again.

Snape frowned at the ring and sword on the desk, the large crack in the stone, "And you thought that destroying the ring would remove the curse?"

The old man chuckled, "I was, no doubt, delusional."

"Apparently; at least tell me this was important." Snape asked with a sigh.

"It was of great importance, I assure you." The headmaster leaned forward, "I do not fear death, Severus, and to do so now would do me little good. I am already old and you know that when Voldemort learns of the Malfoys' betrayal, he will turn to you to complete his wishes."

"I will do no such thing." Snape snapped, his frustration with the headmasters perpetual calmness starting to show.

"You said yourself, I have maybe a year, but in the end, if it will allow..." Dumbledore tried to explain.

"I will not discuss this with you now, you must rest." The potions master told him with finality, moving across the office to leave. "Whatever it is you have planned, you need to share it with others." he told him.

Dumbledore simply nodded. "I have confirmed enough that I will begin doing so shortly, I assure you."

Snape frowned again, giving a curt nod and leaving the office. 'The man will be the death or saviour of us all.' he thought to himself and had to take a moment to calm himself as the knowledge that the man he had so much respect for would be gone from this world in a year. It tore at him and the pain of the anticipated grief resonated in his soul.

He had promised to let others in on his plans and yet Snape couldn't help but feel that he would not be permitted to be one of those others; he was sure that Potter on the other hand would be, and as loathed as he was to go out of his way to protect the reckless child, he would do so for Draco's sake. He would not see them manipulated in the old man's plans.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	13. Exposure

**AN: Chapter 13; okay it really has been really slow progress on this story, mostly because of my university work (down to 4 deadlines now, so I am winning slowly but surely). I managed to find enough time to come and give you this chapter which surprised me and I have more or less got chapter 14 down now, so hopefully I can update again next week, but we will see.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This chapter has been edited******** d****ue to the restrictions on this site the chapter has been edited to remove explicit material. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile. (if you get a malware warning, it can be ignored, there is nothing wrong with the site, it is to do with problems with the google blacklist)**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

It was more or less a given that Harry and Draco were going to stay in the castle for the Christmas holidays, there wasn't really anywhere else for them to go, not that either of them seemed particularly upset about this.

Ron had assured them that they were both welcome to join the Weasleys for Christmas day but the idea of having to deal with a still sulking Ginny, questions from the various brothers and a fussing Mrs. Weasley, all sounded like a bit too much and so they had turned down the offer with thanks.

Ron had pointed out that Harry couldn't avoid the rest of the family forever and he would have to tell them everything sooner rather than later. Mrs. Weasley was already not going to happy that Harry hadn't told him the very moment he found out he was going to be a father; she did after all consider him practically one of her children.

Harry had to admit, at least to himself, that he had been avoiding talking to her because he knew that once she knew, that she would insist on telling all the others. He still wasn't quite sure how the rest of the Weasley's were all going to take him being so permanently bonded to a Malfoy given the tension between the two families.

Perhaps he was worrying for nothing but he comforted himself with the thoughts that Christmas was not the time to deal with such issues and so he would spend Christmas doting on Draco and worry about his adoptive family in the new year.

Hermione had accepted her own invitation from the Weasley family and then berated Harry when she found he hadn't, as she was now going to have no one to help her escape from the Weasley madness when it got too much. She had however become a lot more understanding when an apologetic and sad looking Draco had told her he hadn't wanted to have to share Harry with anyone else their first Christmas together.

The smug grin that broke out of Draco's face the second Hermione had left the room was too much for Harry to handle and he had been unable to stop himself from bursting out laughing; he didn't want to encourage Draco's manipulations of his friends but Hermione had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"You, Love, really are a brilliant Slytherin." Harry had told him proudly, "You almost even had me convinced."

"Well, with the way she was going and your impulse reactions to any and all guilt trips, you were going to end up signing us up for Christmas with the Weasleys." Draco had scowled, "And like I said, I am not sharing you."

"Aww, Draco, that was almost romantic."

They said goodbye to their friends the first Saturday after term ended, just a few days before Christmas, exchanging festive well wishes and hugs; Draco leaning back against Harry as they watched the carriages of students heading towards Hogsmead train station.

"So what are we going to do with the next couple of weeks we have all to ourselves?" Draco asked, tipping his head back to look up at Harry.

"I could think of one or two ways to pass the time." Harry told him with a devious wink.

-#-

"Are you back to pretending I don't exist, Severus." Lucius asked as the potions master wordlessly transported a plate of food into the prison room. "Why are you so scared to let this happen between us?"

"I have told you before; you aren't in your right mind and when you are you will not want this." Severus snarled at him before taking a seat in his arm chair facing away from the blonde man, and opening a book.

"I am regaining more of myself each day and you know it." Lucius pointed out, "You may be right; once this enchantment, or whatever it is, is gone, I will likely no longer feel able to admit my feelings for you. I will likely hate that you know of them at all and will deny them fiercely but they will not be gone."

Severus turned and faced Lucius. 'Did he speak the truth, had the man spent all these years returning his feelings but hiding them in shame?' Severus asked himself, sure people had hinted at it but he had not actually believed it; he hadn't dared to allow himself to believe such a thing.

"Severus, you have to be the brave one." Lucius told him.

What was it with people telling him to be brave, it was almost as if they thought him to be some Gryffindor or something; did they not know how scared he was of facing Lucius rejection, how that was one thing he was sure he could never survive.

"Please, Severus." Lucius pleaded and he smiled a little when Severus got up and moved to stand in front of him for the first time since their kiss.

"I barely feel the influence I was under now," The blonde explained, "and I find I still am left with strong feelings for you; ones I had buried so deep I had almost forgotten that they had always been there."

"I don't want you to hate yourself; especially for being with me." The younger man admitted softly, his head hung with sadness that stirred something in Lucius' soul.

"Then help me accept my feelings; for they are part of me!" Lucius almost yelled, "I already hate myself; I am stuck hating myself for feeling things for you that I was always taught were wrong. Help me understand those feelings, let them be something great, let me be allowed to be in love with you for once in my life Severus."

The potions master was somewhat surprised his legs were managing to keep him upright still, given how badly they were shaking; he was starting to hope, daring to believe him and it was scary and exhilarating.

He reached out a hesitant hand as if wanting to check that Lucius really was there, really saying all the things he needed to hear; Lucius took the hand carefully in his own and, in an act of gentleness that Severus had not believed him capable of, he placed it against his cheek, nuzzling it slightly.

"I love you, Severus." Lucius almost whispered, "Not because of any spell or influence of others but because of who you are; because you always saw me for who I was and stood by me anyway."

Severus tried to speak, but his voice seemed to have taken a unauthorised leave of absence. He was trembling and was mentally cursing himself for feeling like a teenage girl falling in love for the first time; but he was, falling in love that is, not a teenage girl. He was falling in love with Lucius all over again and it was empowering when the man was standing in front of him, returning his affections.

Severus waved his wand and cast a spell to allow only him to pass through the bars to the room, as if they were nothing more than smoke and placed his wand on a nearby table. Lucius smirked at him slightly and it sent glorious shivers down Severus' spine and his blood seemed to want to make a similar descent. The potion master took a deep breath and a calculated step into the room .

"I love you too." Severus admitted, his heart beating harder and faster than he remembered it ever having done in the past.

"I know." Lucius stated, pulling the slightly shorter man against him, the lengths of their bodies pushed against each other's and pressed their lips together.

Twenty years of mutual wanting seemed to explode. Two sets of hands pulled at each other's clothes, desperate to get close enough that they wouldn't know where one ended and the other began; tongues explored their mouths and teased, heightening their desire, and depriving them of oxygen till they felt light headed.

Lucius walked Severus backwards, slipping his arms out of his robe and managing to get Severus out of his too. Unbuttoning the potion master's top and letting that fall to the floor, exposing his pale but toned chest; gently he trailed his slender fingers over the skin exposed before pushing firmly but gently.

Severus fell with a gasp at the unexpected movement, and landed on his back on the bed. He watched as Lucius removed his top and then trousers; some how he looked even taller without his clothes, his long hair paler and his face more handsome, he was not muscular but nothing shy of beautiful to Severus.

Looking very pleased with himself, Lucius crawled onto the bed, leaning over the smaller man; he sat on his knees as he undid his belt and pulled down both trousers and underwear. Severus was surprised how suddenly apprehensive he felt, completely naked and more or less at the mercy of the older man.

***Edited For Explicit Content***

Lucius lay down on the bed next to his friend of more than twenty years, he was exhausted and sated in a way he had never felt after sex before. Severus was feeling much the same way if the deep breaths he was taking were any indication.

It was a few minutes before Lucius reached over and rolled Severus gently into his arms; pulling the bed covers over both of them and holding him as they both fell into the most restful sleep they had had in years.

-#-

Draco was leaning back against Harry as they sat on the floor in the living area of their rooms on Christmas morning; they had been enjoying the time they had to themselves, without friends demanding any of their time or attention.

Physically their relationship seemed to have reached a bit of a road block and the longer they left actually having sex, the more nervous they both seemed to be becoming; both of them knowing they would need to conquer that hurdle soon before their anxieties got any worse. They were however becoming far more comfortable with each other's bodies and mutual touching was becoming a more normal part of their relationship.

They were both dressed in only pyjama trousers and Harry's fingers were drawing gentle circles on Draco's exposed belly, occasionally drawing a giggle from the blonde when he found a ticklish spot.

"You know, sometimes I almost forget that there is actually a person growing in there." Draco told him, "I am more or less always aware that I am pregnant but sometimes it is like my brain is still processing what that really means."

"I get that, every time I think it has really hit me that we are going to be parents, to a little person who is half you and half me, then it hits me all over again." Harry agreed.

"What if we mess this up, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, "I don't know the first thing about being a parent and we are going to have this tiny little person who is completely dependent on us for everything."

Harry chuckled, "We will be fine. Do you really think that anyone actually knows what they are doing the first time? Besides Hermione will have read a hundred books on the subject before this little one is born, and will be able to provide us with all the reading material we could ever want; Pansy will be besotted with this baby and we will probably have to fight her just to get cuddles with our own child; your mother and Mrs Weasley will be around to offer us more advice than we could ever want and the rest of our friends will be around to support us."

Draco was grinning, knowing Harry was right, they weren't doing this on their own; this baby was going to be very well loved and cared for.

"Thank you." He told him, leaning his head back so that Harry could kiss his lips.

"What for?" Harry asked, his nose and forehead cutely scrunched in confusion.

"For knowing what to say to make me feel better about everything." Draco explained.

"Well I am nervous about everything too; all those things you are scared of messing up, I am scared of making a mess of them too." Harry confessed, "I am just kind of accepting we won't be perfect at this being a family thing, and expecting to be is unrealistic; we are figuring it out as we go."

"Family." Draco sighed happily.

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "Yeah, I like the sound of that too."

-#-

The Weasley's Christmas was rowdy as always but everyone had had a great day, loving the presents they were given and feeling overly stuffed from the endless supply of food Mrs. Weasley had provided. Ron and Hermione seemed to be feeling a little awkward in the family situation without Harry as a buffer and Ginny was ready to lock them in a room together till they would give in and snog already.

She was however still feeling pretty pissed off at Ron for the way he had spoken to her that day after quidditch practice and was not feeling very kindly towards either Ron or Hermione given they were supporting Harry's inexplicable sudden fling with Malfoy. Therefore she had decided to let them continue to tiptoe around each because she was in no mood to help them fix their love lives when they had happily watched hers crash and burn.

So the evening of Boxing Day found Ginny sitting on her bed, having some quiet time, reading through a book containing many magical tales that her mother had read to her many times as a child; she had come across it when tidying her room to make space for Hermione to stay in.

She pulled the quilt her brothers had gotten her for Christmas tightly around her shoulders, keeping warm as she started on another story in the book. It was a love story, one she remembered her mother having read to her a couple of times, about a young couple who destiny threw together; binding them with a child and blessing them with wings.

It was not until she turned the page and saw the illustration of the couple in a warm embrace, wings on show that something clicked; the familiarity of the wings making her eyes widen in disbelief. Was it possible, was that what had changed everything? Had she discovered Harry's real secret, by chance, in a children's book?

Ginny threw the blanket from her shoulders and had to make a real effort to calm her pace, not wanting to be yelled at for running in the house. She banged hard on Ron's door, hoping he was inside.

"Who is it?" His voice called out.

"It's me, I have to ask you something." Ginny called out.

"Come in."

Ginny pushed the door open and spotted Ron sitting on his own bed, much like she had been on hers; he seemed to be reading the biography of some famous quidditch player, that Harry had given him. She shut the door behind her and moved over, taking a seat on the edge of the bed; placing her own book into his lap, she jabbed a finger at picture of the Erotes.

"This is what happened to Harry, isn't it?" She asked with the demanding voice that she had inherited from her mother. "I am sure you have been told to tell me nothing but Ron..."

"You're right, I can't tell you anything; this isn't my secret to be telling, Ginny." Ron told her, but the look in his eyes, and the way they were flicking back and forward between her and the picture in the book, told her enough.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny said, sounding slightly faint. "This explains everything; everyone's sudden change of heart when it comes to Malfoy, the wings, the secrecy... YOUR complete support of Harry's relationship with someone who you hate."

"Ginny, this is dangerous territory; if it got out..." Ron pleaded, knowing she knew too much to be able to deny the truth now.

"I won't tell anyone, I don't want to hurt Harry. I love him, Ron, always have really; this helps though, knowing why." Ginny shrugged. "Maybe you guys can stop completely ignoring me now?"

"Maybe you can stop being a crazy bitch now?" Ron snapped back.

"Hey, well I didn't have all the information, from my perspective..."

"I don't care what your perspective was, Ginny, you were completely out of order." Ron told her with a finger pointed at her "And you know it."

Ginny sighed and hung her head, she was able to admit that she might have been somewhat unreasonable; she just hated that she didn't understand and even if she didn't LIKE that Harry was with Malfoy, at least now she knew why.

"Fine, I owe Harry and apology; I get it." Ginny told him huffily. "At least now I understand that he is with Malfoy because he has to be, not because..."

"No, Ginny, you don't understand; he _LOVES_ Draco, he _WANTS_ to be with Draco." Ron explained firmly, "Sure it started because of their Erote inheritance but now..."

"You have got to be kidding me." Ginny snarled.

"Ginny, you can either get over yourself and be supportive of Harry, or you stay the hell away from both him and Draco." Ron said with finality.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine. It's not like it makes any difference."

Ron sighed, "Please, Ginny; Harry and Draco are bound together, that is never going to change."

Ginny snatched the book back and ran a finger over the wings in the picture, and then the pregnancy bump of the submissive. She looked back up at Ron, "Is Draco pregnant?" She asked.

Ron gave a small nod; Ginny turned and sat on the bed next to her brother. "Harry is really going to be with him forever isn't he?"

"Probably." Ron agreed. "He sees you as a sister, Ginny; he could do with you behaving like it."

"I'll try." Ginny promised, "Is the best I can manage at the moment."

Ron used his shoulder to nudge Ginny, "That's a good start." He gave her a smile, "Thank you."

-#-

"Who's the letter from?" Draco asked from where he was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, half asleep, head resting on his folding arms.

"Ron." Harry said, having recognised the handwriting on the envelope.

He slid his finger under the seal and flipped it open, settling onto the sofa; he smiled at the sight of Draco dozing before he returned his attention back to the letter.

_**'Harry, **_

_**Hope you had a good Christmas, it was the usual madness here. Everyone sends their Christmas greetings (I stupidly thought that writing this while in the kitchen would be a good idea and now everyone is asking who I am writing to).**_

_**Hermione asks if you have done all your homework and reminds you that you don't want to be having to rush it the day before the start of term; I told her that it was Draco's job to nag you about such things but she made me promise to write this anyway.**_

_**The real reason I am writing though is to warn you that Ginny worked out what you are...'**_

"Shit." Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Draco asked worriedly, looking up at Harry.

"Ginny knows about us." Harry told him.

"HOW?!"

"Give me a minute to finish reading." Harry said, as Draco got up and moved to sit next to him, reading over his shoulder.

_**'...Ginny worked out what you are. It isn't anyone's fault she just happened to read a book which had a story about 'you-know-what's and I was caught so off guard when she confronted me about it. I'm sorry, Harry. She was actually surprisingly understanding though, she promised not to say anything and seems to have accepted how things are.**_

_**I just thought you should know and I will explain better when we get back; I think you might even get an apology from her.**_

_**See you in the new year.**_

_**Ron.'**_

"Well, Shit indeed." Draco agreed. "Do you really think she is... how did Weasley put it?" Draco leaned over and re-read the last bit of the letter. "...understanding and accepting."

"I honestly don't know, Draco." Harry sighed, "She is practically family to me though, I want to give her a chance."

Draco shook his head; not in disagreement but rather as an indication that he felt Harry's need to give people a chance was a hopeless trait that left him beyond help. Harry watched him carefully, waiting patiently.

"I will be nice if she is." Draco promised after a few minutes.

"And that is all I ask." Harry told him with a huge grin, making Draco roll his eyes.

"Besides this might help with our plans to set her up with Blaise."

Harry laughed. "I had actually forgotten about that."

Draco smiled, "Me too." he confessed with a wink, loving that it made Harry laugh again; it really was a sound he was never going to grow tired of hearing.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	14. Exultations

**AN: ****Chapter 14; well this chapter took a lot more work than I had thought it would, but it is finally done. Chapter 15 is also not going to be far behind, hopefully. Thank you all for your patience and now that I am free from university work, I am going to spend the next week doing nothing but writing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This chapter has been edited******** d****ue to the restrictions on this site the chapter has been edited to remove explicit material. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Christmas day had been long but wonderful; breakfast in bed, brought to them by Dobby; presents, opened together in their room, including a letter Draco got from his mother that made him grin like a mad man and an amazing dinner in the great hall with the staff and the other students who had remained.

"I am glad we stayed here." Harry whispered to Draco.

They were sat on their bed; Draco between Harry's legs, leaning back against his chest as he read a book of stories about potions that went wrong. Harry was quite content to just sit and watch Draco read as he gently ran his fingers over the purple wings and through his long blonde hair.

"Me too." Draco agreed, leaning his head into Harry's hand that was gently massaging his head.

Harry lightly gripped his hair, turning his head such that he could press their lips together. Draco moaned his appreciation; he snapped his book closed and dropped it over the side of their bed without breaking the kiss.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, slightly breathlessly as they broke the kiss; turning so that he was straddling his boyfriend's lap. "Can we...? I think we should... I would like... erm... I want to... you know...?" Draco was cursing himself, he was never this lost for words and he knew he was going to have to explain a lot more clearly than that to get passed Harry's Gryffindor prudishness.

"Come again?" Harry asked with a ridiculously cute confused expression.

"That's exactly what I was trying to say." Draco chuckled at the accidental innuendo.

It took Harry a few seconds before he caught on to what Draco had been implying and slowly his lips twitched into a lustful smile.

Draco smirked, "But I mean properly, I want to have sex, Harry. Think of it as our Christmas present to ourselves."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco seriously, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Draco promised, leaning forward to press their lips together again and grinding his hips against Harry.

This they were both familiar with and it didn't take long for them to both be hard and desperate. Harry fumbled with the pyjamas Draco was wearing; separating their lips long enough for them to both breathe for a moment as he discarded Draco's top.

He cradled Draco in his arms as he lay him down on the bed, moving to lean over him. The blonde made good use of both his hands and feet to rid Harry of the only item of clothing he was wearing, his pyjama trousers as their lips were pressed forcefully back together.

"Are you...?" Harry started to ask again.

"I'm sure." Draco insisted breathlessly, "I'm really damned sure."

***Edited for Explicit Content***

Harry leaned against Draco, his breathing against his neck as they both tried to recover.

Draco seemed to come back to himself first, smiling as he enjoyed the moments of post-orgasm bliss.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." He said quietly.

Draco felt more than heard Harry's laugh. "Merry Christmas, Draco." He replied.

He managed to push himself up enough to take his weight off the smaller boy and kissed him chastely before collapsing next to him. 'A very merry Christmas, indeed.' He thought to himself as he pulled Draco into his arms.

-#-

It was the thirtieth of December and they were once again enjoying the peace and quiet of their rooms as they had done for most of the holidays. Draco was lost in his thoughts, trying to work out if he should talk to Harry about the invitation the letter from his mother had contained.

"... decide?"

Draco looked up and blinked a few times to clear his head; his brain managing to register that Harry had said something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

"I asked what you were trying to decide." Harry told him with a smile.

"How did you...?"

"I recognised your pensive expression." Harry explained. "I might be able to help." he offered.

Draco only hesitated for a moment before he pushed himself out of the chair and went to sit next to Harry on the sofa, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"This is the letter my mother sent me." He told him.

"The one that was with your Christmas present?" Harry asked, as Draco unfolded the letter and handed it over.

Draco nodded, and pointed to a paragraph about half way down the page, "She has asked us to Paris, to see the New Year in with her and Adrien."

"That's tomorrow, Draco."

"I know, I just..." he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Harry asked kindly.

"I didn't want you to feel we have to go; you gave up your Christmas with the Weasleys and..." Draco tried to explain.

"I CHOSE to spend my Christmas with YOU." Harry said as he took a firm grip on Draco's hand, "Besides, I have had you all to myself for over a week; I can agree to share you with your mother for one evening."

Draco chuckled, "You want to go?" he asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a grin, "it would be good for me to get to know your mother better, it would be great for you to get some time with her and we will both get to meet this Adrien fellow your mother is so apparently taken with. I have never been out of Britain before."

"What?" Draco exclaimed in shock, "You can't be serious?"

Harry looked thoughtful for several minutes, "I'm serious, Draco. And yes, let's send a letter to your mother quickly and tell her we will go."

"Will you write to Dumbledore asking if we can either use the floo in his office or get a portkey?" Draco requested as he jumped up to go start writing a reply to Narcissa.

"Sure thing, Love." Harry agreed.

Draco paused for a moment, half way across the room. Turning around and quickly running back over to Harry; he gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you; I really do appreciate this." Draco told him.

"You're welcome."

-#-

For the third time in about a week that Severus had woken up wrapped up in those large warm arms, his own back pressed against Lucius' chest; it was a feeling he had quickly grown addicted to since that first time. He had initially freaked out, far more than he would ever like to admit, and tried to get out of the bed, to escape; Lucius however had two arms securely around him and held onto him securely.

"I am not going to let you run away from me, Severus." He had warned.

The memory made Severus smile; it felt like it was much longer than a week ago. If he hadn't already been head over heels in love with Lucius before, he would have been by now.

With the school free from students and while his time was all his own, thanks to the holiday, they had taken the time to behave like a pair of horny teenagers; Severus was certain he had been kissing, groped, teased and fucked more in the last week than he had in the rest of his life put together.

Not that he was complaining; he loved every moment of it but he couldn't help but worry. Was Lucius truly as much in his right mind as he was insisting? He seemed so much more like his normal self but they couldn't be sure. And even if he was completely himself, what was to stop him from running right back to the Dark Lord the second they let him out of his caged room.

No, they would have to take measures to keep him in check until the war was completely over. Great start to a loving relationship that is. 'I love you but you have to stay locked up because I don't trust you not to betray us all.'

Severus mentally cursed and once again found his mind conflicted with his love for the man holding him and his wishes that he had managed to stay away from him.

"I can practically hear you thinking." Lucius told him, his voice gruff from sleep.

"I should go." Severus told him and made a rather feeble attempt to get out of the bed.

Lucius however didn't loosen his grip, "No, you should stay right here." He insisted and it was only a few moments before Severus gave up and relaxed back into his arms.

"How is this ever going to work, Lucius; you know we can't risk trusting you, even if you do promised Draco and me that you will choose us." Severus admitted quietly.

"It will work because I know that you not trusting me is about the war, not about us." Lucius told him with a kiss to the back of his head. "I will talk to Draco in the new year; I might have believed in the Dark Lord's cause, but even that is not worth the loss of my son and heir."

"Nor your grandchild?" Severus asked.

"That too." Lucius snarled. "Even if it will be a Potter."

Severus sighed, "It is still Draco's child, Lucius."

"I know." He agreed through gritted teeth. "Though it does nothing to ease my worries that the Malfoy name will not survive this generation."

"Lucius, your best hope, on that count, is to keep Draco on side; or rather get him back on side because you are not exactly in his favour at the moment." Severus corrected himself. "You might want to try treating Potter and the baby like the family they are." Severus turned in his grip so he could look up at the older man, "He knows what the family means to you and at least this way, when they have a second son you may still get your Malfoy heir."

"How many children are you expecting my son to bear him?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"Let's just say that a second son is likely a when, not an if."

Lucius scoffed in disbelief, "And as if Potter would ever allow one of his precious children to be named Malfoy, he hates my family."

Severus shook his head slightly, "Hates your family? He LOVES Draco, far more than I think you believe. If Draco asked such a request of him, he would grant it; I am all but certain of that."

"Hmm." Lucius looked thoughtful, "You may have a point."

"I was a Slytherin too you know, you might want to actually try listening to me occasionally." Severus scolded.

Lucius leaned in and kissed the dark haired man in his arms, pulling them close against each other.

"I will try to do that in future." Lucius promised.

-#-

Narcissa was grinning happily as Draco and Harry stepped out of the floo, into the large, grand drawing room of Adrien's house in Paris. Harry thought she looked a little bit mad with such an expression on her face, though it was certainly the happiest Harry had ever seen her and Draco was startled to realise it was the happiest he had seen her since he was a very young boy.

"I am _SO_ glad you boys decided to join us." She told them merrily, pulling Draco into a warm embrace that startled him slightly for a moment.

Harry however was vaguely aware of feeling on edge, a tension in his back and an instinctive reaction to _NOT_ let Draco out of his sight. He smiled as he watched Narcissa truly hug her son in a show of more honest parental affection he had actually believed possible from the woman.

"I am glad too, Mother." Draco told her and Harry could hear his smile even though it was buried in his mother's shoulder.

"Ah, you're 'ere." A tall and slender brunette man pronounced from the doorway in a soft French accent.

Harry cried out slightly in shock as his wings pushed out of his back and unfurled so quickly they collided with the ceiling. He quickly managed to pull them under control and had wrapped the large mass of dark green feathers around Draco and Narcissa, the latter simply due to her proximity to her son, before anyone had time to process what was happening.

"Oh, Merlin." Adrien gasped out faintly, his French accent thickening with his surprise and anxiety at the nearly fourteen feet of feathered wings that had appeared in his home.

"Harry, that is Adrien; he is no threat to Draco _OR_ the baby." Narcissa told him calmly and slowly.

"Harry." Draco spoke far more firmly than his mother had.

He was realising, retrospectively, that this was truly the first time, since everything had happened, that they had been somewhere other than the castle and around anyone that they didn't at least know to some extent already. It hadn't even occurred to either of them that Harry's protective instincts were bound to go haywire.

"You need to calm down, Harry." Draco tried to tell him.

Harry however was not really listening and pulled Draco from Narcissa's arms, wrapping him up carefully in his own.

"I mean you know harm." Adrien tried to promise but only succeeded in drawing a warning growl from Harry and Draco was glad when the man told them all he was going to go into the other room and give everyone a moment to work things out.

"Harry..." Narcissa tried again.

"Mother, just stop, please." Draco requested tersely before turning all his attention to Harry. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" He practically yelled, "You need to stop this RIGHT NOW!"

Harry froze and looked down at his clearly rather pissed off submissive; blinking a couple of times, he felt as he started being able to actively process the situation. 'Oh, that's not good.' he thought to himself as he took in the scowl on Draco's face, then letting his eyes drift to the woman who was practically his mother-in-law and finally the wings they were all wrapped in.

"...Err...sorry..." Harry said with a nervous chuckle and wearing a crooked half smile in hope that Draco would stop glaring at him and start seeing the 'funny side'.

"Are you going to put your wings away now that we have established that no one is about to attack me?" Draco asked and Harry could hear the amusement creeping into his voice despite his best efforts.

Harry focused and managed to carefully retract his wings in. "I am _really_ sorry, Narcissa." He apologised, wincing when he noticed the marks and dents on the walls and ceiling, from where his wings had hit them.

"It's okay, Harry; I should probably be glad that you're this protective of my son." She told him, "Though I won't deny it was rather alarming."

"I don't think it was quite the greeting Harry and I had in mind either." Draco said with a frown, "Harry is still pretty new to this Erotes thing too and his protective instincts are in overdrive with me being pregnant. This is the first time we have had to deal with someone we don't already know and it is the first time we have been out of the castle."

"I really _AM_ sorry." Harry pleaded, not wanting to be the cause of any tension between Draco and his mother.

Narcissa sighed, "I know. I am just going to go check on Adrien and bring him back in here."

"I am so sorry, Draco." Harry told his boyfriend once Narcissa had left the room.

Draco took Harry by the hand and led him over to a sofa. Harry rested his head in his hands.

"You didn't hurt anyone and you were just acting on instinct; I think you surprised them more than anything." Draco tried to reassure him.

"I'm so embarrassed." Harry confessed, his words muffled by his hands.

Draco chuckled, "It isn't like I will be reminding you of this for the rest of our lives."

Harry looked up and frowned at him, "You're going to, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Draco said with a grin. "First time we visit my mother and you go all over protective dominant; that is too good to forget."

Harry groaned and put his head back in his hands.

"Is it safe?" Adrien asked as his head appeared around the doorframe and seemed to be at least partly joking.

"Let me make real introductions." Narcissa insisted, "Adrien, this is my son Draco and his bonded, Harry. Harry, Draco, this is Adrien."

"It's nice to meet you, Adrien." Draco greeted, getting up and shaking his hand.

"You too, Draco. I 'ave heard a lot about you." Adrien told him with a smile at Narcissa.

"Sorry about before. I really appreciate you inviting us here." Harry said to Adrien, wrapping one arm around Draco's waist and offering his free hand for Adrien to shake.

Adrien took it and gave him a kind smile. "It is forgiven, I understand. As it happens my little sister 'ad quite an obsession with magical inheritances when we were growing up, so I know a little about Erotes; I believe it was not personal."

-#-

Following the apologies, and the more successful introductions, both Draco and Harry found that they liked Adrien; he was surprisingly funny. Narcissa sat next to him and it was wonderful to watch her smile and laugh.

Harry still couldn't help but feel protective of Draco and thus was barely letting him out of his sight but he had not lost control and so they were counting that as a win.

"We need something else to drink." Adrien told them all, clearing away the tray of tea with a swish of his wand.

"I'll give you a hand." Harry offered, wanting to give Draco a few minutes with his mother and maybe even get to know Adrien a bit better, mostly in the hope that it would put his Erote mind at ease.

They headed into the kitchen and Harry was glad to find that he could still see where Draco was sitting and smiled when he saw Narcissa move to sit next to him; she appeared to be fussing over him, if Draco's small scowl and attempts to push away her hands were any indication.

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing; he knew that while Draco disliked being mollycoddled and showed that clearly on his face, he also loved the motherly affection that Narcissa never felt able to show in public.

"She loves 'im very much." Adrien stated when he noticed Harry watching the pair of them

"I am starting to realise that." Harry admitted with a soft smile. "I always assumed that the Malfoy family were a rather cold and unfeeling family from what I had seen before I really got to know Draco."

"You are not used to family behaving so... formally in public?" Adrien asked.

"I guess not and I had never really met his mother; she is far less..." Harry searched for the word, "... harsh than Lucius."

"I 'ave, thankfully never 'ad to meet 'im; though Narcissa 'as told me many tales over ze years." Adrien told him as he started pouring glasses of red wine.

"Draco and I will just have some juice." Harry said, before the man could pour a third or fourth glass.

Adrien looked at him curiously as though it was a strange request, "You are sure?"

Harry nodded, "Draco is pregnant, and will not be drinking alcohol no matter how much he wants to, and I have never had wine and don't particularly want to start now. No offence to what I am sure is a excellent wine."

"Oh, no offence taken; this just means more for Narcissa and me." Adrien said with a deep laugh and a wink, as he poured two large glasses of grape juice.

"You are... different to what I expected." Harry admitted.

Adrien laughed again, "Not quite as much of a pompous arse as Lucius?"

"Not even close." Harry declared emphatically.

"Narcissa is a kind hearted woman; though I may be biased."Adrien confessed. "She is very good at playing the pureblood game but in private she is..." Adrien waved a hand at where they could see Draco and Narcissa happily talking and laughing.

Harry picked up his and Draco's glasses of juice and followed the Parisian man back into the other room. Draco frown when Harry handed him the glass and Harry did miss the look of longing he gave the glass of wine Adrien had handed Narcissa.

"Don't even ask." Harry whispered into his ear, kissing Draco's temple.

Draco turned and glared at him, but said nothing, focusing instead on the conversation Adrien had started with Narcissa regarding some upcoming event which they would now be able to attend together.

Harry was surprised how easily the conversation flowed and even more surprised by how much he enjoyed both Narcissa and Adrien's company, delighting in seeing the affection with which Narcissa looked at Draco.

There was a decidedly awkward few moments when they had ended up on the topic of the war and it was clear that Adrien shared the majority of the same pureblood ideals that the Malfoys were known for; however he had also declared himself a pacifist and was keen to make it known to Harry that he was against the war in general.

The evening quickly became late and as they listened to the grandfather clock chiming in the New Year they raised a toast; Harry kissed Draco chastely, whispering that he loved him and Adrien kissed Narcissa, making her blush; which Draco delighted in pointing out.

They laughed and talked some more; Narcissa's cheeks were flushed red as the wine made her surprisingly giggly and Adrien laughed freely and loudly, clearly enjoying the effect of the two bottles they had shared but by around one in the morning Draco had fallen asleep with his head on Harry's lap.

"So how is he really coping?" Narcissa asked Harry quietly.

Harry had to resist rolling his eyes; she had been asking Draco how he was all evening until he had eventually snapped and begged her to stop, assuring her he was fine. "He is stressed, we both are; our lives have been turned upside down, but _HONESTLY_, he really is doing okay, all things considered." He tried to reassure her.

She nodded, "You will..."

"...tell you if there is any way in which you can help. Yes, I promise." Harry said, sharing a look with Adrien who was chuckling quietly. "I should take him to bed." He suggested, looking down at Draco and running his fingers gently through his long hair as he had come to love doing.

"There is a guest room which is dressed; it is ze second room on ze left at ze top of ze stairs." Adrien directed; his French accent now heavy with the wine.

"Thank you." Harry carefully picked up Draco's head, cupping it with one hand.

Narcissa moved to help and the two of them managed to very gently manoeuvre Draco into Harry's arms, leaning sideways against his chest, with his head lolling against his shoulder.

"He always looks so peaceful and sweet when he is sleeping." Narcissa said fondly, brushing a hand over his hair gently enough not to wake him.

Harry chuckled, "Deceptive isn't it?"

Adrien and Narcissa both laughed, "Yes, I supposed so." She agreed. "But we love him anyway."

"That we do." Harry agreed, bidding them both goodnight and heading off up the stairs, being extra careful not to catch Draco's wings on any doorways.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	15. Earnest

**AN: Chapter 15; Well I didn't get nearly as much writing done this week as planned, but chapter 16 is already with my beta, so hopefully that will be updated next week and I will be starting on chapter 17 really soon.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Draco's eyes slowly flickered open and he became aware he was curled up next to Harry, who was sitting with his back against the headboard; he craned his neck slightly to look up at him. He had a book open on his knees but wasn't reading it, his eyes on the view out the window across the room.

"Did you sleep at all?" Draco asked; his voice still somewhat gruff from sleep.

"No, I couldn't." Harry admitted, turning slowly to smile down at the blonde who had been sleeping curled up against his hip for the last six or seven hours.

"Couldn't?" Draco frowned in realisation, "Please tell me you didn't sit up_ guarding_ me all night."

"I tried to sleep." Harry insisted, but Draco didn't look convinced. "I did honestly," He protested at Draco's disbelieving expression, "but I couldn't; this is still a strange environment, and while I like Adrien and your mother, apparently the Erote part of my brain wasn't ready to trust them."

"Harry..." Draco sighed, "...then you should have woken me and we could have gone back to Hogwarts."

"No." Harry sounded outraged by the idea. "You were sleeping and I wanted you to be able to say goodbye to your mother properly this morning. That said, let's go see if they are awake so you can do that and I can go home and sleep."

"Ah..." Draco said slowly, placing his hand on Harry's thigh and levering himself up kiss him quickly on the lips, "...so you admit you _aren't_ infallible after all?"

"Cheeky git." Harry chastised affectionately, lightly shoving Draco's shoulder. "So are we going to see if there is an offer of breakfast?"

Draco took the ignored book from Harry's lap and placed it closed on the bedside table behind him before he climbed over Harry, very deliberately brushing his body against his boyfriend's and smirking as Harry failed to hold back his moan. He kissed him quickly once he was standing next to the bed to make sure he had his full attention, it would be quite a waste to put on this little show if Harry wasn't going to watch. He headed towards the attached bathroom slowly, striping off his clothes with no thoughts of modesty; slipping his trousers down his legs, exposing his pert arse just before he disappeared through the doorway.

"Hmm, well look here, seems like this shower is big enough for two." Draco remarked, with mock casualness, from the bathroom, loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry groaned; he really was going to be the death him. He looked down at his lap, where his pyjamas were obviously tented.

"Fine, you win." Harry said to his now hard length, apparently Draco's ability to kick his sex drive into action was not dependant on a good night's sleep.

He slid out of bed, and ditching his clothes on the way, joined Draco in the shower. This was definitely the way to start the New Year and if the saying 'start as you mean to go on' was anything to go by, it was going to be an extremely good year.

-#-

"Good morning, Draco, Harry." Narcissa greeted happily, as Harry followed Draco into the dining room about thirty minutes later.

She looked, as always, perfectly dressed and Harry was starting to realise where Draco's perfectionist nature had come from. She was sipping tea elegantly, from what looked like a very fine and expensive tea cup. Adrien was in the seat next to her, his face hidden behind a large morning paper, which appeared to be written in French.

"Morning." Harry tried say through a yawn as he dropped into a seat opposite Adrien at the large oak table.

Draco glared at his boyfriend's less than perfect greeting. "Morning, Mother, Adrien." He said, as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and took a seat across the table from her, next to Harry.

"Good morning," Adrien greeted a few seconds later, lowering his paper enough to give them both a warm smile. "My elf will cook or fetch whatever it is that you would like for breakfast."

"Just some tea and toast would be great." Draco told the small elf that had appeared next to his chair.

"Same for me, please." Harry requested before another yawn escaped; he rubbed at his eyes wearily and ran a hand through his already scruffy hair.

"Did you not sleep well, 'arry?" Adrien asked with concern.

"The prat didn't sleep at all." Draco corrected, "His Erote apparently was still being over protective and wouldn't let him sleep in such an unfamiliar environment."

"Not exactly my fault." Harry grumbled under his breath.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." Narcissa told them. "I take it you will not being staying long today then."

Harry shook his head gently, "No, sorry; I really need to go home and get some sleep... Merlin's beard." He complained as he was unable to hold back yet another yawn.

Draco rolled his eyes, reaching over and giving Harry's hand an affectionate squeeze, as he took a bite of the lightly buttered toast that had just appeared in front of him.

Breakfast proceeded quietly with Harry eating slowly between his frequent yawns, Adrien having returned his attention to his paper and Draco and Narcissa both sipping their tea and sharing soft smiles.

"You really must come back soon." Narcissa insisted as they headed towards the fireplace so that Harry and Draco could floo back to school; Adrien nodded his agreement.

"We will try to, Mother." Draco promised, "Maybe we can get permission to leave the school for a weekend but it is only going to get more difficult with studying and as the pregnancy progresses and then when the baby is born..."

"I know, maybe I will try to come to you then." Narcissa suggested and she pulled both Harry and Draco into a tight hug suddenly, making them both let out yelps of surprise. "Now, behave; both of you." She added with a stern look at Harry which made Draco chuckle.

"I will do my best and thanks again for having us." Harry said before he stepped into the floo next to Draco.

"No problem, dear; it was our pleasure." Narcissa said with a wave.

Draco took a firm grip on Harry's arm and throwing the powder into the flames commanded, "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

-#-

"Ah, welcome back, boys." Dumbledore said, looking up from whatever it was he was reading at his desk, as Harry and Draco stumbled slightly on their exit out of the floo. "And a happy New Year; I trust you enjoyed your short trip?"

"Yes; thank you, Sir." Harry told him with a polite nod. "Happy New Year to you too."

"There were a couple of matters on which I would like to speak with you." Dumbledore informed him, with a pointed look over the top of his glasses. "Perhaps you could catch up with Mr Malfoy shortly."

"Sorry, sir, I really am very tired and so would like to get some sleep." Harry apologised, taking Draco's hand in his own. "Besides I am sure anything we have to discuss can be said in front of Draco."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to narrow but didn't lose their twinkle as he nodded his acceptance. "Very well, Harry, perhaps we could meet tomorrow?"

"Of course, Sir." Harry agreed with a curt nod. "_We_ will come here after breakfast." He told him, making it as clear as he could, without being obviously rude, that he had no intention of returning without Draco.

"I think it would be best..." The headmaster started.

"Sorry, Sir; but I can only assume this is either about school, in which case it is not a problem Draco knowing; my family's safety, of which Draco is a key part;" Harry explained and though Dumbledore looked ready to interrupt, he continued on. "...or is this about the prophecy and Voldemort?"

Draco shuffled himself closer into Harry's side, and there was no mistaking the annoyance that the Headmaster was failing to hide.

"I have some information to share with you, Harry, and I would rather do so privately." Dumbledore told him calmly.

Harry frowned; it was clear that the headmaster had decided this was information he was only going to share with Harry. He mentally sighed to himself, coming to the conclusion that it was better to have the information and share it with Draco, Hermione and Ron later, than to push the old man to the point where he would not share the information at all.

"Very well, I will come here after breakfast tomorrow." Harry agreed reluctantly.

"I appreciate that, my boy." Dumbledore said happily with a small nod. "Now, why don't you go get some rest?"

Harry and Draco nodded at him and quickly left the office, heading towards Gryffindor tower, to get access to their rooms.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" Harry grumbled under his breath as they headed up the grand staircase. "I am going to tell you everything he tells me as soon as can anyway; I don't understand what he is trying to achieve by not allowing you to be there."

"It does seem awfully suspicious," Draco agreed, "... can't help but wonder what he is planning because he seems to want to be able to talk to you without my input. Or maybe he just doesn't trust me" he added sadly.

"I don't trust _HIM_." Harry snapped suddenly. "Well... I mean... I trust him to end this war," he clarified, "...but I just don't trust him to act in the best interests of me and my family."

Draco nodded. Harry had a point; there was no doubting Dumbledore's power and influence; nor that he wanted to end the war but given his knowledge of the prophecy it seemed as though he was getting ready to let Harry be the front line.

"Well we will just have to tread carefully." Draco suggested, "It wouldn't do to have him thinking you would go against him; not when we are so dependent on him for our family's safety."

"Agreed and we don't know that we won't agree with his plan." Harry pointed out, "Maybe we are just being paranoid and it will all be okay."

Draco scoffed, "Stupid Gryffindor optimism."

"Well we have to be, to balance out your Slytherin pessimism." Harry joked, nudging him with his shoulder. "I will allow him to explain himself first and we will go from there." Harry leaned in to give Draco a chaste kiss as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "I am glad to know you are with me in this; I love you."

"I love you too." Draco told him happily.

"Well I am very happy for you both, now who would like to give me the password?" The fat lady asked snappily.

-#-

"You keep saying how you want to have more information." Draco had pointed out at breakfast the next day, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's temperamental mood.

Harry looked up from his bowl of porridge, spoon half way to his mouth to glare at him.

"What?" Draco asked innocently. "I was thinking..."

Harry snorted, making Draco narrow his eyes dangerously. "Sorry." Harry apologised quickly.

"I was thinking that while you are dealing with the headmaster and hearing whatever he has to tell you, I might go talk to my father and Professor Snape."

Harry frowned and put a spoon full of his breakfast into his mouth before he said something he was sure to regret but Draco had no trouble reading the disapproval on his face.

"I know you would rather be there, but I don't think that is going to put my father in a co-operative mood." Draco tried to explain, "It isn't like he can hurt me... or the baby; he is still locked in that room, without a wand and Professor Snape will be there just in case."

Taking a deep breath to calm his Erote mind, which was currently screaming at him that this was a terrible idea, Harry forced himself to nod in agreement. "Okay, but Snape doesn't let you out of his sight while you are there."

"Agreed." Draco said quickly; just happy that Harry had been so easily persuaded.

They finished their breakfast fairly quickly, their mutual anxiousness about the meetings they were about to attend taking its toll on their appetites. Draco leaned gently against Harry's side, once he had finished eating and the pleasant tingle of the now very familiar magical energy transfer calmed both their rushing minds.

"I love you." Harry whispered as though it was some secret only for Draco's ears. The hall wasn't exactly busy as most students were still enjoying the holidays at home with their families, but the sweetness of the moment was not one he was willing to share with anyone.

"I know." Draco whispered back, with a wink, making Harry smile.

"Come on, you. Let's head over to Snape's quarters so you can speak with your father." Harry said, getting to his feet, Draco following quickly; slipping their hands together and linking their fingers.

"Harry, you have to go see the headmaster." Draco reminded with a frown, he should have known it wasn't going to be that easy to talk Harry into leaving him to do this without him, and had to actively stop himself from stamping his feet like a child.

"I know, Love, but I need to hear Snape promise that he will stay there and keep you safe."

Draco rolled his eyes, "_Professor _Snape would never let anything happen to any student, Harry... well nothing too terrible anyway..." he amended quickly, "but the point is, he would certainly never let anything happen to me, least of all at the hands of my father."

"Just appease my stupid over protective nature; please, Draco." Harry practically begged as they turned to head in the direction of the dungeons.

"Yeah, okay." Draco sighed, "This better ease off when I am not pregnant; nine months of it is going to be bad enough, I won't be able to take it forever, Harry." He told him sternly.

"I know." Harry said somewhat sadly, "I am trying but it is really difficult; I just love you and our baby so damn much."

"It's okay, I understand even if I don't like it. Just don't be surprised when I lose my temper over this someday." Draco insisted, as his eyes narrowed in a promise of Harry's future suffering.

Harry chuckled nervously, and knocked sharply on the edge of the portrait. They waited for a few minutes but still there were no signs of life from in the room and so after sharing a slightly puzzled look Draco knocked again.

This time there was a muffled cry of what sounded like 'Yes, hold on' and a few moments later the half asleep form of the potions master opened the door and gave his very best glare at the sight of the two teenagers in the corridor. The effect was rather marred by the bathrobe and bed-head hair that he was wearing.

"Who was it, Severus?" Lucius' voice called out.

"Potter and Draco." Snape called back, before turning his attention back to the two boys. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy New Year to you too." Draco half laughed, but turned serious as he carried on. "I came to speak with my father, I was his decision; he has had longer than he should have needed already."

Snape ran a hand over his face and sighed, he could only hope that Lucius didn't do something stupid such as losing his temper with the boy or change his mind at the last moment. He nodded, "Of course, you better come in."

"Actually Harry isn't staying." Draco said, with an elbow to his boyfriend's ribs. "He has an important meeting with the headmaster."

"Yes, fine, I know." Harry grumbled, "Just promised me that you will keep him safe. Please, Professor." He asked reluctantly.

Snape's eyes widened; while the request wasn't unexpected, the politeness and the 'please' certainly were. "I assure you, that Draco is perfectly safe in my care."

"I know, just don't leave Lucius alone with him." Harry requested.

Snape nodded sharply and for a moment when the two men stared at each other there was an understanding between them; and they would have been hard pressed to decide who was more disturbed by it.

"I am not some child you know, and I am right here." Draco reminded them slightly indignant voice.

"Well, I should get going." Harry said a bit awkwardly, "Good luck, Love."

"Thanks." Draco said quietly, letting Harry place a chaste kiss on his lips before, Severus stepped aside to allow him entry.

"Potter!" Snape called out as Harry turned to leave them. The teen turned and waited, "Just be careful with the headmaster; he doesn't always do what is best for everyone." The potions master paused for a moment, "Just remember to make up your own mind, okay?"

Harry frowned, 'not the only one with doubts about the old man then' he thought to himself but then he realised that Snape had taken the time to give him advice and he managed to smile, giving the man a respectful nod of appreciation. "Will do." He promised.

-#-

"Draco." Lucius said slowly, his voice slightly breathy as he took in the sight of his son, as the teenage blonde stepped into Snape's rooms.

"Father." He greeted curtly, his arms crossed over his chest and a blank expression on his face.

Draco noticed the man's poor state of dress; his hair had clearly been tied up in a hurry and he was dressed only in a robe that look suspiciously like the one that Professor Snape was also wearing. Had the two older men has finally manage to work through their issues? He wondered to himself, he hoped so; he was mad at his father for many things but it would take a blind man to not be able to see how great the pair of them would be for each other.

"Anyone for tea?" Snape asked when he finally shut the door a few moments later.

"Please." Lucius responded.

Draco merely gave a quick nod, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked between the pair of them; something had changed and it wasn't taking much imagination on his part to work out what. He smirked, pleased with the development but not prepared to let them off easy.

Snape floated a cup of tea into Lucius' room, where the tall blonde had moved a chair to by the barred doorway and taken a seat, and summoned a pair of high backed chairs for himself and Draco.

"I have missed you, Draco." Lucius told him, his face as free from emotion as Draco's. "It was quite upsetting to not see you at all over Christmas."

Snape handed Draco his tea and they both sat, facing Lucius' prison.

"Well it looks as though Professor Snape has been doing a fine job of keeping you company." Draco said with a knowing half smile.

Snape nearly choked on his tea and Lucius was wide eyed, his mouth hanging half open as he tried to work out what to say to his son's implication. He was only just coming to terms with the feelings he had for the grumpy potions master, his lifelong friend; that those feelings were from him not from whatever Draco had done to him and now he had to explain them to his son?

"I... that is to say... we..." Lucius started, stumbling over his words in a most un-Malfoy like fashion.

"You do not have to explain yourself to me father." Draco said snobbishly, feeling decidedly smug about having put him so off balance. "Does this mean the influence of my wings has finally worn off?" He asked, "Or did you finally just give in, Professor." Draco turned his smug knowing expression to the man in the chair next to him.

Snape still seemed to be struggling, his normally calm and in control manner starting to fail as he tried to work out what to say. "I think it is both." He told him honestly.

Draco raised an eyebrow in a silent question and waited.

"I believe your influence has mostly gone." Lucius admitted quietly.

"And yet you two still seem to have gotten... closer." Draco pointed out.

Snape ran his hand over his face again; this was definitely not the morning he had had in mind, he had been hoping to wake up in his new lover's arms, have a relaxed breakfast together, maybe do some brewing or read for a while... Well there was nothing for it now; Draco seemed quite disturbingly aware of how their relationship had progressed and was not going to let them pretend otherwise.

"We have." Snape confirmed, and the man felt quite proud of himself when the words came out without his voice shaking at all, he almost sounded confident in the statement.

"So you accept that the feelings for the professor here; were not entirely from the influence of my wings?" Draco asked.

Lucius frowned, 'stupid brat' he cursed his son silently, trust him to ask the one question he wasn't sure he was quite ready to answer to himself, let alone in front of Severus.

"I..." Lucius took a slow calming breath. "I believe there might be more to my feelings for Severus that I had originally understood." He admitted. "And they might not entirely be due to the influence your wings had over me."

Snape was staring, that was practically a declaration of undying love from the normally stoic and cold man. Draco looked to be equally surprised, not actually having believed he would get anything more than denials and petty excuses from his father.

"I am glad to hear it." Draco told him with a small smile. "I am also glad to hear that you are yourself once again that way you can give me an honest answer as to your choice."

Lucius stared unblinkingly; he had made up his mind some time ago but it was still not going to be easy to admit. It hadn't truly been a difficult choice to choose his son over the Dark Lord, and now that he knew the only way he could keep Severus was to make the same choice, it was even easier... but this was the point of no return in his mind, once he spoke the words there was no undoing them.

"I choose you, Draco. I choose you and your child; it was always going to be you." He paused, needing a moment to keep his strength, "I still believe in many of the Dark Lord's ways, that we need to protect and defend our magic and our blood, but not enough to give you up."

Draco was trying very hard not to grin like a madman and restrained himself to just a small smile. "You really mean that?" he asked before he was able to stop himself.

"I mean it, I am not happy about the situation and I will not turn against the Dark Lord, but that said, I will agree to stay out of the war and remain hidden." Lucius explained, "Let him believe Dumbledore has me prisoner somewhere."

Draco nodded his understanding, he hadn't really expected his father to renounce his ways and swear loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix or anything of the like; he was happy to take his blessings where he found them and right now, having his father's acceptance of the situation and promises of loyalty to him and his child were definitely blessings.

"Well now we have this... unpleasantness dealt with, I hear you spent New Year's in Paris." Lucius said, with a small smile at his son. He knew he had made the right choice; he could never give up on Draco, not for the world.

"We did, with mother and Adrien." Draco told him.

"Adrien?" Lucius chuckled slightly, "So that's his name, I always wondered."

Draco smiled, "He is a good man, Father; they seem happy, be pleased for her. It is so nice to see both my parents happy."

"I am pleased for her, Draco. I have always been pleased for her, even if I wasn't ready to give up on our marriage; however our hand was somewhat forced on that matter." Lucius glared at Draco, but it was lacking any true intensity.

"Yeah." Draco said slowly as he ran his hand through his hair, he did feel slightly guilty for his part in everything but given the result so far, he wasn't going to apologise.

"Well I will not deny I am rather fond of this turn of events." Snape admitted.

Draco turned to look at the potions master and was glad to see the pleased smirk that was firmly in place. It was surely too good to be true, that they could all be happy, but Draco was more than willing to go along with it while the fates chose to smile in their favour. He just hoped that Harry's meeting with the headmaster was going as well as his.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	16. Evidence

**AN: Chapter 16; this is my apology for the mess up with the update of chapter 15 on AFF where I accidentally posted this chapter in place of one it was supposed to be. **

**This is also a birthday present to my very loyal and lovely reader Nari-chan. Happy Birthday buddy. 3**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

**One final point: ****This chapter is very slightly longer than my usual but that said, that is mostly because a lot of it is very closely related to the chapter "The House of Gaunt" in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It will be obvious where and why when you get to it, so obviously full Credit to JKR for all sections that were borrowed (the dialogue of the memory).**

* * *

Harry was feeling distinctly grumpy as he made his way towards Dumbledore's office; he had not been happy to leave Draco in Snape's care but understood it was for the best. He had managed to catch up on sleep the day before but having to deal with the headmaster, who he was starting to trust less and less, was likely going to be far too tiring for such an early hour in the day.

It wasn't helping that he was going to be worrying about Draco until he saw for himself that he was unharmed and Harry was more than willing to rain hell down upon Lucius Malfoy, should he fail to do right by Draco for once in his life.

"_You keep saying how you want to have more information." _

Harry knew that the words Draco had told him over breakfast were true and that he should be glad that the old man was finally giving him some answers but the obvious reluctance to include Draco in whatever he was planning was putting Harry on edge.

"Come in, Harry." Dumbledore called out happily, when Harry knocked loudly on the office door.

Harry merely gave a small nod, not agreeing entirely with the 'good' assessment of the day so far; he had definitely preferred the previous morning of the previous day and couldn't help the amused smile that crept onto his face at the memories of the shared shower in Paris.

"I trust that today finds you more rested than when we spoke last?" Dumbledore enquired politely.

Harry nodded again. Dumbledore pushed himself out of his chair, taking a moment to stroke his fingers through Fawkes' feathers as he made his way around the large desk.

"Last term you expressed an interest in my plans and the information I have about Voldemort." Dumbledore's tone was businesslike; Harry thought his eyes seemed to be trying to look into his soul and found this annoyed him a great deal more than it had in the past.

"Yes." Harry answered, though it hadn't really been a question. "...you promised to explain a lot of things; and I think you mentioned something about some memories you wanted me to show me." Harry stated somewhat more harshly than he had actually intended. "...Sir." He added quickly, suddenly worried he had been overly rude.

Dumbledore nodded, seemly un-phased by Harry mood. "I also promised protection for your family." He indicated a letter open on his desk, "I received that letter from Tonks just this morning and she has agreed, with permission from the minister of magic, to take over the post of Defence against the Dark Arts Professor." The old man peered over his glasses to watch Harry closely, as he so often did. "She also suggested we recruit the former Professor Lupin."

Harry, who was already smiling at the thought of having Tonks around, broke it a pleased grin at that idea, "Really?" he asked, not daring to believe that the last of his parent's friends would agree to return to the school given how he had been 'encouraged' to leave last time.

The headmaster nodded, "I have already written to him, saying that there have been some developments that you and I would like to discuss with him, and that his assistance in assuring your safety whilst at the school would be appreciated." Dumbledore told him, "I thought you would want an opportunity to explain the situation to him yourself, in person, but I am sure as soon as he is aware that it is to assist you, he will not hesitate."

"Thank you." Harry said, his mood now having improved greatly.

"You are most welcome." Dumbledore responded cheerfully, "Now, however, we have an appointment to keep with the late Mr Bob Ogden, or more specifically, his memory."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly, finding himself lost in the middle ground between amusement and resignation. "Bob Ogden?" he asked, curiously despite himself.

"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the Headmaster explained as he went to remove his pensieve from a nearby cabinet. "...and though he died some years back I was able to persuade him to share these particular recollections, which I would like to show to you today, Harry."

"You make it sounds as though you have many such memories to show me." Harry observed, glaring slightly at the stone basin, which Dumbledore was carefully placing on the side of the desk closest to where they were standing. He was not fond of the device; his previous experience with it had left him feeling distinctly uncomfortable. "... And that you are _not_ planning on showing them to me today." He added; narrowing his eyes at the headmaster's back.

"That is indeed so, Harry." Dumbledore agreed; sounding mildly impressed that Harry had interpreted as much from his words. "This is a complex matter and I feel it would be unwise to impart too much of this information at once and preferable to allow what I wish to explain today to settle in your mind before we attempt to address anything further." He told him.

Harry had to restrain the growl that was trying to escape with his one again growing frustration, the older man's constant need to control everything grating on his last nerve and it was with great restraint, for which he was sure Draco would have been proud of him for, that he managed to hold his tongue.

"For now however, I invite you to join me in the past." Dumbledore said joyfully as he pulled a crystal bottle from his pocket, holding it up for Harry to see.

It was full of a silvery substance that was neither liquid nor gas, which Harry recognised as a collected memory; this one presumably belonging to the aforementioned Bob Ogden. However it was not the small bottle that had caught Harry's attention but rather the blackened and somewhat dead appearance of the hand holding it.

"Sir!" Harry gasped, "What happened?" His face scrunched up slightly in both concern and disgust, for it really was quite a gruesome sight.

It appeared to take a few moments for the Headmaster to register what it was that had shocked Harry so and it was only when he followed his stare to his own hand that he sighed. "Ah, that is a tale for another time, my boy, but I assure you all that can be done, has been and that is causes me no pain."

Harry nodded his acceptance of the dismissal, but didn't stop frowning, nor took his eyes from the damaged hand, as it struggled to pull the stopper from the bottle.

"Sir, shall I...?" Harry offered, not liking watching the man struggle so.

"No matter, Harry..." Dumbledore assured him as he used his magic to uncork the bottle instead; pouring the memory into the shallow stone basin. "After you." He insisted, indicating the bowl.

Harry braced himself and took a few steps till he was standing next to the professor and the pensieve; he looked up and noticed Dumbledore was smiling encouragingly. He really hated the sensation he knew was coming but, reminding himself that it was in the name of creating a safe world for his family, he leaned forward; taking a breath, he plunged his face in.

As he expected the unnerving sensation of falling hit him suddenly, the headmaster's office was gone and he was surrounded by darkness, until, quite suddenly, he wasn't.

The sunlight, and the feeling of firm ground beneath his feet, was somewhat disorientating for a few seconds and by the time he had his bearings, Dumbledore was standing next to him. Harry looked around; it seemed to be a country lane, with high hedgerows and given the blueness of the sky Harry assumed it to be summer.

There was a man; Bob Ogden, Harry assumed. He was short and plump, with thick glasses and was currently inspecting a nearby sign post, presumably trying to locate somewhere specific. He had the now familiar appearance of a wizard in muggle clothing; his frock-coat and spats not the usual accompaniment to a striped one-piece bathing suit and the sight brought a small smile to the corner of Harry's mouth.

Seemingly having indentified the direction in which he needed to go, Ogden headed to off down the lane and Harry didn't need the hand Dumbledore placed on his upper back to know they should follow. Harry glanced at the sign Ogden had been reading as they passed it; they were heading towards Little Hangleton, which was just one mile away, as opposed to Great Hangleton, five miles away in the opposite direction; not that either were familiar to Harry.

It was a short way before the lane went left and down a hill, suddenly displaying the valley before them; the little village of what had to be Little Hangleton safely tucked between two hills, looking quaint with its church and large manor house, complete with large grassy grounds. Harry and Dumbledore made haste as they followed the short man, whose pace had increased thanks to the downwards slope the road had taken. They only just saw as he suddenly turned, disappearing through the hedge.

The new path was narrower and little more than a dirt track, uneven underfoot as they continued downhill into a patch of dark trees. It was only a few moments later that they caught up with Ogden, who was standing, with his wand out, just in front of them. The darkness brought by the trees made it difficult to see, particularly given the bright sunlight outside the copse, and it was a few moments before Harry noticed the half hidden house.

The building seemed to be somewhat worse for wear, with its mossy walls, broken and missing roof tiles, exposed rafters and impressive collection of nettles; and Harry couldn't help but wonder how long it had been abandoned and what Ogden could possibly want in such a place. He almost jumped out of his skin when a window was suddenly thrown open, loudly and steam, or maybe smoke, began to pour out of it.

Ogden stepped forward cautiously and Harry had to admit that he was not in any hurry to enter the building either, not even in the memory. It seemed that his caution was well earned as, with a rustle and a crack, a filthy, scruffily dressed man dropped from a tree in front of Ogden; who in his attempt to back away quickly, managed to stand on his own coat and stumbled.

"_You're not welcome."_ The unknown man stated; his black hair thick and as dirty as the rest of him, his eyes small and dark, several teeth were missing and Harry thought the whole appearance was nothing short of frightening.

"Er... good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic..." Odgen attempted.

"_You're not welcome." _The man repeated, brandishing both a wand and a knife, one in each hand.

Harry thought that Ogden was far braver than he would have been in his place.

"Er... I'm sorry... I don't understand you." Ogden said his voice shaking slightly in nervousness.

"Parseltongue." Harry whispered under his breath; the realisation hitting him hard, having heard it spoken so very rarely.

"Very good." Dumbledore praised, with a pleased smile.

Harry thoughts were racing; he wanted to ask so many questions. Wasn't Voldemort the only person other than himself who would speak it? Did that mean these people were related to Voldemort?

He looked at the Headmaster, mouth open to speak but the old man just nodded his head towards Ogden and the stranger. Harry got the message, he was supposed to pay attention now, and questions could come later.

The man in rags was prowling forward and Ogden, even without understanding parseltongue, could have no illusions about how welcome he was.

"Now look..." Ogden said in a valiant attempt at taking control; however the strange man was having none of it and with a sudden bang, Ogden was on the ground, clutching at his face as some kind of yellowish goo started coming from his nose.

"Morfin!" Came a yell as an older man came scurrying from the house; he was broad shouldered but with oddly long arms, his eyes bright and brown in colour, his hair shabby and Harry couldn't help but think that there was something monkey like about his appearance.

Morfin was clearly amused by what he had done to Ogden and was laughing when the newest man came to stand next to him. "Ministry, is it?" he asked.

"Correct." Ogden told angrily, "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"That's right." Gaunt said, "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes, he did." Ogden snapped indignantly.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" Gaunt apparently not concerned about being so aggressive towards a ministry employee. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" Ogden asked as he scrambled back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth." Gaunt told him as if it should have been obvious.

Ogden used his wand to quickly fix what ever had been done to his nose.

"_Get in the House. Don't argue."_ Harry heard Gaunt hiss at his son, and Morfin, though he looked like he wanted to disagree, obeyed the order.

"It is your son I'm here to see, Mr Gaunt," Ogden informed him as he struggled to rid himself and his clothing of the last of the yellow mess, "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ar, that was Morfin." Gaunt confirmed, "Are you a pure blood?" He asked suddenly.

Harry frowned but was somewhat placated when Ogden responded, "That's neither here nor there."

"Now I come to think of it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village." Gaunt decided; his voice thick with disgust.

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," Ogden told him, "perhaps we could continue this discussion inside."

"Inside?"

"Yes, Mr Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl..."

"I've no use for owls," Gaunt said, "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors." Ogden pointed out and Harry couldn't help but smirk at the defiance the ministry employee was showing. "I am here following a serious breach of wizarding law which occurred here in the early hours of this morning..."

"All right, all right, all right!' Gaunt yelled, "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you.!"

The house was small, with only three rooms as far as Harry could tell from the two doors leading out of the main room. Morfin was in an armchair which was as dirty as him, playing with a snake, letting it slide between his fingers as he cooed at it in parseltongue.

"_Hissy hissy, little snakey, Slither on the floor. You be good to Morfin, or he'll nail you to the door."_

Harry shuddered, the man really was creepy. He looked around the room, which appeared to be both their living room and kitchen and was surprised to notice the bedraggled form of a girl in the kitchen area, doing something with the pots and pans. She was plain and pale; her clothes almost camouflaging her against the stone walls and, while cleaner than the men, she looked like life had defeated her.

"My daughter, Merope." Gaunt grudgingly introduced.

"Good morning." Ogden greeted; Merope however didn't respond, instead returning her attentions to the shelf of pots and pans.

"Well, Mr Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a muggle, late last night."

Harry started as there was a loud clang; Merope had dropped a pot.

"Pick it up." Gaunt yelled, making Harry flinch involuntarily. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck."

Harry was simultaneously saddened and furious to see the man speak to his daughter in such a way and couldn't help but remember Vernon's verbal lashings, in his own past; thoughts of his own developing child made him swear that no-one would ever treat them that way and he had no doubt that Draco was in the same mind on this.

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" Ogden gasped, shocked at the man's behaviour.

Merope, who had the pot back in her hands again, was flushed scarlet and it was no more than a few seconds before she lost her grip on it again. As it hit the floor loudly, she shakily pulled her wand from a pocket and muttered a spell under her breath. Whatever the intended result presumably failed as it sent the pot flying the width of the small room, straight into a wall, where it cracked in two.

Morfin was seemly very amused and was openly laughing at her failure; Harry's eyes narrowed at the strange man's complete disregard for his own sister.

"Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it." Gaunt bellowed.

Ogden however beat her to it and, with a quick wave of his wand, repaired the pot before the girl had even had a moment to attempt it. Gaunt seemed to be considering yelling at Ogden but apparently decided against it, turning on his daughter again instead.

"Lucky the nice man from the ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands; perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs."

Harry's fists were clenched, his nails digging into his palms; only the fact that this was a memory that was long past and his curiosity were keeping his temper in check. Merope, however, seemed quite used to such treatment and, without comment, returned the pot back to its shelf; silently standing against the stone wall by the stove and window, seemingly in the hope that she would fade into the background.

"Mr Gaunt," Odgen tried again, perhaps in the hope of turning the man's attention away from his daughter, "as I've said; the reason for my visit..."

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave the muggle a bit of what was coming to him... what about it then?"

"Morfin has broken wizarding law." Ogden told him, his voice stern and somewhat frustrated.

"Morfin has broken wizarding law." Gaunt mocked, much to Morfin's amusement. "He taught a filthy muggle a lesson, that's illegal now is it?"

"Yes," Ogden stated, "I'm afraid it is." He pulled out a scroll and began to open it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" Gaunt demanded, his tempter rising again.

"It is a summons to the ministry for a hearing..."

"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad." Ogden informed him; Harry suspected that this would not mean much in Gaunt's opinion.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" yelled Gaunt, advancing on the ministry employee again, a finger pointed in accusation. "Scum that will come running when the ministry tell 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr Gaunt," Ogden said warily and again Harry was surprised by his determination and courage, as he stood his ground.

"That's right." Gaunt bellowed proudly, as this explained away everything. He held up his hand, his middle finger upright, showing the large black stoned ring that sat there. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from?" Gaunt asked angrily, "Centuries it has been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone."

"I've really no idea," Ogden admitted, clearly slightly unnerved and confused by the ring being held so very close to his face. "And it is quite beside the point, Mr Gaunt. You son has committed..."

Gaunt however was not to be dissuaded and was apparently determined to have Ogden understand, he stormed towards Morope. Harry flinched; worried that he might turn violent towards the girl, tensing as the man's hands when to her neck. However Ogden's grip tightened on a necklace, which he used to drag her across the room to Ogden.

"See this?" he demanded, waving the locket in Ogden's face, as he had done with the ring; ignoring Merope spluttering and gasping for air.

"I see it, I see it!" Ogden told him quickly.

"Slytherin's!" yelled Gaunt, "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

Harry was still worried about the slowly suffocating girl but turned to Dumbledore with a questioning look at the mention of Slytherin.

"Mr Gaunt, your daughter." Ogden sounded quite alarmed.

Harry was sure he was right; these were Voldemort's family but he still failed to understand what was so important about the memory. Dumbledore however nodded towards the scene once more, still not willing to answer Harry's questions.

With a small frown he turned his attention back to the scene; Merope had been released and had quickly returned to her corner where she was still gasping for air as she ran a hand over her abused throat.

"So!" Gaunt declared as though he had won a great victory and was not beyond reproach, "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of pure bloods, wizards all... more than you can say, I don't doubt!"

Morfin let out a laugh that was more of a cackle as Gaunt spat at Ogden's feet.

"Mr Gaunt," Ogden spoke again, apparently he was not ready to give in despite the man's persistent attitude. "I'm afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the muggle he accosted late last night. Our information is that... Morfin performed a jinx or hex on said muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives." Ogden read from the scroll he still held in his hands.

"_Be quiet Boy."_ Gaunt hissed, when Morfin practically giggle in glee. "And so what if he did then?"Gaunt demanded. "I expect you have wiped the muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot..."

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr Gaunt?" Ogden proclaimed, sounding more than a little exasperated, "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenceless..."

"Ar, I had you marked as a muggle lover the moment I saw you." Gaunt was sneering in disgust and spat again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere, it is clear from your son's attitude he feels no remorse for his actions." Ogden looked down and read from the scroll again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a muggle and causing harm and distress to that same muggle..."

The sound of a horse and carriage passing nearby made them all pause and look towards the sound, even the otherwise silent Merope.

"My god, what an eyesore." The voice of a girl carried through the open window, "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours, everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt and his children." A fairly disinterested male voice replied, "The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village..."

The girl laughed and Morfin went from move from his seat as it sounded like they were about to pass right by.

"_Keep your seat."_ Gaunt warned his son.

"Tom," The girl's voice spoke again, and they were clearly right outside "I might be wrong, but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good Lord, you're right!" Tom exclaimed in mild horror, "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia darling."

"_Darling."_ Morfin mocked as the sounds of the carriage became quieter as they moved further away. _"Darling he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway."_ He hissed at his now very faint looking sister.

"_What's that?"_ Gaunt questioned harshly. _"What did you_ _say, Morfin?"_

"She likes looking at that muggle," Morfin was looking very pleased with himself,_ "Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him; isn't she."_

By this point Merope looked nothing short of terrified and it seemed her brother was not done throwing her to the wolves.

"_Hanging out of the window, waiting for him to ride home; wasn't she." _The harsh sounds of parseltongue making his words seem even worse.

"_Hanging out of the window looking at a muggle?"_ Gaunt hissed quietly having apparently forgotten Ogden's presence in the room; the ministry representative was looking quite bewildered and Harry supposed it would be most odd to see the three Gaunt's hissing at each other incomprehensively.

"_Is it true?"_ Gaunt demanded of his terrified looking daughter, _"My daughter... pure blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin... hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined muggle?"_

Merope seemed to be trying to disappear into the wall behind her, pressing herself against it as she shook her head rapidly.

"_But I got him father."_ Morfin cackled happily,_ "I got him as he went by, and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him; did he, Merope?"_

That was enough for Gaunt to lose whatever control he had left. "You disgusting little squib, you filthy little blood traitor." He screamed as he ran forward, his hand tightening around Merope's airway.

"No!" Harry yelled at the same time as Ogden, but all chaos had broken out.

Ogden cast 'relashio', throwing Gaunt away from his daughter and Morfin was up from his chair, making a hell of a racket, brandishing his wand and knife again; finally Ogden's resolve seemed to crumble and amid the madness he ran.

Harry and Dumbledore followed him out back up the path to the lane and watched as short distance away, he collided with the horse of Tom and Cecilia's carriage.

"I think that will do." Dumbledore told Harry quietly and with a tug at his elbow, Harry was pulled from the memory, back through the darkness and returned to the Headmaster's office.

"Merope... what happened...?" Harry demanded, frightened that he had just witnessed the last few moments of her life.

"Oh, she lived; Ogden returned with reinforcements shortly. Both Morfin and his father were subsequently arrested and charged with various crimes; Morfin was given three years and Marvolo was given six months."

"Marvolo...? So they were related to Voldemort then?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore summoned a chair for him, taking his own seat on the far side of the desk.

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled proudly, "I am glad you were keeping up. Marvolo Gaunt was indeed Voldemort's grandfather; he and his two children, Merope and Morfin were the last of the Gaunt family." He explained, "They were an old wizarding family, which sadly became known for its violence and instability; likely due to the common practice of marrying their own counsins. Their wealth all spent frivolously away, several generations before Marvolo's own birth."

"And people wonder why pure bloods have such a bad reputation..." Harry mumbled.

"Quite so, Harry; though we would be being as prejudiced to assume that all pure bloods are the same. Marvolo however had a fierce temper and an exaggerated sense of self importance, which he reassured himself of using a pair of heirlooms he perhaps loved far more than his own children; certainly more than his daughter."

"Merope... she was Voldemort's mother...?" Harry asked, already quite sure she was.

Dumbledore nodded.

"...and Tom, that muggle, the one she had taken a liking to...?" Harry suggested.

"Ah, I was wondering if you would spot that." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Yes, that muggle was indeed Voldemort's father. Tom Riddle Senior"

"Well I probably shouldn't be one to scoff at unlikely parings, but..." Harry looked thoughtful, "... how did they end up together?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I suspect that despite her father's declarations of her being a squib, Merope may have resorted to magic to get what she wanted; we cannot be sure of her exact methods but I am sure you could think of a few possible suggestions."

"Imperious curse, or a love potion?" Harry said with a shrug.

"Very good," Dumbledore praised with a nod, "thought personally I think the latter is the more likely but, as I said, we cannot be sure and in truth her methods now matter little. All we know is that there was a terrible scandal not more than a few months following the memory we just witnessed, when the squire's son ran away with the local tramp's daughter."

"I can't imagine that Marvolo took it much better." Harry said with a smirk; he couldn't kind of help but feel a little proud of Merope for having taken action to escape her personal hell, even if her choice of action had been morally wrong.

"I would imagine not, we can only imagine his reaction upon returning home to find several inches of dust and a note from his daughter, explaining." Dumbledore leaned forward slightly, "He did not live long enough to see his son finish his sentence."

"And Merope died... Voldemort was raised in an orphanage right?"

"Correct again, she died giving birth... however the time in between is left once more to the depths of our imagination and some intelligent guesswork. It was sometime later that Riddle Senior returned to the village, and various stories of faked pregnancies and tricks were told to explain away his marriage to Merope."

Harry frowned, "When she died?"

"No, he left her whilst she was pregnant; I believe that perhaps she thought that he would stay for the child without the love potion or whatever she was using and so decided to stop using them. He, however, did not, and for whatever reasons, returned home; he never enquired about his son."

Harry frowned, all this mess and hatred and death, the nightmare that was Voldemort, might have been avoided if a few men had just learned to be good father's; if Marvolo had been able to love Merope or if Tom Riddle Senior had cared enough to make sure his son wasn't left alone in the world. Harry leaned back in his seat and looked towards a nearby window, it was raining and grey; it felt appropriate for the mood.

"This is very interesting, Sir, but I fail to see how this helps us." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

"It helps us to understand, Harry; it helps us piece together the path of Voldemort's life, which is of the utmost importance." Dumbledore told him pointedly.

Harry looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

"I think we should leave it here for today." The headmaster suggested, "I know how tiring exploring someone else's memory can be, especially for an old man such as myself."

"Of course, sir." Harry agreed, pushing himself out of his chair.

"Harry," Dumbledore called out, as he reached the door, "I ask you do not discuss what I have..."

"I am not keeping it from Draco..." Harry told him bluntly, "...nor Ron and Hermione." He added quickly.

Dumbledore stared for a few moments and with a sigh gave a resigned nod, "I do ask that you do not share this information too freely; it would not do for others to realise how much we believe we know."

Harry nodded. "I can manage that." He promised, as he left the office in search of his boyfriend.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	17. Exponents

**AN: Chapter 17; the story is progressing nicely once more, I got a bit delayed when my muse regained interest in my other story (FtSoaN) but thanks to some very speedy editing by my wonderful beta this chapter was done much sooner than expected and I have been able to write almost half of chapter 18 as well.**

**Enjoy. Also I am having a very depressed day today, struggling to do anything, it would help cheer me up if you could leave me a review.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

**Also I would like to take a moment to recommend another Mpreg creature!fic, Peverell's children, which can be found at /s/9095656**

* * *

Harry found Draco in the great hall, after his meeting with Dumbledore and his foul mood all but evaporated at the sight of the smile on his face.

"It went well then?" he asked.

"It did; I am not suggesting we let my father roam free or anything, but I believe he has no intentions of turning his back on me, our baby or Severus." Draco told him with a knowing smirk.

"Oh really?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity, eyebrow raised in question. "Severus?"

Draco laughed, "Thought I would give calling him that a try, can't keep calling him 'Professor Snape' if he is going to be my new step father. It might just be a bit too weird calling him that though." He admitted with a shrug.

"So they managed to work things out between them at last?"

Draco nodded, "Though I think my father is still somewhat in denial about the origin of his feelings for Professor Snape but he said that his feelings might not be entirely because of my wings; I wasn't sure he would ever manage to admit that much even to himself, let alone act on it."

"Eww...! No; bad mental images..." Harry exclaimed, rubbing his eyes as if it would help rid him of the thoughts. "I am happy for them, but...eww." He said, cringing at the thought.

"Yeah," Draco chuckled slightly, looking a little ill himself. "Well be glad one of them isn't your father; it isn't exactly something I want to picture either."

Wanting to change the subject, Harry made sure there was no-one else nearby and, casting a muffliato charm as an extra precaution, told Draco about the memory Dumbledore had shown him, describing it all as best he could.

"... Well that all makes sense and was interesting, but I don't really understand how knowing this helps us defeat him." Draco said with a small frown once Harry was done explaining.

He had been as disturbed as Harry had been at how Merope had been treated by her father and had sworn, as Harry had, that their child would grow up safe and loved.

Harry shrugged, "I said the same thing, but Dumbledore is insisting it is important; I can only hope he starts explaining more whenever he decides he is ready to talk again."

"He might be the headmaster and a genius, but he has some serious control issues." Draco mumbled.

"Agreed." Harry said with a laugh, "Oh, and I almost forgot; he is asking Tonks to come here and act as our security, under the pretence of teaching Defence, of course; and he has requested Professor Lupin comes back to help her too."

"Tonks? As in my cousin, the Auror?" Draco asked with a frown. "And why Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah, though I forgot she is your cousin and it is because they're both with the order." Harry explained. "And Professor Lupin was one of my dad's best friends."

"Well, if nothing else, it will mean that Defence against the dark arts lessons will improve." Draco said, "Not sure who thought using a different Auror each week would be a good idea, but..."

"I know, hasn't been working at all," Harry agreed, "Pretty sure I haven't learned anything new at all this year."

-#-

The pair of them spent the next few days doing all the school work they had managed to ignore for the duration of the holidays and so it seemed like no time at all until the other students returned to the school.

"Harry." Ron called out happily as he, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Vince and Greg headed towards them at the Slytherin table in the great hall. "Why you sitting over here?" He asked with a frown as he looked up and down the table.

"There were fewer Slytherins here than Gryffindors over the holidays, so we sort of got used to sitting here." Harry told him with a shrug.

The four Slytherins were already seated around the young couple but Ron and Hermione were looking decidedly awkward as they remained standing, casting occasional glances towards their classmates across the room.

"Well are you planning on sitting down or is the idea of sitting at our table scary enough that you think you might need to make a run for it?" Draco asked, looking quite amused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Pansy without another word but Ron looked less than sure of himself; shuffling his feet slightly and biting his bottom lip as he thought about it.

"Oh for heaven sake, Ron; sit down." Hermione commanded; them all chuckling at him when he quickly obeyed.

"Weasley," Blaise said, getting Ron's attention, "Is there a reason your sister is staring daggers at all of us, even worse than usual?" he asked, nodded his head towards the red-head who was sat at the Gryffindor table.

Ron, Hermione, Greg and Pansy, who had their back towards the other table, turned to look and the others let their eyes find her quickly. Blaise was right; Ginny did have her eyes glued on the group of them but they widened and quickly turned away when she realised she had been caught.

Ron just shrugged, "Probably because she is itching to talk to Harry; she found out about them over Christmas." He said nodding his head towards Harry and Draco and sounding surprisingly calm.

"What were you doing watching girl Weasley anyway, Blaise?" Pansy said with an amused smirk.

"I wasn't _watching_ her." Blaise defended perhaps a little bit too quickly.

Harry and Draco seemed to be fighting not to laugh and both Hermione and Ron were watching him with narrowed, calculating eyes.

"_Why_ were you watching my sister, Zabini?" Ron demanded in a cold voice.

"I said that I WASN'T watching her, Weasley." Blaise said with a roll of his eyes but he had slightly flushed cheeks that were giving him away.

"He was so watching her." Vince whispered loudly to Greg across the table.

"Shut it, Vince." Blaise snapped, crossing his arms across his chest and trying not to pout now that everyone seemed to be ganging up on him.

"Well just don't get any ideas, Zabini." Ron warned him.

"Harry."

They all turned and looked up at the softly smiling face of Remus Lupin.

"Professor." Harry said happily, practically jumping up from his seat to hug the werewolf who didn't hesitate to hug him back. "You actually came." he said as he released the man from his grip.

"Of course, Dumbledore seemed to think you needed my help, but he wouldn't really explain much."

"Yeah, he is good at not explaining." Draco grumbled quietly.

Harry ignored him, "Don't worry, for once I actually didn't want him to tell you everything; it is probably best if you hear it from me."

"Well looks like there is lots to explain." Lupin's eyes took in Draco's wings. "I didn't expect you to be sitting here nor with present company." Lupin pointed out, making a mental note of the group of Slytherins that Harry, Ron and Hermione were clearly sat with.

"It is all related, maybe we could all explain." Harry chuckled, with a gesture to those around him, "Kind of tired of telling the story over and over now so probably would be easier with some assistance." He looked at their friends, who were nodding their agreement.

"Okay, well how about after dinner we find somewhere quiet to talk?" Lupin suggested, "I am sure Dumbledore would happily lend us his office."

Harry gave Draco a pointed look, which Draco returned full force.

"Perhaps _not_ Dumbledore's office." Harry said darkly, momentarily feeling sad that his trust in the old man had fallen so far, as he turned back to Lupin.

"Okay, you are going to have to explain what that look was about too, but after dinner." Lupin insisted with a pensive expression.

"I will, promise." Harry said, hugging the man quickly again before returning to his seat.

He watched as the werewolf headed up the length of the hall, looking over his shoulder, still looking thoughtful. He took a seat at the table next to Tonks, who had a head of bright pink hair and was giving Harry a joyful wave across the room.

"Welcome back to you all. I hope you all over-indulged to your heart's desire and are ready to fill your heads with knowledge once more; I will keep you no longer, enjoy." Dumbledore told them all happily, waving his arms as the tables became covered with plates of food and drink.

"What are professor Lupin and Tonks doing here?" Hermione leaned across the table and asked.

"They are here to keep me safe and make sure Harry doesn't recklessly throw himself into the most dangerous situation he can find."Draco said casually, helping himself to the food in front of him.

"They are going to be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts as well." Harry said with a glare at Draco.

"That's great!" Hermione said with a grin, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I only found out a few days ago, Hermione." Harry told her with exasperation, "Besides are you happy because my family is protected or because you get decent teachers?"

Hermione flushed guiltily, "I_ AM_ glad that they are going to keep guys safe... of course I am."

"Hermione..." Harry reached across to squeeze her hand lightly, "... I was joking."

Pansy and Draco were chuckling quietly and Ron tutted at his best friends as they all returned to their meal.

-#-

"So you're really pregnant?" Tonks asked for the third time after they were done explaining the situation.

"Yes." Draco snapped a bit impatiently, still not really used to people saying it.

They were all sat in the defence against the dark arts classroom, which Hermione and Remus had warded securely; Tonks had been invited along to avoid the need to repeat the information to her later and to ensure that the information Dumbledore had relayed was accurate.

"Why didn't you send me a letter telling me all of this?" Remus asked Harry almost sadly, as if disappointed that he hadn't trusted him enough.

"Yes, because him sending you a letter explaining their inheritance, the pregnancy and how now Draco is his greatest weakness would be a great idea; there would be no way that You-Know-Who getting his hands on that could end badly." Pansy mocked.

"Yes, okay fine... point taken." He conceded.

"So you will stay and help Tonks?" Harry asked the older man hopefully.

"Of course; Harry, I would do a great deal to keep you safe. I loved your parents very much, and by extension, I love you." Remus told him with conviction. "...and now you have gone and fallen in love with Draco, I will do everything in my power to keep him and your child safe too."

Harry was grinning.

"Thank you." Draco said earnestly, "I really do appreciate that. I don't know what threat there is to us here, but it is nice to have someone on our side or rather a couple of someones." He corrected with a nod at Tonks.

"Hey, you're family Draco; maybe we can actually get to know each other now that our mothers aren't keeping us apart." Tonks told him happily, "And if nothing else we can keep you away from the ministry's clutches; they have insisted I pass them any information I can get about you two. They know something is going on." She explained. "Not that I would of course, your secrets are safe with me."

"Thanks, Tonks." Harry said gratefully. "Were they getting the other Aurors who were teaching before to spy on us?"

Tonks nodded sadly, "I believe they may have been, I can't be sure but given they asked me when they agreed to assign me here, we can assume that they probably asked the others too. I would be surprised if they haven't already figured out that you are Erotes and what that means, but given they aren't acting on the information..." she shrugged.

"I know. Nothing we can really do about it either way; if they aren't giving the information to the papers or spreading it around then I don't really care what they know." Harry said with a shrug, "It is only if they start giving Draco crap or putting us in danger that we are going to have issues; but I would be grateful if you didn't go telling them anything just in case they haven't worked it out."

-#-

"I can't believe I am going to miss out of apparition lessons." Draco sulked as they headed towards the great hall.

"Well you are a quick study, Draco; you can just take the test in the summer after the baby is born." Pansy tried to console.

"I won't be able to take the test till then anyway, because I won't be old enough." Harry pointed out.

"True, I suppose I wouldn't be able to take the test until June anyway, but it would have been nice to learn." Draco conceded.

"I know, Love." Harry told him, placing a small kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry."

"Harry!"

He turned and watched Ginny jogging along the corridor towards him; Draco stopped and turned with him when he felt Harry's hand pull on his and let a deep rumbling noise of complaint build in his throat at the sight of the red-head heading their way.

"We will see you in a bit." Pansy called out, "I am definitely too hungry to wait around and hear what She-Weasel wants." She added more quietly to Blaise.

"Pansy." Blaise grumbled.

"What?" She asked, in mock innocence, but when Blaise continued to glare she folded, "Fine, I will be nice, but I honestly don't get what you see in her." She told him. "Either way, breakfast now."

-#-

"Harry, can we talk?" Ginny asked once she caught up with them, noting that while Parkinson and Zabini had left, Draco stayed firmly by Harry's side.

"Sure." Harry agreed.

"Erm... in private?" Ginny asked with a good deal more hesitation, her eyes flitting nervously to Draco, who was standing far closer to Harry's side than she liked, and she was vaguely aware that their hands were still intertwined.

Harry's brow furrowed and he looked ready to argue but Draco lightly tugged on his hand getting his attention.

"It's fine, go talk; I will see you in class." Draco told him, leaning in and giving Harry a chaste kiss. "Maybe go talk in the kitchens or at least get Dobby to bring breakfast to wherever it is you go, I don't want to have to listen to your rumbling stomach all morning." Draco insisted, gently poking Harry's belly.

Harry chuckled, "Yes, boss." He teased, leaning in for another quick kiss before letting his boyfriend leave.

"Don't be late for lessons." Draco called back over his shoulder as he was about to round the corner.

"Kitchens?" Harry turned, with a smile, and asked Ginny, who had watched the whole exchange with a look of distaste.

"I suppose." She agreed begrudgingly, as though it hadn't been her that had wanted to talk in the first place.

Harry had known this conversation was coming since the day Ron had sent him the letter, telling him that Ginny knew about them being Erotes, and he had been dreading it; but he wasn't about to let Ginny see that. At least it would be easier without Draco there; his blonde had a talent for rubbing Weasleys the wrong way and given this was already going to be a potentially difficult discussion...

"You know he only agreed to let us talk so easily, so that he would seem like the good guy in all this." Ginny snarled, as they headed down a corridor in the direction of the kitchens. "And did you have to kiss him like that."

"Excuse me?" Harry exclaimed in surprise, stopping walking so as to turn his mostly deadly glare on her. "Firstly, I wasn't aware there were good and bad guys in all this." He felt his temper rising and felt a small twinge of glee as Ginny took half a step back from him, "...and secondly, yes, he is my boyfriend," By this point he was practically yelling, his finger pointed towards her in accusation, and several students were watching them, "I LOVE him, I will kiss him when I want to and if you don't like it, then that is your problem."

Harry was ready to storm away, leave Ginny to hopefully feel guilty about what she had said, though he wouldn't hold out too much hope for that, but either way he was done trying to be reasonable with her.

"Harry, wait." She gasped out, gently gripping his wrist as he started to turn from her.

His eyes were filled with what she suspected was disappointment when they met hers and it nearly broke her heart; she only wanted... what was it she wanted? She had convinced herself that she wanted Harry to be happy but the idea of him being happy with Draco made her insides squirm uncomfortably.

"Can... can we still go talk. I promise to... to try not to be a bitch about everything." She finished kind of pathetically.

Harry sighed, he really didn't want to and was sure that it would only serve to destroy what little there was left of the connection between them; he had hoped that with the knowledge of his inheritance Ginny would find acceptance, but that seemed to have been in vain.

"Fine." He said coldly and, pulling his wrist harshly from her grip, he headed towards to kitchens again. "What?" He snapped at those standing staring at them both. He felt slightly guilty at the panicked expression many of them were suddenly wearing but was glad when they all quickly hurried on their way.

He was feeling quite miserable and a stone's throw from sulking; surely the news that Harry Potter had been yelling at Ginny Weasley would be around the school in no time; yelling at her that he loved Draco. He cursed himself silently, while it was true and probably obvious to everyone who had seen them together in the last month or so, he cursed that once again he and his boyfriend would be being talked about; and it had started as such a nice morning.

"Mister Harry Potter, what can I be getting you?" Dobby asked as soon as Harry stepped through the doorway into the kitchen.

"Just some breakfast, whatever you have around is fine." Harry told him dismissively, he didn't really mean to take out his anger on the elf but was far too on edge to manage niceties.

He dropped himself heavily onto a wooden bench that was alongside one of the long tables in the kitchen, ignoring Ginny as she took a seat across from him. It was less than a minute before Dobby placed plates full of eggs, sausages, toast and grilled tomatoes in front of each of them and Harry managed a small smile at the elf in thanks.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." Harry demanded, looking up with cold eyes, taking a bite of his toast.

He wasn't going to make this easy for her, he had planned on being open and honest about everything, and he still kind of planned to be, but she was going to have to work for it now.

"I know what you are." She said, she spoke softly, choosing to focus on the food on her plate rather than Harry.

"I know, Ron told me." He replied.

"Oh, right... of course." She said, clearly not really sure what else to say and Harry was starting to feel a bit bad for her.

"So it is true then? You're really both Erotes; that is why you are together?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed, "Yes, we are both Erotes and I suppose that is why we got together, but you have to understand that we do honestly love each other."

"But why...?" She whined.

Harry almost laughed, it was such a childish moment, such a childish question and she sounded like she was actually sulking.

"Because when Draco's submissive Erote called for a dominant, I was the most compatible in the area." Harry couldn't help his small smile at the memory, "...and it was apparently right because we work well together, we understand each other. I am not asking you to be happy about this Ginny but I am telling you that you will have to accept it because I am never letting him go, we are a family now."

"So is that bit true too, you know, about... err..." Ginny was apparently struggling to get the words out, "... Is Malfoy pregnant?"

Harry actually laughed at the look on her face; she looked slightly sickened by the concept.

"Yes, he is." He told her bluntly and he honestly was trying not to look smug about it, but the knowledge that their child was growing inside Draco's belly made his Erote puff up with pride.

"You are really happy with him?" She asked, though her voice made it clear that she was already resigned to the fact that he was.

"I am," he told her firmly, "very happy. I have a family, Ginny."

"You already did, Harry." She told him with a small frown.

Harry sighed, "I know what you mean but..." he tried to think how to explain the difference to a girl who had grown up with more family than she knew what to do with, "I love your family, I honestly do, but you guys aren't really MY family."

"We could have been." She said sadly, the longing clear in her voice. "Sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"No, no, it's okay." He interrupted before she started to try to explain herself, he wasn't sure he would feel about her vocalising the affections they both knew she had for him. "I am not asking you to change how you feel; I am just asking you to not ask me to change how I feel." He tried to explain. "Did that make sense?" He asked.

She gave a small laugh, "Yeah, surprisingly it did."

"Can we manage to be friends?" Harry asked nervously.

She paused, and Harry was glad to see she was genuinely thinking it over rather than just saying they could to keep him in her life.

"I would like to try to be." She told him after a few minutes, "I mean, we managed to get along well enough all these years; I don't like seeing you with Malfoy, but I have to start getting used to that sooner or later."

Harry smiled, and for the first time since Ginny had upset him in the corridor, it reached his eyes. The Weasleys might not have been his family but he had meant it when he said that he loved them, he definitely wasn't ready to face a world without them and if Ginny had been unable to work passed this then that would have potentially caused a rift.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ginny." He told her, reaching across the table and gripping her hand lightly, "That was never my intention. I know you don't approve of Draco, but just give him a chance; I think you might even be able to like some of his friends." He told her as he thought of Blaise.

Ginny scoffed her disbelief of that idea, "They are Slytherins, Harry." She pointed out as if that changed everything.

"And..." he challenged.

"Well... I dunno, they are all on _HIS_ side, they are all up to something." She said, waving her arms around as though she could summon this great truth for Harry to see.

"They AREN'T all on his side, Ginny; things are complicated." He practically hissed at her. "PLEASE just give them a chance." He practically begged.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, but I am doing this for your sake; I don't trust them."

"Noted." He agreed, "Now we really have to go, or we will both be late for class."

They both got to their feet, downing their goblets of juice and grabbing the toast from their plates, Harry quickly taking a bite from one end of a sausage, they hurried in the direction of their classes. Harry waved happily to Ginny as she headed towards the greenhouses for Herbology, his heart feeling lighter with Ginny's apparent acceptance of the situation.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	18. Enceinte

**AN: Chapter 18; took me a little while to get this chapter ready for you all, but here you are. Hope you enjoy it. I have exams and coursework for the next few weeks so might not update again for a short while, but after that we will hopefully back to some nice frequent updates. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

Harry and Draco settled into their first week back in classes with relative ease, though they both felt that they were somehow more in tune with each other than they had prior to the holidays; even Pansy and Hermione has both commented on how they seemed to have grown closer. Presumably this was due to all the time they had had together and neither of them were complaining. Ron however was.

"You always sit with Malfoy now." Ron grumbled, when Harry told him to sit with Hermione, in the charms classroom, because he was going to sit with Draco.

"Yes, that is because he is my boyfriend, Ron." Harry snapped back quickly, turning to sit at the desk he and Draco would usually share.

Ron reached out and pulled on Harry's sleeve, "And you're _MY_ best friend... one of my best friends." he amended when he noticed Hermione's frown. "You are allowed to sit next to people other than Malfoy, you know. The two of you can spend the rest of your lives sitting next to each other."

Harry sighed; Ron kind of had a point, he knew he hadn't been spending as much time with his friends as they deserved, he knew they missed him and it wasn't like Ron was asking for much but it was almost instinctive to be as close to Draco as possible whenever he could.

"Yeah, okay; you're right." Harry conceded, ignoring what felt like his Erote brain sulking; he pulled out his books, parchment and quill and set them out on the desk, next to Ron's things. "You don't mind, do you, Hermione?" Harry asked, realising she was now unpacking her stuff onto the desk in front as he had stolen her seat.

"No, I don't mind." She reassured him with a warm smile. "Unlike Ron, I don't need to sit next to my friends to feel secure in our friendships." She added looked smug.

"I'm not insecure." Ron muttered, a slightly flush on his cheeks, "I have just missed my friend." He defended, making Harry smile at him in reassurance.

"Hi." Draco greeted as he approached where Harry had just sat down, giving him a quick kiss, even though they had only been apart for one class.

"Hi, yourself." Harry said with a grin. "Err... I said I would sit with Ron today." He explained nervously, hoping that Draco wouldn't take it as some personal insult.

"Sure. I will just sit with Granger." He said casually as if that was something he did all the time. "She is probably less distracting to sit next to anyway; less likely to start groping me." he added with a wink.

Harry and Ron nearly choked on their own tongues and Pansy and Blaise laughed loudly; Hermione just frowned.

"At least I hope she won't start groping me." Draco added with mock fear.

"I promise not to touch you, Malfoy. Just take a seat already." Hermione told him, rolling her eyes in a very poor attempt at hiding her amusement.

"Okay, good;" Draco said, taking seat, "because you are totally not my type."

Hermione actually looked hurt at that, "Well you don't have to sit next to me if you think my dirty blood is catching." she snapped.

Draco sneered slightly. "I was actually talking about you being all curvy and squishy and with... girly parts." As he waved his hand in her general direction, looking annoyed and somewhat unwell at the idea of Hermione's more intimate anatomy.

"Oh..." Hermione said softly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry."

Harry would have laughed at the pair of them, particularly Draco's description of Hermione as curvy and squishy, if he wasn't so worried that they might be about to destroy the fragile peace that they had all gotten used to over the last few months.

"Girly parts? Honestly, Draco, do you have to look so disgusted by the very idea; I'm kind of offended." Pansy said with a mock sigh. "But well at least there is no doubting your sexuality."

"I am so glad we cleared that up because that was totally something I was worried about." Harry told them sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Really, dear?" Draco turned around to lean on Harry and Ron's desk as he spoke with clearly faked innocence. "I thought letting you screw me yesterday was a pretty big clue."

"MALFOY!", "DRACO!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at once.

"And if not surely this morning's shower was a dead giveaway." Draco carried on; ignoring the scandalised expressions they were wearing.

Pansy and Blaise were holding onto each other whilst they howled with laughter at the combination of Ron's horror, Harry's embarrassment and Draco's smugness.

"Well honestly, we really didn't need to know that." Hermione said snippily.

"You Gryffindors are such prudes." Draco said, turning back round to sort out his books and parchment on his desk with a pleased smirk, clearly enjoying their reactions.

Hermione looked about ready to argue back when Flitwick entered the classroom.

"Settle down, settle down." The professor commanded, with a stern look at Pansy and Blaise, who were still desperately trying to stop laughing. "Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini; perhaps you would like to share whatever has amused you, with the rest of the class."

Harry and Draco turned to stare at their Slytherin friends in apprehension; surely they wouldn't _ACTUALLY_ share that with the class. However the matching looks of horror on their faces caused Blaise and Pansy to just laugh harder, to the point where they were unable to speak.

"Okay, out! Twenty points from Slytherin; you can return when you are able to conduct yourselves in a manner suitable for a classroom." Flitwick snapped.

Apparently needing each other for support, they leaned on each other as they headed for the door; the rest of the class looking on in confusion as the two normally stoic Slytherin's seemed unable to control themselves.

-#-

It was nearly ten minutes before they returned and by then the class was finally settled down, making notes on the chapter they had just read. The pair of them had their usual Slytherin masks of indifference back in place and attempted to placate Flitwick with claims that they must have had laughing jinxes put on them; though he clearly wasn't buying it.

Draco glanced sideways; scoffing slightly at Hermione's extensive scribbling that was barely any shorter than the section of the book it was based on. He shifted on his chair, rubbing at his temples; a headache was threatening to show itself, it wasn't yet enough to actually hurt or merit seeking medical attention but it was still annoying... and distracting.

"You okay?" Hermione whispered under her breath, having caught the action from the corner of her eye.

Draco nodded but regretted it immediately when not only did his headache spike sharply but he also felt suddenly quite dizzy and as though he was about to be sick, his stomach muscles cramping almost painfully.

"Draco?" Hermione sounded worried and reached out a hand towards him, touching his arm to get his attention.

Draco, however, couldn't really think about anything other than getting to a bathroom at that moment and ignoring her hand resting near his wrist, he stumbled to his feet and headed quickly for the door. He was only vaguely aware of his name being called but ignored whoever it was.

-#-

"Mr Malfoy!" Flitwick exclaimed, sounding quite annoyed and clearly not okay with students just getting up and leaving his class without explanation.

"I don't think he was well, Sir." Hermione explained, giving Harry a worried look.

He was out of his seat as quickly as he could, "Sir, can I...?" He asked, gesturing after Draco.

"Yes, yes, go check on him." Flitwick told him, sounding resigned to the interruptions to his lesson and having been informed about Harry and Draco's situation.

Harry was out the door almost before Flitwick had granted his permission and caught up with Draco, who had only made it half way to the bathroom before he had seemingly fallen to his knees and emptied his stomach onto the floor.

"DRACO!" Harry cried out in shock at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Harry." Draco sobbed sadly, reaching out and gripping Harry's knee when he knelt down next to him.

Harry spelled the floor clean and pulled Draco into his arms; encouraging him to rest his head against his chest and watching as his wings fluttered slightly.

"Dobby." Harry called out.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir." The elf greeted, as he appeared next to where they were sat.

"I need a glass of water for Draco." he requested quickly, running his hands over Draco's long blonde hair, which was thankfully tied back. "It's okay, Love; I am right here." Harry comforted.

"Water, Sir." Dobby said, as he reappeared after only a few seconds, holding out a glass for Harry to take.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said as he took the glass and helped Draco sip carefully from it.

After a couple more sips Draco refused to drink anymore and Harry handed the glass back to the elf who prompted disappeared.

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry suggested and it said a lot about how terrible Draco was feeling that he didn't even try to object. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Of course." Draco mumbled and let Harry help him to his feet.

It was clear after a few steps that Draco was far more dizzy and shaky than he had anticipated, so Harry hooked an arm under his knees and picked Draco up bridal style.

"Harry...no..." He grumbled in a very poor attempt at a protest.

"Shh, Love. I've got you and everyone is in class, no-one will know. Just let me help you, please." Harry requested softly.

It took a few moments but then Draco sighed in acceptance and relief, wrapping his arms loosely around Harry's neck and resting his head against his shoulder. Purple wings twitched and made a feeble attempt to wrap around them and so Harry released his own wings and wrapped them carefully around them both.

Draco was breathing slowly and Harry suspected he was close to falling into sleep, so he carried him in the direction of the medical wing; he wanted the nurse to check that Draco was okay; surely this wasn't normal, not even for pregnant wizards.

-#-

Madam Pomfrey was in her office, it had been a quiet first week of lessons and she had only had a couple of minor injuries to deal with so far. She was making herself busy writing a list of potions, that she really needed to get Severus to top up the supplies of.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

She sighed, that was a voice she knew; she should have expected it not to be long before Harry would appear for one reason or another. She pushed herself to her feet and headed out into the ward.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called out again and she noticed he was laying Draco very carefully onto one of the beds; large green wings stretched out behind him; they really were quite a sight and she had almost forgotten how huge they were, not having seen them since that first day.

"What happened?" She asked, rushing over to check on young man who was lying on the bed, clearly in pain from the sound of him.

"He just suddenly ran out of class, when I found him he was being sick in the corridor; he keeps complaining about his head, so I think he has a headache and he was too out of it to even be able to walk." Harry explained in a hurry.

"Harry..." Draco sobbed softly, his eyes pinched shut and arms reaching out as if searching for comfort.

He managed to find Harry's hand and used it in a feeble attempt to pull him closer; he was also trying to roll over and curl up on his side, his wings twitching gently in protest to him lying on them.

Madam Pomfrey however had other ideas, "Mr Malfoy, I really need you to just stay lying down for a minute while I check you over; can you tell me what hurts?"

"... Head... stomach..." Draco mumbled.

"Okay, I am going to get you a pain potion and an anti nausea potion, they will be mild but it is the only ones I feel comfortable giving you in your current condition." She told him, summoning two vials and gently lifting Draco's head to pour them down his throat. "It will take a few moments to take effect; try gently massaging his temples." She suggested to Harry, taking his hands and showing him.

Draco sighed as this apparently helped, and within a few minutes he was asleep, the potions having eased his discomfort. Harry was too caught up with watching Draco's face carefully to notice the spells the Nurse was casting.

"Well all seems mostly well..."

"Mostly well...? How can you say that look at him." Harry snapped at the nurse; his wings stretched wide in a show of power.

"Mr Potter, nausea and headaches, and indeed feeling faint and dizzy, are all common symptoms of pregnancy...I think a lot of it was just shock." She told him calmly, though sternly; she was more than used to dealing with the bad tempers next of kin. "However these seem to have been aggravated by an increase in his blood pressure. I will give you a potion he can take which will hopefully help prevent this from happening again. But what he needs now is rest."

Harry sighed, his wings relaxing and folding in against his back. "Thank you. He is really going to be okay? And the baby?" he asked looking up at her, concern written all over his face.

"Both Mr Malfoy and the baby he is carrying are fine." She assured him with a smile and a hand on his shoulder. "When he wakes, if you would like, we can use a spell to show you the baby."

"You can do that?" Harry asked in awe.

"We can." She told him with a nod.

"I am sure he would like that a great deal." Harry said, feeling far calmer now that he knew his boyfriend and child were safe and well cared for; pulling a blanket over Draco.

He smiled fondly as Draco grumbled in his sleep; reaching out to get a tight grip on Harry's hand and rolled onto his side, to sleep more comfortably. He really did look like an angel, with his long blonde hair, perfect pale skin and wings. Harry smiled to himself, he knew his boyfriend well enough to not to be fooled by that illusion; he loved Draco, he was fairly sure he would always love Draco, but he knew that he came with a full dose of Slytherin instincts and he wouldn't change that for the world.

It hit him like a fist to then gut and for a moment his mind reeled with the thought; he loved Draco, not in spite of his quirks, but because of them and for the first time Harry truly understood that he would love the young man curled up on the bed in front of him for the rest of eternity.

-#-

Madam Pomfrey had suggested Harry get back to lessons but he had point blank refused and so was sat at a small table she had fetched for him, working through the charms work he was missing.

"Are you actually voluntarily working?" Draco asked incredulously, as he woke up about an hour later, and looked over to see Harry focused, writing away.

Harry looked up with a grin, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, how long was I asleep?" Draco asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Not long, an hour maybe. Let me go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry told him, placing a quick kiss on Draco's lips as he shuffled to sit up slightly in bed.

"You look at lot happier, Mr Malfoy." the nurse told him as she returned with Harry a few moments later.

"Much." He agreed. "Can I go?"

The nurse chuckled, "Let me just check you and baby first." she told him, as she waved her wand over him and confirmed their health. "Still slightly high blood pressure, so I want you to take one of these a day for a week." She said as she placed a box of potion vials on the bed side table.

Draco nodded his understanding.

"Now; I was saying to Harry after you fell asleep, that we could try and get a picture of your baby if you would like."

"Really?" Draco asked with his genuine excitement obvious in his smile.

Harry perched himself on the bed, next to Draco, and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Okay boys; let's see what we can see." She told them, unable to help but smile at the obvious affection between the young couple.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, muttering a spell that neither of them recognised. Harry gasped and tightened his grip on Draco's hand as an image, which was clearly a baby, appeared hovering above Draco's belly; it was amazingly tiny, probably only an inch or so in length but already had arms, legs and eyes, and looked definitely like a human baby.

Draco was speechless, a tear rolling down his cheek, feeling quite overwhelmed by his emotions; he had known he was pregnant for two months but to actually see the almost impossibly small form that was growing inside him was something else all together.

"That's really inside me right now?" Draco asked, reaching out as if he could touch the floating image of his child. He knew that the question was a stupid one even as he asked it, but needed someone else to confirm what felt so surreal.

"It really is." Madam Pomfrey told him. "That is your baby."

"Our baby, Draco." Harry whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head; neither of them able to look away.

-#-

"Harry?" a familiar voice called out as he and Draco were leaving the medical wing a short while later.

"Luna." Harry greeted happily, as the smiling blonde skipped towards him from a corridor off to their right. "How are you? I haven't seen you around in ages."

"I am well, I have just been busy trying to explain the risks of dabberblimps to the Merpeople; they are being rather stubborn on the matter and I know you have had other priorities." Luna told him with a glance at Draco. Harry knew better than to ask what dabberblimps were and elbowed Draco when he looked like he was about to. "Were you coming from the medical wing, which of the three of you required assistance?"

"Three...?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Of course; you, Draco and the baby." Luna told him.

Both Harry and Draco quickly looked around to make sure no-one had overheard but thankfully most people were yet to be let out of lessons and the corridors were empty.

"You told _her_?" Draco asked, a sneer on his face as he took in her rather peculiar fashion sense and the copy of the quibbler tucked under her arm.

"No, I didn't." Harry snapped lightly before he turned to Luna, "How did you know?"

"Oh, I didn't know it was a secret, how exciting; I do like secrets." Luna was wearing a joyful smile, "I just thought your wings were so pretty so I wrote to daddy asking if he knew what you were and he sent me a rather wonderful book on Erotes."

Harry laughed; Luna really was something else, like no-one else he had ever met and he was glad to note that his Erote didn't view her knowing about their inheritances' or the baby as a threat. Draco however looked mostly confused, his mouth slightly open as though he couldn't quite decide which question to ask first.

"Oh don't worry, Draco, your secret will be safe with me and it is obvious you and your daughter make Harry happy, so you won't have to worry about me causing you any trouble." She told him. "Oh I do like babies; it will be such fun having one around the school next year."

"Daughter?" Harry and Draco asked, both staring at her with wide-eyes.

"Oh, did you not want to know, I didn't mean to spoil it for you; well I could be wrong, it has happened occasionally." She told them dreamily. "Well I will see you around, I want to write to my father with some new evidence I have that will help him prove that Scrimgeour is a Vampire." And with that she skipped off.

"How could she possibly know that?" Draco asked with obvious scepticism.

"That the minister for magic is a vampire?" Harry asked, 'Just when I thought nothing could shock me any more' he thought to himself.

"What? No." Draco said, giving Harry a shove, "I mean the 'our baby is a girl' thing. Is she crazy? Because there is no way she could know. And Scrimgeour being a vampire; that is just stupid."

Harry shrugged, "Luna is... one of a kind; honestly, yes I think she is a little crazy but she does often seem to know things that there should be no way of knowing." Harry smiled and pulled Draco against his front, "If Luna says we are having a daughter; then I am inclined to believe her." He told him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Draco snorted his disbelief and shook his head, though he looked more amused than anything. "Well I guess we will have to wait and see; in the mean time how about you stop man handling me in the corridors and we go have some lunch."

"Oh, well spoil my fun why don't you; I do so love man handling you." Harry told him, groping Draco's arse and wearing a definitely lecherous smirk, which Draco was actually quite proud to see on his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, don't I know it; I have the baby to prove it and everything." Draco said with a wink.

"Hey, that was my Erote brain thing taking over, not my fault; that beautiful love bite on your hip however... that I take full credit for."

Draco rolled his eyes and gave Harry a gentle push to get him to release him. "Yeah and it is right on the waistline of my trousers too." He told him with mock annoyance, "I can feel it all the time."

Harry chuckled deeply and took Draco's hand as they started walking towards the great hall to get some lunch.

"That is kind of hot that you can constantly feel that reminder of last night." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Pervert." Draco mumbled under his breath, "Why do I love you again?"

"Other than my incredible talent at making you squirm with pleasure, I have no idea." Harry told him; his green eyes dancing with amusement as he shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I am complaining." He added, stealing another quick kiss.

"Yeah, well there is that." Draco conceded.

-#-

They had only just sat down to lunch when an owl dropped a note in front of Draco; the pair of them frowned at it and after a few moments Draco picked it up and unfolded it. The handwriting was familiar to him and the message was short, only taking him a few seconds to read it.

He smiled; Harry was going to _love_ this, he sarcastically thought to himself as he handed the note over. Harry looked surprised for a moment but took it to read anyway.

**_Draco, _**

**_You and Mr Potter are invited to join me and your father for dinner this evening. We will expect you in my quarters at 7pm._**

**_Professor Snape._**

"Seriously?" Harry asked, and he looked as though he was sure the universe was having a laugh at his expense; for a moment Draco had to wonder if it actually was. "Please tell me this is a joke; one of them will probably try to poison me."

"No, not a joke and don't be so silly, they would never hurt you; if only because they wouldn't want to risk hurting me." Draco told him, trying not to look too amused by the whole situation. "And besides; they are _our_ family remember; family does things such as have dinner together sometimes."

Harry scoffed, "Well if I die at this dinner I am going to haunt you forever."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You are far more likely to die from what will probably be very boring conversation, or by being completely grossed out by some show of affection between the two of them." Draco told him with a smirk, "And then I will probably have suffered the same fate and we can haunt together."

Harry laugh, "Yeah okay, fine we will have dinner with Snape and your father, and just because I love you, I will even try to be nice."

"How very gracious of you." Draco said sarcastically, though privately he was relieved to hear it, and hoped that his father and Professor Snape would make the same effort with Harry.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	19. Eristic

**AN: Chapter 19: thank you for your patience, but my exams are all done now so I can focus on writing. Hopefully this means that we won't have to wait this long for the next chapter, but I haven't heard from my beta in a little while so this one is having to go out un-beta-ed.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This chapter is un-beta-ed; so if you see any mistakes please do let me know.**

* * *

It was five minutes to seven that evening and Harry and Draco were swiftly making their way across the castle, navigating their way along the dim passage ways that made up the Hogwarts dungeons.

"I really don't think I feel well," Harry whined quietly. "Maybe it would be best if I just had an early night," he suggested.

Draco didn't even dignify him with a response, simply turning his head to glare at him for a second; he grabbed Harry's hand, picked up his pace and practically dragged his reluctant and sulking boyfriend along the corridor.

"Okay fine, I _might_ be exaggerating but I do have a headache," Harry told him, but allowed Draco to keeping pulling him along, almost stumbling over his own feet.

"It is probably just anxiety," Draco dismissed. "I know how scared, of Professor Snape and my father, you are," he added with a smirk.

Harry looked shocked. "I am so _NOT_ scared of them," he insisted, looking even more sulky than before.

Draco chuckled, "Sure you aren't, Love," He teased. "I guess you don't have a good excuse to not to go to this dinner then."

Harry groaned and picked up his pace to match Draco's.

"And remember, you promised to be nice," Draco reminded him with smile.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said sounding slightly defeated, "Let's hope they decide to play by the same rule book."

"I'll be having strong words with them if they don't," Draco promised. "Just remember I am here for you first, then them."

Harry stopped and pulled Draco against his chest, "I know. Thank you," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

"Okay, stop distracting me," Draco said with mock annoyance, pushing somewhat half heartedly against Harry's chest. "We are still going to this dinner and I would rather not turn up late."

"Yeah, okay, fine," Harry agreed; releasing the blond from his arms and taking his hand again as they headed down the last few corridors. Draco had a point; surely the one thing worse than a dinner with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, would be turning up late to a dinner with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

Draco raised his hand and knocked, several times, on the door to Professor Snape's quarters. He was surprised how apprehensive he was about this dinner and he wasn't sure if the nausea he was feeling was morning sickness or nerves; in all likelihood a combination of them both.

"You okay?" Harry asked, his voice laced with mild concern.

Draco nodded, "I'll be fine; just a little nausea," he explained, forcing a smile.

"Hmmm, well as long as you are sure," Harry said, clearly sceptical, though with a small smirk on his lips, "I would be happy to accompany you to the medical..."

"One more suggestion about skipping this dinner..." Draco interrupted, bordering on angry and turning to point at Harry, "... and I will go to the medical wing by myself and leave you to have this dinner with them alone," he threatened.

Harry swallowed hard; Draco really knew what to say to get his cooperation.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled under his breath, just as the door swung open.

"Ah, good evening," Snape greeted curtly, clearly using all his willpower not to sneer at Harry, and not looking entirely pleased to see them there. "I am glad to see that Draco has at least had a positive effect on your time keeping abilities, Mr Potter."

Harry was ready to point out that actually he was pretty good at time keeping when Draco squeezed his hand lightly to get his attention; it was the look in Draco's eyes that made him drop it, despite every instinct in his body telling him not to.

The potions master took a step to the side and allowed them entry; Harry waved Draco in ahead of him but when he went to follow, Draco appeared to be frozen to the spot; following his line of sight he too seemed to lose the ability to move. Lucius was standing in the middle of the room, close to the dining table, as though he belonged there; as though he was entitled to be standing there, free as a bird.

"Isn't he...?" Draco tried to ask Professor Snape.

"What the HELL is he doing out of that room?" Harry demanded angrily, pulling a rather baffled Draco behind him. "We can't trust him not to run back to his old master," He snarled.

"Severus has gone to great lengths to ensure I am neither able to leave this room nor perform any magic, I assure you," Lucius said, his voice as snobbishly self-assured as it always had been, sipping from the glass of deep red wine in his hand.

Harry snorted in disbelief, narrowing his eyes at Snape. "And we are supposed to just take your word for this?" he demanded, holding back Draco who was trying to move back around him.

Snape sighed, "The headmaster has possession of his wand and we have bound his magic such that he is unable to use it at present. On top of this we have put the same spells that held him in that room, on both the castle and my quarters, and have had him take an unbreakable vow swearing his loyalty to both me and Draco, and against the Dark Lord," He explained, sounding honestly quite bored by the whole thing. "Satisfied?" He asked.

Harry frowned in annoyance, both at the potion master's tone and the additional freedoms that had been granted to Lucius. They just expected him to trust Draco and their child's lives to a few spells that he hadn't even seen cast; he was expected to take the word of a man, who had shown nothing but distaste for him, with the lives of his family.

He turned to face Draco, who he had managed to still keep behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. "I don't like this." he admitted quietly, "I know he is your father and everything but..."

Draco hung his head for a moment in thought before looking up to meet Harry's eyes. "I know, and I do understand, but please..." he requested in little more than a whisper. "I know you don't trust either of them but you are here to keep us safe," Draco said, a hand shifting to rest over his still flat belly, "and I don't think they would try anything right under Dumbledore's nose anyway," he added.

Harry continued to frown at him but he knew he couldn't really deny Draco anything when he looked at him like that.

"Harry, you aren't getting out of this dinner," Draco told him sternly whilst still trying to keep is voice as quiet as possible.

It only took a few more minutes before Harry caved with a sigh, "Okay, fine; _BUT_... one wrong move and we leave," he compromised; looking over his shoulder at Lucius, who gave a single nod to show his understanding.

"Thank you," Draco told him, placing a hand over Harry's heart.

"Yeah, well, you owe me one," Harry whispered with a wink, before leaning down the small distance to kiss Draco's temple.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry's hands from his waist; moving around him, he moved across the room until he was standing a few feet from his father.

"Draco." Lucius greeted with a dip of his head, his glass raised in a wordless toast.

"Father." Draco greeted stiffly in return.

The tension in the room felt ready to snap.

"Let's sit," Professor Snape suggested quickly.

Harry moved to stand next to Draco, looping an arm around his waist to move him to a seat at the already set table; throwing a look of obvious distrust at Lucius, who did nothing but smile somewhat mockingly in return.

Draco glared at Harry when he pulled out a chair for him.

"I can manage to sit down without your assistance," Draco grumbled.

Harry, however, was barely listening, too busy watching the other two men with a narrowed gaze, taking his seat next to Draco. Lucius took a seat across from his son; Severus taking the one next to him, across from Harry.

Their food appeared in front of them almost instantly, presumably thanks to the Hogwarts house elves, starting with bowls of a simple vegetable soup and a large loaf of fresh bread that had been thickly sliced and lightly buttered. Harry had been concerned that Draco's morning sickness would put him off the meal but he seemed to be doing much better when he started to eat the soup more elegantly than Harry would have believed possible; so with a smile Harry turned his attention to his own food.

Draco had definitely not been in the mood to eat but as soon as he had started on the soup it seemed to settle his stomach and he was suddenly aware of how hungry he was, having emptied his stomach earlier and not having had enough at lunch time to replace it. He was feeling annoyed at Harry for having ignored him but was appeased somewhat by the glances he knew the other boy was giving him out of the corner of his eye; at least Harry was remembering who in this room was important.

It was somewhat fortunate that they had been invited for dinner rather than just to talk because it seemed that none of them had much to say and Harry was mentally sulking that they could have achieved as much as they currently were in the great hall, without the tense environment. He knew that they were there largely so that Draco and his father could spend some time together and as such, that they were both silent was annoying him; though at the same time he couldn't help but feel vindictively glad, knowing in his heart that Lucius Malfoy didn't deserve the right to even speak to Draco.

Draco was nervous, more than he thought he should be; he had believed that his father had been the one to request this dinner but now that the man was not saying anything, he couldn't help but wonder if it had been Professor Snape's idea to try and restore something between the two Malfoys. He tried to convince himself he didn't really care either way but the tightness in his chest that he felt when he thought about it too much, said otherwise and so he decided to focus on food.

They finished their soup in silence, punctuated only by occasional glances they would throw at each other, and Harry was pleased to note that Draco had managed not only all his soup but several slices of bread as well, before the now empty bowls vanished.

"Professor Flitwick mentioned that you ran from his class earlier today," the potions master told them, the question of why left unsaid.

Draco looked up to meet Professor Snape's eyes, which seemed to be trying to pry the answers from him and it was almost instinctive when Draco threw his Occlumency shields into place. He was hardly an expert at it, having only had a few lessons from his father one summer; in truth he doubted he could have actually have kept the professor from his mind and was relieved when he felt no evidence of the man trying anything.

He realised that they were all watching him; Professor Snape with narrowed eyes, his father with a slightly curious expression and Harry with uncensored concern.

"I'm fine," he insisted, to which Harry frowned.

Draco knew how much Harry hated it when he was dismissive of being unwell but he already felt weak enough in his father's eyes, without adding the ever growing list of pregnancy symptoms. He could handle his boyfriend's disapproval much more easily than his father's disappointment, so he was ready to put up every mental shield he had to feel like the strong Malfoy he had been raised to be.

Harry didn't like that Draco was hiding what had happened earlier from his father, and potential new step father, but he had promised he would play nice and, when it came down to it, he was here for Draco and as such he would respect his choice; they would, however, be talking about it later and he tried to tell the blond as much with his eyes.

Lucius was making a slightly odd attempt at a smile, in his son's direction, but the potions master was obviously suspicious, even though he made no comment on it and Draco was happy for the distraction when their main course arrived; that was until the smell of the baked chicken hit him full force and his stomach clenched and rebelled, one hand flying to cover his mouth, the other pushing the plate across the table away from him.

"Draco, Love?" Harry asked, "Dobby," he called, summoning the elf, "Please get rid of the dishes," he ordered sternly, before he even had a chance to speak; and the house elf obeyed without question.

"What is going on?" Lucius demanded; frowning as his own meal was vanished, care of his former elf.

Draco turned sideways on his chair, one hand clenched on Harry's thigh, the other still over his mouth in an attempt to talk his stomach into not rejecting its contents. Snape got up from his chair and was digging through his cabinets for a potion that would help with the obvious nausea that had hit the young man.

"Shh, it's okay, Love," Harry said, running his hand over his boyfriend's upper back, when Draco rested his forehead on his shoulder. "I am right here, it will pass; take deep breaths."

"Someone needs to tell me what is wrong with my son right this instant," Lucius demanded again, not used to being ignored.

Harry glared at the man for a second before turning his attention back where it was needed, to his suffering boyfriend.

"Draco appears to be suffering from morning sickness," Snape explained as he knelt down next to the blond, encouraging him to down a small vial of potion; which he did with difficulty.

"The baby is doing this to him?" Lucius asked, sounding almost angry about it.

"It is a normal, though granted pretty awful, part of pregnancy," Harry snarled at him.

He didn't like the man's attitude at all; Draco was already going to hate having his father seeing him like this and if ever there was a time that they needed Lucius to be supportive, it was now. However the years since he had first encountered the man had destroyed any tiny bit of faith Harry might have ever had in Lucius' fatherly instincts and so he wasn't expecting much.

It was nearly ten minutes before Draco was feeling well enough to sit up and, even when he did, he was holding onto Harry and avoiding looking at his father.

"Thank you," he said to potion master, still sounding quite out of it.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked, clearly not at all sure what he was supposed to say.

That, however, was more than any of the room's other three occupants had expected and they had all turned to stare at the man in surprise; Draco blinked a few times slowly, giving an unsure nod that made Harry wonder just how rarely Lucius had expressed any true concern for his son; apart from ranting and raving about whoever he felt like blaming for something or other at one point or another.

"Should that be happening?" Lucius asked with a frown as Severus returned to his seat next to him.

"Morning sickness doesn't occur in every pregnancy, but is particularly common in male pregnancies," Harry explained with a bit of annoyance at the ignorance of the man who was more or less his father in law.

Draco was looking slightly faint, so he shuffled his chair over so the blond could lean against his side, making him grumble under his breath and attempt to shrug Harry off. Draco was trying his hardest to throw back up the Malfoy masks that Harry hated so much and prove his strength. His boyfriend, however was having none of it and wrapped an arm around his waist insistently.

The two older men were watching the interaction between the pair of them with curiosity and though Snape had been around them for months since they had become a couple, and grown somewhat accustomed to it, it was relatively new to Malfoy senior.

"Can we just eat?" Draco asked with exasperation, feeling most unsettled by the calculating look in his father's eyes which he had long ago learned to fear.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, looking quite surprised at the suggestion.

Draco gave him a genuine smile, "I'm sure," He promised, "Though, let's avoid chicken," He suggested with an amused smirk.

"Dobby," Harry called out again, summoning the house elf once more.

"How can I be helping, Mr Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby asked joyfully.

"Would it be too much trouble to fetch something for us to eat?" Harry asked, "Not the chicken though, it was making Draco feel unwell."

"Is the young Master Malfoy in need of the nurse?" The elf asked with concern.

"Did he ask for a nurse? No!" Lucius barked out quite aggressively, "You should do as you were ordered, elf."

"Dobby is a free elf, Mr Malfoy," Dobby told him, puffing out his chest with pride, "I do not be taking orders from you no more." There was a popping sound and the elf vanished.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" Harry demanded, "He was trying to be helpful; couldn't you see he was just worried about Draco?"

"It is not a house elf's place to..." Lucius snarled back.

"SHUT UP!" Draco bellowed. "I have a head ache, I am hungry, I still feel kind of sick and I have had MORE than enough of... of... of THIS," He yelled gesturing to the group in general, as he got to his feet, forcefully removing Harry's grip on his waist.

Draco got about four paces before he rounded on his father, anger flashing in his eyes, "You just had to be all _superior_ because a house elf was being _NICE_!" He said, with a finger pointed at his father in accusation. "Feel like a big man now? You offended a house elf, left your pregnant son to go without food and threw your future son-in-law's attempts to be civil with you back in his face."

Lucius was stunned and it was obvious that Draco had never spoken to him in such a way before and it seemed to be enough to have shocked him into silence. Snape was looking honestly disappointed, but trying to hide it, and Draco couldn't help but feel bad for the man who was so close to getting the family he had wanted for so long and was now having to watch it failing before it really had a chance to ever be.

Harry was at his side, a comforting hand on his arm, but Draco didn't want comfort, he didn't want to be saved and he really didn't want his knight with giant green wings to swoop in and tell him it was going to be okay. It wasn't okay, not even close because his own father couldn't get past his own need to the powerful arrogant head of the Malfoy family long enough to show his son that he loved him.

"Don't, Harry," Draco snapped, and pulled his arm from the hand on it, more violently than he had intended. Harry looked heartbroken and Draco felt a pang of guilt rush through him.

"I'm not mad at you, Love, not really," the blond promised; placing a gentle hand on Harry's cheek and a chaste kiss on his lips. "But I just need to... just _be_ for a bit. And I need you to not treat me like I'm fragile and about to break." Draco tried to explain; he gave Harry another chaste kiss and left the room.

"Good job," Harry snapped; "I am sure Draco trusts you completely now," he told Lucius sarcastically with a snarl.

"I didn't..." Lucius started to explain.

"Think...? care...?" Snape asked him coldly. "Or did you just completely forget that your son is a pretty damned scared, pregnant, sixteen year old boy who really wants his father to accept him?"

Harry stared in shock, still reeling from Draco's rant and now completely blown away by the potion master's defence of his boyfriend.

"Severus..." Lucius pleaded.

"No, forget it," Snape sneered. "I tried, hell even I can see that Potter tried, and Draco was ready to give you a chance. You better get back in your room; I can't even stand the sight of you right now," he said sadly, and seemed quite relieved when Lucius didn't even argue.

Harry watched as Lucius passed through the bars on the room he had been in before and dropped onto the side of the bed. Snape touched his wand against the bars and presumably sealed the doorway closed behind him before slamming the heavy wooden door to the room closed.

"I'm sorry this didn't go so well," Harry said softly; he had never felt quite so sorry for, nor less afraid of, Snape as he did in that moment.

The older man scoffed. "Should have known something would go wrong," he told Harry as he poured himself a strong drink. "Did you have to summon that particular elf?" He demanded suddenly, "Rub it in Lucius' face, everything that he has lost; that YOU have taken from him?"

Harry gapped, he couldn't believe it; Snape was really going to try and pin this on him, make him out to be the bad guy? "It is hardly my fault that he has no respect for ANYONE and that he was stupid enough to lose a house elf to a twelve year old kid." Harry snapped back; he was not just going to stand there and not fight back.

"You could have summoned any elf, the castle has hundreds, but no!" Snape was yelling.

"I didn't even THINK about Dobby having anything to DO with Lucius." Harry yelled back, "To be honest the two times I called him, I was thinking _ONLY_ about Draco and making sure _MY_ boyfriend and child were taken care of."

Snape snarled, "Of course you didn't think, you never think. Just like your father... selfish... arrogant..."

"Selfish...? I just said I was only thinking about Draco..." Harry was furious, his cheeks red as he shook with the tension that had gripped his whole body. "How the hell is that selfish? If you could pull your head out of your arse for five seconds..."

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed in outrage and Harry knew he had gone too far.

"This was NOT my doing, Snape," Harry insisted as he headed for the door, sneering his name as though it was some terrible insult. "Good night, _SIR."_

The professor downed the drink in his hand and headed for the door but Harry was down the corridor and around the corner by the time he got to the doorway. At least the boy had the sense to know when to run, even if he didn't know when to hold his tongue, Snape thought bitterly. He might have taken his anger out on the Potter boy but he was furious at his lover and was not looking forward to a night alone in his bed; he had grown accustomed to the company far more quickly than he wanted to admit.

-#-

Harry didn't run far, only a few corridors but it certainly didn't sound as though Snape had followed him. In truth it seemed unlikely that the older man would actually do him any harm but that was not something he was going to bet his life on and certainly not when he was in such an understandably foul mood.

Harry leaned against the wall, the cold refreshing him as he took a few deep breaths. He leant his head back and tried to calm himself; that greasy bat of a man sure did know how to push his buttons, he thought to himself somewhat vindictively.

He supposed he did understand why seeing Dobby would have upset the older Malfoy but he had been telling the truth when he said it hadn't even occurred to him about the connection; he always called Dobby because he knew he could trust the elf, even with something as important as Draco's health.

Not really quite sure what to do with himself he headed back towards the common room, he would make sure Draco had returned to their rooms safely and then either he would stay with him or spend some time with the Gryffindors if Draco still wanted some time alone.

Pushing off the wall he began the long trek up the many flights of stairs and wished, not for the first time, that he had the password to the Slytherin common room so he could get to their rooms that way.

-#-

"Hi, Harry," Neville said with a warm smile, when Harry walked past the couch where he was sitting.

"Oh... hi," Harry greeted in slight surprise; he had been so focused on checking on Draco he had completely failed to notice his friend. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am okay," Neville told him, "but from that look on your face it should be me asking you that question."

"Right, yeah. It has just be a hell of a day," Harry told him truthfully, running a hand through his hair.

"Want to talk about it?" Neville asked.

"Oh no, you don't have to..." Harry assured him, not wanting to worry his fellow Gryffindor.

"Harry," Neville said sternly, reaching out and lightly gripping his wrist. "That was not a pity offer, we are friends right?"

"Of course!" Harry told him without hesitation.

"Well in that case, come and talk to me about it all sometime," Neville insisted. "I know you love Draco, and Hermione can answer any question you like, and Ron is your best friend; but we all need someone to talk to sometimes and you have a lot more going on than most."

Harry smiled, "Thank you," he said after a few seconds of thought. "I just might take you up on that."

"Do," Neville insisted, "Well don't let me hold you up, you look like you are itching to be somewhere and I am betting it is to check on Draco," he added with a wink.

A little nervous and almost embarrassed laugh escaped Harry's lips and he shrugged, "I can't help worrying about him," he admitted, "Night, and thank you, I mean it."

Harry gave Neville's hand a squeeze before letting go and giving Sir Selwyn the password, to allow entry their private quarters.

"Draco?" He called out hesitantly, and quiet enough that if the blond had fallen asleep he wouldn't wake him.

"In here, Harry." Draco's voice called from their bedroom.

"Is it safe to come in?" Harry asked in a teasing tone as he poked his head around the door.

"It might have been wise to wait for my answer to that question before presenting your head as a target," Draco pointed out, "but I already told you, I'm not mad at you."

"Snape is," Harry told him simply as he came into the room properly, closing the door behind him.

Draco was on the bed, his back up against the headboard and even in the dim light of the room Harry could see he had been crying, but wisely chose to pretend he hadn't noticed, feeling pretty sure that pointing out something that Draco would see as weakness was not the way to stay in his good books.

"Let him be; he is probably just sulking that us all being a family isn't going to be as easy as he hoped and taking it out on you," Draco suggested with a shrug as Harry climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Can I have a hug?" Harry asked bluntly.

Draco scowled, "I don't need your Gryffindor pampering, Harry," he told him.

"I wasn't offering for your sake, I was asking for mine," Harry said with a smirk, "This Gryffindor needs a bit of Gryffindor pampering; I told Snape to pull his head out of his arse and then ran away scared."

Draco laughed, a full out belly laugh that made Harry smile widely. "Oh I should have stuck around just to see that," Draco said and got to his knees to give Harry his requested hug.

"I love you," Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"I love you too," Draco said back, "so if you could not get yourself murdered by our potion's professor, baby and I would be very grateful," he added with a wink as he pulled back from the hug.

"Well if you insist," Harry agreed with a smile, glad that Draco seemed, at least on the surface, to not be taking the evening too badly.

There was a couple of pops and they turned to see a large tray of chopped fresh fruit, small squares of chocolate and two glasses of milk, on the bed side table.

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Dobby," he whispered under his breath, hoping the elf would hear him.

"Oooh... Melon," Draco said with a grin, as he gently pushed Harry out of his way and climbed over his lap to help himself to the food.

"Hungry?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"I hadn't realised but yes, ravenous," Draco told him with a grin; sitting himself in Harry's lap and practically force feeding him an apple segment.

* * *

**PLEASE READ: I have been talking to someone (FFN user name: FrancisDoc) who is making a documentary about fanfiction and he asked me why people like this story so much, I wasn't able to give a very conclusive answer so I was hoping you could leave me reviews telling me what it is that you like most about this story. Why did you start reading it and what has kept you coming back?**

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	20. Esbat

**AN: ****Chapter 20; this one came together really easily once I got started, I have started chapter 21, but it is probably going to be a little tricky to get just right. **

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

"I don't suppose you are working on that dreadful potions essay?" Pansy asked as she dropped a stack of books onto the table in the library where Hermione was working, leaning against the edge of it.

The bushy haired girl looked up and stared; it was true that the sixth year Gryffindors were doing a pretty impressive job of getting along, but this was still the first time that Pansy had taken the initiative to spend time with her, other than when they were with Harry and Malfoy.

"Err..." Hermione mumbled, not really sure what to say and so just settling for nodding dumbly.

"I thought you were the smartest witch in our year," Pansy said with a smirk. "I was at least hoping for articulate."

"Funny," Hermione said dryly, "I was just a bit surprised you would want, let alone ask for, my help," she explained.

"Well normally Draco would walk me through the concepts, but he is preoccupied canoodling with your best friend at the moment," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes, as though the idea of what their friends were up to was mildly amusing; perhaps given the history between the two of them it kind of was. "I figured you might be prepared to offer assistance in his place," she suggested.

"Well it would be nice to have a willing study partner for once," Hermione conceded as she flicked through her notes until she found the pages she was looking for.

Pansy looked pleased and dropped into a chair next to her, peering over the pages spread out in front of them as the bushy haired Gryffindor started to explain.

-#-

Ginny leaned against a bookcase and frowned as she watched Hermione and Parkinson sitting together in the library; she knew Harry had been encouraging them all to work on their inter house relations but it was disconcerting to watch it in action and she couldn't bring herself to trust the Slytherin girl no matter Harry's opinion on the matter.

Hermione and Parkinson however didn't seem to find the situation at all odd, if the conversation they were having in hushed voiced was any indication; they were clearly debating something as they pointed out various pieces of text to back up their points.

Ginny was conflicted; she had promised Harry that she would give the Slytherins a chance, given how he was stuck with Malfoy, whether they liked it or not, and she did want to get back in his good books, but was she really going to fraternise with Slytherins to make that happen?

She smirked, she would beat the Slytherins at their own game; it wasn't as though they had a monopoly of being sneaky. She would give them a chance, just like she had promised Harry and that way she could keep her enemies close; she would watch and wait for them to betray Harry's new found trust in them and then she would be there to save Harry when it mattered.

She smiled, pleased with her new plan of action; she grabbed her book bag which was by her feet and threw it over her shoulder as she headed for the table occupied by the two sixth years.

"Hi." She greeted and plastered a curious smile on her face; it wouldn't do to appear too keen after all.

Hermione and Pansy looked up from what appeared to be a potions text book.

"Oh; hi there, Ginny," Hermione greeted. "Would you like to join us?"

"If you don't mind," Ginny said and consciously made an effort to smile just a tiny bit wider to show she was glad for the offer. "Ginny Weasley," she introduced herself to Parkinson, a hand held out.

Parkinson actually looked quite amused, and slightly baffled, by the whole thing, "I know who you are," she told her and shook the offered hand as she introduced herself, "Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny dropped into the seat across the table from the two girls and started to pull out what she needed for her transfiguration essay; if she was going to be stuck in the library, playing nice with this Slytherin girl, she might as well at least get some homework out of the way at the same time; with Hermione to check it over it she thought she would probably get her best grade of the year.

"What are you studying?" Ginny asked, making a point of peering over the papers and books spread out in front of them.

"Potions," Parkinson told her bluntly, apparently unimpressed by the interruption as she rolled her eyes and returned to discussing the methods used for storing various different types of ingredients with Hermione.

"Oh, are you good at potions?" Ginny asked, attempting to sound impressed and even interested.

"Not particularly," Parkinson said, looking at her with a bemused expression.

"What...?"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted. "Please, we are trying to study and it looks like you have homework to be doing too." She added with a nod at the books and parchments that Ginny had taken from her bag.

"Right, of course; sorry," Ginny apologised with a disarming smile, turning back to her work; making a point only to interrupt the other two when she had a question about her own studies.

-#-

"Zabini?" Ron asked curiously when he spotted the Slytherin boy standing at the entrance to the library, seemingly watching something with a pensive expression.

"Weasley," Blaise greeted without shifting his gaze away from where he was looking.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked with obvious suspicion.

"Wondering just how worried we should be," Blaise explained cryptically with a nod in the direction he was looking.

Ron followed his eye line and once he spotted the table in question, his surprise was written all over his face; there was Pansy Parkinson sitting with not only Hermione but Ginny too, and it looked like they were actually managing to work together... civilly.

"Shouldn't we be happy that everyone seems to be getting along?" Ron asked, clearly not believing his own words.

"You think that Pansy and Granger learning to work together is going to end well for anyone other than them?" Blaise asked with a smirk, "Add to that dangerous pairing your devious little minx of a sister and I think we should all be running for cover before this little coven starts hatching any real plans."

"Don't call my sister a minx," he scolded, but the effort was half hearted as he was clearly more preoccupied with the trio of head strong women the fates had pushed together.

"What we looking at?" Harry asked curiously as he and Draco came up behind Ron and Blaise.

"The end of the world as we know it," Blaise said, turning to smirk at the couple that had just joined them; rolling his eyes when it was obvious, from the swollen lips and Harry's even messier than normal hair, exactly what they had been up to.

Harry and Draco turned to peer into the library and quickly spotted the odd female gathering at the table across the room.

"That's great," Harry said happily.

"That looks like trouble waiting to happen," Draco corrected.

"I really hoped never to have to say this, but I agree with Malfoy on this one, Mate," Ron told Harry, looking quite disgusted with himself. "Ginny and Hermione are deadly pair when it is just the two of them, add Parkinson..."

"...end of the world as we know it," Blaise finished for him, miming a big explosion.

"Oh, come off it," Harry looked incredulous; "they are just studying together, what could be the harm in that."

"It is a really good job you're gay, Love," Draco said with a very amused expression, "because you are completely clueless when it comes to women and the dangers they pose."

"I am not!" Harry insisted, looking slightly offended.

Blaise and Ron just laughed and Harry turned his glare on them.

"Oh come on, Harry," Ron said, apparently trying not to laugh even more, "even I am not as oblivious as you when it comes to girls and stuff."

"Damning words, if I ever heard them," Blaise muttered to Draco under his breath, who snorted with amusement.

"Well I am not going to stand here and spy on our friends," Harry declared, "personally if this means Ginny is going to accept the way things are, and this sets a precedent for a bit less aggression between houses, then I am all for it." And with that he turned and walked away.

The other three stared after him.

"Well he sure told us," Blaise muttered, throwing a thoughtful look at the three girls, who were still studying, oblivious to the discussion about them.

Draco sighed, "I probably should go speak to him," he said, though he made no move to follow.

"Err, Malfoy..." Ron said hesitantly, "it will probably be easier to speak with him if you actually go find him."

"Funnily enough, Weasley," Draco sneered, "I am aware of this; just because you don't want to be the one to face Harry's foul mood doesn't mean you have to push me over the cliff."

Blaise snorted, "Come on, Weasley, let's go join the little study group and leave Draco to work himself into a temper to match Potter's," he said, gripping Ron's arm and dragging him bodily into the library.

-#-

Harry wasn't really sure why he was quite so annoyed with the attitude the others had had to the girls in the library; he didn't care that they had sniggered and made fun of his understanding of girls, he was more or less aware they were probably right on that front, but they were dismissing, and making jokes about, what he thought was great progress.

Parkinson and Hermione working together in the library, and perhaps even more significant was that Ginny was sitting with them and, at the very least, not causing trouble. He had no delusions that the red-head was suddenly going to strike up a friendship with any of Draco's friends, or that she would suddenly trust them, but she was being true to her word and giving them a chance; for Harry, that was enough for now.

He cursed the absence of his cloak as a strong wind swept across the castle ground, making him shiver. He bit his lip for a moment in thought before pulling out his wings; it took a quick spell, which he had finally mastered to allow them to pass through the back of his robes without damaging them.

He curled the large mass of green feathers around his shoulders and couldn't help but smile, he had been kind of perturbed by having wings to start with but now that the shock had long since worn off, he was growing to like them; and they were practical too, it seemed, as he felt himself start to warm up.

He hadn't really made a conscious decision to leave the castle and had more been wandering due to his need to get away from the others for a bit and so when he realised he was half way to Hagrid's hut, he concluded that perhaps his sub-conscious mind thought a conversation with the half giant would do him good. He rapped on the large door and smiled as he heard Fang whine pitifully.

"Just give us a minute." Hagrid's gruff voice called out, followed by the sound of wood scraping against wood, which Harry suspected was from the large man pushing his chair back as he got up.

A few loud, heavy footsteps later, the door was pulled open.

"Hi," Harry greeted with a smile.

"'Arry," Hagrid said, looking honestly pleased to see him, and Harry didn't miss that the gaze that hung on his wings was eager and almost excited.

"Got time for a cup of tea?" He asked the groundskeeper.

"Course," Hagrid told him, stepping aside to allow him into the small house.

Fang was curled up on a rug near the fire and lifted his head to watched Harry cautiously as he entered; whining again slightly when Harry shuffled his wings to make taking the seat Hagrid offered him more comfortable.

Hagrid stoked the fire burning in the large grate and made quick work of filling the kettle and placing it over the flames. The hut always felt comfortable to Harry, just like Hagrid's company did, he supposed; maybe it reminded him of the wonder and joy he had felt when the groundskeeper had swept in and turned his life on its head. Whatever it was it calmed his frayed nerves and allowed him to relax.

"You look good," Hagrid told him as he sat in the chair across the table from him, making it creak somewhat ominously, "happy," he clarified.

"I am," Harry assured the other man with a smile, "mostly," he amended with a sigh just a moment later.

Hagrid frowned at that, and though he said nothing, his expression told Harry that he was hoping for an explanation.

"I am happy," Harry said, "It's just... I guess I kind of feel... I don't know... obligated... to make sure everyone else is happy too; like it is my fault if they aren't every bit as happy as I am with Draco."

Hagrid looked genuinely confused by the confession but was distracted when the kettle started to whistle and he got up to make the tea.

"I feel guilty that I am so happy with Draco," Harry tried to explain, "and that our being together makes things more... complicated... for our friends. And they are being great," he added quickly, not wanting Hagrid to get the wrong idea, "Ron and Hermione have just accepted everything, accepted Draco, more or less without question."

"They're your friends, 'arry; course they accept Draco," Hagrid told him, as he placed two large mugs of tea on the table and added a plate of dangerously homemade looking biscuits, which Harry knew better than to try to eat. "I would bet they're even 'appy for ya."

Harry chuckled softly, "Yeah, you're right; Ginny is less pleased though," he added, and even to his own ears he sounded a bit like the petulant child Snape had accused him of being, on more than one occasion.

"Well it ain't no secret what she feels for ya," Hagrid said. "But you 'ave none of them obligations to her, ya know. She needs to find out her own happiness, and not by costing you your's neither."

Harry smiled; his clever subconscious had known just what he needed after all; it was amazing how much better he was feeling after just a ten minute conversation with the groundskeeper.

"Thanks, Hagrid."

"Think nothing of it," he instructed.

So Harry just gave him a warm smiled and sipped happily at his tea.

"So what's it like 'aving wings?" Hagrid asked with unbridled enthusiasm, leaning forward in his chair to peer closely at the array of feathers.

Harry laughed, and began trying to describe their pros and cons as best he could; feeling all the annoyance he had felt before the visit fading away.

-#-

Draco scowled; he knew Harry wouldn't have gone very far, or at least not off the School grounds, but that still left a large area which he didn't have any hope of searching by himself and he had exhausted all the places he could think of to look for his absent boyfriend.

He wasn't really sure which was annoying him more; Harry disappearance or that he had felt the need to try so hard to find him. It wasn't as though he had any doubts about Harry's love for him, nor that he would turn up before long, but Draco was somewhat chagrined to discover that not knowing where Harry was left him feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oh dear; the wrackspurts seem to have rather taken a liking to you." The odd girl who had predicted that his child was a girl said, as she skipped along the corridor towards Draco.

"Err... what?" Draco asked, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Wrackspurts, they are what is making your brain all fuzzy," she told him, as if such a thing should have been obvious.

"Err... right..." Draco said slowly and, if he didn't know that this girl was a friend of Harry's, he would have already made a hasty retreat for fear of his safety.

"I would suggest flying, as sometimes that shakes them away, but I suppose that wouldn't be good for the baby," she said dreamily and it sounded more like she was talking to herself than to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Flying... Quidditch pitch," he mumbled suddenly, surprised that he had been so stupid such as not to have thought of it before; Harry was probably down by the quidditch pitch letting off steam.

"Have a nice day, Draco." The girl said, and she gave him a joyful wave as she skipped off again.

"Thanks... err..." Draco said, suddenly realising he had no idea what this girls name was; she really was one of the strangest people he had ever met.

Shaking his head, part in confusion, part amusement, he turned and headed down a corridor, taking the quickest route he knew to the quidditch pitch; he was barely out onto the grounds when he spotted just the person he had been looking for heading towards him.

Harry looked mildly windswept and, much to Draco's delight, he had his wings out; Harry didn't have them out often, and even more rarely in a public place, but the sunlight flickering off the various shades of green made him look truly magically.

'Mine,' Draco thought smugly.

"Hey you," Harry greeted and now they were closer it was obvious to Draco that he was smiling.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked, as if he couldn't see the answer to that written all over his face.

"Much," Harry told him, leaning in for a chaste kiss, "were you looking for me?"

"Was I...?" Draco asked incredulously, before growling at him and slapping the back of his hand against the other boy's abdomen, "Yes, I was damned well looking for you, though granted perhaps it was my own stupid fault for not working out you were be at the quidditch pitch."

"I was at Hagrid's actually," Harry corrected, pulling the clearly miffed blond against his chest.

"Hagrid's? The groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher?" Draco asked, with confusion.

"Yes, he is my friend," Harry said sternly, the look he gave Draco an obvious challenge to dare to say anything about the large man; Draco however said nothing and just settled for reaching up to run his fingers against Harry's wing feathers.

"You know," Draco said, tilting his head to look Harry in the eye, "flying really does sound like fun right now though."

"Draco..." Harry said sadly.

"Oh, I didn't mean on a broom," Draco added with a devious smirk, spreading his own wings out behind him.

"You want to fly with your wings?" Harry asked, looking sceptical.

"Well that is what they are for," Draco pointed out with a roll of his eyes, "And before you start panicking, you might want to remember you will be there to catch me should anything go wrong... And I promise not to go very high," he added when Harry still didn't look convinced.

"I'm not sure that..." Harry started.

"It's alright for you," Draco said, starting to get annoyed, "you get to go flying, play quidditch, be team captain; but me, I am not even able to get on a broom without endangering our child," he said, giving Harry a light shove to get him to release his grip around him. "And you don't even have to keep your wings out; do you know what it is like walking around with wings on your back, taunting you about being stuck on the ground?" Draco demanded.

Harry stared at him, not quite sure how they had gotten to Draco being so angry, so quickly. He could see the point that he was trying to make and he could only imagine how frustrated he would be feeling in his shoes.

"I had no idea it meant so much to you," Harry told him, reaching out and taking Draco's hand in his own, "why didn't you say something before?"

"I... I don't think I realised," Draco said slowly, leaning against Harry and releasing his hands so that he could wrap them around Harry's waist. "I wasn't hiding it or anything."

Harry chuckled, "Okay good, 'cause you promised not to hide from me, remember?" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Draco said, smiling up at him hopefully, "So can we? Please."

Harry sighed; he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of letting his pregnant boyfriend go flying but he would be there and at least this way Draco wouldn't try to sneak off and learn on his own, when Harry wouldn't be there to help.

It seemed that Harry's acceptance was written on his face because Draco was grinning happily, in a way that he never would in front of most people, when he pressed their lips together; or maybe his plan was just to distract him, as Harry's thoughts became hazy with the desire in their kiss and the gentle tingle of the magical transfer.

"Come on then, you," Harry said with a roll of his eyes when they pulled, reluctantly, from their kiss and taking Draco's hand he led them towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, though he didn't show any hesitance in following Harry.

"I thought you wanted to fly," Harry told him with a small smirk. "I just figured you might not want to try for the first time, here in full view of the school."

"Are you implying I won't succeed first time?" Draco asked with mock horror.

"I have complete faith in your ability to hide any mistake that you might ever make," Harry said with a wink.

"Hey!" Draco complained.

"I am just teasing, love," Harry assured him, stealing another kiss when Draco's pouty lips proved to be just too tempting

The Quidditch pitch was large and more importantly surrounded by stands that would keep them sheltered from the unwanted prying eyes that would no doubt seek them out; it also would stop Draco from flying off too far when he got into the air; Harry knew it was far too easy to get carried away.

"Okay, my main rule, if we are doing this," Harry said as he turned to look Draco in the eyes, "is that you do NOT fly beyond the stands," he told him, glancing up at the raised seating all around them.

Draco nodded, without hesitation and Harry thought it looked as though the Slytherin was only just managing to stop himself dancing from foot to foot with inpatient excitement; since he figured he would be even more excited if their places were reversed, he said nothing of it.

"And by beyond, I mean no going higher than them either," he added with a fond smile.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I am not some child you have to babysit, Harry."

"I am aware; you are just carrying _OUR_ child," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Draco conceded, sounding defeated, which was not at all the reaction Harry had been going for.

"Draco," Harry said sternly, "I will make sure nothing happens; I want you to enjoy this."

"Catch me if I fall," Draco demanded happily, kissing Harry quickly, spreading his wings and jumping.

Harry's breath seemed to catch in his throat for a second when the blonde left the ground; however it seemed to come as instinctively to him as it had to Harry all those months before when he flew across the great hall and he watched as Draco flew with his wings for the first time. He spread his own wings and felt out for the magical currents, and before he knew it he was following Draco up into the air.

It suddenly seemed like complete madness that they hadn't done this before; that they had waited this long to fly on their wings, let alone fly together; Harry caught up with Draco and flew around him, letting his fingers trail over his arse teasingly as he passed.

"Oi!" Draco yelped loudly, turning to glare at his boyfriend.

It was hard to hear as the wind blew around them, but Harry's grin said everything and made Draco roll his eyes and laugh. It was easy to forget their troubles when up in the air, flying had always been freeing for Harry and this felt even more pure than when using a broom, and then sharing it with Draco... It was magical, literally.

They flew and flipped, turned and barrel rolled, glided and revelled in the bliss that was the wind in their feathers; even with the wind against their ears they could hear each other's laughter; Harry had always thought Draco's wings were beautiful, but seeing them in action was something else altogether. Draco was having similar thoughts about Harry's wings and was actually finding his trousers were a lot less comfortable than they had been earlier.

After maybe half an hour Draco was getting tired and so he landed carefully; Harry following him only a few seconds later.

"THAT was amazing," Harry said happily, a huge grin on his face, "I am SO glad you suggested it."

"Well maybe you will learn to not question my wisdom in future," Draco said snobbishly, but smile twitching at the corner of his mouth belied the arrogance.

"Harry!"

They looked up from their shared moment to see a rather flustered looking Lupin, with Tonks just a few paces behind him, heading across the grounds towards them.

"Lupin, Tonks," Harry greeted happily, either oblivious to or ignoring the annoyed expression on the man's face.

"Where were you?" Lupin demanded.

"We went flying, it's fine," Harry said casually, with a shrug, "we didn't leave the grounds or anything."

"We weren't sure where you were and none of your friends seemed to know either," Tonks told him.

"We are supposed to be protecting you," Lupin growled, "how are we going to do that if you insist on disappearing?"

"We didn't disappear," Harry snarled, as his temper began to rise, "we went flying, we were fine."

"Flying? Is that safe for the baby?" Tonks asked in a whisper.

"Oh, not on broomsticks," Draco explained, "with our wings."

"Harry!" Lupin said, apparently annoyed about that as well, "You went flying with your wings? I thought you were trying to keep a low profile."

"We went to the quidditch pitch," Draco snapped, feeling his temper starting to build as well.

"And it isn't like the other students haven't seen our wings before, they know we are together and to be honest, right at this moment I can't think of a single good reason to even try to hide what we are any more." Harry ranted.

"You-Know-Who will..." Lupin tried to point out.

"Voldemort can go fuck himself!" Harry yelled in a fit of rebellion. "That... man can't get to us here and is still going to hunt me whether he knows about me being an Erote or not, and it is hardly a secret about me and Draco, so he has probably heard that already too."

"Harry has a point, and even if he hasn't heard yet, he will soon," Draco added, his hand automatically going to his belly. "Once people realise I am pregnant, that is going to hit the papers quickly."

Tonks and Lupin were just staring at the pair of them like they were crazy.

"I know you will probably hate this idea," Harry said, his nervousness easing some of his earlier anger, "but maybe we should talk to the papers, at least that way we get to control what is said; a pre-emptive strike so to speak."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled and nodded, "That's actually a pretty good idea," he agreed.

"You don't have to sound so surprised about it," Harry teased, reaching out and taking Draco's hand, "Come on, I am sure our friends will want to be involved in working out what to tell everyone."

Draco chuckled; a plan, plans were good, Draco was definitely a fan of nice well thought out plan; and the ones which Harry took control of were even better, not least because powerful I'm-in-charge-here-Harry was surprisingly sexy.

As Harry and Draco quickly made their way back towards the castle hand-in-hand, Lupin couldn't help but feel that that discussion had gone way off the rails somewhere along the line. The young couple were really not doing good things for his health; he wasn't sure he had worried this much since his school days of trying to keep James and Sirius from getting themselves or someone else killed.

"You should worry less, dear," Tonks told him.

Lupin turned to look at her, "That is my best friend's baby boy, do you think I would ever forgive myself if something happen to him or his young family."

"Exactly, they're young, let them have fun," Tonks suggested. "Harry isn't stupid, he isn't going to put Draco in any situation that he isn't sure is safe; trust him, trust them."

Lupin frowned, he didn't like it, not one bit and he was terrified that he would fail Harry the same way he failed Sirius, James and Lily; he had failed them all, he even failed Peter in a way. He wouldn't fail Harry too, he couldn't.

"We will protect him... protect them; I promise," Tonks said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You'll see; it'll be okay."

Lupin did his best to ignore the obvious attentions that Tonks was giving him but his traitorous body flushed his cheeks red without his permission. She was young, too young for him, and he knew it, but he couldn't deny that she was really something quite special.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	21. Endeavour

**AN: Chapter 21; Well I was right, this chapter was a nightmare and my first version was not suitable for public viewing however, after a complete rewrite of quite a lot of it, I am finally done (and it is even a bit longer than usual). **

**I thought that as you have all been so wonderfully patient I would make you wait no longer and get this up straight away. (so I haven't even started chapter 22 yet)**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me.**

* * *

"You want to put together a press release?" Ginny asked sceptically; her eyes narrowed at Draco, who was looking very relaxed, sitting almost regally, at the head of the table furthest from the door, sipping tea elegantly from a fine bone china cup.

There was no way that Draco didn't know that he was driving her crazy and that seemed to just make him feel smug; the only thing keeping her in her seat, with her tongue in check, was the promises she had made to Harry in the kitchen that day.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were gathered around a grand looking table big enough to seat twenty; a large selection of beverages, down the centre courtesy of the school's house elves. It had been created from Hermione's mind using the room of requirement.

"Oooh, a conference room," she had said proudly, "this should be perfect."

Ron however had just seemed pleased that the room had been smart enough to find a way to provide them with refreshments and filled a plate with small sandwiches.

They had originally planned to just go back to Harry and Draco's room, but, when they started discussing who to invite, it quickly became clear that there was definitely not going to be enough space.

"Can't we just use that room on the seventh floor?" Draco had asked, when Harry had complained that no-where was going to give them the privacy they needed.

The others had quickly agreed.

And so they were sat waiting. It had been surprising to see the list of how many people already knew that they were Erotes but they asked Dobby to take notes to each of them, with a request for their presence.

If they were going to go public with everything, then they were going to need every one of their friends by their sides; hopefully all of them and as such they waited for Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Dean, Neville, Luna and Seamus to join them.

"Well it did work well before." Hermione said thoughtfully, half to herself as she helped herself to a biscuit from the plate in the middle of the table; her hand coming up to cover her mouth when a few crumbs tried to escape.

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking," Harry said happily, smiling at Draco in the seat next to him.

He had a hand resting on the blonde's knee, in a possessive gesture that was not lost on Draco; he didn't even try to lie to himself about how attractive he found that and his purple wings twitched joyfully as he felt a undeniable spike of arousal when Harry's finger's tightened subtly on his leg. Draco would have believed that his boyfriend didn't know how he affected him until he turned and smirked at him; and damn if that wasn't the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, it was a smirk a Malfoy could be proud of. Hell, it was a smirk that this particular Malfoy _was_ proud of.

"I don't want to rain on your parade, Harry," Ron said slowly, snapping Malfoy out of his reverie.

Draco realised that the direction of his thoughts had not really been advisable given they had company and he would deny the blush that crept over his pale skin until his dying day. He was glad when it seemed that Harry and his friends were oblivious to his new slightly pinker colouring or at least smart enough not to comment on it.

"...but have you told mum about everything yet?" Ron asked Harry, looking worried.

Harry paled and looked every bit as worried as his best friend. "Crap! She will kill me if she hears about this in the papers."

"She is probably going to kill you already, for not having told her sooner, to be honest," Ron told him with an unconcerned shrug as he bit into the last of his sandwiches.

"Well I am glad to see you are taking my impending doom so casually," Harry grimaced.

"Surely it won't be THAT bad," Draco insisted.

The four Gryffindors turned to stare at him as if he had just declared himself the reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff. Harry leaned forward and rested his head on the table, and Draco thought he heard a quiet whimper.

"That bad...? Really...?" Draco asked, a single eyebrow rising in disbelief; looking around at the other three as he started rubbing Harry's back in an attempt at comfort.

"She is kind of scary sometimes," Hermione admitted in not much more than a whisper, as though worried that Mrs Weasley would hear her and come barging though the door.

"A bit more than kind of..." Ginny corrected; her grimace was much like the one Harry had worn only moments earlier; she had been on the wrong end of her mother's wrath far too many times.

"And she doesn't like it when her kids keep things from her," Ron added, with a nervous glance at Harry.

"And she considers you one of her children, I take it?" Draco asked, trying his very best to not be amused by these brave Gryffindors being so obviously scared of just one woman; either he had greatly overestimated their courage or else Molly Weasley was far more of a force to be reckoned with than he had believed could be possible.

"You better write and ask her to come and visit," Ginny instructed, "and soon; I am sure Dumbledore will allow it given the circumstances," she added hopefully.

"Yeah, Ginny's right," Ron said, putting on his most brave and supportive face, "Your best bet is to write to her as soon as possible and ask to speak to her in person; unless you have a particular desire to be on the receiving end of a howler when she reads this on the front page or hears it somewhere else."

"Err, right..." Harry mumbled, looking up to see that Hermione was holding out a piece of parchment and Draco was holding a quill and ink. "Yeah, okay; no time like the present, right?"

"That's the spirit, Harry," Hermione encouraged, sliding the parchment across the table towards him, but her optimism was somewhat dampened by the look of sympathy in her eyes.

Harry knew Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to be happy that he had waited so long to tell her about everything. That he had come into an inheritance, bonded and now had a child on a way was about as big of a deal as it could get and he was feeling guilty for not having spoken with her; but he had honestly just kind of forgotten about telling her with how busy and complicated his life had become.

He stopped himself at that thought; 'okay so maybe that isn't the argument to go with' he told himself; 'I forgot about you' wasn't going to win him any bonus points. At least he was going to make sure to tell her himself, and in person too; that had to count for something, right?

"Does she even know about Draco?" he asked; looking up, wondering just what reason Ron had presented to explain his absence at Christmas; feeling another pang of guilt for shutting his adoptive family out as much as had.

Ron looked thoughtful and glanced at Hermione and Ginny. "I don't think we mentioned anything specific," he said with a shrug.

"I think she knows something is going on with you," Ginny said quietly.

"I told her you just needed some time," Ron told him with a shrug, "so yeah, she probably knows something is going on and is waiting for you to be ready to tell her."

Harry smiled at that, maybe it wouldn't really be so bad. It wasn't like Mrs. Weasley would be really angry at him, she would probably just rant a bit about letting them help him and then pull him into a hug and forgive him; at least he hoped so.

Maybe he would take Draco with him then she would get so distracted with asking the handsome blonde questions and welcoming him to the family, that she would forget to be mad; 'okay,' Harry admitted to himself, 'that was definitely wishful thinking'. It would probably be better if he could get Dumbledore to agree to them being allowed to go to a family dinner, where everyone could meet Draco properly; they all deserved at least that.

Harry was just putting the finishing touches to his letter to Mrs Weasley when the others started showing up.

Crabbe and Goyle arrived first and it was quickly apparent that they still weren't yet used to spending time with so many Gryffindors; they stood awkwardly near the door and their large and intimidating size made them look a lot like nervous guards.

Draco rolled his eyes. Placing his empty tea cup on the table, with a gesture to Harry to refill it, he got up and went to move over to them; letting his wing 'accidentally' catch Ginny's shoulder as he passed her.

"Is Blaise going to be joining us?" she asked quietly.

Hermione and Ron turned in sync to look at her curiously but Harry, however narrow his eyes at his boyfriend; his suspicions confirmed with Draco gave him a wink and Harry was sure he was the only one who could read Draco well enough to see how pleased he was with himself in that moment. Harry had to admit that he played that well, it wouldn't do for Ginny to figure out what they had planned for her; at least not yet.

"He was waiting for Pansy," Greg said quietly, when it seemed that no-one else was going to answer. "He said they would be here soon," he explained.

"Oh, right..." Ginny responded, though she seemed a bit confused about why she had cared enough to ask in the first place, much to Draco's increasing amusement.

"Come on, sit down already the pair of you," Draco ordered and it seemed this was enough for the two burly Slytherins, who took seats and stiffly nodded their appreciation when Hermione placed cups of tea in front of each of them.

Draco accepted his own cup from Harry, along with a chaste kiss, as he returned to his seat.

It was Luna who turned up next and she practically skipped into the room, her radish earrings bouncing, as she took the empty seat next to Hermione.

"Hello," she said happily as she smiled around at the others, swinging her feet under her chair. The whole effect made her look rather like a restless child and Harry thought he actually felt younger for her presence; it was too easy with everything going on to forget that they were still all teenagers.

"How did you manage to get rid of all those nargles, Draco?" Luna asked curiously, when no other conversation was forth coming.

Harry choked slightly on the tea he was drinking and most of the other's turned to look between the two blondes with confusion. Draco however was smiling; an amused smile for sure, but he still looked pleased with the question.

"I took your advice; went flying," he told her happily, finding himself quite entertained by Harry's most peculiar friend.

"Flying?" Hermione gasped, "what about the baby?"

"Like I would let him get on a broom," Harry scoffed.

"Or as if I would risk my unborn child like that," Draco said sounding quite annoyed, his hand instinctively resting on his belly, as though the action would protect the tiny being growing there. "I used my wings," he told her proudly.

"Really?" Ron asked with sudden interest.

"I didn't think that your wings would be large enough to actually fly with," Hermione said in a slightly awed voice.

"You are thinking like a muggle, Hermione," Harry told her with a chuckle, "we fly with magical currents not just muggle science.

Ron, Ginny and Draco just looked confused but Hermione nodded her understanding, with a silent 'oh' forming on her lips; Harry could see that she was already itching to go and do research on the subject.

"So you and Luna know each other?" Ginny asked, her voice laden with suspicion; she was having trouble hiding her disgusted at the lengths Draco was going to make Harry trust him; even hanging out with Loony Lovegood? She hid her mistrust, knowing how badly Harry would take it, and filed it away in her mind for reference later.

"I think 'know each other' would be a bit of an exaggeration," Draco admitted with a shrug, and Luna nodded her agreement, "We just happen to have spoken a couple of times recently."

"But you told her about being a..., you know...?" Ron asked, leaning over the table a bit and speaking in a whisper.

Harry leaned over the table too, "Everyone here knows, Ron," he said in a very loud mocking whisper, winking at his best friend. "But no, Luna was just being Luna and figured it out all by herself," Harry told them as he leaned back in his chair, sending a huge grin towards where Luna was sitting.

"Did we miss the party?" Seamus asked as he, Neville and Dean arrived.

"Not a party, Seamus," Harry told him in an amused monotone.

"Aww, Harry," he said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and pouting, "always spoiling all my fun."

"Do I even need to tell you to ignore him?" Dean asked Harry in his 'why do we put up with him' voice.

Harry chuckled and just indicated to the empty seats down the table; Hermione seemed to be taking her host role seriously, perhaps because the room was her creation but she started pouring tea into three more cups.

"So... what's going on?" Neville asked quietly as he accepted the tea from Hermione and helped himself to a biscuit.

"We are just waiting on Pansy and Blaise and then we will explain it all," Harry promised.

"Pansy and Blaise?" Seamus asked curiously, his voice mocking as he leaned forward against the table to wink at Harry, "I knew you were getting cosy with one Slytherin, but on a first name basis with Parkinson and Zabini too? Sounds like you are getting cosy with the others as well."

Draco snarled at the implication but Harry knew his friend well enough to know Seamus was just playing; even if his surprise at the use of the first names had been genuine.

"I would say we are working on being friends," Harry told him casually, shaking his head in disbelief of the Irishman's filthy mind, "Slytherins aren't so bad really," he added with a playful smirk in Draco's direction. "Ouch!"

Draco had kicked him under the table, not particularly hard, but enough that Harry was sure he was going to have a bruise on his shin the next morning.

"I take it back, they're evil," Harry corrected, reaching down to rub at the sore patch on his leg "What was that for?" he demanded.

"For mocking me and my fellow Slytherins," Draco told him unapologetically.

"I was teasing, Love," Harry told him, feeling slightly confused by Draco's over reaction, "You aren't really mad at me are you?" he asked in a quiet voice, but everyone else in the room was being silent so it seemed likely they could hear every word.

"No," Draco said in an even quieter voice, "I am just being a grumpy bastard... sorry..." the final word was so quiet that Harry had to guess at it from the way his boyfriend's lips had moved, but given the audience they currently had, he didn't begrudge him that and squeezed Draco's hand in acceptance.

"Err... so should I go get a knife so we can cut the tension in here?" Pansy asked from the doorway, where she and Blaise had just entered.

"Glad you could join us," Harry said, tearing his eyes away from Draco's glare to smile at the last two of their friends. "Have a seat," he said happily, waving a hand at the empty chairs.

"Draco, what's going on?" Pansy asked worriedly.

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself; he knew he was probably being irrationally emotional and he had every intention of blaming it on hormones, but that didn't change that he felt tense and on edge. "Harry and I are considering letting the world know what we are," Draco told her as he watched her and Blaise move around the room to take seats at the table.

They had clearly not been expecting that given the surprised expressions they were both suddenly wearing.

"Really?" Pansy said quietly, lowering herself into her chair slowly.

Draco nodded at her, "Just hear us out," he requested with a nod in Harry's direction. Blaise's face was too blank, so who knew what kind of emotions he was covering up, and Pansy's lips were pinched shut, but both waited patiently.

"Each and every one of you is someone we have trusted with this already and we value your opinions," Harry told them, "which is why we would like your help deciding exactly what to say and how."

Draco nodded his agreement to this; sipping some more tea, happy to let Harry take control of the situation.

"You can't honestly think this is a good idea, Draco?" Blaise said with forced calm, turning to glare at Harry. "You are going to put Draco and your child in harm's way just to what...? Ease your guilt for keeping this from your loving public?"

"Blaise!" Draco exclaimed angrily and it look as though he was doing his very best to cast a wandless wordless hex at his best friend.

"No, Draco; it's okay," Harry told him, placing a calming hand on Draco's arm; flinching a little when the steely grey eyes redirected at him. "He has a valid argument; the whole purpose of keeping this quiet was to keep you from becoming a target."

"But it is hardly a secret that we are together, so that makes me a target already," Draco argued back in clipped tones.

"And when the Dark Lord finds out that you're carrying Harry's child...?" Pansy demanded, "You think he isn't going to do everything in his power to get to you."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but snapped it back closed again a moment later, glaring down the table at the Slytherin girl.

"Isn't that likely to pretty much become public knowledge fairly soon anyway?" Ron asked, "You know with the whole getting fat thing."

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry yelled.

Draco gasped at the nerve of red-head, pressed his hand against his heart as if he had been physically hurt and looked away.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"Ron kind of has a point though; you will start showing in a few months," Ginny said, "it isn't like this is something you can hide indefinitely."

"Draco won't be getting fat," Harry told them through clenched teeth, knowing that with Draco's already slightly off mood, that this was likely to make things worse. "His body will change to accommodate our child, yes, but I won't have ANY of you lot turning something as beautiful as this pregnancy and our baby, into something negative."

Ron flushed at the chastising words of his best friend and Ginny at least had the good sense to look apologetic. Draco even managed to look at Harry with a small grateful smile.

"Beside Draco will not be setting one foot outside of Hogwart's wards, unless we are one hundred percent sure of his safety, until after the baby is born," Harry said sternly.

"Okay, so you don't think you-know-who could get people into the castle?" Blaise said in a tone that made it very clear how stupid he thought they were being.

"Not without inside help," Draco said slowly; a kind of darkness in his eyes as he thought about how he was supposed to have been the one to provide that. "Does he have inside help?" he asked, looking between the Slytherins at the table.

"We don't know," Pansy said almost sadly, "it is too well known that we are your friends, they are keeping us out of the loop," she explained.

"Vince, Greg?" Draco prompted.

"They never tell us much," Vince said with a shrug.

"I haven't heard anything," Greg added. "Would have told you if I had."

Draco smiled and gave a nod of appreciation at the words of loyalty.

"Not sure who it would be," Pansy said thoughtfully, "but I can't believe that they don't have _anyone_ in the school."

"You think there're Death Eaters in the school?" Dean asked, though his voice sounded shaky.

"You mean other than Snape?" Neville said quietly.

The silence that followed that was heavy and no-one quite seemed sure what to say; there was the sound of several of them slipping tea or crunching on a biscuit as quietly as possible, the clinks of cups being placed back on saucers sounding loud in the quiet of the large room.

"Professor Snape won't put me or my baby in danger," Draco assured them after a few minutes but it was obvious that not many people in the room really believed that.

"I trust Snape with Draco's life," Harry told them sternly. "You are just going to have to trust me on that, even if you can't trust him."

Most of them didn't look convinced by this but they said nothing to argue against it; so Harry took that to mean they would at least place their trust in him and for now that would have to be enough.

"The point is, that we want to control how and when this comes out," Harry went on. "Luna, I was really hoping your father would agree to publish another exclusive."

"I am sure he would be delighted," she told him with an excited smile.

"The Quibbler?" Ginny asked, "I thought you wanted people to take this seriously, Harry."

"Your father works for the Quibbler?" Pansy asked, looking horrified.

"Oh, he owns and edits it actually," Luna said dreamily.

"And you," Pansy went on, ignoring Luna and turning on Harry, "you want to put this story in that... that...?"

"The Quibbler published Harry's story before, and both Luna and her father are our friends, so watch what you say Parkinson," Ron warned.

"You can't be serious about this," Draco said to Harry with an expression that would have had anyone else running away.

Harry however just managed to smile back, "I am serious; who else could be trusted to publish exactly what we want?" he asked.

"Okay, while you might have a point there, if we give the Quibbler this story then no-one will believe it; Erotes are not going to come across anymore believable than anything else in that rag," Draco insisted, sounding quite frustrated with the whole thing already.

"Then what do you suggest?" Harry demanded, sitting back in his chair, opening up the floor for Draco to speak and waiting.

Draco's lips thinned to a line; he didn't really know what to suggest and this whole coming out to the world thing was providing a lot more problematic than he had envisioned.

"You could release a general statement to all major publications and then give the Quibbler an exclusive with the pair of you," Blaise suggested quietly; clearly still not completely on board with the reveal, but wanting to at least make sure they did it right as they were obviously going to go ahead with it, whether he thought it was a mistake or not.

"Hmm..." Draco hummed thoughtfully, "that could work."

"Okay, excellent," Harry said happily, clapping his hands together, "now we just have to work out what to actually say."

"Great," Ron groaned sarcastically.

-#-

"Severus, I really wish you would stop this nonsense," Lucius sighed. "He has called you three times in the less than a month."

Severus Snape had floo-ed back directly into his rooms at Hogwarts, landing on the floor in front of the fireplace, his body twitching wildly; he had just managed to summon enough energy to release the bars on Lucius' room. The blond had rushed forward and swept him up into his arms; Severus refused to be sent to the medical wing and so Lucius had been left with no choice but to carry him carefully to bed, knowing that was the only way the man was going to allow himself any recovery time.

"That isn't that unusual," Severus replied quietly as another uncontrollable shudder rippled through his body; his voice was strained and he could barely open his eyes as he lay on his bed, Lucius wiping his forehead with a cool damp cloth.

"It is when he has nothing new to tell you and besides, how long are you going to be able to survive him using the cruciatus curse on you repeatedly," Lucius snapped back in annoyance, "it is obvious he doesn't trust you anymore; not unless you are going to tell him where I am being kept."

"THAT will never happen," the potion master snarled, forcing one eye open to glare pathetically up at the blond man leaning over him.

Lucius chuckled, "Surely you know me better than to think I would actually suggest you turning me over," he said with a smirk. "Surely you do not think me some Gryffindor fool?"

Severus visibly relaxed and closed his eye again, "Of course not," he assured the older man.

"So, was tonight the same?" Lucius asked calmly, despite how much it disturbed him to see his... boyfriend? The term sounded far too childish for his liking... Lover...? However much it disturbed him to see Severus in such a state.

"More demands for me to obtain your location, or else bring you directly to him," Severus told him. "Though he still does not appear any the wiser about Draco's relationship with Potter; other than the usual enquiries about Draco and Narcissa, with the intent of locating you, he does not mention him."

"That is both confusing and a source of great relief, I will admit," Lucius replied, moving to sit next to the dark haired man who was lying prone on the bed.

"Someone must be doing something to hold back news of Draco and Potter's relationship," Severus said with a thoughtful frown, "but to what end?"

"Does the Order of the Phoenix have that kind of control?" Lucius asked sceptically.

"Possibly..." though Severus didn't seem convinced, "who else would care to keep such things quiet?"

"I don't know," Lucius replied quietly, "not something I ever relish having to say. Anyway, is this not something you have discussed with your precious headmaster?"

The potion master scowled darkly; the trust he had in the old man was wavering and he suspected Potter's was as well. Dumbledore seemed to know a lot more than he was telling either of them.

"Interesting," Lucius simpered and if Snape had felt up to opening his eyes he would have seen the smug look on the other man's face. "Either way, you can't keep doing this; he is going to kill you."

"I have to," Severus told him simply.

It was not the first time Lucius had told him to give up spying but he knew how valuable the information he was gathering was; even when it was so limited. He would just have to find another way to earn the Dark Lord's trust back; not that he had any ideas on that front so far, though admittedly the after effects of being under the cruciatus curse didn't aid logical thought.

"Whose side are you on, Severus?" Lucius asked with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I am on my side, Lucius," Severus told him, forcing his eyes open to look up him. "_OUR_ side, I hope."

Lucius smiled and leaned down to kiss Severus, "Sometimes I think that you are truly the most Slytherin of us all."

Severus snorted in amusement and managed a small and rather feeble, smile. "Perhaps. Do you honesty trust either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore to act in our best interests; or Draco and Potter's for that matter?"

"No, I do not," Lucius conceded, "not given the recent turn in events."

"You don't get it, do you?" Severus sneered. "The Dark Lord never cared what happened to you, and cared even less what happened to your family; you were his pawns and if Draco hadn't become bonded with Potter then you still would be."

Lucius was a master of schooling his face to be emotionless and as soon as that mask slipped into place, Severus knew that he was testing the man's temper.

"You think I am wrong?" Severus demanded, shifting to sit up slightly in the bed, cursing when his left leg twitched again. "You believe that the Dark Lord is going to be able to take control of the wizarding world; that this will end in the changes you want?"

Lucius' expression was unreadable, even to Severus. "It hardly matters anymore, does it; the decision was taken out of my hands," his harsh tone was the only indication of the irritation he felt.

"Lucius...?" It was the closest Severus would let himself come to pleading.

"I am tired, and you seem to be recovering well," Lucius said curtly, slipping off the far side of the bed with grace.

"I always knew you would find something to hate me for," Snape said snippily, unable to look at the man who was making excuses to escape his bed.

"I do not hate you," Lucius said with a brisk voice, leaning over to place an almost aggressive kiss on Severus's pinched lips.

"No? Just running away then?" he demanded as the tall blond moved towards the door.

"Acting in my own best interests," Lucius corrected angrily, turning to meet his lover's eyes with fierce intensity. "Believe me, or not, you are important to me; what we have is important to me and if I stay here now... I will say something I'll regret."

"Lucius..." the younger man said softly.

"I am not denying or agreeing with what you have said," he told him. "I am simply not ready to discuss it, and so, in the interests of preserving our relationship, I am going to bed... Goodnight."

Severus had little choice but to sit and watch the other man walk away from him; it was not like he could go far but it was still painful seeing his lifelong fear acted out in front of his eyes. Was this really something they were going to be able to work through?

He couldn't see how if the other man wouldn't even talk about it with him; it wasn't as though they had a great difference of opinion on the way they would like the world to run but Severus had always believed they had both act recklessly and foolishly when they had taken the dark mark. Of course, by the time that day had come they were both already in too deep but that didn't change how much that day haunted the potion master.

He was so sure that on some level Lucius must have begun to see that no good would come from the Dark Lord and the war he brought with him; was he really just simply to proud and arrogant to admit he made a mistake?

Severus snorted at that thought; of course Lucius Malfoy would never admit to such a huge error in judgement. He smiled to himself as he lay back down; Lucius had known he couldn't bring himself to agree with the points that Severus was making, but he at least cared enough about their relationship to walk away.

That was what he should dwell on, that was the man he loved; Severus was attracted to the strength and pride and even the arrogance, but knowing that the other man cared enough to walk away...

Severus pulled a blanket over himself as he rolled onto his side, wincing as a spasm caused pain in his back. He smirked sleepily; he still feared for the day Lucius would leave and he dreaded that they would have to talk about the Dark Lord and the war again soon, but it didn't quite seem hopeless as it had many times before.

-#-

Lucius wasn't sulking; that would be impossible quite simply because Malfoys did not sulk. He would admit that his conversation with Severus had not left him in a particularly good mood but that was hardly _his_ fault. Why couldn't Severus have left the subject well alone? Did he not understand how fragile their relationship was? That it was only Lucius' knowledge that he wanted Severus, everyone else's thoughts on the matter be damned, that was making this whole thing between them possible.

He was sat in a large arm chair, in what he had come to think of as his room; the bars across the entrance still gaseous from the spell Severus had used to free him earlier when he had needed help. His thoughts were stubbornly stuck on the potion's master who was separated from him by only a couple of walls and doors.

He didn't understand the other man sometimes, but it was true what he had said before; perhaps Severus was the greatest Slytherin of them all and this was just another mind game, another way to get the power Lucius knew he had always wanted. Lucius sneered; he felt a fool for letting himself care so much and yet he was still unable to see what ploy Severus was working. He would figure it out though; Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be played.

Now was not a time for haste, however, he knew there was no escaping the prison, which was so cleverly disguised as a home; and so he would play the slow game, and, first things first, he needed more information; how fortunate he had a lover who would so willingly provide.

Lucius sneered, relishing the idea of taking control of the situation again and allowing such concepts to ease his mind he climbed into bed and allowed himself the peaceful rest of sleep; he needed his wits about him if he was to come out victorious.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	22. Encouragement

**AN: Chapter 22; not much to say, other than I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes, sexual content. For full warnings see story description.**

**Massive thanks to my beta GirlInBlack52 and to AchillesTheGeek, who checked, edited and helped me with this chapter for me. **

* * *

It was a tense atmosphere in Dumbledore's office, where Harry was sitting across from the headmaster in silence. There had been an offer of tea and lemon drops but given that his stomach was feeling slightly jittery Harry had declined and the headmaster had popped a single lemon drop into his own mouth before summoning a small arm chair for Harry to sit in.

Dumbledore had made several attempts at conversation but, after a couple of one word answers from Harry, he seemed to get the message and stopped. Harry just didn't feel like talking much; his brain was still trying to work out what exactly he was going to say to Mrs Weasley, who was expected to arrive via the floo at any minute. Besides, he couldn't help but think that the headmaster's questions felt as though they were born of nosiness and a desire for information, rather than any genuine concern for either his or Draco's wellbeing.

He was seriously considering talking with Snape regarding his concerns over Dumbledore's manipulations, now that he knew that they were both working to keep Draco and the baby he was carrying safe. And wasn't that quite the turn around? How many times had Harry questioned the potion master's loyalty to Dumbledore over the years?

Harry looked up from the patch of floor he had been staring at unseeingly for the last ten minutes and was not surprised to see Dumbledore's intense gaze watching him calculatingly. Not for the first time did he wish he had managed to get the hang of occlumency just so he could be sure that the old man wasn't taking sneak peeks into his thoughts; maybe another thing to talk about with Snape, Harry thought with a mental grimace.

In the quiet of the room they both heard the subtle sound of the flames in the fireplace changing for an incoming traveller and turned in time to see the familiar smiling face of the plump red-headed witch, as she stepped into the office.

"Harry, dear," she greeted with her arms open for her expected hug.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a delighted grin; jumping up from his chair and eagerly wrapping his arms around her, "it is really good to see you," he said quietly.

"You too, dear," she told him. She pulled out of their hug and held him at arm's length to inspect him. "Have you been eating enough?" she asked with narrowed eyes that just dared Harry to fib.

Harry chuckled, Draco was pretty good at nagging him on that one too, he thought fondly. "I have, I promise," he assured her, loving that she cared enough to check.

"Albus," she said, turning to nod a greeting to the headmaster.

"Molly, you look well," he replied with his usual twinkling smile, though he showed no sign of moving from his seat behind his desk.

Mrs Weasley looked back to Harry and apparently had no trouble seeing how reluctant he was to start talking, despite it having been on his request that she was even there.

"Have you somewhere private we can talk?" she enquired, impressively managing to make her voice kindly and demanding all at once.

"We will not be disturbed or overheard in here, I assure you," Dumbledore told her and Harry hated how pleased the old man looked with himself; there was no doubt in his mind that the headmaster had very deliberately 'misunderstood' Mrs Weasley's use of 'we'.

"Oh, come now Albus," Mrs Weasley said with a pleasant smile, "I am sure you understand that I would like some time with just Harry and me. I missed not seeing him over Christmas after all and so I am sure there is much we have to catch up on."

Harry felt glad for the stubbornness of Ron's mother and glad that it was being directed at Albus Dumbledore, rather than him... for once. At least the headmaster was wise enough to know a lost cause when he saw one; he pushed himself up from his seat and moved around the desk, a smile still on his face; though Harry did think that the expression was not quite as kindly as it had been only moments earlier.

"You may make use of this office," he told them, "I am sure a gentle stroll for an hour or so will do me some good."

For a moment Harry seriously considered objecting and suggesting an alternative location, fearing that the headmaster might just have ways of eavesdropping on them anyway; but that surely would be too paranoid and it wasn't as though they would be discussing anything that the headmaster wasn't already privy to, nor would anywhere else within Hogwarts actually be likely to be any more secure from Dumbledore's prying mind.

With a lazy swish of his wand Dumbledore conjured a second comfortable chair, much like the one Harry had been sitting in, next to the first and gave a tiny bow, which was little more than a nod of his head, as he backed out of the office door; he pulled it closed behind him, leaving Harry and Mrs Weasley alone.

"Come now," Mrs Weasley said softly, "let's sit," she suggested; a gentle hand on his back guiding him towards the conjured seating.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and Mrs Weasley seemed to be quite happy to allow Harry the time to relax; it was such as easy silence, in stark contrast to the one that had filled the room prior to the Weasley matriarch's arrival, that Harry found that though he still didn't know what to say, he was feeling calmer.

"So, dear; are you ready to tell me what is going on that was important enough that you didn't come home for Christmas?" she asked firmly and Harry might have thought he was being chastised, were it not for the happy smile she was wearing.

"I'm in love," Harry blurted out suddenly, without much conscious thought, looking down at the floor, "with a guy," he added; flushing red with the confession. He knew she wouldn't think badly of him or anything, but he had intended to explain about his inheritance first; apparently his brain knew what was really important, he thought to himself.

Mrs Weasley was grinning when he managed to make himself look up and Harry thought that maybe the being in love part was not much of a surprise to his mother figure. She waited though, saying nothing, for Harry to explain further.

"It's kind of complicated but I'm in love with Draco... Malfoy," he added for clarification as though there were lots of boys with that name, to whom he could have been referring, "and I'm going to be a Dad."

That news apparently was surprising. "What?!" she exclaimed suddenly, leaning forward with wide eyes.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle.

"Harry James Potter, you need to start explaining right now," she said sternly, "and this better be good."

"Oh, it is a pretty good excuse, I'm sure you will agree," he told her with a smirk. _Smirk?_ Perhaps he really had been spending too much time with his boyfriend.

"Harry..." she prompted when no further details were forthcoming.

"This might be easier if I just show you," he suggested, getting up from his seat.

He removed the jumper he was wearing to keep out the January chill, which still seemed to get into the castle despite its numerous fireplaces; at least the extra layer wasn't strictly needed while they were in the ambient temperature of the office.

Harry looked around to assess the space he had; the last thing he wanted was for Dumbledore to return to a half destroyed office; he wasn't very keen on injuring a wing either as he imagined that could be quite painful.

Slowly and carefully he willed his wings out, using the now familiar spells to prevent damage to the shirt he was wearing. It was amazing how normal the whole process felt; it was no longer strange to feel the extra weight on his back, nor did the glimpses of twitching green feathers in his peripheral vision catch him off guard as they had done so often in those first few weeks.

"An inheritance...?" Mrs Weasley asked softly, getting up slowly from her seat and taking a few, almost hesitant, steps to stand in front of Harry.

He was taller than her now, though only by a few inches. She smiled, her eyes alive with amazement, curiosity and the motherly love she always showed him, and Harry couldn't help the relief he felt to see that that, at least, was unchanged. She reached up and ran a hand gently over the feathers of his folded up wing.

"What _are_ you?" she asked.

Harry chuckled softly, feeling a lot more comfortable now that Mrs Weasley was being so accepting; he knew he should never have doubted that she would be but there was always the worry in the back of his mind. It also helped that there had been none of the anticipated yelling; presumably she had known that Harry would come and talk to her when he was ready.

"Both Draco and I are Erotes," he told her, waiting to see how much that statement would mean to her.

"Erotes?" she asked disbelievingly, "They're real?"

"Apparently," Harry said; his eyes filled with amusement; it was becoming a familiar reaction.

"When did this happen? Were you hiding this when you came to the Burrow in the summer?" she asked, sounding worried, "You know that we all love you no matter what, right? You could have told us," she went on.

Harry smiled fondly at her, "I wasn't hiding it then, I didn't come into my inheritance until November." Harry retracted his wings and took his seat again.

"November?" she asked with confusion, returning to her own chair.

Harry explained how his own inheritance only happened because of Draco's call, about the unavoidable pregnancy and how they had learned to love each other over the last few months; Mrs Weasley listened and nodded her understanding.

"It sounds like you have had a busy few months," she said.

"I have," he agreed, "and I am really sorry about missing Christmas; Draco and I really needed some time together, just us and..."

"Harry..." she interrupted, reaching out and gripping one of his hands between hers, "it's okay; I understand. Like you said, you are in love with him and you're becoming a family, I know how much that must mean to you."

He felt quite teary at her words, the acceptance and understanding; that he didn't have to explain to her the value of the gift his inheritance had given him.

"It's all pretty scary though," he admitted quietly, "I mean... I am really happy, I am..." he insisted "but we are still in school and with the war and I don't know who to trust and..." his voice broke and his eyes stung with restrained tears.

Mrs Weasley just pulled him from his chair, with surprising strength, and into her lap, so that he was sitting sideways on her knee; Harry let out a yelp of surprise and tried to get back up, but her arms wrapped around him, holding him there.

"Just let me be the strong one for a minute, Harry dear," she told him, using a hand on the back on his head to encourage him to lean against her shoulder.

It was so strange to him, being embraced so carefully and lovingly; he felt embarrassed with the babyishness of the act but it couldn't deny how nice it was to have no one relying on his strength in that moment; to allow someone else to take care of and comfort him.

"You aren't alone in this," she promised, "we will help. We will keep you all safe," she whispered to him.

At that Harry couldn't hold back the sob that escaped him, nor the tears that followed; he had heard so many promises to keep the baby safe, or Draco, but the overall promise to protect his family, him included was shockingly emotional. He knew he didn't have to be responsible for everything with Mrs Weasley on his side; she knew he was still just a boy, still scared.

"Thank you," he said weakly, sniffling and wiping his eyes. He felt more than a little awkward as he stood back up, Mrs Weasley releasing her hold on him, and he moved back to his seat. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Nothing to apologise for, Harry," she said affectionately.

"I didn't mean to get all teary," he said wiping at his eyes again.

"Nonsense, dear," she chastised lightly, "With everything that has been placed on your shoulders, I love that you let me look after you. And we all need a good cry sometimes; it doesn't make you weak or a failure. And needing a hug doesn't make you into a child," she added with a knowing look.

It was amazing how she could read him like a book sometimes, and he flushed slightly at her words.

"Well, I am just glad that Ron and Draco weren't here to see my mini breakdown," he admitted.

Mrs Weasley tutted at this but made no comment, "So tell me, dear; when am I going to get to meet this young man of yours?"

"Oh...err..." Harry mumbled, looking slightly thrown by the question.

"I will just have to have a word with Dumbledore and let him know that you are all coming home for a dinner at sometime soon, we need to give him a proper welcome into the family," she said.

Harry knew that he wasn't going to get any say in it, but it wasn't as though he minded; he was however concerned about the idea of Draco being out of the protection that the Hogwarts castle was providing.

"Perhaps we could go to Grimmauld place?" he suggested timidly, not wanting to offend. "We have decided to give a statement to the Prophet and the Quibbler, so people will know about the whole Erote thing soon," he explained, "I just need to be sure that Draco is completely safe."

"We can work with that, dear," she assured him, getting up from her chair and patting him in the cheek. "Now, come on; I will walk with you to the common room so that I can say hi to Ron, Ginny and Hermione while I am here."

Harry grinned and all but jumped up from his chair, leading them from the office; his heart feeling lighter; he now knew for certain that Molly, the closest thing he had to a mother, was firmly on his side, not just for the moment but for always, no matter what the future might bring.

-#-

Now that he wasn't sure how much he trusted the Headmaster, Harry couldn't help but notice the contrast between the warm acceptance and unconditional assurances of Molly Weasley and the guarded promises that Dumbledore made. It made it hard to continue the meetings with Dumbledore; but of course he had agreed to them so he couldn't stop them without arousing suspicion; not to mention to old man was the one with the answers Harry desperately needed.

It was late in the evening, a few days later, when Harry came through the door to their rooms after the next such meeting, a frown on his face as he dropped himself onto the sofa next to Draco.

"I take it your enjoyed your evening with Dumbledore then?" Draco asked sarcastically, not looking up from the magazine in his hands.

Harry turned his head to glare at the blonde, "I honestly don't understand the point of all these memories he's showing me," he grumbled.

"More memories?" Draco asked, closing the magazine and putting it off to the side.

Harry nodded, "Yep. One about Voldemort's mother selling a Slytherin family necklace for almost nothing, ten galleons or something, to Borgin and Burkes and the other was of Dumbledore going to visit Voldemort when he was just a kid at the orphanage where he grew up."

"And he hasn't explained why he is showing you these?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nope, I guess it could be kind of considered interesting, if you were interested in all this history, but to be honest I wish he would get to the point," Harry told him. "All I think we have really learned so far is that his mother made some pretty bad choices and that even as a child Voldemort was an arrogant, nasty piece of work."

"Somehow that isn't a great surprise to me," Draco said dryly.

"To me neither," Harry agreed, "He used to collect trophies from when he bullied; Dumbledore seems to think it is particularly significant but we will have to wait and see on that. He could use some small amount of magic even when he was what, ten... eleven maybe; just before he started at Hogwarts anyways." Harry turned so that he was sitting sideways on the sofa, facing Draco, one leg on the seat, the other foot on the floor.

"Without any guidance?" Draco asked looking quite amazed, "that is impressive; what could he do?"

"Move things with his mind and make animals do what he wanted; he also seemed to love that he could hurt people when they bothered him," Harry added, shaking his head slightly in disgust, "Dumbledore also seemed to think that he took on the name Lord Voldemort because he hates being ordinary, doesn't want to be like anyone else," Harry explained.

"Disturbing," Draco said quietly, "And this information will help defeat him?" he asked sceptically.

"Well that is exactly what is bothering me; great, so these memories tell us that he is crazy and dangerous but didn't we know that already?" Harry said with a sigh; turning back around to sit on the sofa properly and leaning against Draco's shoulder.

It was all so frustrating; he didn't want to have to dredge through the hours of memories, filled with tiny titbits of information but Dumbledore seemed to think there was value in it and Harry saw little alternative than to go along with the headmaster's 'lessons'.

"Well how about a distraction?" Draco suggested; dropping the magazine he had discarded earlier into Harry's lap.

"What's thi...?" Harry started, but stopped, sitting up straight, as he took in what he was seeing.

The front cover of the Quibbler was mostly covered with a picture of Draco and him, smiling at each other, their wings out behind them; their picture selves too busy watching each other to look anywhere else. It was a picture that Luna had taken, with help from Pansy, that day in the room of requirement. It was actually a pretty great picture and it showed none of the nervous, edginess that Harry remembered having felt while the two girls had told him where to stand.

"Pretty great picture isn't it?" Draco said proudly, leaning against Harry's shoulder. "The main article starts on page six."

"Is this out already?" Harry asked; feeling momentarily panicked.

"Not just yet; it will be tomorrow though, according to the letter Luna's father sent with this preview copy," Draco explained.

"Tomorrow? Have you sent off the statement for the Daily Prophet yet?" he asked.

"About half an hour ago, I am sure it will be front page news tomorrow," Draco said nervously, "I hope we were right to do this."

"It's too late to back out now," Harry said, though his voice sounded tense and Draco suspected that he was no less concerned about what fallout the news was going to bring.

"Are you going to read it?" Draco encouraged, nudging Harry with his elbow.

"How bad is it?" Harry asked, obviously nervous.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You helped write it, you prat; you know exactly how bad it is."

"Do I HAVE to read it then?" He asked with a pleading smile at his boyfriend.

"Well you don't HAVE to," Draco conceded, "but this is your last chance to decide if there is anything you want to change."

Harry grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and flicked the magazine open; ignoring the editor's note, the contents page and what seemed to be an article about werewolves being immune to love potions, Harry quickly found page six. It had another picture of them but this one was not one Harry remembered being taken; it was taken from behind and showed the pair of them sitting side by side, barely visible behind their twitching wings and Harry had already decided that he would be asking Luna for a copy of it.

'**Erotes – A Legendary Inheritance:'** the large title read, with **'The Story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy'** written underneath it in a smaller font. Harry's first impression was that it was all rather tastefully done and the fact that Draco was not grumbling or complaining led him to believe that he was not the only one who thought so.

The article wasn't long but covered most of the two page spread. It explained how a submissive Erote called for a dominant but they had agreed to leave out the more private details of the bonding and they made no mention of the pregnancy; they knew many would look up or figure out those details but they were not going to hand out such information on a silver platter. There were comments from each of them about how their bond had removed the negativity from their relationship and allowed them to truly get to know each other despite their complicated history.

Harry was glad that overall the article left no room for doubt that he and Draco loved each other very much now and that they were happy with their relationship. There were quotes, not only from them, but also from their friends; saying how it was starting to bridge the gap between Gryffindor and Slytherin students and that they were all very glad to see their happiness, no matter who their relationship was with.

Towards the end of the article though, was a section of text titled **'The Mysteries of Erotes'**, which had not been part of what they had put together, so Harry started to read it; his curiosity piqued.

'**As Erotes are truly ancient and magical creatures, which are often believed to be fictional; this is likely because submissive Erotes are incredibly rare but probably also due to the extremely protective nature of the dominants, who would likely choose to hide their submissive away from the world, particularly during pregnancies.**

**Though many of us carry the potential to become dominants, this can only be called forward by a compatible submissive (see earlier for more detailed explanation); as such there are never unmated dominant Erotes. It is unclear what makes a submissive come into their inheritance but there have long been legends that it happens when they are in need of the protection that a dominant can provide; that that desire and need for protection can activate their Erote blood.**

**It is also believed that Erotes are likely the origin of the Cupid legends, likely due to their loving nature and wings and are said to bring great love and fortune to those around them; I am sure we are all wondering what other talents or abilities this young couple will develop and will watch with curiosity as they live their lives as these wonderful creatures and hope that the stories of good fortune will come to be.'**

"Interesting addition to the end there," Harry said, frowning lightly at the magazine open on his lap.

"At least they didn't mention that my wings are only stuck being out while I'm pregnant; nor any real details about our abilities or our bonding." Draco said with a shrug.

"You are in an awfully good mood, given this was more than we thought they would be publishing," Harry said suspiciously, "should I be worried?"

Draco gasped in mock horror at the accusation, "I will have you know I am actually pretty pleased with this," he said, pointing at the article. "Besides, why are you complaining about my good mood?"

"Mhmm," Harry hummed, closing the Quibbler and tossing it onto the nearby table, "Good point, love; I can think of much better things to do with my mouth," he teased, nipping playfully on Draco's jaw with his teeth.

Draco growled deeply and threaded his fingers into Harry's hair when he made an attempt to move away. Harry responded with a chuckle but made quick work of laying them both down, so that he could lean over the smaller blond.

Harry put his legs either side of Draco's and pressed their hips together; delighting in the moan and wide-eyed expression he got in response.

"I love you," he told Draco; close enough that the smaller teen could feel the movement of the air as Harry spoke but still he refused to move those last inches.

Draco was amazed by how quickly Harry could set him on edge, in all the right ways; he was definitely going to blame it on the hormones but there was no way he could resist kissing Harry for even a second longer and so he leaned up and pressed their lips together. He bit gently on Harry's lip and used it to lower them back down.

He could feel tingles in his fingers and toes, though whether it was from the magical energy transfer the intimacy was creating or simply the arousing feel of Harry leaning over him, Draco wasn't sure; he didn't really care much either way, because all he knew was that he wanted more and that they were both wearing far too many clothes.

Draco still had one hand in Harry's dark locks but the other was tugging almost desperately at Harry's shirt; pulling it from the waist band of his trousers, providing access for deft fingers to trail up the tense muscles of his boyfriend's back.

"I love you, too," Draco said breathlessly as Harry released his lips and started a trail of kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He moaned loudly as Harry nibbled and then sucked hard against his pale skin, where his neck met his shoulder; Draco thought he should probably care that he was going to have a presumably large and obvious mark there for all to see, but it just felt too good to care.

Slender nimble fingers managed to get both their trousers undone and Draco was quite proud of the achievement given what a good job Harry was doing of distracting him from just about everything. It was only when Harry's knee nearly slipped off the side of the sofa that he thought to pull his wand from his back pocket and widen the seat; placing his wand on the floor within reach.

Draco lifted his hips and allowed Harry to remove his trousers and pants in one easy move, and they both discarded their shirts in quick succession. The blond had always believed that being naked like this would make him feel vulnerable but in truth the look of pure want in Harry's eyes told him of the power he had, reminded him that it was he who put that expression on his boyfriend's face.

"On the sofa... Really?"

Harry plastered himself to Draco's front, using his own body to protect the smaller teen's modesty, his wand quickly in his hand, as they both turned to glare at the intruder.

"BLAISE!" Draco yelled.

"I just came to borrow a book; I knocked but didn't get an answer so thought you were sleeping so I thought I would just..." Blaise started to explain.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled again; Harry was still staring in shock, his wand pointed towards the Slytherin near the door.

"I just thought I would pop in and get the book; you wouldn't even know I was..." Blaise ploughed on, as though his friend wasn't lying naked a few feet away, yelling at him.

"GET OUT!" Draco cried out angrily.

"Well no need to yell; I was going to leave but then it was kind of interesting to watch," Blaise carried on calmly.

Harry dropped his head on Draco's shoulder with a groan, "is he serious?" he asked very quietly.

"BLAISE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR ROOMS; RIGHT NOW!" Draco bellowed, before lowering his voice to speak in a deadly quiet tone, "Or I will see to it that you have to inform your mother that you are now tragically incapable of creating an Heir."

The other Slytherin chuckled deeply and calmly dug through the books on the coffee table, finding the one he was looking for, completely ignoring the glares of the two teens on the sofa. He gave them a disarming smile before leaving with a wave over his shoulder.

"Have fun boys," he called out cheerily just before the door clicked shut.

"Did that really just happen?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Sadly, I am pretty sure it did," Draco said. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

Harry glanced nervously at the door and nodded, climbing off the couch and offering Draco a hand up. It seemed he had partially forgotten that his boyfriend was completely naked because his expression lost all its innocence as he ogled the beautiful display of pale skin.

Draco smirked and made sure to walk slowly towards their bedroom; when he peered over his shoulder Harry was still standing by the couch, biting his lower lip and watching the gloriously sexy display.

"Coming?" Draco asked in breathy tones.

"Oh I really hope so," Harry said, hurrying across the room.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	23. Exposed

**AN: ****Chapter ****23; this chapter is nothing like I originally planned but it had a mind of its own and as soon as I started writing it, it became this, which I now love and will be very curious to hear about your opinions on.**

**Also I officially completed my BEng Electrical Engineering Degree yesterday with a 2:1 (second best grade possible for those of you who don't know) so just thought I would share this good news with you all. **

**Also this chapter takes Erotes over the 100000 word mark; it has been an amazing journey so far, and I look forward to sharing the next 100000 words with you all too.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes.**

**This chapter has been edited******** d****ue to the restrictions on this site the chapter has been edited to remove explicit material. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction or at AO3, where it can be found under the same name; this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**Massive thanks to my beta ****GirlInBlack52, who checked and edited this chapter for me. And thank you to AchillesTheGeek. :)**

* * *

Harry and Draco had already decided they didn't fancy sitting in the Great Hall being stared at while they ate breakfast, which was inevitable given the article that they knew was going to be in the Daily Prophet; as such they were curled up together in their bed having called Dobby to bring them tea and toast.

"We should probably get up," Draco suggested half heartedly, "missing breakfast is one thing, skipping class is quite another."

"Mhhhmmm..." Harry hummed, downing the remainder of his tea. "We could do that," he said, putting his now empty cup on the bedside table, "or... we could find something else to do..."

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and went to get out of bed, but Harry was apparently determined, and probably horny; Harry was wearing a salacious smirk as he turned and made quick work of straddling Draco's lap. Harry leaned down and Draco was sure he was going to kiss him, but Harry just nipped playfully at the blonde's lower lip, before pulling back and grinning.

"Tease..." Draco told him sulkily.

"Oh shush, you love it," Harry said with a wink.

"Did you...? Harry Potter, you just winked at me." Draco laughed, giving him a gentle shove against his shoulder.

Harry didn't particularly like being laughed at, but knew Draco meant nothing by it and so hesettled for silencing him with a kiss. Draco moaned as Harry kissed him possessively but he wanted more; he wasn't sure why it still surprised him because one kiss from Harry always left him wanting more.

Draco gripped the sheets beneath him with his toes when Harry's lips moved from his mouth and down to his neck, where Harry nibbled and sucked at the pale, tender flesh near his throat. There would surely be a mark there for all to see but Draco really couldn't bring himself to care when it felt so good; and if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't care much later, knowing it was proof of how much Harry loved and wanted him.

Harry's nibble fingers worked their way down Draco's body, trailing over sensible nipples and his still flat tummy, making Draco very glad that neither of them had bothered with night clothes. The blonde squirmed and actually giggled a tiny bit when the light brush of fingers over his waist tickled; though he gave a manly glare at Harry a moment later to make up for it.

***Edited for Explicit Content***

-#-

"I assume we are unlikely to see Harry and Draco for breakfast this morning," Hermione said conversationally to Ron as she met him in the Gryffindor common room.

"Would you want to face all those stares?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"I guess not," she agreed, as they headed out through the portrait.

"Though I bet some reactions could be quite amusing," Ron said with a wry smile.

"Everyone in the school already knows they are together though, I can't imagine that their inheritance is going to be THAT big of news," Hermione countered with a small frown, she honestly wasn't expecting there to be much of a reaction at all; not compared to the day Harry had flown across the hall at least.

Ron shrugged, "guess we will just have to wait and see."

Hermione nodded to that, it was all they could do, but she did suppose that she understood why neither Harry nor Draco would want to be there to witness the initial fallout. Honestly though she was far more concerned about the reactions that some of the adults would have to the confession article; she was fairly sure that Dumbledore had been taking steps to keep the couple's relationship from the headlines and that Molly would think that Harry was being reckless.

Apparently Remus and Tonks were already aware that Harry and Draco were planning to do something but Harry had insisted that they not discuss it with anyone else, fearing they would put a stop to it. Hermione had her own doubts, of course, but she had discussed it with Harry and in the end she had to accept that it was his and Draco's choice.

Secretly she thought the whole thing was brave, even if it was reckless; she smiled at that thought, the whole thing did seem very Gryffindor but she also thought that it was probably better to never mention _that _to Draco.

They reached the great hall and were not particularly surprised when a lot of heads turned to watch them move over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione spotted Pansy, who nodded in her direction; well it seemed to indicate that all was going well so far.

They took their seats and helped themselves to breakfast, keenly aware that a lot of eyes were still focused on them.

"No Harry?" Dean asked Ron.

"Apparently not," he told him with a shrug.

"Hardly blame him," Neville said, "I feel pretty uncomfortable with so many people looking over here as it is, and they aren't even really looking at us. Plus I imagine they don't mind the extra sleep."

Seamus laughed, "I doubt they are _sleeping_," he said with a salacious smirk.

Ron dropped his spoon back into his bowl, "Thanks Seamus," he said sarcastically, "I _was_ hungry but that has completely ruined my appetite."

-#-

Pansy looked up as the general chatter and gossiping in to hall seemed to suddenly quieten and spotted Hermione and Ron coming into through the large doors.

"No sign of Harry or Draco," she commented to Blaise, who was sitting next to her.

Hermione turned towards her and Pansy nodded her head; hoping the other girl would get the message that nothing untoward had happened so far. Sure there had been even more gossiping than usual and several heads had turned in their direction, presumably seeking out Draco, but no-one had made a scene or seemed to be particularly horrified by the new information the Daily Prophet had given.

"Guess they are... _busy_," Blaise said, looking up with an amused smile, "either that or they are recovering from last night," he added in a whisper.

"I can't believe you seriously stood there and watched them?" Pansy said quietly with a little laugh.

"I told you Harry still had his trousers on," Blaise leaned in to tell her. "Though I am pretty sure Draco was only wearing Harry."

Pansy laughed at that and when she cast a glance up at Vince and Greg opposite them, it looked like they were having trouble not laughing too.

-#-

When Dumbledore sat down to breakfast with the other teachers he plastered a warm playful grin on his face; it wouldn't do for anyone to realise just how frustrated he had been feeling lately. Harry was distracted; more so than the headmaster believed was good for the cause, but he knew there was no separating him from Draco now. They were in love, as crazy as that seemed, and were doing a remarkable job of becoming a family; under normal circumstances this would have delighted Dumbledore no end, for he truly did like Harry. But there was nothing normal about the whole situation and if they were to win this war then the boy had to be ready to give up everything.

Realising he had let his thoughts wander, and that his expression was becoming pensive, Dumbledore picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet in hopes of a distraction; preferably in the form of some amusingly preposterous article.

It was not however to be his day, he realised, as he took in the large headline, the corners of his mouth drooping as he failed to maintain his facade of slightly mad contentment that he liked to project.

**'THE POTTER-MALFOY AFFAIR' **was in huge bold writing that dominated the top third of the front page. He glanced up towards the Gryffindor table where he could see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger chatting with several other Gryffindors over their meal but there was no sign of Harry. He turned to examine the Slytherin table and quickly spotted Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini looking amused as they talked in hushed whispers; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sitting eating opposite them, but no sign of either Harry or Draco there either.

The headmaster managed to put on an expression of mild concern, which he thought appropriate given the morning's headline, but mentally he was frowning at Harry and Draco's absence; how upset had they been to have their private life once again splashed all over the Daily Prophet, he wondered. He needed to know exactly what they were dealing with before he went looking for the young couple, though, so he turned his attention back to the paper.

Underneath the main heading he could see most of the top of three pictures. The middle one was of the young couple looking at each other lovingly, their wings just visible at the edge of the frame, and to either side were individual pictures of them; he didn't recognise Draco's picture, which was on the right, but the one of Harry on the left hand side was from the Tri-wizard tournament.

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead hoping to pre-emptively ease the headache that he would undoubtedly have before long. He had been so careful to trample down even the slightest inclination that any reporter had to publish a story about the young couple and couldn't figure out how this had gotten past him; let alone how they had gotten such an intimate picture of them, showing their wings of all things.

Unfolding the paper to read the article, with an already heavy heart, it took great restraint not to look shocked as he read the subtitle that was written in smaller bold print under the pictures.

**'Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy talk about their unexpected inheritance and falling in love'**

... _They didn't..._ Was Dumbledore's first thought, he just couldn't believe it; he couldn't understand it. This had to be Draco Malfoy's doing, Harry would never have been so reckless, he thought angrily to himself; that but that didn't even make sense when he thought about it for half a second. Harry was the one who was likely to jump in headfirst without thinking and it was Draco who would probably insist on a plan; yet this seemed to be implying that they had both spoken to the paper.

Dumbledore's appetite was gone; in fact he felt slightly nauseous. It was going to take quite some doing to set this right and now they would have to take extra care to ensure Draco's safety because there was no way this news wouldn't reach Tom. Thinking of protection, the headmaster cast a glance around the room and discovered that neither Nymphadora nor Remus were present; he would just have to arrange to speak with them later and hopefully they were currently wherever Harry and Draco were, ensuring their safety.

-#-

"We should probably get up, I have a lesson in a couple of hours and one of us should check on Harry and Draco before then," Tonks said, looking over her shoulder at the half asleep face of Remus.

"Weren't you the one who said that we needed to trust them more?" he mumbled, wrapping his arms more securely around Tonks' waist; just in case she got any more ideas about getting out of bed.

"We are trusting them," she replied, wriggling until she had enough leeway to be able to turn around and face her lover.

It had taken some persuading but Remus had stood no chance against her determination to have him in her bed and now that he was there she had no plans to let him leave. She planted a kiss on his nose that made him scrunch up his sleepy face adorably before unwrapping his arms from around her and slipping out from under the covers.

"Where're you going?" he mumbled, sitting up just enough watch her naked body disappear into the other room.

"To fetch the tea and paper that the house elves left us," she told him as she returned a moment later with a paper under her arm and two cups floating in front of her.

One cup landed on the small table next her side of the bed, only spilling a small amount onto the saucer beneath it and the other floated towards Remus; he tried not to look nervous as he plucked the hot drink from the air, but Tonks' wasn't exactly known for being graceful and a lap full of steaming hot tea would surely ruin a perfectly good morning.

"Well, I guess the owl is out of its cage now; look at this," Tonks said, laying the paper out for Remus to see as she climbed back into bed next to him.

"So it would seem, I am still not sure this was a wise course of action and I am fairly sure that Dumbledore is not going to like that they did this without discussing it with him," Remus told her, skimming the article. "Well at least they seem to have had to good sense not to mention the pregnancy."

"Agreed," Tonks said, leaning over to kiss him, "but this means it is probably going to be a long day, so as soon as we finish this tea we should probably go talking with Dumbledore."

Remus just nodded and looked back at the paper; _at least they got a nice picture,_ he thought with a smile, the young couple really were so obviously in love.

-#-

Molly did love having The Burrow full of her children but she had to admit, at least to herself, that sometimes she did enjoy the slow quiet mornings she had been able to have since Ginny had started Hogwarts. She had decided that it was going to be one of those days and so Arthur had headed downstairs to make his own breakfast and pack his own lunch before he would have to head off to work.

It didn't take long before her husband reappeared at their bedroom door with an odd expression on his face; Molly sat up in bed as she was handed a copy of the Daily Prophet. They both remained quiet while she took in what she was seeing.

"Oh, Harry," she said softly, "I do hope you know what you're doing."

"I can't help but think this was a bad idea, but I am thinking they must have had their reasons," Arthur told her, "And he didn't say anything when you saw him?"

"Nothing about _this_," she assured him, "but what's done is done, and all we can do is offer them all the support we can."

"Well then I guess that is what we will do," Arthur told her with his usual kind smile. He really loved his wife, she was such a loving soul and he knew they were all better off for having her in their lives.

-#-

Severus sat down for breakfast at the table in his rooms; the house elves already having provided his usual extra strong black tea and a selection of cooked foods to choose from. Things were still tense between him and Lucius and they had been barely speaking with each other. The Daily Prophet was, as always, on the table ready for him and he unfolded it with a well practiced motion as he used his other hand to raise his still steaming hot cup of tea to his lips.

However he never got to taste any of the hot liquid before he realised what he was seeing. It took a moment for the sheer shock of it to wear off before he was able to carefully able to lower the still full cup back onto its saucer; miraculously without spilling any.

"Shit..." he said slowly, spreading the paper out on the table in front of him. "What in the name of Salazar...?" he mumbled as he read the article. This was definitely not good; what on earth was Potter thinking, for it surely had to be his idea but why would Draco go along with it? He rubbed his forehead as he read through the article, which was full of quotes from both Potter and Draco. He really was going to slaughter them when he saw them next; some warning at least would have been nice.

"Is it really that bad?" Lucius asked as he sat down opposite the potion master and took a sip from his sweetened black tea.

Severus looked up at the man, slightly surprised that he had actually spoken to him at all.

"You look worried," Lucius told him, "thought it must have been bad news," he said with a nod at the paper spread out in front of the other man.

"Your son is an idiot," Severus said bluntly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow elegantly in something close to amusement and Severus momentarily wanted to leap over the table and wrap his hands around the older man's neck; somehow he resisted and managed to appear moderately calm as he handed over the newspaper.

Severus watched as Lucius' expression changed slowly, the more he read; going from amused, through confusion and out the other side, head first into shock and annoyance.

"Potter..." Lucius growled, "Surely it is obvious this is his doing."

"Most likely," Severus agreed, "yet it would seem that your son was a consenting participant in this reckless endeavour."

"You were not aware that they were working on this... this embarrassment?" Lucius demanded, waving the paper in frustration.

"Do you not think I would have _STOPPED_ them if I had?" Severus snarled back. "FUCK!" He cursed, wrapping around where his dark mark was burning against his skin; it was not so much the pain, more the sudden realisation that the dark lord would have this published information and was apparently not happy about it.

Lucius was grimacing also, but doing his best to ignore the call he knew he couldn't answer.

"Don't go." Lucius requested.

"I have to," Severus told him with genuine sadness in his voice; and without another word he got up from his seat and left.

-#-

There wasn't any mistaking the rage on his face and as such the Death Eaters were suitably nervous. They couldn't help but wonder who had messed up and who would be the poor sod to bear the brunt of their master's wrath; not that those would necessarily be the same person. Of course none them were fool enough to think that they were safe, no matter of their innocence.

They were sat around the large dining table in Malfoy Manor, while the Dark Lord remained standing ominously at one end. There had been some concerns that they would have to relocate now that there was no longer any of the Malfoy family in residence; but the Dark Lord had declared that if they were loyal, they would approve of his use of their home and if not, then the traitors had no say in it. Lucius' loyalty was still being highly debated since his disappearance several months earlier, but very few were eager for his return; several of the Death Eaters were more than happy to step up and take that position of power.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously as he threw the Daily Prophet onto the table; every eye in the room watching as it slid along the highly polished table top. They could easily read the bold heading and, those who had not already seen the article, gasped in surprise and horror.

"Which of you knew of this?" Voldemort demanded.

The silence was terrifying and no-one but Bellatrix was mad enough to look towards the imposing figure at the head of the table.

"Or are you all so completely incompetent that two children could hide their secrets from you?" he mocked softly, the words almost hissed as he spoke.

"My Lord..." Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet tone that even Voldemort found hard to stomach.

"Did you intend to keep this hidden from me?" he accused angrily. "Do you deny that your nephew is a traitorous whore?"

"No, my Lord; I did not know, I swear it," she pleaded, "and the boy is no family of mine," she snapped viciously.

"It seems your family has developed rather a taste for those beneath us; muggles, mudbloods and half-bloods," he mocked, "perhaps we can find you a squib."

He let out a cackling laugh and the Death Eaters let out little twitters of amusement.

"Rodolphus, you don't look amused," the Dark Lord sneered.

"My wife would never touch a filthy squib," he said as respectfully as he could.

"You think to know better than me?" Voldemort asked, and Rodolphus would have known, from the tone of his voice alone, what was coming. "_Crucio_."

The man screamed and his body jerked suddenly, making him hit his head on the table and then on his high backed chair, before falling to the floor twitching. It was several minutes, of Rodolphus' screams filling the otherwise silent house, before the Dark Lord broke the spell. There was a pathetic whimpering noise that might have almost been funny if not that every one of them in that room knew what he was suffering to draw that sound from his throat.

"My lord, what about Severus?" Bellatrix suggested, "Surely he would have known."

Voldemort rounded on her, annoyed that she had distracted him from enjoying his pathetic Death Eater's misery; she had a point though, why had Severus not mentioned the relationship between Potter and the Malfoy boy?

"Your arm," he ordered Bellatrix, who hurried to comply; as he pressed his wand against the mark there, her lips twisting into an insane grin as she enjoyed the pain.

"Leave me," Voldemort commanded suddenly and there was a scramble to obey.

Rabastan hesitated long enough to pull his brother to his feet and get him out of the room; though that was by half dragging him. Bellatrix however seemed not only unfazed by her husband's suffering but unwilling to leave the Dark Lord's company; leaving the room walking backwards slowly with a longing look in her eye.

"You have some explaining to do, Severus," Voldemort said to himself.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left.**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	24. Effects

**AN: Chapter 24; Took me a while to get this chapter to a standard I was happy with, but here is finally is. Sorry about the longer than usual wait. **

**Also please do come and chat with me on facebook; where I will post updates on my progress. If you would like to be friends with me there, there is a link on my profile page.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes, sexual content. For full warnings see story description.**

**Massive thanks to my beta AchillesTheGeek, who did a great job of making this chapter what it is today. **

* * *

Severus was feeling like his thoughts were going in a thousand different directions and, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he couldn't face the Dark Lord until he had some control of his own mind again. This was the main reason he was choosing to walk his way off the castle grounds, to apparate to Malfoy Manor; he needed to buy himself some time, preferably time without any of the many meddlesome fools in his life breathing down his neck.

The look on Lucius' face was doing its upmost to haunt him and Severus had to remind himself that the other man was safely behind the wards which he had doubled as he was leaving; there was no way that Malfoy Senior was going anywhere, whether by his own choice or anyone else's. Severus steeled himself and focused on working through the myriad of emotions that were bouncing around inside his skull.

Panic; okay that emotion would definitely have to be filed away in a remote location of his brain for later. Confusion; if he could convince the Dark Lord that this was news to him too, then that might be useful. Fear; never something to let the Dark Lord see, but hopefully whatever plan he managed to pull together would help ease that. Anger at Potter and Draco; not something he was usually able to honestly feel, but they had royally screwed him this time.

_Great... Rain..._He thought sarcastically as he stepped out into the grounds; though he did morosely think it seemed appropriate.

He really wished that Draco had trusted him enough to give him a little notice before the article's release; it would have been much easier to face the madman if he had had a few days to plan. The depth of the interview, the careful wording, the pictures; it all pointed to a well thought out and organised public reveal, and that just irked him.

It was a rather blatant mix of Slytherin cunning and selfishness and Gryffindor bravery and brashness; it was, he thought bitterly, very Potter and Draco. If he had had the time he would have taken a moment to berate himself for not having realised, much earlier, what a dangerous combination the pair of them made; as it happened, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

-#-

Dumbledore was heading along one of the innumerable corridors of his school, in the general direction of his office; he needed time to think, to form some kind of plan and, perhaps most importantly, to calm himself down though to keep from losing his temper with someone he really shouldn't.

He glanced out of a row of windows as he passed; a small wry smile on his lips when he saw that the weather seemed to match his mood; it felt... right. The darkly-clad figure storming across the grounds at that moment, however, did not; the Headmaster had a sinking feeling in his gut and didn't need to be able to see any more clearly through the downpour to know that it was his Potions master; nor did it take much to figure out his likely destination.

"For Merlin's sake," the old man grumbled to himself.

Today was really determined to have its way with him, it seemed, and so he send up prayers, to every higher power, that Severus' luck was going to swing in their favour; at least this once.

-#-

Lucius was pacing; an undignified expression of his anxieties that he would not normally have allowed himself but it wasn't as though anyone was going to see. He was stuck in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts and even if someone else had wanted to visit, he was fairly sure they wouldn't stand a chance at getting through the wards.

And stuck really was the word, because he had tried to follow the potion master; though admittedly he wasn't surprised when he found himself unable to. He was momentarily stunned with the revelation that it was the first time he had really wanted out; even more so that it was to stop Severus from answering the Dark Lord's call rather than for the purposes of his own escape.

He felt helpless; as though adrift in a pocket universe, unable to do anything but wait. He wanted to keep Severus safe and stop him making the terrible mistake of answering the Dark Lord's call. In the wildness of his imagination, he wanted to string Potter up by his ankles and slit his throat; the idea of watching the blood drain from the boy's wretched body actually calmed him slightly; even though, in his rational mind, he knew he could never allow such a thing to happen. And Draco, oh how he wanted to yell at his son.

But, of course, he could do none of this; not even if he had had his freedom, he realised a bit bitterly. Severus would never listen, far too determined to see the Dark Lord fall. Murdering the Potter boy would cost him Severus and Draco; earn him a one way ticket to Azkaban; and probably stain a perfectly good set of robes in the process.

It also seemed that making any demands of his son was no longer particularly effective, probably even less so if done with a raised voice; Draco had fallen in love and was determinedly making his own way in the world, and Lucius knew it. Hell they all knew it and now that he and Potter were this united front, a family unit, there was no stopping them; as evinced by the cleverly orchestrated announcement that had been delivered directly into the hands of the Wizarding public.

Lucius found himself debating whether breakfast time really was too early to start drinking; _probably not on days like this_ he decided, figuring that it wasn't like he had anywhere to be. He poured himself a generous portion of Severus' finest and definitely most expensive brandy.

It was with grace and a calm demeanour that he sat down in one of the large, high-backed armchairs in the living area, and found that that at least made him feel slightly more like himself; even if the rest of the world insisted on crumbling into insanity around him. He took a sip from the glass in his hand and, with great effort, focused on the smooth, warming liquid that had rather delightful hints of cherry; the brandy, at least, didn't seem to be actively taking steps to screw up the life he had spent the last several decades building.

-#-

Severus didn't hesitate as he stepped into the large, familiar dining hall; now was not the time for doubts or nervousness. He had, when he had reached Hogsmeade, momentarily thought of ignoring the pain in his arm where the mark was burning and going back to Lucius; but he had reminded himself what was at stake, and how important his role was, and had apparated to the manor house in Wiltshire.

The corridors of the old and large building were much as they had ever been, though he spotted the nervous glances that some of the residents were giving him; that the place had remained so unchanged, despite its recent unauthorised shift in ownership, disturbed him. He hoped he would live long enough to see the manor returned to Lucius, or else Draco, but whether either of them would ever wish to live there again was debatable. Severus knew he would never be able to consider the place as his home and it would be impossible to believe that Harry could either.

"Ah, Severus," the Dark Lord greeted, the hushed words slithering over his tongue. He was sat in a high backed chair near the head of the table and, as much as Severus had grown to loathe the man, he had to admit he had a way of making is presence felt in a room without doing a thing. "I grew concerned that you might have gotten... waylaid."

"No, my Lord," Severus assured him in a passive voice, "it simply took a short while to take my leave without raising unwanted questions."

"Very well; you would not be so foolish as to try and hide from me, would you, Severus?" Voldemort asked; the playful way he toyed with the words belying the rage that the potion master could see in the blood red eyes.

"I am your loyal servant. I have no reason or desire to hide from you, my Lord," Severus answered diplomatically; there was no need to make the inevitable any worse that it was already likely to be.

"So you say. And yet you failed to inform me of Potter's latest dalliances; of which I am sure you must have been aware." Voldemort got to his feet as he spoke and seemed to glide across the room until he was no more than a few feet from the other man.

"I was not aware of either the Potter or Malfoy boys' inheritances until I read the most informative Daily Prophet article..." Severus lied; tapping mentally at his Occlumency shields to ensure they would remain secure.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort snapped impatiently. "Surely you were at least aware of their... closeness?" the Dark Lord demanded in a dangerous hiss; a sneer of disgust on his face.

"Yes, my Lord, but..." Severus started.

"You believe you can hide such things from your Master?" Voldemort snarled out angrily. "Perhaps..." he suggested maliciously, "you care more for the Malfoy boy than for our cause?"

"No, my Lord," Severus said, maintaining his calm and collected exterior with practiced skill.

"Maybe I shall gift him to you upon our victory," Voldemort said with a disturbed and madly amused grin, letting out a string of hissed syllables that the potion master believed were Parseltongue; a suspicious that seemed confirmed when Nagini approached and curl up around her master, raising her head to brush against his hand.

Severus said nothing.

"You should remember your manners, Severus, you would not want me to think you ungrateful," the Dark Lord mocked. "It is proper to give thanks for gifts offered. Though your apparent inability to provide me with information makes me wonder if we need to re-evaluate your usefulness as a spy; and once digested by Nagini you would have little use for gifts of any kind," he said with a fond twisted smile at his beloved snake who hissed her approval; though he seemed to be talking more to himself than Severus. "The boy does have a pretty head; maybe I can gift you his head, Severus," he added gleefully, as though this was one of his more brilliant ideas and he thought the potion master would think so too.

"I would have no use for such a gift, my Lord," Severus said coldly and with renewed determination never to let the man so much as see Draco again, let alone get near him. "I had assumed, given that the knowledge of Potter and Malfoy's relationship is widely known, and has not been treated as a secret, within Hogwarts, that the news would have reached you through less valuable sources and was not worth risking my position as a spy over."

Just a splash of truth to keep the lie believable; Severus was genuinely surprised that word of the relationship had not reached Voldemort; even if Miss Parkinson and Misters Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe had shown remarkably Hufflepuff-like loyalty to Draco.

"And you feel that this oversight, this false assumption, of yours," Voldemort said as he walked around Severus, "that you should be forgiven for it?"

The sound of Voldemort's robes trailing along the old wooden floor boards easily heard in the hushed quiet of the room and it took a lot more mental strength, than Severus would have wanted to admit to, to not turn around and follow the mad man's path, with his eyes, as he moved around behind him. It was made even more difficult when he heard the harsh tones of a spell being cast and felt the sharp probe of Voldemort's magic against his Occlumency shields.

Severus let him in, quickly allowing him to see the pre-selected memories and thoughts that would back his claims; holding others carefully and securely back behind an exquisitely constructed second shield; that any wizard would have been proud of. It seemed that the Dark Lord was in a particularly malicious mood and the invasion into Severus' thoughts was bordering on painful; the potion master did nothing to hide his suffering, in fact pushing it to the front of his mind knowing how it would please Voldemort's sadistic tendencies.

"Ah, I do always so enjoy your mind, Severus," the Dark Lord teased, as he came to stand in front of the potion master again, "so organised," he praised, and yet it sounded mocking, as though Severus was little more than a silly child that amused him slightly.

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus bit out coldly.

"Do you think you have earned forgiveness?" Voldemort asked.

"I would not presume to make such a determination, my Lord," he answered, sure that the older man would see through his evasive words.

Voldemort chuckled darkly and hissed words at Nagini, who appeared to be enjoying the joke as well; the revelation that the snake apparently had a sense of humour felt so incongruent to the situation that Severus almost let his careful facade slip.

"Such a diplomatic answer, such a way with words," Voldemort said after a moment. "If I didn't have more important uses for you, you would have made an excellent politician; though I suppose it is the same skills that you use so deftly to keep the brilliant _Albus Dumbledore _fooled."

"I am your loyal servant," Severus repeated, "I do what I can for the cause."

"Not quite loyal enough," Voldemort hissed, all amusement draining in an instant, "Lord Voldemort does not forgive failure."

Severus bowed his head but said nothing; he knew he was not to be forgiven so easily; he had not been fooled by the banter. Voldemort just liked to play with his toys a bit before he tortured them.

"You will do better, Severus," the Dark Lord commanded. _"Crucio."_

-#-

Dumbledore was worried; a couple of hours was hardly the longest time that Voldemort had kept Severus; but still, it didn't bode well and it was surprisingly difficult to focus on the menial tasks that were required to keep the school running while the potion master was yet to return.

He had even had to put up a notice cancelling the morning's potions classes, which was bound to raise unwanted questions. Not that the students were likely to figure out the true reasons behind it; they were more likely to suggest that it was further evidence to back the ridiculous rumour of Snape's vampirism.

"I am just trying to save wizarding kind," Dumbledore told Fawkes, who was sat watching the headmaster from his perch "but how am I supposed to achieve such a feat with everyone acting on their own agenda?" he asked rhetorically with an exhausted sigh.

He had hoped he would be able to get most of them through the war alive, including Harry, but that would require the boy to be ready to sacrifice himself, something that was seemingly becoming less and less likely. The boy was becoming frustratingly wilful, which probably shouldn't have surprised him given his parents, but Harry had always been so... malleable; until Draco.

The old man rested his head in his hands; soon he would have to finish explaining to Harry, tell him about what the full consequences of that Halloween night, all those years ago, had been; he would have to explain to him why his death was essential.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. He felt old, too old to save the world again and he hated himself for having to condemn a young man, a boyfriend and father-to-be, to his death; but it was Voldemort's doing, and there was no way around it, and it was only matter of time until Harry understood that.

"_Help... "_

Even weak and feeble as the voice was Dumbledore had no trouble recognising it and was therefore unsurprised when he turned and found himself face to face with the silvery doe patronus of Severus Snape.

"Lead the way," Dumbledore commanded hastily, casting his own patronus to go and inform Poppy that she would have guests soon.

His robes swirled around behind him as he made his way quickly through the caste, silently cursing Voldemort for whatever damage he had done to Severus this time; that man had already suffered more than enough for a lifetime, despite his mistakes, in Dumbledore's opinion. It had been some time since the potion master had had to send for assistance in such a manner upon returning and the headmaster was not sure he remembered having heard the man's voice as broken and fearful as it had sounded. Images of the worse began to play across his mind and he felt for the school's wards and shifted them enough to allow his apparition.

-#-

He was aware of pain... and water... and cold... but mostly pain.

A thought of Lily had let him cast the patronus.

He hoped help was close, that help was coming.

He was pretty sure he had apparated; to Hogsmeade? Maybe... it might not have been a good idea, but it was too late to regret it now.

There had been laughter from Bellatrix as he half stumbled, half crawled down the drive way of Malfoy Manor; he had no idea how long it had taken him, but it had felt like years.

His head was spinning and when he tried to open his eyes, he was surprised his head hadn't exploded, the pain was so great.

Was he dying? If he was, he kind of wished his body would hurry up and get it over with.

It was difficult to think, the pain was making him nauseous and the dampness that kept slipping into his eyes and nose was distractingly uncomfortable; in contrast the small drops that fell passed his lips were a comfort.

He was fairly sure he was lying on his back.

The cold stone beneath him, chilling his shoulders and arse, which would probably have been uncomfortable if the rest of him wasn't hurting so very much.

Lucius had been right, he shouldn't have gone.

Voldemort has been so delighted to have finally made Severus Snape plead for death, for an end to it all and then called it mercy when his life was spared.

Snape was angry, furious and in want of revenge, but that would have to wait till there was at least one part of his body that wasn't in complete agony.

Voices; the loudest whispers he had ever heard.

He words were unintelligible and the strain was too much, as he embraced the unconsciousness that consumed him.

-#-

As Dumbledore apparated in, there were a few people gathering in the street talking in hushed panicked voices.

"Is he dead?"

"We should call someone..."

"Check his pulse..."

"MOVE!" Albus bellowed and they all stepped back, allowing him a full view of the darkly clad man sprawled on the cobblestones.

He levitated the unconscious body of Severus into his arms, with a non-verbal spell and, without a word to anyone, apparated them directly to the medical wing; slamming the wards down tightly behind him.

"Over here, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said quickly, concern in her voice but as professional as ever and ready to help anyone in need. "Lay him down here," she instructed, indicating a bed she had cleared of fussy linens.

"Cruciatus curse, I would assume, Poppy," Albus said sorrowfully as he lay the potion master down.

Severus looked so small and vulnerable; neither of those words that people would ordinarily have associated with him. He was not tall, granted, but he had a strong presence which was always undeniable. The headmaster watched from a few feet away as Poppy expertly cast numerous examination spells.

Sometimes Albus thought he should have taken the time to have had Poppy teach him some of the medical spells. _There seems so little point now_, he thought to himself with a cursory glance at his black and withered hand.

"He will live, but he is going to need some time to recover," Poppy said after a few minutes and Albus gave her a wry smile; it wasn't really news he didn't already know, Severus was too stubborn to die this way. "I will give him something for the pain and a potion to repair his nervous system; I imagine it will be at least a few hours before he is awake again, but that is probably for the best."

"Very well," Albus told her with a nod, and left the ward as the nurse pulled a screen around the occupied bed for privacy.

Poppy had treated the man for such things before and, though she never said, Albus was fairly sure she had a good idea where the injuries came from. He and Severus both appreciated her discretion.

-#-

Lucius could admit to himself, at least, that he was concerned; it had been hours since Severus had left and as much as he liked the idea of being able say 'I told you so', he wanted the other man to at least be well enough to appreciate his righteous ranting.

He knew better than most just how much suffering the Dark lord was capable of inflicting on someone who had displeased him and neither of them had been under the illusion that Severus' summoning had been for a congratulatory hug.

Lucius went to take another sip of brandy but, when he found there was no more than the dregs, he glared at the empty glass. He felt no guilt as he poured himself a refill; if Severus was going to torture his mind by remaining absent without explanation, then Lucius was going to take his suffering out on the room's alcohol supply.

Lucius leaned back, with closed eyes, into the comfortable chair. He realised he should probably eat something, as he had never quite gotten around to having breakfast and given the rather generous glass he had already consumed. He called for an elf, without even opening his eyes, and was grateful that Severus had at least left the wards such that they would allow the house elves entry.

He demanded that he was brought a platter of meats and cheeses, that way he could nibble on them as the mood took him rather than having to worry about having the stomach to consume a proper meal. If the house elf thought anything of his manners or irritable mood, it was wise enough to not comment.

What arrived was hardly the standard he would have demanded from his own elves, but he had grown depressingly used to the school's food and so made no complaint as he ate enough to settle his stomach. Leaning back in his chair once more, he resigned himself to wait, hoping that someone would think to let him know as soon as there was news; Dumbledore, Draco and Potter, not to mention Severus himself, would surely realise that he cared enough about the dour Potions master to be worried.

-#-

"Did you hear? Potions was cancelled all day," some third year commented to his friend as they walked between classes.

Harry and Draco happened to be walking passed them, in the other direction, at the time, heading towards the great hall for lunch.

"Yeah, Mikey said; he was supposed to have it first thing but..." the other boy's voice went out of Draco's ear shot as the third year Ravenclaws rounded a corner.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry nodded, with a puzzled and concerned expression on his face. "That's pretty weird," he agreed.

"He would never miss a lesson without a good reason," Draco added and though his face was schooled to be blank, Harry could hear the anxiety.

"Come on, lunch can wait," Harry told him, grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him suddenly down another corridor that would take them towards a tapestry shortcut to the dungeons.

Draco smiled; it was nice that Harry cared. Even about the grumpy Potion master who had always taken such pleasure in making his life difficult; but that was just Harry, he couldn't help but care and Draco couldn't quite see it as the weakness he had been raised to believe that would be.

Harry glanced around quickly before ducking behind the large tapestry that showed a scene from one of the goblin wars and they found themselves in the corridor that housed Snape's personal rooms.

"Professor Snape?" Harry called out nervously once they were outside the door.

-#-

_Bang, bang._

"Professor...?"

"Father...?"

The muffled voices roused Lucius from an unplanned nap; his back ached slightly but that was not greatly surprising given that he was still in the chair in the living area.

"Erm...Malfoy...? Snape...?"

_Bang, bang._

"Professor?! Father?!"

The voices that were calling from outside the door were quiet, but from the tone Lucius suspected that was far more to do with the wards on the quarters than the volume with which the person... or persons, he suspected... were calling.

_Bang, bang._

"Father, I know you must be in there,"

Now that he had woken up a bit more, he recognised Draco's voice. He moved to stand up and was hit by a bit of a dizzy spell; he spotted the empty glass on the floor by his feet and the significantly more barren brandy bottle on the table. It seemed he had drunk a good deal more than he had intended to and it was the memory of why he had started drinking in the first place that got him moving.

"One minute," he called out loudly, hoping it was enough to get through the wards; frowning at his less than stellar articulation... his tongue seemed to be having trouble getting words out, but at least his brain could still manage eloquence even in his inebriated state.

He took a steadying breath and pushed himself to his feet; something that would have been much easier if the damned floor and walls weren't insisting on dancing around all over the place.

"Hello?"

And that must be Potter, Lucius thought bitterly; _stupid Gryffindor impatience_, he thought to himself, and appeased his mind with the pleasant image that his son was probably on the other side glaring at the boy as well as he ever could have... his son had learned from the best, after all.

A few minutes of rather unsteady steps and Lucius was at the door; an achievement he was struggling not to feel proud of himself for, but his focus was on Severus. How many hours had it been now? Did Draco come with news and, if so, why was Severus not bring the news himself? Why was Severus not there, chastising him annoyingly for having drunk himself silly, and reminding him that it was most unbefitting for a Malfoy?

-#-

"Hello?" Harry called out; it did seem to be taking a rather long time for the older Malfoy to get to the door.

Draco rolled his eyes, but said nothing; Harry had never exactly been known for his patience.

"There's wards; on the room," a rather slurred and muffled voice came through the door.

"Father...?" Draco asked with a rather peculiar expression on his face that was not particularly attractive and which, Harry thought, made him look constipated.

"Draco... Do you have news about Severus?" Lucius asked; his usual brisk and sharp tones absent.

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked incredulously.

"..."

Harry gave Draco a decidedly amused smirk that made him jokingly ask himself if perhaps they had been spending too much time together.

"Father...?" Draco asked; when there came no response.

"Maybe... a little..." Lucius admitted, and they could barely hear the words through the door.

Both teens snorted in laughter at this and rather wished they could get into the room to witness the bizarre event which Lucius Malfoy drunk must be.

"Severus? Do you have you news of him?" Lucius asked again.

"Err... actually we came to ask you if you had seen him," Harry admitted, grasping an obviously worried Draco's hand. "Potions was cancelled."

Lucius felt sick, and leaned against the door; the room was swirling most unpleasantly around him but he forced himself to speak. "Severus was summoned," he told them, "to the Dark Lord. Damned fool went..." he added bitterly.

He was pretty sure he heard Potter take a sharp breath of surprise, as though he had no idea that the entire situation was his fault in the first place. Draco's silence worried him far more than any other reaction ever would have, and let him know how concerned his son truly was.

"Medical wing," he heard Draco suggest; Lucius hoped he was right.

He hoped that Dumbledore had not yet seen fit to inform him that Severus had returned, and that the dratted nurse was secluding him away in her medical wing, as she had been known to do; did that mean that Severus was unconscious though? That was still a far more bearable idea than him not having returned at all.

"We will come back," Draco promised in a falsely strong voice and Lucius placed his hand on the door; so rarely had he wanted to wrap his son up in his arms more than he did in that moment. "We will find him and we will come back. We will find out what is going on."

"Thank you," Lucius whispered as he faintly heard the footsteps of the two boys hurrying off through the corridor.

-#-

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called out, as he barged into the medical wing.

He had clearly been restraining himself from running his way across the castle, and the determined expression on his face had been enough to keep Harry quiet.

"Goodness, Draco," the nurse exclaimed in surprise at the rather enthusiastic entry. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Professor Snape? Is he here?" the blonde demanded impatiently, already looking around at the empty beds and spotting the one cordoned off behind a screen at the far end.

"He needs rest, Draco," she told him, blocking his path and looking up pleadingly at Harry.

"Get off," Draco snapped as Harry wrapped his arms around him, the purple wings on Draco's back pushing against Harry in obvious annoyance.

"Calm down, Love," Harry told him firmly, "How is he?" he asked the nurse quickly with a nod towards the hidden bed.

"He will be fine; he woke up briefly but I put him into a medically-induced sleep because he seriously needs rest," the nurse insisted, "I will send word to you when he is awake."

"I want to see him," Draco snarled, nearly clipping Harry in the face with his left wing.

Harry was worried that Draco was getting too worked up, and he knew that an emotional outburst would do nothing to help Draco or anyone else; least of all Snape or their unborn child. He placed a hand on his boyfriend's cheek, projecting feelings of calm across their Erote bond. It was a little strange to do, as they had not had need of it in such a way in some time, but it still wasn't long before the blond stopped fighting against his hold. Draco turned slowly, tucking his head under Harry's chin as he cuddled him tightly; the tension and agitation melting away.

"He is going to be okay, Draco," Harry pointed out. "We need to go tell your father," he added in a hushed whisper, so that the nurse wouldn't hear.

Draco seemed relaxed against his boyfriend's chest but when he looked up at Harry, his eyes were narrowed. "Yes, and we need to have a word with our dear headmaster about keeping others informed," the blond told him firmly.

Harry privately agreed.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left. ****Or join me on facebook (see my profile page)**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. you guys are all amazing.**


	25. Excuses

**AN: Chapter 25; this chapter did not want to be written for the longest time, but finally here it is. You will be glad to know chapter 26 is already progressing better than this one did, so hopefully the wait will not be so long again. **

**Also please do come and chat with me on facebook; where I will post updates on my progress. If you would like to be friends with me there, there is a link on my profile page.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Swearing, slash and Adult themes, sexual content. For full warnings see story description.**

**As always, thanks to my beta AchillesTheGeek :)**

* * *

Draco left the medical wing quite suddenly and Harry had to jog to catch up with him, as the blond stormed his way through the castle corridors, purple wings half open and flexing sporadically with the tension in his body. Harry saw several students in the younger years ducking hurriedly out of the way.

"Hey, hey! Wait up," Harry requested, as he narrowly managed to dodge being hit by a twitching mass of purple feathers long enough to come up next to his boyfriend.

Draco, however, showed no reaction to Harry nor any inclination to slow his furious pace.

"I'm upset too, you know," Harry told him, ignoring the disapproving looks they were getting from two seventh year Slytherin boys who were heading the other way.

"Upset?" Draco growled. He stopped suddenly and turned on Harry, "You think I am upset?"

"Err..." Harry mumbled, taken aback by the sudden outburst.

In truth he had thought exactly that; it was what he was feeling, along with guilt, remorse, a fair dose of anger at both Voldemort and Dumbledore, and of course the ever present concern for Draco. And yet, it seemed strikingly obvious that 'yes' was not the answer that Draco was looking for.

"This is _our_ fault," Draco said in a deadly whisper, jabbing Harry in the chest with his index finger. "He could have _DIED_ and it would have been... _our_... _fault_." He punctuated the last few words with additional prodding.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair; his thoughts had been along the same lines, only he remembered exactly whose idea it had been.

"It is _MY_ fault," Harry said sadly, "It was my idea."

"That's right!" Draco said in realisation, poking at Harry with his finger again. "It was your stupid idea. You did this!" he accused.

Harry just stared open mouthed; sure, he felt guilty and was blaming himself, but he hadn't actually expected his bonded to pin it all on him.

"Well I didn't mean for this to happen; I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" Harry defended himself.

"No, I guess you never do," Draco said, his voice thick with accusation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded angrily.

His voice was rising and he couldn't even bring himself to care about who heard them now. Had Draco known the guilty thoughts about Sirius and Cedric those words would bring? Or was he referring to the danger that Harry had inadvertently put him and their unborn child in? Either way, the words hurt deeply.

"Nothing," Draco grumbled. "It's just... why didn't you think this through?" he demanded.

"Me? Why didn't you?! You were completely on board with everything till five minutes ago," Harry pointed out in frustration, letting the obviously deliberate change of subject go for now. "And besides we don't know exactly what happened."

Draco glared at him for that.

"Okay, fine; so we can hazard a good guess," Harry admitted, "but we should wait till we can talk to Snape about this before we really start putting it all on my shoulders," he suggested impatiently.

"Fine!" Draco said angrily, turning and heading off down the corridor, towards the dungeons again; presumably to let his father know that Professor Snape was at least alive.

"And you might want to save some of the blame for Voldemort," Harry hissed under his breath.

Harry wasn't even sure if his bonded had heard the last bit of what he said, he wasn't totally certain it had come out in English, but either way Draco was in a foul mood and apparently more than willing to take it out on Harry. He would allow that to some extent' but he certainly wasn't going to just sit back and take it all.

His instincts were telling him to take Draco back to their rooms and hold him, and calm him; settle his emotions through the Erote bond between them. But, he decided, this really wasn't an option; it probably wouldn't work anyway, given how wound up he felt; and he was determined not to take away Draco's independence. Draco might be a submissive Erote; but Harry never wanted to force his thoughts or feelings; never wanted to make him his puppet. This was clearly something they would need to work through together, the old fashioned way.

It had already been a long day and it didn't seem like it was going to get any better; _such a shame really_, Harry thought to himself, _given how well it started_. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he steeled himself and followed Draco off down the corridor. It seemed he had an afternoon of a grumpy boyfriend, a probably hung-over father-in-law, and a likely endless supply of guilt over the suffering Potion Master to look forward to.

-#-

"Father?"

Lucius was sat in a chair which he had moved close to the entrance to Severus' quarters, when Draco's voice reached his oversensitive ears through the door and wards; though, thankfully, the boy spoke in gentle tones.

"Yes, Draco; I am here," Lucius intoned. _Not like I have anywhere else to go_, he thought bitterly.

"Professor Snape is in the medical wing," Draco told him quickly.

The wave of pure relief that Lucius felt was almost overwhelming; that, at least, the foolish man was not dead, as he had began to fear. Perhaps it was a good thing that there was no-one to see the look on his face at that moment; there would have been no denying his feelings for the Potion Master after that. It was strange how he had managed to almost pretend he didn't have someone outside his prison to fear for and now that he knew that Severus was at least alive, even if not completely well, he was not sure how he had managed to hold himself together for so long.

Severus would almost certainly say that the quantity of brandy he had indulged in did not qualify as holding one's self together. Lucius smiled at the thought and found himself longing for the barbed words the other man would throw at him. He sipped at the glass of water he been holding for too long; feeling mildly annoyed when it was no longer as cold as he would have liked.

"The nurse wouldn't let me see him;" Draco sounded bitter about that, "but I was lead to believe he will make a full recovery."

Full recovery? Well, that sounded like the Dark Lord hadn't gone easy on him. _No surprise there_, Lucius supposed; but it still churned his stomach to think of what had likely been done to his lover, and he had too many memories of what the Dark Lord's wrath could mean to delude himself.

"Father...?"

"I am here," Lucius said again, realising he hadn't responded at all. "Thank you, I am glad to hear he will be all right." _Glad... now there's an understatement_, he thought. "You will keep me updated? Seeing as the _delightful_ Dumbledore is apparently incapable of doing so." Lucius was sure his words sounded as bitter as his son's had a moment earlier.

"Of course," Draco promised, and Lucius was rather touched by the sincerity in his voice.

"We are going to... have a word with the Headmaster with regards to keeping others informed," another familiar voice said.

Ah, so Potter was there; Lucius had begun to wonder if Draco had come alone; wondered if perhaps the stupid Gryffindor had realised where the large part of the blame lay for Severus's current state. However, Lucius was surprised to note that Potter's voice had the same frustrated and annoyed tone that Draco's did; apparently Headmaster Dumbledore wasn't in anyone's favour today. That was a thought that made him feel a rather vindictive pleasure. If Potter wanted to lay some of the blame down on the old fool's shoulders, he wouldn't be the one to stop him.

"I'll come back later," Draco promised, "I will try to see him again after dinner."

"Very well," Lucius said; his voice deliberately emotionless.

He didn't much fancy the idea of being left alone again but was all too aware that there was no alternative, and took comfort in that it should only be a few hours till his son returned, hopefully with more news. _And it better be news of a positive kind_, Lucius thought viciously, _or someone will pay for it._

-#-

Dinner was a tense affair. Draco was stubbornly not speaking to anyone but taking particular care to ignore Harry. They were seated at the Slytherin table and getting an endless stream of questioning looks from Pansy and Blaise; though Hermione seemed to be determined to give the pair a run for their money despite being on the other side of the hall.

Harry just simply responded with a shake of his head and hoped they got the message because he wasn't going to discuss the day's events over dinner and Draco didn't seem to be in the mood to discuss anything at all. Harry discreetly slid a hand onto Draco's thigh under the table, which caused the blond to turn and give him the deadliest expression he had given him since they had gotten together.

"I thought you might want a bit of my magic, so that you can go see Snape without me in tow if you would rather," Harry explained with a small shrug. "I can stop if you want," he added quickly, removing his hand from Draco's person.

The blond however grabbed his hand before he could move it more than a few inches and placed it back on his leg again, feeling a surprisingly rare twinge of frustration with his pregnancy and how dependent on Harry it made him.

"Stop being so damned understanding," Draco grumbled in annoyance, making Harry chuckle lightly.

"Sorry," he whispered, "shall I start being a complete bastard?"

Draco just turned and glared at him again, before going back to making quick work of his dinner; it was barely five minutes later when he silently rose from his seat and hastily left the hall.

"What in Merlin's name did you do?" Blaise asked in amazement, watching his best friend storm from the room and shuffling over into the space Draco had vacated, "or is this a 'Draco is angry at you because that is easier than being angry at himself' situation?"

Harry frowned slightly at that. "A bit of both, I suppose," he admitted.

"What happened?" Pansy asked eagerly, leaning over from the other side of the table to ensure she didn't miss a thing.

"Nothing that we are going to talk about here," Harry told her firmly.

He had to hold back a laugh at the disappointed expressions that he spotted, not only on Pansy and Blaise's faces, but on several of the other students', those who had been close enough to eavesdrop, as well.

"Does this have to do with...?" Blaise started to say, with a glance towards the Potion Master's usual seat.

Harry's pointed glare said it all though.

"Yes, yes, fine!" Blaise agreed impatiently. "You just better have a good explanation for Draco's mood or else..." he warned.

Harry gave him a pointed look that made the Slytherin end his threat short. "Yes, Because I would absolutely risk sitting over here with you, rather than at the Gryffindor table, if I had done something that was going to bring _all _of the Slytherin wrath down upon me," he intoned sarcastically; something which apparently amused Pansy greatly, if her smirk was anything to go by.

-#-

It was only his strict upbringing and Malfoy genetics that kept Draco from running all the way to the hospital wing and demanding to see the Potion Master. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so guilty; it wasn't an emotion he usually allowed himself but at least Harry was ready to shoulder his fair share of the blame.

_Perhaps even more than his fair share?_ Draco's conscience prompted with far more honesty than he had managed since they had discovered that Professor Snape had been put in danger because of the article.

He stomped that thought down quickly though, as he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge it; he at least needed to speak with Professor Snape and evaluate the damage, before starting the process of truly doling out responsibility. That was assuming the Potion Master didn't beat him to it and wasn't already sitting and waiting to levy punishment against Draco for their actions.

And that was a chilling thought that made the blond hesitate and slow his pace; but his curiosity and concern won out. He was not about to let the man intimidate him now. Worse-case scenario, he could always pin it on Harry; the Potions Master would believe that without a doubt, and it isn't like Harry would want or let anything happen to Draco or their unborn child anyway.

Draco smirked; that kind of power over someone had a way of making him feel a little bit giddy. The expression slid from his face, however, as the large doors to the medical wing came into view; he mentally braced himself and did his very best to place the remaining guilt into a locked corner of his mind, before he stepped through them.

"Mr Malfoy!" the nurse said, in a carrying and annoyed voice, "I thought I made myself plainly clear when I told you that..."

"I am already awake," Snape's sneering voice said from behind the screen at the far end of the ward. "Let me speak with him; I believe I am capable of conversing without it negatively impacting on the remainder of my recovery."

The nurse gave a huff that clearly indicated just how put upon she felt and that she held very little tolerance for stubborn patients who believed themselves qualified to evaluate their own medical needs. Turning on her heels she waved a hand for Draco to follow, and headed the length of the room.

"Honestly, Severus," she said, as she stepped around the curtain.

Draco was only a pace behind her and was shocked by how pale and tired the man looked.

"I can come back later," Draco said quickly; he couldn't help but think that maybe Madam Pomfrey might have been right about the rest the man needed.

"Sit!" the professor said firmly, a finger pointing to a seat close to the head of the bed. It didn't occur to Draco to not obey and he was seated almost before he realised what had happened.

"Mr Malfoy can stay..." Madam Pomfrey agreed, "_HOWEVER_," she added in a loud voice, when it looked as though she was about to be interrupted by her most consistently obstinate patient, "you _WILL_ stay in bed, you will _NOT_ attempt to leave here until I have decided you are ready to and, most certainly, you will _NOT_ recruit Mr Malfoy... or any other student, or member of staff for that matter... to assist you in avoiding the care and attention I have decided you currently require."

Draco avoided looking at either of the adults in the room, not feeling particularly inclined to either witness the man he greatly respected being chastised nor be put in the middle of the surprisingly tense moment.

"Very well," the Potions Master bit out through clenched teeth and Draco couldn't even begin make out the grumbled words that the man muttered under his breath once the nurse had finally left.

It was with definite apprehension that Draco looked up and met the narrowed glare of Professor Snape. But the first words were not quite the ones of accusation he had expected.

"Please tell me that YOU have informed your father that I am alive," the Potion Master said sternly, "I suspect it is something that our esteemed headmaster might have overlooked in his haste to ensure my well being," he added in a dry, humourless tone.

Draco nodded, "he was quite concerned and I suspect that your liquor cabinet may take longer to recover than you will," he joked.

Snape snorted, amused at the mental image of his normally cool, calm and collected lover inebriated. "I am somewhat sorry to have missed seeing your father in such a state."

"You and me both," Draco admitted, and was glad to see that the Potion Master wasn't in quite the foul mood he had expected. "The wards kept me and Harry from being able to get in," he explained quickly.

"That was their purpose," he told the blond with an exasperated tone; "I wished to avoid stray persons from coming across Lucius. No-one other than me would have been able to pass through them," he said in the teacher's voice he usually saved for particularly obtuse first-year students.

"No-one?" Draco asked in worried surprise, "But you nearly DIED! You would have left him trapped in there?" the blond demanded angrily.

"Foolish child! I would do no such thing," Snape barked impatiently; Draco was fairly sure it was taking all the man's will power not to get out of the bed and tower over him, like he was used to doing. "The house-elves could access the room, and _IF_ I _HAD_ died then the wards would have fallen," he pointed out.

"And then he would have been free to return to HIM, that is so much better," Draco said sarcastically, and the Potion Master narrowed his eyes at the sulking teen.

"Firstly there is more magic, than just my own, holding your father in that room; and secondly, I do not think he would return to his former master as readily as you think, Draco," Snape told him.

Draco, however, didn't look convinced. And he found he was far more comfortable feeling angry than he had been dealing with the guilt he had been feeling before. He looked to the side and found a point on the floor to watch; that was easier than dealing with the professor next to him. Honestly, now that he had seen for himself that Professor Snape was truly okay, he was ready to leave; preferably before the man remembered the part Draco had played in his suffering.

"The newspaper was a _fascinating_ read this morning," Snape said conversationally, but Draco wasn't fooled. "It was amazing how that reporter managed to get such personal information and photographs," he went on, his voice tense and mocking; but with annoyance, rather than any trace of humour. "For a moment I thought that you and Potter must have actually provided it yourselves. But then I thought to myself that, while Potter might have been reckless enough to do such a thing, surely Draco Malfoy, the intelligent young man I know, would have had more sense."

Draco knew that if he looked up, the Potions Master's face would be tense and cold, black eyes glaring into his soul. He hated that he had let the man down, but he really had not believed this would be the result.

"We didn't think that..." Draco mumbled towards the floor.

"...That the Dark Lord might want to know why I had failed to inform him about the relationship between one of his supposedly loyal followers and Harry Potter?" Snape asked angrily, "Why he had to find out through the Daily Prophet of all places? Or how about, that he might let that anger out on the spy who is supposed to keep him informed with regards to the goings on at Hogwarts?"

"Well I didn't think you would be stupid enough to have not told him anything about me and Harry, given that it was going to come out eventually," Draco snapped, suddenly looking up.

The teen's eyes went wide as he realised he had just called his Professor, and one of the few people he could currently trust, stupid. _Great job, Draco_, he thought sarcastically. The Potions Master however just looked kind of stunned; in fact he was surprised by the blond's outburst, but it was more that maybe Draco had a point.

It had been foolish to think that the Dark Lord would never find out about their young couple's relationship and the backlash was always going to be bad; how had he let the Headmaster talk him into such a course of action? Had Dumbledore realised that this was inevitable? Severus was no fool; he knew that the old man considered him expendable and would sacrifice him without compunction if it meant they would win the war, but still... The idea that he might have been manipulated into the hell he had suffered this day made him nauseous.

"Sir...?" Draco asked hesitantly, apparently having been able to see something in the Potions Master's expression. "Are you okay, Sir?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Leave..." the Professor said slowly; still deep in his own thoughts and wanting to be left alone to mull them over.

"Sir, I didn't mean to..."

"Get out!" Snape said angrily. _Damn teenagers and their inability to do as they are told_, he thought grumpily.

The blond definitely looked at bit stunned, but got to his feet, biting his bottom lip a little. "Sir..."

"Draco..." Snape said firmly in warning.

Thankfully for Potions Master's sanity the boy turned to leave and Snape watched as the purple wings disappeared past the screen around his bed; then listened as light footsteps echoed off the walls before the click of the door left him gratefully alone.

-#-

"What's going on?" Hermione asked in hushed tones, grabbing hold of Harry's arm and pulling him over to one side, as they all headed out of the Great Hall.

"I think we all want to know what," Pansy agreed.

Harry felt quite surrounded with all of his and Draco's closest friends demanding explanations and so couldn't help it when his wings suddenly burst out. Many of the surrounding students, including their friends, jumped at the sudden appearance of green feathers.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ginny asked, as she joined the little gathering, "is this related to why Malfoy left dinner early?" she asked.

Harry sighed, and turned to rest his forehead on the cold stone of the wall behind him.

"Harry?" Ron asked in a confused and worried voice.

"I'm fine," he muttered, not wanting to move his head from the cool surface that was easing the headache that was forming.

"No offence, Potter, but you don't exactly look it," Blaise said, and Harry could hear the smirk.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry told them suddenly and with determination, stepping past those surrounding him. He hadn't appreciated Blaise's comment much; so it might not have been a complete accident when the tip of his wing brushed against Blaise's hand…

"Hi, Weasley," Blaise simpered, leaning a bit closer to the red-headed girl.

"Hi..." the only Weasley daughter said, looking at him strangely.

Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously, glaring at Blaise, Ginny and then Harry all in turn.

"Okay, sure, we can go to his office now," Hermione suggested, knowing full well what Harry had just done and not wanting to give Ron time to dwell on it.

"No, it's fine; you guys go back to the common rooms. When I have spoken to Dumbledore, and Draco is done with Snape, we will have more answers," he told them, "We will explain as best we can then," Harry promised.

"Harry...!" Hermione called after him as he headed off towards the Headmaster's office, but he wasn't listening.

"Now what?" Pansy asked Blaise, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now Zabini stops ogling my sister," Ron said testily.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Ronald, as long as he keeps his hands to himself, his eyes can wander wherever they like," she said; winking at Blaise before wandering off laughing.

"I am keeping an eye on you," Ron warned, pointing a finger at the Slytherin boy.

"Well I am flattered, Weasley, but your little sister is more my type," he teased. "Besides, you heard her, I have permission to ogle."

"Don't wind him up," Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Well he shouldn't make it so easy then," Blaise said, as Pansy linked her arm through his and started to lead him away; Hermione trying to do the same with Ron and they headed off towards their respective common rooms.

-#-

Harry had tried to put his wings away but he just couldn't do it; he suspected it was to do with not being able to settle his thoughts and he made a mental note to get Hermione or Draco to help him research it later.

He frowned at the gargoyle that was keeping him out of the Headmasters office, realising he had no idea what the password was and he thought, not for the first time, that having a Headmaster's office that the students couldn't even get to the door of was less than helpful.

"Sherbet Lemon," he said hopefully, but the statue showed no signs of moving, "Cockroach Clusters, Acid Pops, Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes, Ice Mice, Ginger Newts..."

Harry stopped when the Gargoyle moved and the entrance to the stairway was revealed. He had been reeling off the list of sweets so quickly that he wasn't even sure which of them had been right, but he shrugged it off, not really caring a great deal. All he wanted at that moment was to speak with the Headmaster and get some answers; for Draco's sake, as much as his own.

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice called out when Harry rapped firmly on the door. "Ah, Harry, my boy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a pleased expression.

"Do you actually care that Snape got hurt?" Harry asked fighting to control his temper; taking a few steps across the office towards where the older man was sitting behind his desk. "Did it occur to you that Lucius Malfoy might want to know Snape was alive?"

"I believe it is possible that I might even care more about _Professor_ Snape than you do, Harry," Dumbledore said in an overly calm voice, peering over the top of his glasses, "And certainly I have cared for longer, but I am glad to see that you care enough that his suffering bothers you."

"Bothers me? Of course, it bothers me," Harry said, slightly taken aback that the Headmaster would think otherwise.

"I find myself a somewhat perplexed as to the reasoning behind the article in this morning's paper," the Headmaster said; and if the man's eyes had lost a little of their usual twinkle, Harry wasn't going to mention it. "I presume that it was published with the permission both Mr Malfoy and yourself?"

Harry nodded, "We just wanted something to happen our own terms for once," he explained; his eyes and posture speaking of his fierce determination. "It isn't like we meant for Snape, or anyone, to get hurt!"

"_Professor _Snape, Harry," Dumbledore chastised, "and it was not my intention to place the blame for Professor's Snape's current condition upon your shoulders, the burden there is already more than it should ever be."

"Like hell it wasn't," Harry mumbled under his breath. "And we had every right to release that information," he added.

"Of course, my boy, but might it not have been wise to discuss it with at least one the many adults who have been risking their lives to try and keep you safe?" Dumbledore asked in the most patronising voice Harry had ever heard him use.

Harry was surprised that his temper was holding and suspected that it was being subdued a little by the twinges of guilt that kept creeping into his mind. He was finding it very difficult not to regret the outcome of the morning's publication, but he was determined not to; something which he hoped would be easier once they found out if Snape was really going to be okay.

"Wise...?" Harry gave that an honest moment's thought, "In retrospect, maybe," he admitted. "But we thought you would have just stopped us from publishing the article completely," Harry said coldly, his face not betraying his conflicting feelings on the whole situation; apparently he had learnt a few things about emotional masks from Draco. "And that would have negated the point of us having some control for once."

_Negated..._, Harry thought smugly; oh the things his gorgeous boyfriend was teaching him, because that was definitely a Slytherin word if he had ever heard one.

"You asked me to help ensure the safety of your young family," Dumbledore said, leaning forward over his desk, "rash decisions, such as this, make this rather more difficult; though I understand, of course, that this was not your intention."

"I didn't _ask_," Harry pointed out petulantly, "you just offered. I will keep Draco and our baby safe, with, or without, your help; or anyone else's for that matter."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, there was no doubting that, but that wasn't enough of a reason to let him control their lives; it didn't give him the right to tell them what choices to make. The Headmaster just watched him curiously, as though he was an interesting puzzle to figure out; it was setting Harry's last nerve on edge.

"And I still don't understand why you didn't let Lucius Malfoy know when you knew that Sna..." Harry reluctantly stopped and corrected himself under the Headmaster's stern gaze, "_PROFESSOR _Snape was going to be okay."

Dumbledore sighed, "It was merely an oversight on my part," he said sadly, "one that I sincerely apologise for."

"It isn't me who needs your apologies," Harry said, surprised by the weariness of the older man's voice. Dumbledore sounded tired and regretful and Harry was sure that in the past his anger would have faded to sympathy.

"No... I suppose not," the old man conceded. "I shall make sure to speak with both Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy tomorrow. I am sure they will both be flattered that you care so much about their mental well being."

Harry scowled at that. "Thank you, Sir," he said tersely.

"You are most welcome, my boy," the Headmaster said with a fond smile.

Whether he was oblivious to Harry's insincerity or just deliberately ignoring it was unclear. The silence that followed hung awkwardly between them. Harry was sure that there more he had to say but, with his blood pulsing in his ears, he couldn't remember, for the life of him, what it was.

"I should go," Harry mumbled.

"Very well," Dumbledore said with a small nod. "Do take care of yourself, and Draco; please give him my apologies for the worry I have inadvertently caused his father."

Harry vaguely wondered if the man's platitudes had always sounded so insincere, and he had just been too trusting to notice. Or if the article had finally made the Headmaster realise that Harry and Draco were not going to play ball, in whatever game the old man was playing. Either way he was done listening to what was nothing more than words; it had a long day and he wanted to find out how Draco's visit with Snape had gone.

Harry managed a smile; that he knew wouldn't reach his eyes and likely wasn't as convincing as one Draco could have managed. He took his leave and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. He had to hold in a groan when he remembered that he had promised his friends an explanation, which he was definitely not in any mood to give.

-#-

As Draco left the hospital wing, his mind was a turmoil of emotions. The interview with Professor Snape had gone both better and worse than he had expected, all at the same time; the Professor didn't really seem all that angry at either him, or Harry, but then, when he had been thrown out, the man had looked really... hurt?

Draco shook his head at the craziness of that thought, and filed it away for later consideration; perhaps when he didn't have a hundred different thoughts buzzing around in his mind. He was even wondering if perhaps he might even be able to salvage some respect out of the situation. After all, it wasn't every day you told a Hogwarts Professor to his face that he was stupid and got away with it!

He stopped in the corridor and looked around; it was empty and he figured most students were probably either in the library desperately trying to finish off homework, or else had returned to their common rooms. He wondered where Harry was now.

_Hopefully in our rooms working on a really great apology_, Draco thought with a salacious little smile. he was still a little angry at Harry but at this point, was fairly sure that the right words, hugs and kisses could probably win him over.

Deciding to head for bed, with or without Harry, he found his footsteps leading him towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts. It really will make my day and I respond to every review left. Or join me on facebook (see my profile page)**

**Also, thank you for everyone who favourited or followed me or my story, and to those who took the time to leave me their thoughts. You guys are all amazing.**

**Non Member Review Responses:**

Guest - Thank you so much, your review put a huge smile on my face (and yes, that "ooh melon" bit still makes me smile too). Glad you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you will continue to do so. :)

Linda, Yume - Thank you. Sorry about the wait.

Guest - I am glad you like the mythology of the story and am sorry you have become disheartened with it. I definitely take your feedback on board and appreciate you explaining your reasonings to me. I hope you haven't stopped reading at chapter 20, because the few chapters that follow actually have a lot of the elements that you have suggested.


End file.
